Golden Spiral
by AdamiteAshes
Summary: Perfect spirals move on and on, towards an endless journey and a divine tale. Freed from the binds of duty, Kagome Higurashi discovers what her life was meant to be...along with her fated encounter with a demon lord. CU SessKag drabble
1. One (1)

**One**

_…the identity number..._

If youth had brought upon her something, it had brought upon her the stresses of reality. How long had she been unaware? Blissfully naïve?

The well took her through time, to a gruesome yet simple world.

Walking past the men and women working earnestly in the rice fields, Kagome wondered why. Why did they accept their lives as such? Why did they not suffer from the endless questioning?

Her fifteenth birthday pushed her under the heavy weights of responsibility.

Ah, the esteemed Shikon Miko. She who protects the Jewel of Four Souls. She who suffers between two different worlds.

Who was she really—a cheap substitute reflection for Midoriko, a weak copy of Kikyo?

Inuyasha. Why did he chastise her for not matching Kikyo? Did he not understand that Kagome was different?

_"Who am I?"_

A basic question of a thinking being—one's identity.

Kagome looked far into the sky and observed the birds chirping in the trees.

She smiled.

Who was she? Kagome, of course. Not Midoriko, not Kikyo; none other but _Kagome_.

The clouds can stay afloat without burden. The birds can sing without worry.

Then why must she question herself?

The jewel hunt brought her through so many dangers, yet didn't she survive them all? Her purpose is to live, and thus she must live to the fullest.

She experienced so many horrors, so many excitements, so many tragedies—but she had not really changed, had she? Still blissfully naïve, filled with love and sunshine;

_"I am Kagome"_

* * *

**Author Note:** **E****njoy this new story! Each chapter will be based on a number in the golden ratio.**

**Words: 250**

**One: the identity number in multiplication, has its own powers, own roots, own factorial, etc.**


	2. Two (6)

**Six**

_…maiden of justice wielding the scale…_

To her ears, each place in the world had its own song. Some hummed jigs, some sang arias; others wailed laments and chanted requiems.

Her heart connected to the lands, to the creatures.

Youkai, hanyou, ningen; it didn't matter to her. What mattered was the music in which their souls sang.

They marveled at the warm, brilliant light of her luminous heart; a heart so loving that it could bring back even those furthest gone into darkness.

For those who were thinking, feeling beings, she believed in even the smallest spark of good inside them.

_Naraku._

The shard-hunting group had finally found the real shape-shifting hanyou. His dark, poisoned castle shrieked and howled to her heart. She felt sick from their tainted sounds.

But wait—what were those notes she had just heard? Was it a tune of lament?

_Naraku._

What was this familiar pain in her heart? She would bring to life even the smallest spark of good.

In her pondering moment, she was grabbed by Naraku and brought to a castle room.

Ah yes, she heard it clearly now, a mournful song. Coming from Naraku? Then perhaps, perhaps, she could save him from damnation…

"Why do you not fear? Not hate?"

She wanted to bring him back from darkness…

"Why do _you_ fear, and hate? Why does your heart sing with sorrow? This isn't what you really wanted, was it, Naraku—this loneliness in your heart, loneliness you try to fill with hate and malice?"

"What do you understand, copy of Kikyou?"

"It is not too late. Your heart still sings…"

"I am Naraku. _Hell_."

"Even the greatest sins can be cleansed away. You can be forgiven."

"Who do you think you are?"

She smiled at the question which had long since stopped plaguing her.

_Kagome_

* * *

**Words: 300**

**Six: the sixth constellation in the zodiac is Virgo, the goddess who holds Libra.**


	3. Three (1)

**One**

_…all by myself…_

"You are not Onigumo" she stated simply.

Kagome watched his eyes, the pale centers that flared but were then overtaken by crimson once again. He scowled and grabbed her arm roughly. He opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated and let go.

He let go, yet she did not. Kagome clung onto his arm and forced herself to stare into his blood colored eyes.

_Somewhere, there is still a spark of conscience…_

She ignored the coldness creeping up her spine and the fear pounding at her heart, but instead continued to search his soul. Naraku seemed to freeze as their gazes locked.

"What are you doing to me?" his voice was quiet, unexpectedly soft. Was she hallucinating? The crimson of his eyes seemed to slowly lighten into brown. "Why are you trying to save me?"

Then it was true. She had hope.

She grasped his hand tightly and willed her light to spread. The love she shared, the kindness she gave—Kagome summoned them all now, to light up this greatest darkness.

With a mangled cry, he recoiled and fell away from her glowing form. Eyes a turmoil of color, he struggled to reach her light yet could not touch it.

"Can't you see," he howled "You cannot save me. Even if I crave your light, my darkness fears it. What am I? A monster, this is what I have become! Neither human, nor demon, wanting illumination yet unable to have it. I am already in hell!"

The mourning of his soul pierced her heart through her ears, as she hurt for his sorrow.

Why did he follow the path of evil? Because there was no light to show his way.

Craving light, yet rejected by it, he was truly alone in the dark.

Was it really too late?

* * *

**Author note: NOT Naraku/Kagome. I hope I didn't make him too OOC, since this is his moment of weakness when shown to Kagome's light. Read and review.**

**Words: 300**

**One: alone. Self-explanatory.**


	4. Four (8)

**Eight**

_…trapped in my own web…_

"I can kill you," he hissed on the ground, tentacles growing from his body.

But he did not. Kagome knew he wouldn't. A tentacle knocked her over, but she kept quiet.

Inch by inch, she crawled towards Naraku, ignoring the slimy tendrils wrapping around her arms and neck. Inch by inch, until, finally, she reached him. Extending her hand, she gingerly touched his face and glowed with warm light.

A pure droplet fell from his crimson eye.

Startled by this out of character display, Kagome jerked her hand back but was held in place by his strong arms.

There is was! For but a moment, his eyes flashed completely pale.

"What have I done to you," she murmured.

The Shikon Jewel, revenge, love; it all didn't matter anymore. What she needed now was to cleanse this darkness, to save Naraku from the solitary hell he buried himself in.

They stayed there for a long while, sprawled on the ground, as Kagome brought her light to him.

The red in his eyes slowly paled.

"You are the light…Kagome…" he closed his eyes and rested his head.

Unsure of what to do, she stayed still and was horrified when he opened his eyes again to reveal blood-red orbs once more.

"I can kill you," he whispered.

But Kagome knew he wouldn't.

This was his weakness.

What had she done? She had made him fall into his own finely woven web.

Then maybe, maybe, she could clear away the sticky threads and pull him free.

Kagome watched as Naraku stood up and stepped into his miasma cloud, meeting her eyes before disappearing.

Was that a small smile on his lips?

Kagome sighed, her light spent and her heart weary.

She closed her eyes waited for her friends to find her.

* * *

**Author Note: Once again, NOT Naraku/Kagome. Kagome's just too kindhearted and wants to save him from damnation. The SessKag will come in time.**

**Words: 300 **

**Eight: the number of legs in a spider**


	5. Five (0)

**Zero**

_…it's undetermined…_

Her humanity hated the unknown.

At times such as these, Kagome felt dumb and confused. Darkness, hate, love; she simply couldn't comprehend what was happening to her.

There was Naraku and his impenetrable nature—had he changed, or had her efforts been in vain? He didn't kill her though, despite her threat to him. Or did he see her as no threat at all? As a weak, poorly-trained copy of Kikyo?

Ah, her paranoia again, feeling inferior to Kikyo. After scolding Kagome halfheartedly, Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo once again. That sinking feeling in her stomach was ignored, the curious stares of her friends unimportant. Opting for solitude, Kagome wandered her way to the well.

Why did she feel this way whenever Inuyasha left for Kikyo?

Was this…jealousy? Of what? Was she jealous of Kikyo for Inuyasha? Why?

Did she…love Inuyasha?

_"I…love…Inuyasha?"_

The world seemed to spin, the earth moving beneath her feet. Screaming, crying, the wind howled to her ears. All sounds muted, then, as her senses shut her from the world.

She knees crumbled beneath her.

* * *

**Author note: Short chapter. Not InuKag. Happens sometime before Sesshomaru gains his arm and after Kikyo is brought to life.**

**Words: 175**

**Zero: anything divided by zero is undefined, zero is neither prime nor composite, neither positive nor negative, etc.**


	6. Six (3)

**Three**

_…broken cycle…_

When her eyes opened once again, the sun had sunk beneath the sky and the moon had risen. If she had not been taught in the modern time, she would have wondered where the sun disappeared to and dreamt of a sun god who watched over the lands in the day and rested at night, only to rise once again.

The cycles. They confused her more than anything else, muddling emotions and stirring trouble.

Nothing made sense.

Had Kikyo lain on these grasses as Kagome was now? What did that woman remember of the dead?

How many lives did that soul pass before her?

The ancient spirits of magic filled this era, the souls journeying through centuries and passing through bodies. But what was a soul? They were spirit, provided power, yet imparted no memories to relive the tales. Pulsing, churning, giving life. A newborn child's soul may have flown though a thousand years, yet its mind was clean and unmarked.

Delicate manicured hands fluttered up to her heart, where she could feel the heat, the strength. Was this more than life's machine, did it store more than just flesh and blood? Hands trailed up her chest, to that slender neck; feeling, finding, that pulsing rhythm. Against the grass her blood pulsed steadily to her ears, that soft noise driving her to insanity. Just one light slice, and it all would end...

What if the rhythm stopped?

Would she ever rise again?

She was the girl who overcame time. She would be the one who makes it crumble.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome is not suicidal. Nor is she homocidal or depressed. She's just curious about life. Underneath the concept of reincarnation, she's also thinking about the time paradox.**

**Words: 250**

**Three: the standardized Arabic numeral "8" is the infinity sign turned 90 degrees. "3" is a broken "8."**


	7. Seven (3)

**Three**

_…actually, there are two. Or are there four? It's the trinity which really matters…_

Yearning, longing, trapped between worlds, aching dullness woke her from slumber. Warm, flooding light of the rising sun printed clouds rich gold, giving her hands a bright glow.

Yellow.

A hungry demon woke with the sun. Screams ripped from the young priestess's bleeding throat as the lurking beast lunged at its unsuspecting prey.

Red.

She jumped and ran, deep into the forest. Branches lashed, brambles tore, but they were ignored, forgotten though crimson dripped. All she wanted was to run, her instinct telling her to flee. Even as the pain surfaced, the roars ceased, those sleek ivory legs kept dashing madly.

The forest seemed to fight her, wanting to stop her from running. Branches waved against her delicate face, rough ferns hindering her already stumbling footsteps. Finally, coated with grass and leaves, she fell, sinking deeply into the grove of ivy.

Green.

Closed eyes opened again, meeting the azure sky. She coughed and rose shakily, unsure of her location. Let fate decide her path, she deemed, and followed the periwinkle bordered clouds.

Blue.

She skipped, she walked, she trudged, she fell. Into a spring so bright, so blinding from its reflection beneath the midday sun.

Then it was darkness.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome's throat was not ripped. The beast that attacked her managed to get it bleeding, but it wasn't cut. So other than scrapes and cuts, she's fine (other than being lost, of course). Kagome should really learn not to fall asleep in random places.**

**Words: 200**

**Three: there are three primary colors. The product of mixing all three is either white or black, depending on if the colors are additive or subtractive. Additive primary colors (light emitting) are red, green, and blue. When mixed, there is white light. Subtractive primary colors (light reflecting) are cyan (blue), magenta (red), and yellow. When mixed, there is a dark color.**


	8. Eight (9)

**Nine**

_…don't turn around and call me a copy…_

When her eyes opened, a gnarled, withered man looked down at her. He coughed at her gasp of surprise. "Young ones should not be sleeping here," he croaked.

Cold spring water and clotting wounds were made aware, but even greater the alluring light. A Shikon Jewel shard. The old man coughed again knowingly of her gaze, patting his tattered armor and pulling out a purple shard.

"This is the only thing keeping me alive."

The soul sang to Kagome, a tired, weary song. Only hanging on to life for regret of the past, for fear of hell.

"You seem to have spiritual power." He seemed to want to speak more, but coughs stifled his voice. He was dying.

She leapt to her feet, purifying away a lurking apparition with her hands. What gave her the power without sacred arrows? She herself did not know.

"Why do you save a man like me? I have done evil in my days."

She wanted to hear his story, learn of the tragic tales battered by time.

The man was called Rasetsu, once a proud and merciless bandit leader. Pride faded, glory crumbled, as time left him a weakened old man. Tricked by a bandit called Onigumo, he had attacked a priestess said to guard the Shikon Jewel fifty years ago. Now it was but a faded memory, a blurred image of fear, pain, humiliation, and anger.

As death stalked closer to him, he traveled more desperately, trying to find a resting place safe from retribution. Finally when he was all but completely worn away, he wandered into a forest and saw the young priestess floating asleep in a spring.

"You know, you look just like the priestess from fifty years ago."

"What was her name?"

"Kikyo."

* * *

**Author Note: In the canon, Kikyo is the one who meets Rasetsu, not Kagome. But this is my story. Thank you so much for all the support from readers! Read and review!**

**Words: 300**

**Nine: Arabic numeral "9" is the reflection of "6" turned around.**


	9. Nine (8)

**Eight**

_…the most brilliant jewel…_

Her hands shook holding the small grey ponytail the old man had given her. A place which she had never heard of left his lips, spending his last breath. Mt. Hakurei. A sacred place to offer salvation for even the worst sinners.

It was gloom. It was hope. It was feeling the need of bringing light to darkness, even if Rasetsu was already gone. What was she doing? How will she survive the long journey without Inuyasha to protect her?

New fire rose in her heart. Wasn't she a priestess? Hadn't she demonstrated her powers barehanded? Then why couldn't she travel on her own?

Then, maybe she could clear away the barriers to her power, and prove herself worthy.

Of what? Be worthy of Inuyasha?

That didn't matter for the time being.

With these thoughts she travelled towards the source of massive spiritual energy. Strange, how come she hadn't felt it before? Many things have changed.

The view of the mountain left her breathless, excitement washing away all her weariness. Each excruciating step was forgotten, each battle wound ignored; what mattered was that she was _here_. On her own. Pride replaced excitement, knowing that she could, had the ability, was _able_.

Shining eyes gazed at the glowing mountain, her breathe fast from adrenaline. It hitched in her throat.

"Sesshomaru?"

Who else could it be? Dressing in pristine printed silk, pale and ethereal, Lord Sesshomaru stood near the mountain's peak.

Fool! What did he think he was doing? The purifying barrier on Mt. Hakurei would surely kill him.

Unknown anger bubbled inside her, rants piled upon her tongue. Wait—was that blood dripping down his kimono? Sore muscles disregarded, she let her legs fly.

The throb of her heart that had once been excitement turned into fear, mocking her instability.

What was _she_ doing?

* * *

**Author Note: I had a request for longer chapters, but because of my time and writing problems, I'm going to try and keep my chapters at 300 words, maybe more. As for SessKag, it's getting closer! **

**Words: 300**

**Eight: there are eight main facets to a brilliant cut diamond.**


	10. Ten (8)

**Eight**

_...even with this power I am still the same..._

Sesshomaru slumped against a cliff, showing more weakness than she had ever seen in him before. Demonic blood oozed from beneath his fine silk, staining the holy ground with potent energy. Kagome was afraid, fearfully inching towards him with bated breathe.

He lifted his bowed head and opened his eyes to glance at her stoically.

Crimson. Gold. Crimson. Gold.

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least his rationale still had control.

She stepped towards him, panting and finally aware the soreness in her legs and lungs. She hesitated.

What if he killed her? Sesshomaru would not hesitate to do so. Why did she want to help him? She would probably do more harm than good. Besides, why would the human hating Lord Sesshomaru want her assistance?

But, she told herself, she was _strong _now. Powerful. Spiritual abilities released. She made it to Mt. Hakurei safely without her friends. Surely she could help him.

Nodding her head in agreement and satisfaction to her own argument, she advanced on the impassive demon lord.

She was confident, courageous; forgetful of her surroundings. Little did she realize that something was missing.

She was no better than deaf. No, her heart hadn't closed off from the world. Mt. Hakurei still chanted to her heart.

What she didn't hear was the most crucial.

The little priestess forgot the powerful demon lord. Completely focused on reaching him without having a heart attack, her senses missed an eerie silence.

Sesshomaru's soul _didn't _sing.

His voice stayed just as silent. This she noticed, and was thoroughly unnerved.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I can help you."

Hearing no reply and taking it as consent, she hesitantly reached her hands out to him.

"This might hurt, since I have spiritual energy."

Scared by his silence, though his eyes stayed open, she backed away.

"I guess I'll stop bothering you then..."

She screamed as one clawed hand slashed at her, cursing herself for her meddling.

Chocolate eyes squeezed shut preparing for pain.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you so much for your support! The theme for each chapter is a digit of the golden ratio, which I interpret using random information. I guess it counts as a sort of numerology. Read and review! This chapter was typed on an iPod and will be edited later.**

**Words: 330**

**Eight: an octave. The frequency multiplies, but the note is essentially still the same.**


	11. Eleven (7)

**Seven**

_…strong in the magic…_

Instead of with pain, those strong clawed hands gripped her arm gently, as if handling a fine porcelain doll.

"Do not go," his smooth baritone voice commanded. "Stay."

She was still as a statue.

With surprising strength for an injured demon, he pulled her forwards, growling lightly when she tripped and stumbled. Uncertainty, cold and thick, rose to her throat, protests ready to unleash.

But the fear clogged it.

Fear calmed her down, forced her to observe. Her breathe sharpened noticing his sizzling blood, poured onto the earth. Gashes were torn into his kimono, his armor cracked and his fur pelt damaged. The gashes were the worst.

Fresh and old blood alike tainted pale silk, flowing steadily from a dreadful wound.

Not purification. Suspicious claw marks marred ivory flesh.

Which powerful demon could have harmed Lord Sesshomaru?

"C-can I help you?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so weak, so insecure, expecting him to glare at her and refuse. Or toss her over the cliff.

He nodded, to her surprise.

She was bold, she was gifted. Yet her boldness brought her trouble and her powers were untrained. What if she hurt him? What would he do to her, an angered daiyokai?

He could tear her apart.

He could toss her off the mountain.

He could melt her with poison.

He could—

…hold her hand?

Unknowingly her powers had spiked with her contemplation, sparking, dazzling, burning. And he grasped her hand within his only one, growling at the feel of her power.

Crimson.

Her head jerked up in fright at the familiar sight of demonic craze, of those gold eyes widened and stained blood red. Her hand tried to slip away, but she winced at the feel of sharp claws seizing, puncturing, drawing blood.

Time stilled at that split of a moment, when she became _aware_, of an immensely powerful aura overpowering her own, a passionate soul song burning with unhindered fire.

Realization struck cold at that blink in time.

When time flowed once more, those feelings faded. Concerned brown eyes focused on a wounded daiyokai, whose aura diminished with weakness. The innocent priestess shook herself from supposed hallucination.

Sesshomaru was hurt. He needed help.

But why weren't her healing abilities working?

* * *

**Author Note: I hate having Sesshomaru being defeated, which means that Sesshomaru is actually more sly than he appears *winkwink* I won't have Kagome heal his arm, because I love the Bakusaiga scene and I'll add it later. The previous chapter has been edited. Enjoy reading.**

**Words: 370**

**Seven: magical number. There are seven Japanese lucky gods, seventh sons are werewolves, seventh sons of seventh sons have strong magical abilities, there are seven islands of Atlantis, seven days of creation, etc.**


	12. Twelve (4)

**Four**

_…ominous…_

"Sesshomaru-sama? I'll try using my healing powers…"

Kagome swallowed her words, chilled deep to the bone by his unwavering gold gaze. Light glowed from her hands, pouring forth and enveloping the bleeding demon lord.

Sparks flew, auras clashed.

The light burst apart and she gulped, as he stared at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Trickle, gush, his blood still poured, dashing her hopes and spirits. What was happening? Why weren't her healing working now with her unsealed powers, when even before they had succeeded?

Time and time again, light poured from her hands; time and time again, his wounds reopened, bleeding seemingly worse with each passing moment. Her powers diminished.

His blood dyed the cliff, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were like burning stars, connecting with her whenever she dared lift her head, stirring to surface unfamiliar, hidden sensations, forcing her to squeeze eyelids tightly shut.

Even then, those feelings of sudden cold and heat remained. Slender legs collapsed, powerless from exhaustion. Nimble fingers trembled, the world a dazzling blur. Spiritual abilities exploded, vanished; draining life when it should have provided.

_Why was this happening?_

Eyes opened again, peeking at the motionless demon lord. If only she could read his gaze, understand his thoughts. Bitterness sunk her heart, knowing that he most likely held no approval.

"Miko," he demanded her attention.

She wanted to seal her ears, bury beneath the earth, anywhere away from his words. Shame and insecurity flooded her, fearful of his reactions.

"Miko," he intoned again with a noticeable weaker voice.

Miko, miko, how she wanted those spiritual powers to show themselves now! Where were they when she needed them? Killing apparitions, purifying demons; it didn't matter now, when she needed to heal.

_I…love…Inuyasha?_

For no apparent reason, the question appeared in her mind like a wisp of smoke.

_I…love…Inuyasha?_

A soft voice echoed in her head, spinning her vision around and around.

Seeing the blood painted ground, feeling the crackle of energy, hearing that smooth baritone, she suddenly woke from a once dim reverie.

No. She did not love Inuyasha.

Somewhere, perhaps far, perhaps concealed, but closer than she ever expected, two beings smiled.

Darkly.

* * *

**Author Note: I. Am. So. BUSYYYYYY . GAH. With quarter finals finishing and Royal Conservatory of Music testing this week, updates will be barely managed. They won't stop though, so expect typos .. Enjoy anyways.**

**Words: 365**

**Four: unlucky number in Asian cultures, sounds like the word "death"**


	13. Thirteen (9)

**Nine**

_…floating with euphoria…_

As her senses failed her, one thought remained.

_I don't love Inuyasha._

The thought came swiftly, suddenly, surprisingly calmly.

_I don't love Inuyasha_.

Amidst the chaotic, blurring world around her, the statement was accepted with relief, with certainty. Why it relieved her was a mystery. It liberated her from a growing tension inside her, the strange feelings whenever he went to Kikyo.

Now she understood. It was that love, that mutual love, which planted within her an ache. When had she become so lonely? When was she ever lonely?

Oh!—but, it felt too nice, as if being released finally from a burden. This light-heartedness she reveled in, smiling childishly.

Swirling emotions in dark brown orbs were not left unnoticed by her silent observer.

She was buried too deeply in her newly found freedom to realize.

Finally realizing would throw her in shock, toss her heart even higher. That brilliant, pure heart, waking desires beneath the strongest masks.

Little did they know, perhaps realization would not be a shock after all.

Just joy, just exhilaration, just bliss, just _love_.

Many things have changed. Many more will.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry about the short chapter; duty calls for time. Anyways—"silent observer"? "Strongest masks?" I wonder who! *winkwink* Enjoy!  
****Words: 190  
Nine: cloud nine; state of happiness or elation**


	14. Fourteen (8)

**Eight**

_…to start anew…_

Kagome woke again, unaware of when she fell asleep, cursing herself for her physical weakness.

Sleep was vulnerability. It was to be at a peaceful time, in safety, prepared and readied for.

She really shouldn't be falling asleep in random places.

A low growl brought her back to reality. Sesshomaru was hurt. Her powers were failing. What ought she to do?

She turned to him, facing his blood tinted eyes and growing fangs.

When he saw her look at him, he fell back against the cliff and closed his eyes, as if trying to control himself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Raven bangs covered her eyes, her body huddled together as tears slid down silently. Why must she be so weak, so powerless? Why was she nothing compared to him?

"Do not cry."

Her beautiful tear streaked face lifted in surprise to his placating voice. Where had his coldness gone?

But his now gold eyes were still hard as he continued.

"Why do you stay with this Sesshomaru?"

Why? She couldn't heal, wouldn't be able to fend off humans if they decided to attack. Mt. Hakurei kept away demons and specters.

But she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave him like this, injured and vulnerable.

She didn't want to go.

"We've never actually talked to each other before. Let's start over. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She stifled her melancholy and wiped away her tears, managing a small smile.

"Go."

The fact that he even bothered to reply surprised her. His harsh command surprised her more.

For some unknown reason, she wanted to shatter from his harshness. It hurt so much.

It made sense though. She was useless here.

Reason told her to get up, to run away, but her heart told her no. A soft song trailed into her unaware ears, a song of valor, sorrow, and love. She didn't realize hearing it, but somewhere she felt it.

A call for her to stay.

"Why do you not go?"

Somehow she knew that she should stay.

"Hn. As you wish."

Then it was silence. Soothing silence.

To plan and plot.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope this isn't like the Sesshomaru meets Rin scene. It wasn't intended to. As for Sesshomaru getting hurt, well, I hate that happening, so use your imagination to predict what might be brewing. And Naraku is going to come back. Soon.**

**Words: 350**

**Eight: the day after creation, the beginning of a new week, the day after seven-day cycles in ancient cultures (Sumerians, Romans, Babylonians, Greeks, etc.)**


	15. Fifteen (9)

**Nine**

_…the purest, most valiant heart…_

Drip, splash, the sound of his blood streaming filled the silence.

"I'll go to the nearest village and get herbs for you."

Kagome stood up and ran down the mountain. She had to stop the bleeding. If spiritual powers couldn't heal his wounds, then time and medicine would.

Calculating gold eyes watched her innocently determined expression, powerful senses alert for any possible danger.

The powerful young priestess would return.

Kagome raced down the rocky paths, in the direction of a village she vaguely remembered passing. Her journey seemed like so long ago. How many days had it been? How many rises and sets of the sun had she ignored?

She stepped through the gates of a village, greeted by weary looks and suspicious stares. She still wore her torn school uniform.

When she cleared her throat to speak, a group of monks chased a wounded horse demon to the village outskirts. A monk with strong spiritual powers raised his staff, readying himself to decimate the creature as villagers cheered and jeered.

She couldn't watch this anymore.

Kagome bit her lip as gravel scratched her bare legs mercilessly, sharp metal slicing tender flesh, the force of impact knocking all air from her lungs. The blood, hers mingled with the demon's, did not bother her, ignored after remembering that Sesshomaru's blood was still gushing, pouring.

Maybe she should have not interfered. Just taken herbs and left. Stopped Sesshomaru's bleeding sooner. But her heart could not let go; the mourning wails she heard, the fear heavy in the air.

Interfering had simply been reflex. She felt no evil aura, saw no justice, only bigotry and hatred.

The people scowled, shocked, disgusted. Her aura flared out, sizzling and sparking around her in warning.

The leading monk called Ungai, an aged man with sharp eyes, gazed at her with contempt, spitting out words of scorn. An indecent priestess. A traitor to mankind.

"Hurry, go," she whispered into the ear of the demon she saved.

The demon's eyes filled with unspoken awe and gratitude, of this fearless, righteous young woman who bled in his place. Digging a shaking hand into his kimono, he pulled out a small bottle of dried herbs and placed it in her smooth clutches before dashing away with the wind.

Kagome closed her eyes.

What had she done? Now the villagers would kill her and Sesshomaru would be left bleeding. She didn't regret interfering though, glad to have saved an innocent life from prejudice. This she thought with fury. These people should be taught a lesson for their malice.

She wielded her aura again, testing her new powers in her hands. She didn't want to hurt them, only instill fear and light pain. In a dazzling burst of light, the monks fell back, eyes stinging.

She ran back towards Mt. Hakurei satisfied. She had obtained herbs, she had helped the innocent, she had punished haughty humans. Minor wound didn't matter.

"Sesshomaru?" she inquired gently to the alert demon lord, kneeling to inspect his wounds.

"Who have you brought, priestess?"

She gasped and whirled around, frozen at the sight of monks climbing up the mountain.

They had followed her.

What had she done?

* * *

**Author Note: Ungai is from the anime, so obviously this story is based on the anime storyline (brown-eyed Kagome, Sesshomaru light whips, etc.) I have nothing against the manga, I love Rumiko Takahashi's art, but the anime for Inuyasha was my personal favorite.**

**Words: 530; I accidentally overwrote. Enjoy the extra length!**

**Nine: in numerology, life path 9 is humanitarian, compassionate, tolerant, forgiving, and deeply concerned for the well-being of the entire world. Just like Kagome.**


	16. Sixteen (4)

**Four**

_…we're all mother earth's children…_

Kagome froze in terror.

What a fool she had been, she realized, overcome by her simplemindedness and self-satisfaction. These monks wanted to stop her, to prevent her from helping demons. Of course they followed her, hardly fazed by trivial pain.

She might be able to run away, but Sesshomaru couldn't. She shuddered at the sickening thought, of his life ending in the hands of mere mortals. How the glorious have fallen, the heavy notion causing a deep ache to hammer against her heart.

"Quick, Sesshomaru, we have to go."

He stared at her, gaze reflecting no acknowledgment.

"Can you stand?" she asked while hastily fumbling with her blouse ribbon. Without waiting for his permission, she pressed the dried herbs into his largest wounds and secured it with the ribbon. Fresh crimson immediately stained it a more vibrant red, a grotesque parody of the original color.

He seemed fascinated by her work. Or by her hands.

Pulling him onto her back, surprised that he made no caustic protest, she half dragged, half carried him down the other side of the mountain.

Smooth, wet silk pressed tightly against her back, her legs, her neck. Her eyes widened with surprise when one lean, strong arm wrapped around her waist.

She shoved unwelcome thoughts into the back of her head, focusing on finding a hiding place. But she found it hard it ignore the warmth of contact, the masculine scent buried beneath layers of blood. She shook her head. Mt. Hakurei was huge, providing them a well secluded, spacious cave.

Sighing from relief, or perhaps disappointment, she put him against the wall the best she could while collapsing herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an odd glint in his eyes.

He must have been shocked at her boldness, disgusted by her contact.

"I'm sorry."

He surprisingly comforted her, cold yet reassuring.

"You have done nothing wrong."

She connected with his electrifying gaze, shivering, confused.

"Why do you aid this one?"

The pureness of her love, the magnitude of her righteousness, these qualities always reached out plentifully from her petite frame. How could such a small creature generate so much joy and warmth?

She gave a small smile, tenderness given freely.

"We are all mother earth's children."

* * *

**Author Note: life is really hectic for me right now. Updates might slow a bit. Do you see Sesshomaru's attraction to Kagome here?**

**Words: 370**

**Four: there are four types of nucleobases that make up all DNA and RNA. So in a way every living thing is related; what makes us different is the length and combination of our DNA.**


	17. Seventeen (8)

**Eight**

_…survival of the fittest…_

"Humans are worthless."

She stared at his insult dumbly.

"This Sesshomaru does not relate with human filth."

How dare him. How dare he speak with such impudence, when she had risked life and limb to help him. Would he rather be a pile of ash, than be touched by her?

He was wrong. She wanted him to understand. Humans could be strong. Be righteous. Be honorable. Was she not trying hard enough?

"You might be thinking, Kagome, that this Sesshomaru is arrogant, mistaken. The truth is" his face betrayed no emotion "these humans have no right to live."

She was too shocked by his statement to realize that he had acknowledged her. Called her by name.

"Do you think," he continued, "that life is simple? Granted to every living creature at birth? In this world, only the strongest may live."

No, she wanted to protest, even the weakest child should given the same chance to live as a strong man. But she knew it wasn't true.

"Nature is in balance. The weak die to fuel the strong." He leaned uncomfortably close, though she was too stunned to notice. "This Sesshomaru was born from imbalance. Beyond any cycle. That is why," he huskily whispered into her ear, "this one shall never fall."

No, she wanted to correct him, even the earth will fall away. Even the sun will extinguish.

"Nor shall you."

An electrifying kiss snapped her from daze. She was freezing. She was burning. The human hating Lord Sesshomaru had stolen her first kiss.

All thoughts became chaos. What had he said to her? What had he done?

"You are strong. You will live."

It didn't make sense. There was the unfamiliar gaze in his eyes, she had feared to connect with but finally saw. Throbbing heart heard a regal symphony.

"The end is near."

Whose end? Both demonic aura and spiritual auras were coming closer to their hiding spot. What was he hiding?

"Your wounds," she choked, realizing how much she feared, how she was concerned. More than she'd ever felt before.

He stared at her mysteriously, ivory lips lifting slightly with rare mirth in his eyes.

"Do you not understand what this Sesshomaru had said?"

The world exploded. Tentacles, sutras, spells, miasma, the cave burst apart. Naraku, Ungai, Kagome didn't pay heed to them. She was with him. Sesshomaru. Staring into his eyes as he stood tall over her.

"This one shall never fall," he repeated, voice rich with unsung satisfaction.

* * *

**Author Note: Finally some action! What was Sesshomaru talking about? What just happened? Stay for the next chapter! Since this is Kagome's first kiss, then it's some time before the second movie.**

**Words: 410**

**Eight: numerology for the 8th is having confidence, power, pride, good judgment, love of challenges, and not expressing emotions (lol, this sounds just like Sesshomaru. I swear he was born on the 8th!)**


	18. Eighteen (4)

**Four**

_…I'm not sure…_

Naraku cackled and sent his incarnations and demon swarms at them.

Ungai and his followers roared while dispelling flying sutras at them.

Explosive power left a perfect circle around the miko and daiyokai. A gold barrier lit up Mt. Hakurei, pushing away the purifying air and leaving the earth potent with his power.

His demonic aura.

For the first time she heard the music of his heart, magnificent and unwavering. Had he put down the barriers in which even her brilliant heart could not breach?

Sesshomaru watched Kagome with unmasked amusement, one clawed hand gently pushing stray raven locks behind her ear with startling affection. Yes, she managed to note, they were still indecently close.

The aftershocks of what he had done still remained, sending her into a whirlpool of emotions. Fear was not one of them, though insecurity was. Why had he kissed her? And what about—she gasped as her eyes left his beautiful face and roamed to his wound. Still torn, still bleeding. Worry overcame her thoughts.

"Your wounds—" she began, silenced by elegant lips on hers.

"Did you not listen? This one shall never fall." His lips left hers for but a moment, before returning to their place. It was bliss. He was close, but it was comfortable. Questions filled her mind, but she was content.

This was wrong.

But it felt right.

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru starts revealing his plot!**

**Words: 230**

**Four: four parts to a day****—**dawn, morning, afternoon, and night. Between morning and afternoon is noon; between night and dawn is midnight. They are extremems. But between dawn and morning, and afternoon and night, there is twilight. It is neither day nor night, neither complete light nor complete dark. IT'S PERFECT FOR SESSKAG 8D 


	19. Nineteen (8)

**Eight**

_…the immortal…_

There are many who hate him. Envy him. Fear him. They wish for his demise, his brutal plummet. They hope for the day when he falls, prey to their twisted, defeated hands, for even gods can fall.

But the day never seemed to come.

Bitter, perverse souls and self-absorbed, intolerant minds alike watch him silently, waiting for news of his end. Cowards.

Maybe, the godly daiyokai will finally one day yield like his father had, die from his weaknesses. But he was not his father. He reigned with cold blood, conquering without feeling. Honor made him see all opponents as equals. Age, power, gender, it did not matter. Those who defy him die.

There was no mercy.

Among both humans and demons, his name was dreaded, despised, but among many also respected, awed. But fear stayed the strongest. Those who saw him and survived praised the gods.

But could even the gods defeat him? Would he one day challenge the gods themselves? He was a daiyokai, unbound by nature. His existence proved that nature could be defied.

When they heard he lost his left arm to his half brother, they rejoiced. It brought them sick hope. The great Lord Sesshomaru, defeated by a hanyou.

But on that day, humans and demons alike felt raw power sweep through the lands, leaving their blood tingling. Power burst from Mt. Hakurei, neither purifying demons nor hurting humans. Those who knew shuddered with terror. Those who didn't know shuddered all the same, trepidation weighing down their hearts.

Something happened to Lord Sesshomaru. Something unexpected, something glorious. The vision of a sword, a future, a bloodline.

Those who fear him shall live in fear forever.

* * *

**Author Note: Unbelievable! It's the 19th digit of the golden ratio already! This is a chapter outside of Mt. Hakurei. I hinted at Bakusaiga! And since I don't really like his father (cough abandoning his mother cough) and I can't imagine a child Sesshomaru, I'll mess with his bloodline a bit. **

**Words: 280**

**Eight: a divine number. Eight immortals, eight bodhisattvas, eight guardians of the directions, eight trigrams in Daoism, etc.**


	20. Twenty (2)

**Two**

_…fight on forever…_

"Sesshomaru," Naraku hissed.

The monks roared and stood in stance for attack, trying to hide their fear, their hopelessness confronting the great daiyokai. Ungai glared at her, staff pointed accusingly. A shameless wench selling her body to a demon. The filth of human kind. He spoke sharply, crudely, hate obvious and sour on his face.

She wanted to scream, to curse, to protest, to rage, but her throat was dry. One look from Sesshomaru calmed her. The anger and surprise which blocked her senses cleared away, leaving her heart free to hear again. There was malice, scraping against her nerves as her heart shuddered with pain. Hateful aura in the air mixed with Mt. Hakurei's bitter undertone made her want to choke, want to run away.

He came to her rescue. Sesshomaru's heart was not of ice, cold and chilling. It was of diamond. It shone with unhindered glory, unbreakable, unyielding.

A strong, solid heart beat with a tidal wave of sound, music of glory and magnificence. Like a tidal wave it washed away all the constructions of malice and bitterness, sweeping the soreness from her heart, overpowering all the destructive soul songs.

What was left were the foundations. Of misconception, of conflict. Those born to fight, to hate, to kill, to suffer. Yokai, hanyou, ningen. She wanted to choke, to run way, but more than anything, to set things right.

Who was she to change an ancient divergence?

Who was she not to change time's establishment?

She had the power, child of time.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry about late update and short chapter! Life is SO hectic. Another chapter will be updated today.**

**Words: 250**

**Two: duality of light and dark, yokai and ningen**


	21. Twenty One (0)

**Zero**

_…all for nothing…_

"Go after Naraku," he whispered to her, releasing her from an embrace she hadn't realized he held her in.

Only when he let go did she realize how cold it was on the mountain, how warm he was holding her with his arm. His single arm. Yet with that one arm, he supported her with more strength than anyone could with two. She felt weak, dizzy, apart from him.

When had she become so attached to Inuyasha's cold, ruthless half-brother? The insensitive, tyrannical misanthropist?

She had once thought his heart was carved from frozen stone. It was strong, adamant, unreachable. It occurred to her then, as splendid notes echoed in her heart, that she had never heard his soul song before, only assumed he had no feeling, no true heart to create sound.

He was not a man, not even a demon, but a machine. Did he never show any emotion? Pain, sorrow, anger, fear, joy, love; nothing ever marred his mask, not even a twitch on that smooth ivory surface. Was that even a mask at all? Or the truth of his being, a creature incapable of feeling?

But that moment he opened his heart to her. A brilliant unbreakable jewel, rivaling the light of her soul. It was not the light of spiritual "good," but just as pure and strong. Perhaps stronger. His soul resonated with imposing sounds, of loud and soft, of joy and sorrow, but most of all, of pride and valor. By listening Kagome could feel the vigor in his blood, the energy filling every one of his cells.

Was this the true Lord Sesshomaru? A creature whose own heart and soul housed so many conflicting realities?

_What is pure is impure and impure is pure._

She was supposed to fear him, hate him. He killed without blinking, unstoppable when unleashed. He tried to harm those dear to her on many occasions.

But what was he doing now? He embraced her, kissed her—had he lured her? Where had his wounds come from? Why was he on the sacred mountain?

And why was Naraku?

* * *

**Author Note: Second update in a day! This is before episode 87 when Kikyo goes to Mt. Hakurei, before the Band of Seven, before Kaguya. The quote of "what is pure is impure and impure is pure" is part of a song/poem on Mt. Hakurei when the saint was buried. **

**Words: 340**

**Zero: Nothing. Sum of positive and negative numbers equal in absolute value. It shows how Sesshomaru's character is conflicted ,and Kagome's views of him are cancelled out and reforming. **


	22. Twenty Two (4)

**Four**

_…finally normal, perhaps…_

"Go after Naraku," he urged gently.

"What about your wounds?"

Her heart pounded in fervently, threatening to shatter her delicate ribcage. This was a demon. A great demon lord.

Why were his wounds not healing? The same wounds flowed nonstop, pooling upon the earth.

They were all unknowingly stepping in his blood, potent blood that overpowered the purifying aura. Not sizzling, not turning to dust, its powerful essence taking over the mountain's aura.

He was strong.

It occurred to her how silly she was, a little girl by her society's standard, a child inexperienced with love and strife. Too young to have her first kiss, too young to be covered in gore.

How much did she know about Sesshomaru? Next to none. She had witnessed his flavorless victories, nothing more. He was always a shadow in the depths of her mind, a pale phantom. He was the lurking antihero who never ceased to remind her, when she relied on Inuyasha, that they were not the only ones with power.

How foolish she'd been! She always thought that one day, she and her friends would be the one to purify the jewel. Sesshomaru was a silent enigma, understandable by neither good nor bad. He was out of this world, a being who cannot be judged by the moral standards of others.

She never questioned, never gave him much thought. Those thoughts were too often covered with ice, with blood.

She hadn't dared think.

She couldn't deny the strange warmth in her heart with him, now, the way his presence made her _aware_. New realization to clear old wreckage.

So close to him, so close to the unfamiliar light in his piercing gold eyes, she marveled. This was not a pale phantom, but a shining god. A god burning with passion, firm with control. A god with raw power beyond what her jewel hunting group would ever have.

He wanted _her _to go after Naraku.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm a total otaku. Who would your waifu or husbando be? I'd dream of Sesshomaru xD**

**Words: 350**

**Four: first actual number that's not prime (or undefined).**


	23. Twenty Three (5)

**Five**

_…the essence of immortals…_

With confidence solid in her heart, Kagome left his arm and ran towards Naraku. In the distance she could hear chanting, wailing, destruction. But her spirits stayed light.

He was Sesshomaru, the strongest daiyokai.

He promised her to never fall.

Now, it was her turn, to purify Naraku. Not to kill, but to bring salvation.

The hanyou mutation sneered at her, paleness completely gone from his eyes. His darkness had overtaken. Vile aura spread from his being, sick and tainting. It was the sign of inner struggle, a battle of two evils. The greater had won.

Onigumo was far gone. This was no longer Naraku. She wondered, if somewhere he still wished for light. Even though the evil within the Shikon no Tama had control.

Kagome didn't believe in the existence of evil.

Consider that the world of reality is spanned by two poles. One pole is divine light. One pole is absolute darkness.

But then, there is no such thing as darkness. Darkness is only the absence of light.

So evil must be merely the absence of good.

She, the miko of the Shikon no Tama, will bring light to this world. She will banish the evil and fill the void. Are these truly good choices?

She will then also put nature into chaos.

If mankind ever overcomes the cruel realities of nature and lives when he should not, he will have few paths left to take.

He will die out and be replaced by another intelligent species. He will bring utter destruction to all life and end the world.

Or he will become god.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry if this is confusing. The ideas of light and darkness come from Plotinus and Neoplatonism, and Albert Einstein. This chapter also contains ideas about evolution, natural selection, the food web, and modern genetic technology. I will not turn this into Sci-Fi...maybe another story.**

**Words: 260**

**Five: Quintessence, the air of the gods, is the fifth element sometimes added to the four basic elements of Empedocles (air, water, fire, earth)**


	24. Twenty Four (8)

**Eight**

_...burning sting…_

Malevolence churned his flames, crimson eyes burning with evil ire, as if blood fueled those red orbs. He scowled, transforming his arm to strike.

_Naraku, I cannot allow you to remain any longer…_

She channeled her newly sharpened powers into her hands, closing her eyes with silent prayer.

_Let light…overcome darkness…_

The tainting of darkness can be purified away, when light reaches where it is absent.

It is a state of emptiness.

Then, she thought, her powers could bring light, fill the emptiness. Then it will be no more. Darkness could be banished by light, but the physical body could not. Her powers purified the jewel, but could not make it disappear. The evil spirit embodied in the jewel will too, remain.

Spiritual powers were not enough. She needed physical strength, brute power, force.

Brilliant spiritual powers blazed, saving Naraku from complete darkness. But it was only temporary. No matter how hard conscience struggled within him, the true evil was inside the jewel. The soul lurking from the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku knelt, crippled by her light, proud features contorted with agony. His pale eyes gave her hope, that she might not be too late.

"Magatsuhi, the evil spirit," he whispered, as if understanding of her thoughts.

The cries of the monks had ceased as abruptly as they came, leaving her in silence. To make her choice.

She had one chance. Destroy the evil spirit.

Naraku held out his portion of the jewel, as if pleading for her to end things, to finish the cycles of vengeance. His paled eyes stained red as dark purple clouded the jewel's pink shine.

It possessed her.

Her consciousness flew into the darkness of the jewel, the evil spirit surrounding her, consuming her.

Magatsuhi cackled, a sick, distorted sound grating into her ears.

Her light wouldn't come out. Her powers were sealed.

_Save me, Sesshomaru._

* * *

**Words: 310**

**Eight: the eighth zodiac sign is Scorpio, which the Babylonians named "the creature with a burning sting"**


	25. Twenty Five (6)

**Six**

_...bewitched…_

It hurt. It was an overwhelming feeling, twisting, devastating. Waves of nothingness passed through her body, taking her light, her power. It perused her mind, searching for the slightest taint, to connect with and overcome her.

She hadn't succumbed yet.

If she hadn't met Sesshomaru, perhaps she would never have come to realization. Then only dark part of her heart, her secret envy of Inuyasha's love for Kikyo, would then have expanded into the rest of her being.

Did that mean she was no longer jealous? So it was true.

She grasped this comforting thought like a drowning child's last straw, flooded by Magatsuhi's dark aura. She must have felt what Midoriko felt, when she fought the evil spirit in unrelenting darkness.

What caused her to cast away her envy? Inuyasha and Kikyo had mutual love. Kagome was lonely, unloved. Or was she?

The moment she had realized the reason of her heart ache, she had felt freedom, felt elation.

Why? And why had this thought come to her when tending to Sesshomaru?

Euphoria once again pumped through her veins, freeing her consciousness to return to her body. Chocolate eyes snapped open, dazed by the scene before her.

He gazed down at her, unreadable gold eyes filled with unmistakable concern. His aura illuminated the blood soaked earth. A god. A silver moonbeam god. But his aura shone brighter than the sun.

Could Sesshomaru be the one she loved all along?

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you soooo much for all the reads and review! You're what keeps me going!**

**Words: 240**

**Six: Hexa is Greek for six. Hex means a magic spell; a curse.**


	26. Twenty Six (8)

**Eight**

_...I think I understand…_

She had moments to endure, moments to wait for Sesshomaru before falling into eternal sleep. She was hanging on. He had trusted her, trusted her to take care of Naraku. She did. She hadn't failed Sesshomaru, she told herself. The arrival of Magatsuhi was unexpected, unprepared for.

The darkness was rising.

This was the darkness within the Shikon no Tama. Now she realized, why Sesshomaru never desired the jewel like all other demons.

He understood.

He could sense the evil within the jewel, threatening to corrupt and possess. If he tried, he could overcome its control. But he still refused to lust after power not his own.

Then why did he want Tessaiga? Why did he return multiple times for his father's fang?

Didn't that go against his honor?

Memories ran through her mind, short films of his clashes with Inuyasha. Now, she thought with dread, she had always paid so much attention to Sesshomaru, when she should have stayed loyal to her friends. His silver hair was much more majestic than Inuyasha's, his gold eyes much more captivating. The grace of his movement, the beauty of his features, the absolute perfection of his appearance pulled her into trance countless times.

He never killed when he could have.

When they fought, how was her heart? It was trembling, pounding, filled to the brim with thrill and worry, but where was it? For whom?

Was it Sesshomaru? She felt his pain, when he lost his arm, the wound to his pride as his perfection was marred. Her heart had flown out to him, even when she herself had not noticed whilst cheering for her friends. Somewhere she wished that he was well. Somewhere there was ache, heartache for something she hadn't realized before.

She longed to see Sesshomaru.

She could be certain now, that he did not desire his father's fang. It would be taint on his pride, to achieve power from inheritance.

So Sesshomaru never wanted Tessaiga.

Then what was it he wanted? What caused him to revisit her entourage again and again?

He was holding her with his sole arm without regard to being defenseless. He had saved her from Magatsuhi. The fearsome sight of him glowing, with determination alit in his eyes, told her something horrifying, delightful. Quiet voices in her mind whispered to her, a dark secret she refused to delve.

What if, oh what if…

* * *

**Author Note: A bit rushed? I hope not. Thanks for all the reviews and reads! It's really encouraging.**

**Words: 400**

**Eight: the wisdom tooth in each quadrant of adult dentition. Shows age and maturity.**


	27. Twenty Seven (3)

**Three**

_...let go, I'll destroy the world…_

Kagome could sense his fury. It roared, caged within the diamond bonds of his unyielding control, fighting to be unleashed. His hard gold gaze turned to Magatsuhi, then to her. She flinched, and he noticed, eyes softening immediately. The warmth he could show with gaze alone rekindled the fighting spirit in her.

He was not angry at her. He was angry for her.

He cared.

"Kagome?"

He acknowledged her. He called her by her name. He knew her as Kagome, and none other.

"Kagome?"

His voice hinted the slightest worry. He worried for her. The cold, unfeeling lord Sesshomaru was worried for her, a clumsy, unskilled modern girl. She could barely summon her voice.

"I-I'm sorry for being clumsy."

The light in his eyes frightened her, excited her, stirring up her blood. She held back her breathe as his ivory lips murmured barely audibly.

"You are not 'clumsy.' You are strong."

Those same perfect lips had kissed her moments before. He called her strong. The daiyokai who had once proclaimed his disgust of weak humans now praised her earnestly. She wanted to jump, skip, squeal with joy. More than anything she wanted to please him, to earn his trust.

Her limbs felt like lead, her eyelids weighted down. She struggled to keep them open.

"Kagome?"

His voice called her name again, the most wonderful sound in the world to her ears. It was like silk, smooth and rich. She wanted to reply, to call out his name, if only she could raise her voice. She fought the weariness draining at her, resisted the urge to fall into unconscious. Darkness came, to drag her away.

Her eyes stayed open.

"Kagome?"

How many times had he called her name? How she wanted to answer, to sweetly say, "Sesshomaru." But she stayed silent. The most she could do was keep her eyes from closing.

She witnessed the augmentation of worry in his eyes, his gaze sharpening, freezing, until he turned to Magatsuhi, stoically demanding an explanation. The evil spirit laughed, manifested in Naraku's body, admitting to sealing her spiritual abilities.

She was powerless now.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, quiet with killing intent. Gathering her in his fur he drew out Tokijin, arm raised to strike. Its evil cackled against the purifying aura of Mt. Hakurei. His own aura overcame everything else, brewing like a storm to be unleashed.

When had he gathered so much power?

* * *

**Author Note: I don't really like Tokijin ._. Oh well, it's the sword Sesshomaru has throughout most of the series. Bakusaiga will come soon enough!**

**Words: 400**

**Three: atomic number of lithium, an unstable element never found freely in nature. Fusion material for nuclear weapons.**


	28. Twenty Eight (4)

**Four**

_…I just know…_

She knew she should be afraid.

But she wasn't. Fear was replaced with awe, admiration. Something indescribable welled up inside her, a warm, content feeling. She feared losing it. After so much turmoil, was this the result? Then she was willing to die for it. For him.

Half lidded eyes brimmed with tears of joy, immobilized hands trembling. He was fighting for her.

Wind whipped back his silver hair, silken silver strands flowing. In those noble gold eyes, contentment and warmth replaced unrequited yearning. He too, shared her happiness in what expression he could convey. He chose to do so silently, deeply, using actions instead of empty words.

Mt. Hakurei's spiritual barrier broke down. It became a part of Magatsuhi, taken from Naraku.

The evil mixed with that from his Tokijin scraped against their joyous spirits. He sensed it, frowning ever so slightly. It was but an oni's fang, after all. A detachment from Naraku, no less vile than the jewel shards. How could he have kept it for so long?

He held out the blade, glancing at his reflection on its caustic surface. It shattered. He flared his aura, sending it to the blade, crushing its evil with raw power. Crushed blades turned to dust, blown away with the wind.

Gone. His sword was gone.

Magatsuhi laughed mockingly, though unnerved by his behavior. Tokijin was like another arm to Sesshomaru. He had disabled himself.

Why?

Kagome never doubted, never feared.

He was fighting, he was losing. The foe never seemed to stop regenerating. Coils restrained him, poisoned him. He fought steadily, but was weakening.

A tentacle speared through his heart.

She would never forget the expression on his face, an uncharacteristic mixture of agony and surprise. His pale expressionless mask was speckled with his own blood, eyes wide with anguish.

He was dying for her.

Her own chocolate eyes snapped open, eerie and dark. She slid to her knees, devastated, but not yet defeated.

No! That was not supposed to happen! She was the one willing to die, for him, for the warmth they shared. Why did Sesshomaru take her place?

Tentacles immediately surrounded him, burying him in the tainted flesh. Magatsuhi wanted to suffocate him, destroy him, absorb him.

Even when coils covered the sky, she didn't doubt, didn't fear.

Somehow she knew he would come back.

* * *

**Author Note: The Sesshomaru-stabbed-through-his-chest scene is one of my favorites, along with Sesshomaru-saves-Kagome-from-Mukotsu, Kagome-clings-to-mokomoko, Sesshomaru-protects-Kagome-inside-Naraku, and Sesshomaru-almost-cries-for-Rin. If you have any questions, leave a review, or PM me!**

**Words: 390**

**Four: four color theorum, had not been disproved in 150 years. In any map or drawing, four colors will suffice so no adjacent shapes are the same color. Finally was proven with extensive computer-assisted proof.**


	29. Twenty Nine (3)

**Three**

_…I try even though it's impossible…_

The moment Magatushi tore through his heart, Kagome felt her own heart ripped apart.

She didn't doubt, didn't fear.

Didn't feel.

Her powers were already sealed. At the moment of his destruction her heart shut off from the world around her.

_"My eyes…my ears…"_

Dead silence. Empty darkness. Her eyes were open, but the gruesome images never appeared to them. Memories were lost to blurs. Would she ever see the silver demon lord again? Would she ever feel the electrifying glint in his beautiful gold eyes? Sounds of the Magatuhi's laughter passed through her ears, unheard, unheeded.

The songs. She couldn't hear them with her heart. Demons had wanted her sight, but for her, hearing had been the greatest asset. She saw the spirits with her eyes, but heard the truth from their souls with her heart.

The truth. Naraku was a lonely, wretched creature. Sesshomaru was a passionate, magnificent god.

Magatsuhi was pure evil.

There was no conscience in him, all traces of humanity devoured by darkness.

_"Won't you come back, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

She was devastated, not destroyed. Even a broken doll could become a demon. Even a despaired girl could fight for survival.

But no, she needed to believe. To have trust in him. To not break. To not despair. She only needed to wait, wait for his glorious return, his great triumph.

He was her god, a beautiful, perfect god…

Could it be he never belonged in this world?

_"Come back…"_

* * *

**Author Note: I was once again visiting the SessKag tumblr community, and I saw a pair of screen-shots: Sesshomaru stabbed through his chest, and a close up of Kagome with wide, lifeless eyes. It's just the perfect scene. So sweet.**

**Words: 240**

**Three: trisection of an angle with just a ruler and compass is proved impossible, but still many people spend a lot of time trying to do it.**


	30. Thirty (6)

**Six**

_…try to see it differently…_

She felt tears roll down cold cheeks, tasted salt on her tongue.

Her sight and hearing were gone. No longer did she have to see Magatsuhi's foul aura, or hear the evil spirits' grotesque shrieks.

Was the end coming near?

Sesshomaru would triumph, she told herself. He always did. Even when she wished he didn't. A silent mantra repeated itself in her head; desperate, murmured prayers clinging on to last hopes.

She felt tired, tired onto doom as she felt her limbs fail her, shivering, collapsing. Before her eyes the world seemed to dim, lost from her vision. She saw past the physical world, utilizing her power for what she knew was the last time.

Kagome opened up her heart to the land. She heard the chants of the feudal era, the last sounds she would hear before leaving this world. Somewhere, beyond the material beings around her she saw him, saw his moon blessed features, his rare moment of surprising affection.

In his eyes, he saw her as she saw him.

If only she could feel his embrace one last time.

Was she never meant to find happiness, to lose it once barely in her grasp?

He died for her. Magatsuhi wanted _her_, her eyes, her jewel, her powers. _He_ didn't have to die.

"Why did you destroy your sword? Even if it was evil?" Muffled screams turned to sorrowful whispers.

"Baka."

She knew her time had ended. Even in trance, she could sense sharp poisoned limbs coming closer, seeking her flesh, her life. Weary eyes closed peacefully as fresh blood repainted the earth.

One heart quieted.

The whole heavens shook.

* * *

**Author Note: Baka means foolish, or stupid. Pretty basic and Kagome calls Inuyasha that a lot, so I figured there'd be no harm adding it in.**

**Words: 270**

**Six: Roman numeral brain teaser "from six take nine; from nine take ten; from forty take fifty, and have six left." (SIX-IX=S, IX-X=I, XL-L=X)**


	31. Thirty One (5)

**Five**

_…float on the wind…_

There was no pain, only sorrow. She thought of the friends she left behind, the family she forsook. She thought of the duty left uncompleted, the evil left undefeated.

When Sesshomaru came back, he would avenge her. He would bring news to her friends and Inuyasha would tell her family.

Sesshomaru was her only link. He was her only regret.

She was a fool to have hid her heart so long, denying her own feelings. She had fallen in love with Sesshomaru, only realizing too late. But did he have feelings for her too? Why had he shown her his heart and soul?

Kagome felt darkness, familiar eerie darkness around her. She had felt the same darkness many times before on the verges of death. She always came back.

But now she was too far gone.

They say that before death, people would see the traumatic events in their lives play once more. She saw Sesshomaru. The first time he gazed at her sharply, coldly. The times he gazed at her frighteningly, stunningly. The way he shared his strength, his warmth.

She was really going to die.

If it were for him, she could cast away her regrets. Her eyes closed one last time.

Faintly she heard a storm, raging, unleashed. It roared as if to wake her from the clutches of eternal sleep.

But she was too far gone. She accepted it.

The most brilliant heart turned to motionless muscle. The girl who conquered time lay lifelessly on the earth, a broken doll painted red.

The storm was louder, but could no longer deliver to her ears.

Gone like a fallen blossom.

* * *

**Author Note: I sort of killed off Kagome here. NO TRAGEDY THOUGH, so you're safe. Tenseiga will NOT save her.**

**Words: 270**

**Five: fivefold symmetry in the rose family**


	32. Thirty Two (6)

**Six**

_…closest link to divine spirit…_

Humans fear death.

They fear the loss of their conscious world, and what they leave behind.

They fear the unknown.

They fear to lose life, the inherent purpose of their being.

Kagome Higurashi was always different. She never truly feared. Astonished, perhaps, but never afraid. She had little attachment left to duty; with mental preparations she was acceptant of her fate. Nothing scared her.

She wasn't ever really human. Her purity and power out shone them all, a goddess among mortals. Unknown to her, she had technically "died" many times, from Sesshomaru's poison to Kaguya's arrow.

Her body had only shut down, to reboot again. It never broke down, never scarred. She couldn't be "dead," if she was not alive to begin with. And she was not.

She did not pertain to the standards of a living being. Normal human, she seemed, but under dire circumstances she gave off power beyond what any girl could accomplish.

Her soul was gigantic, capable of splitting itself, immune to the void.

Her body was resilient, hiding its true potential beneath quickly overcome clumsiness.

She overcame time itself. Essentially, she was no different from god. She had the power to journey throughout the fabric of spacetime. She could travel through reality, at one yet not at one. Twists in the fabric of the universe she could create at will, making her greater than any demon.

Death had no place for her.

Instead of traveling to the underworld, her consciousness floated in nothingness.

It had nowhere to go until her life was restored.

Soon.

She'd be well waited for.

* * *

**Author Note: I tried to simplify the metaphysics here. Really fascinating. I read a couple interesting fanfics about immortal Kagome. I think it makes sense, since she ALWAYS heals from everything, and she's never scared. When I say Kagome is greater than any demon, of course I didn't include Sesshomaru ;D. More on that later. Review!**

**Words: 270**

**Six: first perfect number**


	33. Thirty Three (3)

**Three**

_…limited to this…_

She became faintly aware of the nothingness around her, feeling fuzzy and dazed. It was empty with nothing to grasp on. Curiously she never fell in the cloud-like surroundings.

It was blank. Too blank. Little by little self consciousness reawakened in her and pulled itself together. Every detail she struggled to piece in an elaborate puzzle. It awed her, how normal humans could manage this tedious task within a split second.

Now, however, she was not human. She was supposed to be dead. She needed to recover her consciouness before being capable of moving on. It was like an exam, where every last piece of information needed careful examination to be extracted and recollected. It was another jewel hunt, where she exerted herself to the depths of her memory, carefully placing together each hard earned piece.

Slowly, her memory began to form. She saw the events preceding her death, experienced again the swell of emotions that troubled her heart.

But what were those? She saw unfamiliar pieces of memory, parts of herself she'd never realized existed. She lunged towards them, her mind struggled to reach those glimpses of reminiscence. She was rewarded with fleeing scenes of light and power, hints of unfamiliar voices, before all further attempts were made fruitless.

She had time, hadn't she? As long as her consciousness was not complete, without parts of her memory, she couldn't return fully to the realm of the living. But what was happening?

She saw light, she saw dark, and then she could feel. She was back in her body.

But how? Now that she was lured, she couldn't go back. She needed to stay between alive and dead for a little while longer. She needed to recover her sealed memories.

She instantly became aware of cold air, hard earth, pungent blood. She was alive.

What had death shown her?

Her head hurt, perhaps from stabbing pebbles, but most likely from being withheld what she desired. Now that she had caught a glimpse of inside her soul, there was no going back.

Oh, if only she could see like before, be content with her senses. Her abilities now was no longer sufficient.

She longed for omniscience.

* * *

**Author Note: After Kagome "died," she consciousness/spirit was floating between the realms of life and death. If she could piece together her mind, her spirit could fly back to her body, whole again. This is a turning point chapter, where Kagome has gotten a bite of a forbidden fruit.**

**Words: 370**

**Three: naturally human minds can only visualize in three dimensions of space**


	34. Thirty Four (8)

**Eight**

_…all gloom…_

The more she tried to remember, the more it hurt. Pain brought her to reality. Foul masses covered the sky, a giant bundle of coils largest of them all. The entire mountain had become part of the evil body, growing and regenerating out of control.

Sesshomaru was in there.

Why was she still alive? She was supposed to be dead.

Then it occurred to her, that she never died before. Not when her soul was taken. Not when acid smothered her. Not when arrows pierced her. Now that she actually thought about it, not even scars remained. Before she had assumed, that Tessaiga and the fire-rat robe had protected her.

Obviously now it was not the case. Magatsuhi clearly tried to kill her, and she most definitely died.

But she came back. She wondered why she lived, who saved her, if she had a purpose back from the dead. Fight, purify, complete. That was her tiresome duty.

She had never hoped before that this life would end. Blood and gore hardly irked her. But now, she was tired, as tired as before death.

She tried to hope that Sesshomaru was still there. She wasn't supposed to doubt, to fear.

She didn't want to die. She wanted to know. Know her past. Know her future.

First she needed to be rid of Magatsuhi.

* * *

**Words: 225**

**Eight: eight okras means completely clouded sky**


	35. Thirty Five (1)

**One**

_…one among many…_

Kagome fell to her knees, torn and bloody. Slashed, trembling hands supported her against the ground, as she bit back tears of pain. It was excruciating.

Evidence of gore covered her body, some from her foe but most her own. She was weakening, her fate gruesome beyond imagination if she were to fall into his hands. Magatsuhi the evil spirit laughed, hideously cackling while regenerating his latest wound.

It started out well. Confident in her abilities and aware that she could not die, she gathered her powers of purification and unleashed. Huge masses of flesh faded, turning to dust from her overwhelming power. He merely restored his limbs. Once again she released her powers, purifying most of his body. He regenerated, and it continued.

From her deepest rationality, she knew it was futile. He was too strong, too underhanded. She would steadily exhaust. It was over, but she would continue anyways.

Magatsuhi sneered at her, preparing to absorb her to prevent resurrection. Where were her powers now? Why wasn't she healing?

Could it be that she never had those power? That she was revived for another reason?

It was all too late now. She closed her eyes as the tentacles struck her. This time, instead of piercing through her, they would make her one of their own. Absentmindedly she wondered if Sesshomaru was going through the same suffering, or had he already fallen? Since when did she doubt?

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She failed again.

* * *

**Author Note: I feel so bad for not updating . This chapter makes me kind of sad, but more are coming along!**

**Words: 250**

**One: part of many**


	36. Thirty Six (1)

**One**

_…one and only…_

"I'm sorry."

Whispers drifted away on the wind, as did her spirit. Her physical body was gone, but her soul did not fly away. A spiritual manifestation of her own self glided in the air, sorrowful, puzzled, empty. She felt real, felt solid.

But now she was only spirit. It did not matter that she was not in the underworld. She was dead.

And she would not come back.

Perhaps she was too acceptant, too calm. It surprised her, that even in death she could still control her expression. Even in death, she lied to herself. She was shattering with pain and hurt. Dying though already dead. In her silent chest she thought there must still be a heart, bleeding and breaking. Yet she had no blood to spill, nothing left to break.

Nothing. Everything.

In this state she felt the world, felt as she never did alive. She felt her connection to the fabric of the universe stronger than ever before, as if by shifting her fingers she could travel through the endless yonder. She wanted to be a true spirit and fly away with the wind. She wanted real life and continue her earthly pursuits.

Maybe it was her uncertainty that kept her here, a wavering spirit condemned to be bound. Condemned to be free. It was her choice, her decision of her desires.

A storm broke her trance. The same storm had called out to her when Magatsuhi first killed her, but it had been barely audible. Now it boomed into her translucent ears.

And then there was sight.

Her eyes widened with shock.

The light, the power. The silver, the gold.

That god, that aura.

* * *

**Author Note: another chapter! I was reading Yu Yu Hakusho, and the spirit state fascinated me, inspiring me to write Kagome as a spirit. Anyways, read and review!**

**Words: 280**

**One: unique**


	37. Thirty Seven (7)

**Seven**

_…miracle? I am god…_

Kagome wanted to scream and call out to him, so he could wrap her in his embrace once more. Instead she floated there, too shocked to act. New circumstances called for new game. This time Sesshomaru would win.

Something had changed about him, somewhere his aura intensified. But he was Sesshomaru. What changed was everything. Nothing. Essential. Insignificant. He was still Sesshomaru. He was still a daiyokai.

But he had leapt to god. Where was the line between god and demon? Both could be revered, both were supreme beings. Among demons and gods alike were hierarchies of power.

Sesshomaru resided at the very crown of the hierarchy. Before he was earthly and ethereal. Now he was celestial and ethereal. She watched as power enveloped him, burst from him, his wounds gone as if they never existed. She saw the anger in his eyes, heard the sorrowful, enraged roar from his soul.

He showed no expression, but he mourned.

She was dead.

He mourned for her.

The diamond heart that he had proven existed was shattering because of her, of her stupid assumptions. She wanted to join him in death but instead left him in life. At that moment she lamented her foolishness, willing to give her heart and soul to come back now. Wanting to jump back within her body. But her soul was all she had left. She had no beating heart, no live body. Magatsuhi had it.

Sesshomaru raised his arm—his left arm, a regenerated, powerful arm, and icily struck the evil spirit. With that new arm he wielded a sword, made from his own bones, his own aura. Its power surpassed any other. It was his. He never needed Tessaiga. This sword Bakusaiga exceeded his father's fang countless fold.

When did he realize? Was it after he met her?

What would he do upon her death?

Even with her physical body was gone, Kagome felt her heart crumble to ash. She could stand as still as an unfeeling stone. Perhaps it was better if she never had life at all.

Everything was all too late.

* * *

**Author Note: I might turn this into a tragic lover story. Don't kill me. I have to update more and get all my ideas for this story in words. I don't write tragedies, so you're safe for now. Read and review!**

**Words: 350**

**Seven: magic number. Seven wonders of the world. Miracles are works of god(s).**


	38. Thirty Eight (7)

**Seven**

_...cannot be content…_

Sesshomaru flicked his blade, his fury unmasked only through his aura. With a deafening storm-like wave of power Magatsuhi's body fell apart. The evil spirit sneered, then screamed as its body deteriorated instead of regenerating. Escaping the flesh, it fled.

Sesshomaru won. Victory was tasteless. The entire Mt. Hakurei crumbled into dust, a flat expanse where the once tall mountain stood. The living Buddha who emitted the purification too disintegrated.

Kagome watched, frozen in the air and too pained to move, as he bowed his regal head and drew out Tenseiga. He swamped the battlefield with healing light. Fascinated, she saw the bits and pieces of her body gather and rather grotesquely stitch together, until it was once again whole and beautiful.

Beautiful. Nothing could express her pain seeing the grief in his eyes, the way a clawed finger gently slid down her cheek, smoothing back her raven locks. He gathered her into his arms—oh if she could be back in her body!—and gazed at her tenderly. Lovingly. Mournfully.

Fleeting moments were all they shared. It was all they had. Everything. Nothing.

Never enough.

* * *

**Author Note: short chapter :/**

**Words: 190**

**Seven: greed from seven deadly sins**


	39. Thirty Nine (2)

**Two**

…_just you and I…_

How long would she last in this world? How long would she stay between the living and the dead?

Every moment was precious.

Kagome shakily walked forwards, her airy legs finding strength and breaking into sprint as she bolted towards him. Sesshomaru stood there motionlessly, her body clutched tightly in his arms. Even if she died, she vowed never to forget. She laid into her body, realizing that she was bare, unclothed after her body merged together, but not caring.

Let him see. Her love, her heart, her soul belonged to him. Every part of her being was unquestionably given to him. Even if she died, her soul would stay with him.

Wasn't she already dead? Wasn't she still here? Then may these moments last forever.

In those precious moments, she was at one with her body, unable to open her physical eyes, but still gazing at him. Mesmerized, she watched him lower his lips to her cold, lifeless ones, as if he wanted to give his warmth to her, light her with his fire.

Fire. He burned with fire in his eyes, his touch. His tears.

Molten droplets slid down his ivory cheeks, falling onto bare skin. Its heat lingered, roused, kindled her spirit.

She felt alive.

Heat surged through her veins as his fingers brushed where his tears had fallen, where the ghostly pallor had left her lifeless body. She felt life, when his lips replaced his hands, fluttering lovingly over silky, warming flesh.

Tenseiga faded. Bakusaiga glowed.

They became one.

* * *

**Author Note: Who became one 0.0? Sesshomaru and Kagome? Kagome's spirit and body? Tenseiga and Bakusaiga? It's up to your imagination for now! ;D**

**Words: 250**

**Two: a couple**


	40. Forty (0)

**Zero**

_…there is no end_…

Tenseiga could not bring her back. It was no longer necessary.

Define life: animate existence; capable of sensation; condition of living.

Kagome was supposed to be dead. But she was not actually dead, was she? Her spiritual form was animate, existed as surely as she did when alive. She could be immersed in joy and sorrow, feel pain and pleasure.

Perhaps, she was more alive now than before. Perhaps, it was now that she actually came alive.

This was rebirth.

She could feel. The feelings lost came back to her. Fire consuming her, silk enveloping her. She became more acutely aware, of the love, the depth, the connection. The sensations woke her, from a fifteen year dream.

This was where she belonged.

The world around them was fleeting, fickle. New surroundings to fit new times.

But them, it was eternal. For a thousand, ten thousand years, until existence is no more, it would be them. Not her, not him; _them_. One little word could mean so much.

She could feel the millenniums in which her spirit lived though—not her soul, not something as fleeting as life, but her spirit. Her soul came from those before them, Kikyo and other great priestesses; but it was her spirit that connected with her heart, that controlled her soul. The memories would never fade, never pass.

Was this what it felt, to be immortal?

She could let go now, let go of her soul. Be free.

Dainty fingers curled around long, elegant ones, loving eyes opened to meet beautiful, gold ones. This, she would never let go.

Spirit and body became one.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome is back! Hurrah! Details in next chapter. Here, I differentiate soul from spirit. Since, IMHO, the soul only gives life, and not memories (eg. Kagome is not Kikyo).**

**Words: 270**

**Zero: cycle**


	41. Forty One (3)

**Three**

_…perfect…_

"Kagome," he murmured breathlessly, and that was the sweetest sound in the world. Full of affection, desire, wonder, love. She could toss the world away, nothing else mattered.

"How?" Sesshomaru tenderly kissed his way up to her neck, her lips, caressing her gently as if afraid that this was a dream, an illusion formed by desperate longing, and that the life in her would disappear again once he woke.

But she was real. She had returned to him.

Bakusaiga glowed, surrounding them with light from his aura. Her aura lit in response, intertwining together in an everlasting bond. He smiled, a rare, beautiful smile against her lips. When the light subsided, dissolved into their essence, Bakusaiga had a sheath. It was manifested from her, as the sword was of him.

She was the perfect sheath for his sword. She accepted him, loved him, fit him. They were two parts of a whole, pieced together.

It was perfect.

"You cried for me," she whispered in wonder. "Your tears brought me to life."

Only for her. They both knew, the bond they shared, the feelings they reciprocated. It was them, and only them, a perfect unity that would never fall apart.

There was nothing to fear.

They would never let go.

* * *

**Author Note: somehow it seems that my chapters are getting shorter :| That's okay, the muses will kick in soon enough. Enjoy! Read and review :D**

**Words: 210**

**Three: divine number. A bunch of trinities out there.**


	42. Forty Two (0)

**Zero**

_…forever…_

Kagome sighed with contentment in his arms. She shivered as he gazed down at her heatedly, unreadably, and clutched tightly at his newly regained arm. He chuckled, a surprising, rich sound, as she stroked the flawless ivory surface, the lithe yet deadly limb.

Her breathe hitched in her throat, her revived heart overexerting from the glow of his affections. His affections! It felt…right. Eternal. More than just love at first sight. More than the months since she had seen him.

"It feels like we've been like this forever."

He murmured warmly. The instant he pressed his lips to hers, she knew he felt the same way too. It wasn't some shallow infatuation, some lusty attraction. These feelings were primordial, raw, unfathomable.

Something akin to recognition shot through her mind, leaving as quickly as it came. Unreasonable worry invaded her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Acknowledgement from the gentle caress of his lethal clawed hands comforted her. She could confide anything in him. "Somehow things seem familiar."

The light in his eyes changed as well. He hesitated, before slowing drawing circles on her bare back. She flushed. She had been caught unawares, and he had been a perfect gentleman.

A prickly feeling woke her from trance, and she gasped as the feeling of his claws tapping against her chest. His lips moved mischievously over her heart before she could protest.

"Your soul," he murmured, "it is rattling to come out."

His warm voice turned puzzled, serious.

"Many things have changed. Many more will."

* * *

**Author Note: OOC? I hope not. This is a sweet fluffy scene :) To clarify, Kagome is back from the dead (undressed), and they've realized their mutual feelings :D**

**Words: 250**

**Zero: cycle**


	43. Forty Three (9)

**Nine**

_…too far, but still whole…_

Change? Kagome was already too befuddled to process this conjecture. Or was it an ominous observation? Suddenly it occurred to her that, possibly, the strange memory flashes were not limited only to her. Sesshomaru's eyes had shifted uncomfortably as well. The thought that he was with her in this mess greatly reassured her. She fervently returned his embrace for a strange mollifying effect.

He was here. Physical, solid, stronger than ever. It was not some distorted dream, not some disturbing fantasy. Those short moments of their deaths had seemed to last forever, and she shuddered at the memory of it, never wanting to experience it ever again.

She wasn't sure if her poor, confused heart could survive another time. How did she survive? Was it true, that his tears, his magic brought her back? Then what about the first time she was resurrected?

There was too much to think about. She didn't know what to think, where to start. Heck, she didn't even know _how_ she was thinking, with what kind of mind and which memories. She couldn't even understand _herself_, let alone think properly.

"Do not." Sesshomaru cleared her thoughts with a chaste kiss.

Whoa. How did he know the direction of her pondering? How did he transform from cold hater to loving protector? She kissed him back; him, the center of all her exasperating befuddlement. Her heart clenched at many possible oppositions which could lead their confusing relationship towards the worst.

She had given him her silent vows, bonded in ways inseparable. She knew next to nothing about him. Warily she had gone over this before, but somehow bounds forming between them were unstoppable. Their time on the mountain had been less than a day—she hoped—and she had only been in the Feudal Era for mere months!

"Calm, Kagome."

His hand grazed her neck, a soft feeling, and impulsively she wanted to giggle. She had been too paranoid.

With Sesshomaru, everything would work out fine.

* * *

**Author Note: My updates are currently quite sporadic; they can be up to thirty six hours apart. Still expect daily though.**

**Words: 330**

**Nine: infinitesimal "0.9999..." accepted as 1.0**


	44. Forty Four (7)

**Seven**

_...need the right direction…_

Briefly Kagome doubted their relationship. Regret of events moments before had her mentally punching herself. Doubt was something hazardous, new darkness threatening to creep inside her heart. She was being foolish, she knew, for questioning the happiness so wonderfully granted to her.

But what if Sesshomaru left her?

His perfection made her insecure. She was strong, beautiful, but unnecessary feelings of inferiority diminished her self-appreciation. She was overloaded with developments to comprehend. Everything simply moved too quickly.

Fifteen years had passed with everyday normality; even the jewel hunt became routine. These rapid changes now were unbelievable. In within a day, she had found the truth of her being, the mate of her soul.

Feelings of immortality had rushed through her like ocean waves, all but completely receded now from her trembling body. Confidence and faith had been qualities she once wielded boldly. Now she found herself lacking, fatigued.

She could not stop the cold shivers running through her body. She clung to his silk robes, to his powerful arms like a lifeline. He was. If he left, if she let go, she would be completely destroyed.

Assurance. The fragile heart of this giving, loving, courageous young woman needed hope.

* * *

**Words: 200**

**Seven: stars in Ursa Major**


	45. Forty Five (9)

**Nine**

_...unexpected reaction..._

"Why were you here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

It was curiosity that controlled her tongue, anxiety and excitement filling her with questions to ask.

Bright gold eyes coolly connected with hers, piercing into her spirit. She could see the heated frenzy beneath his calm demeanor, the passion barely restrained. It immediately soothed her. Heart pounding, breath suspended, she watched as he slowly tilted his regal head. With fascination she saw the corners of his impassive mouth twitch upwards.

He was amused. She let out a breath of relief.

"This Sesshomaru…knew you would be here."

He read her well. She ran to him like a moth to flame when she saw him wounded. What surprised her was how he knew, what he desired. She ought to be angry, but she could only find elation.

"Who wounded you?"

Her fingers, hesitant at first but then bolder, traced his torso, the expanse of his chest. Perfect unmarred ivory. He quirked his lips again and she knew he was pleased. It pleased her as well. She shivered as he leaned forwards pondering her question, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"Self-inflicted, dear."

She froze. Somehow the way he used an endearment for her was fitting. Delightfully frightening, but fitting, matching the wicked gleam in his eyes. His presence was like a narcotic, sedative and hypnotic. Her vision was already blurring.

It suddenly hit her, how Sesshomaru had deliberately set up everything up until Naraku's interference. She had fallen into his trap almost perfectly.

The last thing she saw before passing out was the loving warmth in his eyes.

Kagome rested with joy and contentment in her heart.

* * *

**Author Note: xauroragoddessx asked me about the references I make to fifteen years (in chapters 40 and 44). I'm terribly sorry if that was confusing; what I meant was how Kagome suddenly realizes the purpose of her life after fifteen years of routine. She's still fifteen years old; the whole story up to this point only spans two to three days.**

**Words: 275**

**Nine: nine primary emotions**


	46. Forty Six (8)

**Eight**

_...finally know..._

"Self-inflicted, dear."

Kagome burned to change the smug expression on his stunningly beautiful face. The fire ablaze inside her was not anger, but joy beyond comprehension. She was fully alive. Sesshomaru had relit the fire in her spirit, revived the heat in her body.

No more would she suffer from cold, lonely nights and days of uncanny longing. She no longer envied Kikyo and Inuyasha. They deserved pity, for their mutual love yet lack of understanding.

Sesshomaru understood Kagome. He valued her, knew her hidden conflicts better than she herself did. He saw into her entire being, beyond the soul and body in which others assessed her by.

For a moment she wondered, if her face was ruined and her powers lost, would he cast her away? If her body wore away with time and grew weak with age, would he eye her with distain?

She cast away these disturbing speculations. He care for her as she was inside. He saw her brilliant heart, delved into her fiery spirit.

Just like she had done to him.

It _was _love at first sight, she mused. Faintly they had both seen the heart of the other, past barriers of envy and sorrow. It wasn't just physical sight. Even when they had first met, when Kagome had been swamped with fear and anger, she had subtly sensed a magnificent spirit, suppressed by rage and self-control.

Time augmented their attraction. Previous prejudices were swept away. Suddenly, the barriers between them had been breached, separating them only with duty prioritized before self-recognition.

Neither admitted to their feelings. Both ignored the growing ache inside them.

It started on day one, then lasted on.

Kagome was now happier than ever before. She was grateful, beyond thankful for the chance to finally see him face to face, gaze into his eyes, admit her love to not only him, but herself as well.

Even by means of trickery, Sesshomaru had given her the chance. He was the first of them to pass through the obstacles to realization. He brought her to truth.

She loved him.

Kagome smiled at the wicked gleam in his unrestrained, refined gold eyes.

No regrets.

* * *

**Author Note: It's 2013! Best wishes for a new year!**

**Words: 365 **

**Eight: eight essential truths (Christianity), eightfold path (Buddhism)**


	47. Forty Seven (0)

**Zero**

_...new journey..._

When Kagome stirred awake to see the heated, darkened gold in his eyes, she decided that it was the best way she'd ever woken. She shivered, breaking from their impassioned staring contest and finally noticing their physical surroundings.

Was she waking from a dream, or returning to a dream? She decided she loved both the real world and the entranced state with Sesshomaru.

Quickly she assessed her condition. Her agile legs were numb, nimble arms shivering with cold. It was nightfall. She spent mere hours, yet each hour felt like eternity.

There was the sound of fabric being ripped, then the feel of soft material wrapped around her bare body. Strong arms that held her all along clutched her firmly. Pink with embarrassment and bashfulness, not without happiness, her averted eyes watched as a faint glow enveloped them.

She felt silk sliding across her skin. Her eyes turned to him with fascination, awed by the extent of his power, to regenerate the torn haori. Now she was dressed in his clothing. Warmth filled her heart.

His eyes connected with hers, letting her know that he, too, had felt the warmth.

"Where to?" Her voice came out soft, huskier than she intended.

"There is much to do." His voice was equally soft, deep and rich.

Kagome found herself bursting with anticipation.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you to all my readers :) fanfiction is what I look forward to every free hour of the day**

**Words: 220**

**Zero: cycle**


	48. Forty Eight (5)

**Five**

_...untainted hands of a killer..._

Gently he set her on her feet, her blood circulating madly from the shift of position. She took two dizzy steps, grasping the protective arm caged loosely around her waist. Each wincing step brought strength back into her legs.

"Do you wish to fly?"

With glee she placed her hand in his much larger one, her fingers intertwining tenderly with his. It was a beautiful, deadly hand, each long finger sharpened to perfect killer points. From those clawed tips, whips of lethal poison could fly with the slightest flick. Before she had regarded them with horror. Now she found them reassuring.

Those hands remained precise instruments of death, but now they protected her. To her they gave life.

He had killed many, and would kill many more.

If murder stained hands with blood, then why were his hands as pale as snow?

Those flawless hands had no calluses from wielding a sword, no lingering metallic scent of blood. His eyes were deep, unfathomable and mysterious, but free of guilt, without any punishing conscience.

Those were the eyes of a predator. His spirit was unpolluted, purest pure, touched by neither light nor darkness. It was a manifestation of nature itself, freed from nature's laws yet maintaining them through instinct.

She remembered the words he had spoken what seemed ages ago.

_"The weak die to fuel the strong."_

He killed to live. He killed to live by this code of honor, this way of life. Kagome shook away the naïve pity she felt, the thought of what terrors he had seen throughout his lifetime.

_He_ was the source of these terrors. He would have always stood at the very top. He bore no scarred memories.

Sesshomaru was the apex predator.

Then, Kagome thought as he carried her to the heavens, she too would become strong. She would become worthy of him. Follow him in any lifestyle.

Those hands which never stained.

* * *

**Author Note: the theme of this chapter was originally going to be trophic levels (since Sesshomaru is obviously at the very top), but then somehow the direction shifted to hands. Ah, oh well. It'll be a two-theme chapter then :P**

**Words: 320**

**Five: five fingers, five trophic levels (producer, primary consumer, secondary consumer, tertiary consumer, apex predator)**


	49. Forty Nine (7)

**Seven**

_...I need no others..._

As he lifted her into the air, her breath caught in her throat. It was lovely beyond imagination. Cool breeze blew back her hair, wind washing away evil's last lingering aura. The land beneath them proudly presented nature's beauty, everything spread for the eye to see.

Here they were above the world.

This must be what Sesshomaru felt, the exhilaration. He gathered the entire world beneath him. This was a place to be free, to enjoy vast emptiness without earthly chaos.

He flew higher than the birds, with no effort; so high they must have already entered the realm of gods.

But the only god was him.

She could see the control in his eyes, feel the power kept locked in his aura. When they ascended into the clouds, his barrier appeared to shield her from extreme cold. What greeted her eyes was a vivid realm. How could two single colors be so stunning? A dreamy place of white and blue, a field of airy tints and shades.

Clawed hands gently turned her head to meet his eyes. His expression was soft, but impassive, while his eyes glittered with untold request.

He brought her here to communicate.

Be free from her burdens. Create their own world. Leave humanity. He promised her happiness.

Tears flooded to her eyes, sparkling droplets of touched joy. She turned to his embrace, the strong hold of one whom she truly loved. Her fingers tangled into his silky hair, her head buried in the strands on his shoulder, while he crushed her against his chest. It soothed her better than anything could.

She wanted to say yes, wanted more than anything to forget the heavy exhaustions of her world, let go of duties unwillingly thrown upon her. Longed to stay with him and only him for eternity. But how could she forsake her friends, her family, the ones suffering from her mistakes?

The instant she lifted her eyes to his, she knew he understood.

* * *

**Words: 330**

**Seven: colors in rainbow**


	50. Fifty (6)

**Six**

_…love is unconditional…_

"Yes," Kagome whispered into his hair, knowing that he would hear her.

Her voice was a conflicted mass of eagerness and reluctance, a soft caressing murmur. Lightly flushed and teary eyed, she watched his gaze. They were deep, darkened gold, burning her with their arcane flames. Flickering ever so slightly, they bore into her eyes, scrutinizing her every movement.

The look on his face was unreadable. Her pulse banged against her ears. The air of silence was only interrupted by her racing heartbeat and occasional hesitant breaths; even those stopped when one elegant clawed hand lifted to her face.

A smooth palm brushed away lingering tears, gentle fingers tucked away raven locks. Her breathe hitched. He lowered his ear to her chest, and her heart stopped altogether. Nothing interrupted the silence now, save his steady breathing.

"Trust this Sesshomaru?" his voice was foreign; soft and tender, tinged with worry.

"Anything," she replied firmly, air finally let out of her lungs.

She didn't flinch when he drew out Bakusaiga, as the sword made from him grated against the sheath made from her. Harsh scraping cut the silence, causing her to wince, while he stayed expressionless.

When she saw the worry in his eyes, her slender fingers gripped his sleeve.

"Anything," she reassured.

Even as Sesshomaru thrust the sword into her heart with deadly accuracy, she stayed still.

Her eyes were trusting.

* * *

**Author Note: Fifty chapters, fifty digits already! Thanks for all the support! Kagome has spent fourty chapters with Sesshomaru already!**

**Words: 230**

**Six: six types of love**


	51. Fifty One (2)

**Two**

_…beyond conscience and temptation…_

Her knees would have crumbled, if it were not for the firm arm supporting her. She froze with shock.

Stunned eyes dazedly watched his expression, comforted by the concern in his eyes. Only then did her eyes travel down to her chest. Bakusaiga's lethal blade sliced cleanly through flesh, bone and tissue a grisly sight. Too quick to spill blood. She saw her heart, the source to her love and will, still quivering from its previous restless pumping.

She had wondered before of fleshy organ's feats, when alone and melancholy, feeling it hurting. Knowledge told her the heart only pumped blood, but instinct told her it housed her spirit.

She had come to trust instinct.

Rationality told her a well was incapable of bringing her through time.

Reason told her the great demon lord Sesshomaru would never love her.

Senses told her he now meant to kill her.

His face was as usual, void of expression. A cold demeanor to match cold actions. She could vaguely smell the familiar metallic scent of fresh blood in the air, life essence ready to pour forth from her body.

Senses urged her to give in, to doubt.

She felt pain, sharp burning razors lancing through her body. Each moment felt worse than the last.

She didn't doubt.

Instinct told her he loved her, meant to save her, would never betray her.

Her tense body relaxed. Sesshomaru sensed this and drew out an unstained blade from her chest.

His lips miraculously quirked into a small smile, and Kagome smiled a full wattage one back.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope this relieves a little of the suspense from previous chapter (or increases it ;D). The reference to the heart and Kagome being melancholy is from chapter 6, "Three: broken cycle."**

**Words: 260**

**Two: shoulder devil vs. shoulder angel**


	52. Fifty Two (8)

**Eight**

_...something vital for every living moment..._

"Good," he whispered, running one hand down her neck. Her throat constricted. The hand roamed lower, sending tingling trails through her skin before reaching _there_. Her gasp was one of imagined pain, then delight, when she felt the pleasant sensation of smooth skin gliding upon her sternum. Her eyes shifted from his face to her chest, awed by the flawless surface which greeted her beneath her parted haori.

Somehow Bakusaiga didn't slice her apart.

Or maybe it did, but her body stitched back together again. Perhaps with her own abilities, most likely the sword's power.

Lifting her numb fingers, Kagome gently, hesitantly placed them on the blade he'd pulled out, stroking the cold surface with her fingertips. She winced and pulled back her hand. Make no mistake—Bakusaiga was a deadly blade, sharp beyond imagination. The slightest shift could easily cut through her bone.

"Tenseiga?" the heirloom sword was nowhere in sight.

"Gone."

It puzzled her, that a yokai fang could bring back the dead. What being could hold such power, immortal power? Now Tenseiga was gone.

Her fingertips glowed with blue light where she'd touched the blade, her chest shone at the healed cut, she felt an insistent yanking inside her. Her eyes widened. Tenseiga's powers remained. Sesshomaru recreated that power in Bakusaiga so the heirloom became unnecessary.

Bakusaiga was a sword of both life and death. A nuclear reactor ready to unleash hell, but at the same time an angel's hand of resurrection and salvation. The sword reflected him; cold and controlled, merciless yet gentle, a conflicted persona that somehow worked out.

Light enveloped them, an orb rising from her the location of her heart. It was that familiar ball of light, desired by so many, stirred up so much.

"Sesshomaru, that's my soul."

He reassuringly took her hand in his.

* * *

**Words: 310**

**Eight: oxygen atomic number**


	53. Fifty Three (6)

**Six**

_...I can't stop, until I find an answer..._

The departure of her soul didn't bother her. In a way it felt good, comfortable as if finally setting down a burden.

Kagome wasn't sure how to react. All of the sudden everything seemed so surreal, so out of place.

Here she was, in a faraway place with Sesshomaru, dressed in his clothes and mutually in love. He'd just stabbed his sword through her, and instead of dying her soul was released.

She shouldn't be feeling comfortable without her soul. Getting cut by his blade should have killed her. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to love her. She wasn't supposed to run to him like a moth to flame.

Hell, she shouldn't even be back five hundred years in a land full of magic.

Her mind was in hell. Flames of confusion and chains of strain constricted her ability to think. Everything had seemed normal; jewel hunting, then eventually accepting her love for Sesshomaru.

Just moments ago she believed she'd thought things through.

But the release of her soul unexpectedly threw her into a completely chaotic perspective.

If the normality of her life in the past months were not real, then was it was wholly possible that her _entire_ life was not real, but just dreamlike existence.

What if she was just an imaginary character?

Why had everything suddenly seemed so surreal? What was reality? _Who_ was she?

All the answers she'd found for herself, the foundations of her mental and emotional stability were overthrown in an instant.

What was her soul doing to her?

What had Sesshomaru done?

* * *

**Author Note: Ah, my brain is burning. Philosophy is fascinating, especially metaphysics. As Descarte said, we can't differentiate dreams from reality. Kagome is getting a dose of that right now.**

**Words: 275**

**Six: Gautama Buddha lived in 6th century BCE, found enlightenment**


	54. Fifty Four (2)

**Two**

_...doesn't matter if it isn't real..._

"Yes," he breathed, hinting his relief, "This Sesshomaru will aid your duties."

Duties? She shook herself. _This _was her reality. Kagome snapped from trance, hardening her resolve. If she could not figure out the whole of things, she would focus on the present, live through every day. Even knowing the truth of her being would not help her in accomplishing her tasks.

So what if she was an imaginary character? So what if she was not "real"? What mattered was what was real to _her_. For her, the darkness enveloping this era was real. The evil around them was more important than metaphysics and epistemology.

Kagome didn't have the heart to think. Too many things on hand, nothing to waste, no need to torture herself. She'd done that all before, put herself through so much more than necessary. Ignorance was bliss.

So what if this were a long dream? It had lasted fifteen years of her life already; it might as well last on forever.

She would rather not wake up.

"Kagome?"

She met his gaze, her eyes answering the slight inquiry in his voice. His voice was smooth, rich, his eyes electrifying with emotion. In them were her reflections, a thousand times more vivid and gorgeous. He captured her, her eyes caught by his beautiful features.

Twin magenta stripes slashed across each cheek, one on each eyelid. The crescent moon on his forehead matched his regal air. But there was something else, something most significant, something _Sesshomaru_ that held her spellbound. If Naraku had transformed into his form, Kagome would immediately know. With Sesshomaru she felt chemistry, raw attraction, spiritual recognition that enthralled her even more than sight.

In his eyes she could see the spirit, but in every cell of her being she felt it, burning her with passion.

How could this possibly not be real?

* * *

**Words: 310**

**Two: truth and non-truth, reality and non-reality, dreaming and awake**


	55. Fifty Five (1)

**One**

_...more than once_...

"Sesshomaru," she murmured, launching into his arms.

"You did well," he whispered into her hair. She rested snugly against him, pressed onto his chest. _This_ was her reality. Nothing mattered if she could stay like this. Every part of her desired to forget her responsibilities and obligations, to follow him into seclusion; and it hurt knowing to necessities of going back.

He released her, tracing her chest before tying her clothing back together.

"It took risk," he said softly, tilting her head to show the worry in his eyes, "but you were hindered by that inside you. You needed to be freed." He took her into his arms again, tightly encircling her waist with no small amount of possessiveness. Within his barrier the churning clouds around them went unnoticed. Silence ensued with the sound of their breathing and the beating of their hearts.

"I trust you," she broke the silence, "I trust you unconditionally."

"You did well," he repeated, radiating pride and approval. Silently he descended, until they sank beneath the clouds. "You are strong."

She beamed at him, but the slightest uncertainty in his eyes made her uneasy.

"Prepare yourself."

With only that brief warning, Kagome found herself plummeting towards to the earth. Wind around her screamed to her ears, abused appendages already throbbing from blood flow and pressure. Everything around her blurred, dark circles dancing in her vision.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

The sheer weight upon her forced air from her lungs, suffocating her. All thoughts circulating in her head were cries of her certain death and mantras of her trust for him. Why, why had he let her fall?

Her heart overexerted with the approach of earth, the air mercilessly whipping her flesh while refusing to enter her lungs. It was death, and it was exhilarating, frightening, completely unexpected. At the moment when her consciousness almost died away, she felt something stir alive within her.

An alien but welcome force encompassed her. The tension in her body faded, her frantic heart calmed down, as she was pulled into relieving darkness.

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru is SO unpredictable. Kagome should give him a piece of her mind.**

**Words: 350**

**One: once**


	56. Fifty Six (3)

**Three**

_...yes, no, maybe so..._

In response to a small pulling voice, an annoyed Kagome tried to shut it her ears. Irritated when the voice grew louder, she shifted her muscles to ward off the source.

"Kagome."

The pesky little voice tugged at her from slumber again, and she wanted to wake up just for the sake of purifying it. She lazily settled for ignoration.

"Wake up, Kagome."

What? That voice was familiar, as it turned deeper and smoother. Even half-conscious, she shivered. Kagome felt an electrifying gaze raking her from head to toe, could feel the deep vibrations rumbling from that source.

"You are safe, Kagome."

Her mind leapt from bed, screaming "Sesshomaru." Groggily she opened her eyes, blinking to register her surroundings before freezing from shock. It took staggering effort to not scream and faint.

In front of her eyes were clear blue skies, clouds lined with mist. Hair hanging down, she tilted her eyes to immediately close them, greeted with overwhelming heights and an up-side down world. Her head throbbed with blood. Her clothing had fallen dastardly low, sliding down—up her thighs and near her hip.

Floating near her, a somewhat amused and relieved Sesshomaru gazed at her with interest.

"Let me turn around already!"

Red-faced with embarrassment, she shook her numb, dangling limbs.

"It's indecent!"

He floated closer to her, and only then did she notice the pink orb she floated in. Almost like the color of her spiritual powers, energy surrounded her and suspended her in the air.

"Shift your weight," Sesshomaru commanded.

She obeyed, and at once floated right-side up. Stretching her aching arms and legs, she tried not to look downwards. Flying with Sesshomaru was one matter, but flying herself was another.

"Now come."

Hesitantly she stepped towards him, each step building her confidence. It was like stepping on air, like a god.

"These are my powers?" she gaped at him incredulously. He nodded.

"I never knew spiritual powers could—"

"Correction," Sesshomaru interjected smoothly, "these are not powers of a mere priestess."

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru still has a lot of explaining to do.**

**Words: 340**

**Three: three possible answers (yes, no, maybe)**


	57. Fifty Seven (5)

**Five**

_...helter skelter, hang sorrow, care'll kill a Cat..._

Kagome had long since confirmed that doubt was ugly, and confusion unwelcome. Curiosity, too, now reared its troublesome head.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" She inquired of the present, of the past, their plans and old plots. One "why" summed up all that had happened, one "why" lead to the future. Her life seemed like a blur of color, fading all but at this point in time.

Why? Both mysteries and marvels spurred her curiosities. Sometimes she felt like an adventurer, exploring as she journeyed; other times she felt addicted, prisoner to her unrelenting state of mind. More often now irritation prevailed, interest warring with necessity.

It would be easier, if she could stop thinking, change her direction of thinking.

Once upon a time there lived a carefree Kagome. She had been a naïve girl, her spirit young and ignorant. The purpose of each day was to learn, to giggle with friends and enjoy society.

She then traveled back, to a dark fairytale age. Gloomy toils and straining expectations weighted down her heart, forced her spirit to mature.

As the girl who conquered time she brought color to this murky feudal era. She herself, however, absorbed much of its shadows.

Was she destined to banish darkness? The corrupt future showed otherwise.

Then why had she been brought here? For something as trivial as a jewel? In this alternate universe?

"Sometimes it is better to remain ignorant," Sesshomaru spoke impassively, gently leading her by the hand.

Curiosity killed the cat….

"Yet questions must be answered," his eyes softened.

…but satisfaction brought it back.

They told each other their tales, little by little.

Starting from the very beginning.

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru and Kagome are spilling their stories! You'll find out that they have a lot of blank spots in their memories. The blurb for this chapter is from _Every Man in His Humor _(see number explanation).**

**Words: 270**

**Five: five words in the title of 1598 play _Every Man in His Humor_ by Ben Jonson, where "curiosity killed the cat" originated.**


	58. Fifty Eight (4)

**Four**

_...all sealed away, without purpose..._

Time had been something trivial, insignificant to his conduct. His passing left roads of death and devastation. Satisfaction was something he discovered through his claws, when they crushed bone and flesh, dripping with blood he uncaringly flung away.

Life was not something simply granted, and for it to be spared was a gift on his part. He needed no reason to kill, nothing to rouse his ire.

He was the Killing Perfection.

His father had been content as a guardian of the lands, to protect it from bloodshed. Sesshomaru cared less who he destroyed, as long as those claws reaped life. How many lives did cast to hell? Each final scream was but a single thread in the weave of his past.

He needed blood to lay out his path, the path of conquest in which he walked.

So onwards he roamed; vagabond, perhaps, but in reality the lord of the lands, seeking power, gaining power.

It never was enough.

In his heart pestered an insatiable desire, frustration in which he perceived as inferiority to his father. It never occurred to him, the consequences of afterwards, inevitable triumph with age and experience. Would his path come to a halt? Or expand with a frenzy?

He became a phantom, a passing storm hidden beneath calm surfaces. White silks floated over crimson earth. It was the same, every time he made his kill; and the desire within him augmented. Perhaps because of the death of his father, a sudden loss of purpose, that he perceived all those around him as weak.

Secretly he knew it was a lie, that the desire within him was not for power, that his father had been merely an explanation to satisfy his frustration.

He sealed himself in.

* * *

**Words: 290**

**Four: four temperaments used to explain behavior in humans by Hippocrates**


	59. Fifty Nine (4)

**Four**

_...a world where amnesia is the most wished-for state..._

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her, grave molten gold that seared into her chocolate ones.

"I wonder," she laughed softly, trying to lighten the darkening atmosphere, "what you were like as a child. A pretty silver haired little boy, before being pulled into the bloody struggle of this world." Gently she caressed the twin markings on his face, leaning onto his shoulder.

He became very close, pulling her into his arms with perceivable insecurity, perhaps even anxiety.

"How was your childhood?" Kagome whispered, her voice fluttering uncertainly, not wishing to bring to surface any harmful memories.

"There are no memories," he stated blankly.

She turned around and stared at him, unsure of what he meant. His brow creased in contemplation as his eyes narrowed. When he spoke, his voice was almost hesitant.

"This Sesshomaru…remembers nothing before five hundred years ago. No memories are of childhood."

"How old are you?"

"This one does not remember."

With confusion she asked him to explain, and he patiently poured out his memories. His mental capabilities amazed her, the clarity and detail of each day painted in his memory. Hundreds of thousands of meticulous records, stored within him easily with no effort. But any more than five hundred years back, everything became blank. It was almost as if all the memories before were wiped away.

"What is the earliest thing you remember?"

"Hatred."

It pained her to think, that for this beautiful man—not man, demon, she needed to remember—all he could remember was hatred. Destructive feelings must have overcome him, for it was all he'd ever known. Had he ever felt love and warmth before? Instead hellfire always consumed him. Maybe that was why he always kept an icy facade, to calm the fires within him.

"Hatred?"

"Of power. The lack of power."

If only she could travel back five hundred years.

* * *

**Author Note: I cannot imagine Sesshomaru as a child. Even after seeing all the chibi fanart. And the last part...it's kinda ironic...since Kagome is ALREADY 500 years back in time.**

**Words: 310**

**Four: four types of memory (sensory, short-term, working, long-term)**


	60. Sixty (8)

**Eight**

_...change is the only constant..._

"Why did you throw me down?" Kagome frowned remembering the thrill, "What are these powers?" Pink light formed platforms beneath her feet.

"It was unexpected. Extreme. The fastest way to do so."

Unexpected, yes, but fastest way for what? Why had things happened so abruptly?

"This Sesshomaru always noticed something strange about you."

If only he knew, the magnitude of her difference. She came from a new age of man, a rapidly growthing synthetic world. An world without magic, she added sadly.

"And then this one felt pulled towards you. Imagine his surprise, when suddenly the unquenchable flames of desire waned after five hundred years."

Did he know that he did the same to her? Amidst antagonism, she always felt an affinity that she feared acknowledging. Duty barely suppressed instinct, the calls to follow after him. That was why she ran to him.

"When he realized, that he could not live without seeing you, something unfamiliar compelled him to save the life of a child like you."

Compassion, she thought with a soft smile. He had found compassion. That was the little girl following after him. And yet, he did so to see Kagome?

"There had once been standards of honor, empty principles which he held. They restrained him, until finally one day, new flames rose from the old. The unexplainable desires of the past turned into a different, much stronger need."

She froze.

"You, Kagome," he whispered, tilting up her chin. The look in his eyes made her blood both boil and freeze. "This Sesshomaru needed to see you."

When he spoke again, his expression was baffled, almost pained.

"Then he realized you were changing."

* * *

**Words: 275**

**Eight: Kotter's 8-step change model**


	61. Sixty One (6)

**Six**

_...it's beauty that captured my attention; personality which captures my heart..._

"I was changing?"

She never noticed, didn't stop to observe. Everyday had been routine, ceaseless patterns of responsibility. Each day flew away, hours passing like sand on the wind.

"Yes. Your soul was struggling to leave you."

Maybe it was never her soul. Maybe because she was born with many souls within her, those of the cursed jewel and Kikyo. But when others tried to take the soul, lusted after her raw power, the soul resisted. A grand and magnificent essence broke the containments of Kanna, defied the pull of Urasue. She secretly envied Kikyo for it. Somewhere she knew it belonged to the deceased priestess, not herself, would never adjust to herself.

"In a sense, that soul was a barrier to your power."

That was why she suddenly could tap her abilities again. But why then, why so close to him?

"For you, Kagome, your spirit encompasses every fiber of your being. That soul was merely an instrument contained by your heart."

When Bakusaiga's blade sliced into her heart, fear and freedom clashed within. The reluctance to let go, and the removal of an obstruction—like a bullet imbedded in her flesh, its disappearance caused discomfort yet relief at once.

That was no reason her flesh sealed unmarred.

Akin to the new discoveries she kept making, perhaps Sesshomaru was finding new power as well. Certainly this creature was more than a demon, far exceeded all others; after all, he was one of many sides. Kagome had seen the murderer, the conqueror, the guardian, the god. Were these all part of one persona, would they combine as one? She desired to see.

"I think, Sesshomaru," she gazed distantly, "you are changing as well."

* * *

**Words: 285**

**Six: six personality types (psychology) by John Holland **


	62. Sixty Two (2)

**Two**

_...das Ding an sich [the thing itself]..._

"Yes," he followed her distant gaze, arm tightening around her.

"For five hundred years, this Sesshomaru felt the need to prove himself. Power from conquest was never enough. Suddenly," he eyed his unsheathed sword with bewilderment, "this power forms from him."

Yes, she agreed. They were both uncovering more of themselves. Secret unknowns hidden through the years were rapidly appearing, surprises stored from the past.

For her it was fifteen years. For him it was five hundred.

Something told her it was more, was something spanning time beyond the stretches of apprehension.

"There is almost affinity—sudden memories of foreign places. There are vast, barren plains," he brought them above the clouds again, gesturing to the endless pale expanse, "lands covered with snow and ice.

"In these images, this one sees worlds of white, beasts roaming alone in endless day. Alone—he felt alone. Then he sees the sea, rising waters covering the lands, crystal paths melting away. It feels of a far-away place, a distant path."

She tried to imagine it—a barren world, rising sea levels—an ice age. She froze at the revelation.

"What beasts?"

"Thick woolen beasts with massive tusks. Panthers with blade length fangs. A place with no demonic aura, filled with raw spirit. Untainted life imbued in frozen earth."

_"Oh Sesshomaru, where did you come from?"_

"The earth is ancient," she began, "it can be split into unimaginable stretches of time called supereons. Then they are divided into eons, eras, periods, epochs, and finally ages."

She took his hand and traced the tips of his claws.

"Each age—tiny fractions of earth's time—last millions of years. You may be a demon and live thousands of years, beyond the capability of a whole human bloodline; but to the earth," she shook her head gently, "you are not any different."

His claws closed around her fingers.

Time truly was too much to understand. They were invisible points in the history of existence, standing from a shallow viewpoint. So small, so insignificant.

There was nothing to be proud of.

* * *

**Author Note: I'll give you a hint. Sesshomaru is old. Very old. The geologic time scale depresses me :/ Humans are so insignificant to the whole of time.**

**Words: 345**

**Two: time and space (spacetime fabric theory). Quote comes from Kant, on reason and perception. Humans are just tiny parts of the whole (Kant also used time and space as "forms of intuition")**


	63. Sixty Three (2)

**Two**

_...all is one and one is all..._

"What do you mean," he demanded, "what do you know?"

"How long can a demon live?"

She wanted to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"The demon who made the black pearl died of age. This Sesshomaru, however, has not aged a day in five hundred years."

"What makes demons different from gods?"

He seemed to ponder the question, shadows passing through his eyes.

"Power."

"Is that," she whispered, "why you sought power?"

"No."

They were both mysterious creatures, their reasons unknown to even they themselves. Maybe instinct drove them. Or maybe memories.

"Perhaps, Sesshomaru, you are not a demon."

She needed him to understand, wanted to be by his side and unravel the past together.

"And you are not a mere priestess."

Her heart constricted from the tenderness in his actions, when she remembered her homeland. This knowledge was no miracle.

"Sesshomaru, I come from a time without demons."

* * *

**Author Note: In Japanese mythology, the difference isn't very great between demons and deities (compared to in Christianity, etc.). Shinto kami are anthropomorphic and form a hierarchy. So sometimes yokai can be very close to kami. Yokai literally means "otherworldly freak" and can be any supernatural creature, while kami are powerful heavenly beings. Eastern mythology is a lot different from Western mythology.**

**Words: 150**

**Two: kami and yokai**


	64. Sixty Four (7)

**Seven**

_...just be what is, and that is the way..._

Surprise didn't show on his face, nor did restrained fury. Instead it was acknowledgement, wistful acceptant in those eyes which turned towards the far distance. Almost as if he was looking through time, towards the future.

It would be a future where his kind did not existence, were banished to mere tales of foolery. Even he himself would vanish from the face of earth.

The discomfort he showed, what lack of it, was profoundly disturbing. Saddening.

Kagome wondered what thoughts brewed in his mind, what memories he'd passed through.

He had been a phantom, a passing storm leaving nothing but destruction to mark his existence. He lived on, and on, and endlessly, despairingly so. Was that why he buried himself in bloodied kills, hurried along on this rugged road? Was it merely for the thrill, an excuse for power, when he smirked and carelessly slaughtered? Why had he seemed to unconcerned, so satisfied, when blood stained the ground at his feet?

But the way he stared up at the night sky, moonlight shining upon him, he seemed so empty. An actual phantom paled from the past. When he turned around, empty sleeve floating, his eyes burned.

She loved him, even back then.

He was a lonely specter from the past, indifferent to the flurrying world around him.

She was a jubilant mirage from the future, highlighting the grey world around her.

Acceptance. Let them embrace each other, and endure what was to come.

* * *

**Author Note: a big Thank You to all my readers! **

**Words: 245**

**Seven: Taoist School of Naturalists theory of yin, yang, and five elements.**


	65. Sixty Five (0)

**Zero**

_...there is nothing left..._

"I come from a time where five hundred years have passed. Humans have been climbing close to god."

Kagome pointed to the sky, endless shrouds of blue and white.

"My people have stepped on the moon, landed devices on other planets. They can summon light, heat, and energy with one switch."

They descended slowly, while she breathed deeply. The air of this era, no matter how tainted with blood, always brought her more calm than the factory polluted fumes in Tokyo.

"The hands and tools of scientists have become devices of life and death. They can create weapons capable of each destroying hundreds of thousands of people. They can create life to the way they desire it by altering the code inside organisms. Plants, animals, anything."

She turned to meet his eyes, staring deeply into them. In them were her reflections, gold and beautiful. And her eyes. They simmered molten amber in those reflections, but they were full of sorrow.

"What has mankind become," she whispered, "what happened to magic?"

He spoke, after patiently listening to her, undisturbed save the always distant expression on his face.

"Nature is no more. Then there will be a new age."

"Then," she buried herself in his arms, "what became of you?"

He remained silent.

* * *

**Author Note: Obviously Kagome is exaggerating a bit. There are a lot of people working to make the world a greener place!**

**Words: 210**

**Zero: void**


	66. Sixty Six (5)

**Five**

_...happiness is a matter of harmony..._

"I have wondered," she continued, "what would happen to me, if I were to change the past."

Her eyes widened and her breathing turned hysterical. Trembling hands sought out his strength, dug into solid firmness that calmed her. He was so strong, unimaginably so, and he would support her in anything.

"What if I could save so many lives? Then I would change the future."

He clutched her, forced her fragile human body against him as they landed in a clearing. Her eyes remained wide, her breathing frantic, but she returned his embrace and buried her hands in his silky locks.

"What if I cause myself to never be born in the future? Then what will happen to me now?"

He let go of her crumpling body, shifted her to suspend in his arms, hugged her as her frantic heartbeat wove in rhythm with her erratic breaths.

"Kagome," he commanded her attention, "do you not love this Sesshomaru?"

His brazen words shocked her, such unexpected sincerity coming from that warm voice. She knew they loved each other, but always imagined that she would be the one to breach the verbal barrier. And this was the demon lord who deemed love as weak and useless?

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I love you."

It was a simple statement. A declaration. There was no hesitation involved, no dilemma. It was very clear, wasn't it? Even before any confession, she loved him with very fiber of her being.

"And I love you, Kagome."

Those words were as genuine as the embrace he crushed her in, the fire he lit in her, the life he bestowed upon her.

"Then, worry not about the past and future, Kagome. _This_ is the present. Live in the present, and I shall always stay by your side."

She smiled.

Everything was far from over. It was a tale just beginning, and now she had strength.

* * *

**Author Note: Woah, sudden love confessions! Though it wasn't sudden...they've been at it for a while. Fluffy goodness :D Sesshomaru has loosened on the third-person narrative, also, since Kagome is so special.**

**Words: 315**

**Five: perfect fifth, basis of tuning systems**


	67. Sixty Seven (2)

**Two**

_...for love's sake, for the chance of union..._

They had many stories to tell, but also countless years to spend together. With joy in her heart, Kagome savored every moment with him. As he carried her to Edo, tales were exchanged. Random musings, past memories, plans for what to come.

He spoke when necessary, listened patiently with interest. In spirit they were already one and whole, joined in union. He was the one who placed life within her. She was the one who freed his heart from its bonds.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to marry you, Kagome."

Her heart flooded with joy at his proclamation, touched by his desire to abide by her customs.

"He wishes to bestow upon you all honor."

She kissed him softly, and they stopped their travel, reveling in the taste of each other. It was her world in which she held in her arms—no, far greater than the world.

Would she give up the Shikon no Tama to be with Sesshomaru?

Yes. Without hesitation, yes.

She'd finally found the answer to her dilemma.

Whereas before, she found herself a priestess suffering between two worlds, now she was free, free from the necessity to chose.

She chose Sesshomaru over anything else. Over the Feudal Era, over modern Tokyo.

She'd truly been reborn.

"I will stay with you forever," she murmured, tangling her fingers with his.

* * *

**Author Note: Awwwwww, FLUFF! Reference to Kagome stuck between choosing past or future; Inuyasha ended with such an open ending :(**

**Words: 220**

**Two: husband and wife**


	68. Sixty Eight (6)

**Six**

_...gadfly stinging it to action..._

The light in his eyes was warm, tender, glowing with uncontainable care. She couldn't comprehend why they suddenly turned cool and hard. With a startling crack beams lashed from his fingertips, slicing through air and flesh. Alarmed she spun around, falling back fazed facing the gaping mouths of charging monsters.

Sesshomaru made quick work of destroying these lowly beasts, each sharp flick pulverizing demons into sludge.

A crazed oni lunged at her from the shadows, claws extended to rake flesh. She lifted her hands in defense, welcome light pouring from them, reducing her assailant to mere dust.

"Flesh of the eternal" was its last cry.

Rumor was a pesky thing, uncontrollable when set free. There were words on the wind. The attacks upon her person were routine, not what disturbed her; but it was the goal of these monsters which was concerning. Instead of ramming towards those shiny, alluring shards as power hungry demons did, they desperately tried to consume her.

Some wanted to devour her whole. Others were content with attempting tearing bites. All met their end as either sludge or dust.

The wind carried anguished cries, calls for flesh, lust for immortality. Something even more promising than jewel shards.

One who eats the flesh of the priestess Kagome shall gain eternal life.

Lowly apparitions would surpass daiyokai. Demons would become immortal gods.

Sickened at the same time, she wanted to laugh in their faces.

"It seems, Sesshomaru, I need to finish my tasks."

Wordlessly he agreed with her.

* * *

**Author Note: After a lot of fluff, I'm sending Sesshomaru and Kagome off :D There are a lot of loose ends that, never fear, I'll tie up.**

**Words: 250**

**Six: six questions of Socrates (aka gadfly of ancient Athens)**


	69. Sixty Nine (0)

**Zero**

_...restricted solution..._

Wearily Kagome swept her arms what seemed like the millionth time, once again reducing demons to sparkly dust. Power which had once been fresh and exciting was now dull, excitement all but gone from its exertions. Demons swarmed to her even more than they had before, horde upon hordes of irritating small fry, pesky creatures trivial to her power.

Minutes dragged to what seemed like days, honing her skills as she slaughtered the masses. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, a guardian overseeing her "training." Something needed to be done.

"Conceal your powers," he commanded.

His stifling demonic aura challenged her powers to the surface. Long, elegant fingers led paths from her arms to her heart. Kagome shivered from his touch, but also from the feel of flow within her, as he led a mysterious force to move through her body.

She felt the flow inside her pool around her heart, before his roaming hands stilled.

"Clamp," he instructed.

Bewildered, she choked back a breath when his aura flared, raw power, heavy and unmistakable, wrapping around her body and forcing her _down_, _down_, _down_, until she drowned into its weight.

When his aura left her, her own powers replaced its weight. She struggled to rise from the knees she hadn't realized she'd fallen on when bearing the weight.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru incredulously. This was how he lived, _enduring_ every moment of the day.

"Ki restraints," he explained simply.

Their resumed travel soon found less obstruction—that is, if demons attracted to the jewel shards could be considered less.

She wondered how the rumors spread.

Did the Shikon no Tama really grant any wish? Did her flesh really offer immortality?

* * *

**Author Note: I try to stay away from using Japanese (except for basic yokai, hanyo, etc.), but ki is somthing I think should be in Japanese. There's demonic energy yoki, evil energy jyaki, spiritual energy reiki, etc. If you ever read Yu Yu Hakusho then you'll know about it. There are "reiki cuffs" that seal off the user's power as a training device.**

**Words: 280**

**Zero: empty set**


	70. Seventy (4)

**Four**

_...a loyal companion with me anywhere..._

"It's only been a day or so with you," Kagome yawned and turned in his fur, "but I feel so comfortable with this. Like this had been forever."

Dusk sent away the last ebbing hues of sunset, night slowing dimming the sky. Already she could see the moon, glowing lightly in the not-quite-darkness.

"After I first saw you," she whispered as if telling a murky secret, "I would see you. Whenever I gazed at the moon, I would think of you."

She snuggled deeper into the softness beneath her, tightened her embrace around his smooth neck. Memories flooded back, memories of not so long ago, when she scared herself, had been troubled with anxiety. She had been afraid of the direction of her thoughts, her unexplainable longing to see _him_, the one who threatened the lives of her companions.

"I didn't know what these feelings were, why you always appeared in my thoughts. They were mysterious and unapproachable."

Just like how he had been, she added quietly. He had frightened her, not with his power, but his untouchable coldness. As impenetrable as a frozen sea, there had been so much distance that even the brightest, warmest rays of her loving heart could not reach him. She chuckled softly.

"To think, how wrong I'd been, believing I could never reach you. I was horrified with myself when I ran to you."

"You were not the only one," he replied, deep rumbling vibrations from his chest soothing her into slumber.

She heard him sigh, before she fell into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**Author Note: 'Tis the second day of Kagome with Sesshomaru.**

**Words: 260**

**Four: four key moon phases**


	71. Seventy One (6)

**Six**

_...trapped in overwhelming gold..._

Morning sunlight flooded from the forest canopy, brilliant emerald that danced upon her rosy skin. Contented, she inhaled deeply, taking in the earthy scent of loam and life, backed by the crisp masculine scent from Sesshomaru. There was something special about his scent, something strong and refreshing that lasted with him. It radiated even when buried beneath layers of blood back then, even then, beckoning her to relax in his hold.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

Kagome rolled over onto her back, staring at the beautiful man leaning over him. Not a man, she corrected, not even a demon, but a god. Shimmery pine light printed off his shining hair, a caressing luminescent silver crown. His entire being glowed with dawn, a corona from his pristine white garments.

"The sun has risen."

He gazed at her with half lidded eyes, bottomless gold pools beneath twin stripes, magenta markings that were simply divine. The long lashes shielding his eyes made her jealous, but the orbs they hid enchanted her. His eyes were deepest gold, dark honey that allured, rich amber that captivated.

She wished, longed, that her reflections could be set in his eyes forever, preserved permanently in amber, reveling in endless sweetness.

But how long she could live, how old he was, they were all mystery.

She melted into his gaze, searching for the pieces of past lingering within his eyes.

Maybe they still preserved them.

* * *

**Author Note: Forests in the morning are so pretty! Reference of "buried beneath layers of blood back then" to chapter Sixteen (4)**

**Words: 235**

**Six: legs on insect**


	72. Seventy Two (2)

**Two**

_...I know those voices..._

"Ku, ku, ku, what do we have here," a familiar, malicious and nauseating voice shattered through their morning reverie, "a shameless priestess selling her body to a demon?"

She knew that voice too well. It haunted the dreams of her friends, blood splattering betrayals strung together with its notes. That voice lured, taunted, drove people to the edge of insanity, to fall deep into his web.

Naraku.

"Switching brothers already, wench?"

Kagome Higurashi was not known for her patience. Tolerant, yes; understanding, yes; but countless Inuyasha-shaped craters spread around Japan were proof that her temper was something to be reckoned with. She'd had just about enough of the accusations, sick of the vile assumptions in which those bigots threw at her.

She _did _belong to Sesshomaru, body and spirit. She _was not_ in any, she repeated, _any_ way selling her body. He belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

"Hanyou," she hissed with more derision than she meant to add. Whirling around, holding firmly onto Sesshomaru's hand, she glared at the recognizable baboon pelt. The smooth, cool hand in her own calmed her, releasing some of her pent up anger. Though from the look in his eyes, she knew that he too was genuinely enraged, ready to strike.

"It is time to end this, Naraku," he spoke coldly.

She knew that voice too well. It had haunted her own dreams not so long ago, as caustic as acid in its steely infliction, cold enough to bite her bones. That voice belonged to a carnage machine, beautiful, but deadly all the more.

Sesshomaru was out for kill.

* * *

**Words: 270**

**Two: twin infolding membrane in vocal chords**


	73. Seventy Three (8)

**Eight**

_...a powerful unit..._

"It appears," Naraku continued almost gloatingly, unfazed by the suppressed rage in their eyes, "that anyone who eats your flesh will become immortal. All the better," Kagome fought back a gag at the way his red eyes perused her body, "I have always wanted you, strange priestess."

The moment those words left his mouth, a low growl was heard, flashes of light slicing Naraku to pieces. Insults stilled at the tip of her tongue and she turned, stunned by the outburst of emotion.

With one arm tight around her waist, crimsoning gold eyes stared hotly at her.

"Kagome belongs to _me_," he snarled dangerously, his voice a feral deep. Already long claws elongated into monstrous talons, extended fangs poked hazardously from his lips. Kagome found herself mesmerized. With a much smaller, soft hand she slowly raised her fingers to his jagged markings, tracing each magenta streak until his hand caught hers.

He had already calmed down. Crimson disappeared from calm gold, fangs and talons sealed away, markings smoothed. Shrugging away his hand she traced his markings once more before turning to Naraku.

"You need therapy," she spat out, immediately regretting her harshness. _She_ was the one supposed to give him therapy, to let kindness push away his darkness. Obviously it had worked before, but now Naraku was back to his usual hateful self.

"I will get you once Sesshomaru becomes tired of you and disposes you," the floating head of Naraku sneered and flew away.

She blood froze, then boiled. She was not some plaything, some possession for anyone to be amused with. The others around her and Sesshomaru didn't understand that she and him formed a unit, were bound to each other. Her insecurity, the shadows in which Naraku attempted to manipulate, was something she had thrown far, far, away.

Sesshomaru nodded at her as if to confirm her thoughts.

* * *

**Words: 310**

**Eight: volume of cube with side length two**


	74. Seventy Four (1)

**One**

_...other side of the moon..._

She smiled at him warmly, a radiant smile despite the annoying assumptions thrown at them, showing her joy to be with him even if she had to bear names. The weight those names placed upon her was heavy, their vulgar meanings insulting to her precious self-confidence. She was a proud, independent future girl, not a meek woman from this male-dominant age.

She wanted to bash those who placed dirty names upon her, assumed that she was some unclean whore vying for power. It hurt her, burned her, to see the contempt on weather-worn faces, scowls with stained teeth. _These _were the people she was supposed to save. Ally and nemesis alike scorned her relationship because of their misconceptions.

If she had been with Inuyasha, she would have fought vigorously to defend herself, wielded her words as shields and swords. Now she merely shrugged off those hate-laden words and turned to Sesshomaru for comfort.

"I hate bigots who make stupid assumptions," she muttered.

He seemed to raise an eyebrow at her, and she sighed dramatically.

"Bigots who assume that all humans are worthless," she broke into giggles.

She stilled when he stared impassively at her, stuttering to amend her careless comment. Her heart nearly flew out of her chest when he smiled at her, a slow, small, elegant smile that meant so much.

He'd shown her his other side.

* * *

**Words: 230**

**One: other side**


	75. Seventy Five (8)

**Eight**

_...free me from this mortal cycle..._

The sun climbed high onto the clear blue sky, pouring its radiance down upon earth. Kagome discovered the new unresponsive status of her stomach and was pleased with the lack of necessity for nourishment. With Sesshomaru guarding her from harm, she snuggled into his fur and napped, bathing in warm midday sunlight.

Low, menacing growls stirred her from slumber. Peeking open sleep-blurred eyes, she yawned and stretched, freezing when her shoulder stung sharply with pain. Turning around, a half-dog half-man glowered back at her, with blood red eyes that burned along with the setting sun. Elongated claws dug into her shoulder, eliciting a soft whine from her throat.

"Sesshomaru? Please, it's me, Kagome."

A partially transformed muzzle snapped at her, gleaming with fangs coated in his deadly saliva. She had seen this before, the frightful memory of him transforming in his father's tomb which haunted her long afterwards. Now she faced this emerging beast, trying to mollify it back to her calm and collected silver god.

Something was wrong. Even before he had control over his primal form. But the Sesshomaru which held her in his claws had lost control. With horror she watched as his body twisted and turned until it grew into a massive dog, growing even then.

He howled, mountain shaking, infuriated roars, and she winced at the thought of what pain he was enduring. She, too, braced herself in pain, his poison seeping into her bloody cuts, spilling hellfire through her body.

She screamed, and the world around her exploded in light that brightened the darkening dusk.

Coughing, she gasped when gentle hands brushed over the gashes on her body.

"Sesshomaru?" she murmured weakly, eyes widening when she saw her silver god.

He was back, but something, _something_ was very different.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome slept all afternoon, and her body is very different now. She doesn't need to eat and demons are after her flesh for immortality, like how in _Journey to the_ _West_**** demons are after the flesh of Xuanzang.**

**Words: 300**

**Eight: infinity turned 90 degrees**


	76. Seventy Six (9)

**Nine**

_...set me ablaze..._

She winced when he lifted her into his arms, but did not flinch when he inspected her wounds. Torn and bloody, she smiled at him weakly, to tell him without straining her dry throat that she forgave him. Soft touches made her sigh, soothing her reddened skin, a sinewy tongue laving her cuts with his presence, thoroughly delving into her immortal flesh. He licked away rivulets of blood that coursed down her pale arms, pure crimson droplets seemingly intent on dripping down her porclean skin.

Kagome had feared her blood would wake his beast, but the eyes which warmly met hers were untainted gold. He had full reign.

Swiftly Sesshomaru slid off her silk covering, following the trails of her blood with his tongue, leaving heated, heady paths as he traced her curves. Every inch of her body in which he grazed burned with raw power, intoxicating touch calling to instincts. They were smoldering in passion, with primordial recognition rousing deep within their spirits.

"Do you feel it?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

"Yes," she breathed, as his hands skated over her sealed, unmarred skin, molding her perfectly against him. They clutched to each other frantically, skin upon skin desperately, as fire consumed them.

Something ancient was stirring.

* * *

**Author Note: They are very old. Sesshomaru just healed Kagome, and something is very different about him.**

**Words: 210**

**Nine: nine circles of hell in Dante's _Inferno_**


	77. Seventy Seven (0)

**Zero**

_..."you" and "I" no longer exist..._

Kagome could feel the sheer magnitude of power radiating from Sesshomaru, drawing her to him. She felt hunger, need, desperation deep within her, attraction to this unknown force.

If his powers had been godly before, now they were primordial, untamed and raw. If her abilities were great, they were nothing compared to what woke within him, candlelight next to exploding stars. She felt an unfathomable, deep rooted pull, a helpless, blind need to follow, like a newborn doe to its mother. She yearned for the heat from him, craved his presence.

It struck her suddenly; _he_ was the original one.

"Transform," she urged, her voice raspy from her frenzy.

She held back a frustrated scream when he let go of her, addicted to the power he emitted. It was her lifeline now, and she would die without him.

Sesshomaru growled, losing control at astounding rates, begrudgingly glowing red to turn back into his monstrous form.

She shivered from lack of heat, clothing forgotten, discarded somewhere near. Her eyes focused on him, his glowing form. He became the center of the universe, the dramatic flare of a nova, a glorious star spreading light to all corners of heaven and earth. The light from him did not fade, until it blinded her.

When it faded, her eyes were reborn, more lustrous and mystical than ever before. In the ebbing light she did not see a dog, but saw her silver god. Sesshomaru stood tall, watching her impassively, incredibly beautiful and humanoid. She saw glory manifest, brilliance reigned, her eyes opened once anew.

She saw the power surrounding him draw out her spirit, watched their hearts meld in a dance as ancient as life. It was sudden realization, recovery of a long-lost sense, discovery of a whole new world. It was an unearthly, divine feeling, something so light and yet so heavy at the same time.

Kagome could not explain why, but amidst the swirling waves of their joined auras, she felt familiarity.

Then something flashed in the back of her mind.

* * *

**Author Note: To clarify, Kagome asked Sesshomaru to transform and he _couldn't_, after releasing a massive burst of power. Kagome's eyes are enhanced, and so is her magical sight. "Flashes in the back of her mind" is a reference to chapter Thirty Three (3), where Kagome sees glimpses of unfamiliar memories when resurrected.**

**Words: 340**

**Zero: no boundaries**


	78. Seventy Eight (2)

**Two**

_...bloody kiss..._

"You can't transform?" she gasped, more of a statement then a question.

Sesshomaru flared his aura again, glowed again and again, but she could only feel intoxication as he emerged every time humanoid. Though senses muddled by the exhilarating flow of power, she could feel his distress over the loss of his beastly form. He snarled, a mighty, animalistic roar, trying to release the beast he had locked away for so long, desperate to regain some of his ancestral dog blood.

Kagome watched him, pained by his distress. In frenzy she bit her arm, clenching her jaw in pain. Taking a mouthful of her own blood she sprang up towards his glowing, enraged form, pressing her lips to his in a bloody kiss.

She opened her mouth, spilling her blood into his, their kiss somehow sweet despite the coppery crimson tang. Red clouded in the gold in his eyes rapidly, her hopes spreading along with it, that he could regain control over his dog form. The firm push that stilled her shoved her hopes away, shaking from her blood and power induced stupor.

"That was unnecessary," he intoned, pure gold eyes hard and disapproving. Shutting her off from protest, he sealed her lips and cleaned them of blood, before drawing her arm and closing the bite with his tongue. The way he savored her blood reminded her that even if not a dog, Sesshomaru remained a predator.

He glanced down as his claws after tending her wounds, frowning then smirking bitterly. Kagome swallowed wryly, pitying whoever would face a sadistically smirking Sesshomaru.

Predator indeed.

* * *

**Author Note: Bloody Kiss is actually a manga, very short but sweet.**

**Words: 265**

**Two: two people for a kiss**


	79. Seventy Nine (4)

**Four**

_...we must be willing to pay a price for freedom..._

"This Sesshomaru can conclude," he declared with a smirk, "that his blood has purified the vile dog blood."

Kagome blinked slowly, registering his conflicting words. He spoke of his ancestral bloodline with bitter distain, far different from the reverence he had held for his father in the past.

"I thought you took pride in your bloodline?"

He merely stared at her.

"What did you say?"

She blinked. Was her hearing failing her? Certainly Sesshomaru could hear everything she spoke, and would not inquire for repetition.

"I said, I thought you took pride in your bloodline."

His slender brows creased, thin lips frowning ever so slightly. The air was thick with tension, bated breath, waiting for his reply.

"This Sesshomaru most certainly takes pride in his sire's powerful blood."

He raised a brow at her, subtly as if questioning her sanity. Of course he looked up to his father, she chided. For weeks he had chased after Inuyasha, threatened her life, for the sake of his father's fang—and possibly, feelings for her, she added.

The smallest thought had the most dramatic effect on her whole mood. Sesshomaru _wanted _her. _Her_, Kagome, clumsy, purehearted, loving girl from the future.

Everything would work out. It took time, patience, concrete evidence to support a seemingly abstract concept.

"Why did you say your blood is purified?"

"He did not," Sesshomaru replied calmly, as if stating simply that she was crazy.

"You did! Your exact words were, 'This Sesshomaru can conclude,'" she raised her nose feigning his arrogant air, "'that his blood has purified the vile dog blood.' And you said it with an evil smirk!"

The incredulous glance he gave her reminded her that they were so different, so contrary to each other. Yet in the same way, they were perfect compliments.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked with hushed voices.

His hands immediately covered hers.

"Of course," he intoned, "this one trusts you. Only, it seems as if," his gaze pierced hers, "some memories are returning."

"The lost ones?" she gasped.

"Yes," his voice dropped, as if—despite how ludicrous the thought was—he were tired, irked, "the lost pieces of the past are reappearing."

He flared his aura, glowing with what Kagome could only describe as spiritual light. But the entire purpose of spiritual power was to purify demonic power, making it wholly impossible for him to be in possession of it, not to mention supply it. Unless he was not a demon.

"Yes. You are correct, Kagome. This one can now call upon purification at his will, while no trace of dog blood remains. And he feels" he paused as if searching for the word.

"Free?"

He nodded, and Kagome knew they were both experiencing an overwhelming metamorphosis…and being freed.

From what, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru with spiritual powers? o.0 I've seen miko-demoness Kagome, but never Sesshomaru with spiritual powers. Right now they are making discoveries about themselves...and I can almost guarantee that I'll make them ancient. Almost.**

**Words: 470 (Finally! More length!)**

**Four: four types of freedom **


	80. Eighty (4)

**Four**

_...tied willingly..._

"Let the memories come back. For now, Kagome, focus on your task."

She agreed with him, glad that he jarred her from her perplexing contemplations.

Twining her fingers with his, she smiled dreamily at him. Gold gaze that had once meant killing intent now showed love, softening with his affections for her.

"You will be coveted, Kagome."

She knew. With no small amount of anger she knew that many lusted for her, her powers, her eyes, her body, her flesh. Their desire was shallow and selfish. None cherished her as Sesshomaru did, none but him understood her.

"I only belong to you, Sesshomaru."

She saw his lips curve softly, before his face disappeared in her hair.

"Yes," he breathed, "mine."

Her heart leapt at his declaration.

"Marry me, Kagome. Marry this Sesshomaru."

She realized she wanted to. She was underage, but she didn't care. She wanted to bring him home, announce her choices to her family, proudly stand beside him.

"My home is through a well in Inuyasha Forest. Go with me."

"Anywhere," he almost smirked, "you will never be free of this Sesshomaru."

"Then," she flirted, "I will gladly be bound to you forever."

She realized how true her words were.

* * *

**Words: 200**

**Four: four-in-hand knot**


	81. Eighty One (9)

**Nine**

_...simple farewell..._

Idly running her fingers through silky silver strands, Kagome gazed up towards the moonless starry sky. She sighed, wondering how many such nights she would see again, in an unpolluted world protected by spirits of nature. She had yet to know of her fate, the time portal well's unstable tendencies, unaware of her own powers. She shivered when cool night breeze blew past her, despite the silks and furs which enveloped her. Her dainty fingers tightened around a fistful of shimmering hair.

She had once feared nothing. Now she feared losing the owner of these silver locks, the regal lord who became her lifeline. If she left him, her spirit would wither away in sorrow.

The firm body behind her rumbled soothingly as said lord sensed her worries, deep vibrations which roused the instinct within her. He had the power to calm her immediately.

"Sesshomaru," she began, staring at the twinkling darkness above her. It was a new moon, meaning Inuyasha would be human for the night. How were her friends faring? Certainly, her loving companions would miss her, be frantic over her disappearance.

"We should go to my friends and make Inuyasha give you Tessaiga."

Adding the last bit had been simply irresistible, certain to surprise Sesshomaru. Sure enough, he whirled her around in his arms, staring at her, gold gaze unreadable, as if to say, "_What are you talking about? I no longer desire that rusty fang."_

Kagome broke into giggles at his unconvinced expression, before sobering and explaining her devious plot.

"First of all, I want to freak out Inuyasha. And test his loyalty to me—Kagome or the sword, his choice."

She spoke the last part with slight acidity, recalling when Inuyasha refused to give the jewel shards to the Thunder Brothers in exchange for her. But she knew her friends cared for her deeply, and could not resist playing a prank on them, especially thick-skulled Inuyasha.

"Secondly, you might be able to hold Tessaiga. That would mean you aren't a daiyokai anymore." Kagome pressed a kiss on his crescent moon. "I know you have long since forsaken your father's heirloom. But by wielding it, we'll know if you are still demon. After all, no demon can have spiritual powers."

The last explanation was the toughest for her to make, but a choice she knew she would not regret.

"Lastly," she said softly, "I've decided to say goodbye to my friends. I'll be with you now, Sesshomaru."

He twirled a lock of her raven hair thoughtfully, before kissing her in agreement.

They spent the night playing with each other's hair.

* * *

**Words: 410**

**Nine: nine night wake (ceremony)**


	82. Eighty Two (7)

**Seven**

_...unseal..._

"I'm so glad you're helping me," Kagome sighed against his armor and watched the transforming terrain beneath them, "I would never find them on my own. Our little shard hunting group travels all over the place."

"You could," he replied, "You have yet to unleash your powers."

Unleashing her powers was something Kagome always found exceedingly difficult. After months of dangerous battles in the Feudal Era, her supposedly great spiritual powers seeped out at minimum. Now she was different, she reminded herself. Things started changing, her abilities augmenting, ever since she ran off on her own.

"Do you think I can fly?"

Smooth clawed hands pried away her grip on his fur, lifting her and setting her on his demonic cloud.

"This Sesshomaru will let go. Your powers will react instinctively."

She found herself dizzy with anticipation, reason screaming "_You will die_." The heights beneath her began to swim, blurring masses of brown and green. Shakily she nodded, barely prepared before she plummeted, once again flooded by the exhilaration coursing through her blood.

She liked it. Just as she was falling into oblivion, her body projected upwards in a blur of light, weightless with a thrumming flow of power within her.

Giddily she zoomed around Sesshomaru, sparkling with bell like laughter. Flight enlivened her, gave her a feeling of absolute freedom.

Falling was thrilling. Flying was exhilarating.

Power was overwhelming.

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Seven: seven chakras**


	83. Eighty Three (0)

**Zero**

_...pure ecstasy..._

"Now," he instructed, "close your eyes."

Obediently she followed, shutting off her vision from the vibrant world around her. Strong hands held hers, skimming up her arms, to her palpitating chest, then down her slender limbs once more. With each passing moment of his aura infused touch, she felt sparks rising within her. Gliding strokes became blissful cherapsia, leaving heated, tingling trails beneath her silk clothing.

His caressing aura guided hers, summoning tendrils of her power, the mysterious, unspiritual raw power that granted her ability beyond imagination. Each flowing wave of his aura swept through her, becoming stronger like a rising tide, coaxing her aura to flow from her.

It surrounded her with a magical sensation, throbbing flesh that became ecstasy. The colors that left her vision now blasted to her newly discovered senses, a hundred times brighter and more vibrant. Kagome felt as if she could sense ever corner of the earth, touch with her aura every to the most minute being.

Closest to her was the aura even greater than her own, her leader, guide, lover, guardian, spiritual mate, to be husband. Sesshomaru's aura subsided to free hers, but she could still feel the boundless power radiating from him.

Somewhere several hundred feet away, a doe and its fawn trotted among meadow grass.

Two villages away, eighty three soldiers marched north.

Out on the coast, a giant catfish devoured three children.

Her aura searched far and wide, zeroing in on five familiar beings: a dog hanyou, a slayer, a monk, a young fox demon, a forked tail fox demon.

"East," she murmured, suddenly wishing she didn't need to confront them, "Sesshomaru, let's fly east."

* * *

**Words: 280**

**Zero: not in most dictionaries-cherapsia **


	84. Eighty Four (7)

**Seven**

_...Achilles tendon..._

Uncomfortable wisps of spiritual power tangled around her limbs like loose spider silk. She felt weighted down despite flight, a clammy, cold feeling. It was death, lifeless, dreadfuly _undead_, tinged with unearthly magic.

Pure magic sang to her ears. Black magic screeched into them.

Kagome felt her eardrums tearing, heightened senses becoming burden. Frantically she attempted to cover her ears, to stop the grate of black magic. Spiritual noise blended with a mournful, bitter soul song, sharp enough to penetrate her hearing, fleeting enough to escape her attempts on tracing its source.

Chilling wisps around her limbs became constricting chains, holding her down with invisible force. She was falling, failing, brought down by her own sensitivity. What had been curiosity turned into desperation, suffocating weight that pulled her into murky depths.

Clawed hands of her savior covered her ears, setting a barrier with them. Elegant fingers swept down her limbs, casting away dark, unseeable chains. Power seeped into her from the lightest skin contact, fluttering touches that soothed her sensitivity.

His aura gently guided her aura, teaching her save her senses from vulnerability. Heightened senses tools were for her aid, like her straight-forward arrows, not double-edged swords. He taught her to maximize her abilities, carefully calculate her capabilities.

Relaxing in his hold she pulled herself together. Following the cold tendrils of sorcery her aura searched, seeking to find the source of that bitter soul song.

"Kikyo," her eyes widened marginally. "Sesshomaru, Kikyo is coming to me."

* * *

**Author Note: Enter Kikyo! Poor woman :/ she suffered so much. Kagome's reunion with her friends is coming closer, but it's only been, hm, three days? The entire actual storyline of Inuyash (save the last few chapters) spans less than a year, so I'll try to not make time move too quickly.**

**Words: 250**

**Seven: seven senses (sensory processing disorder)**


	85. Eighty Five (2)

**Two**

_...much more than a golem..._

Kagome chewed nervously on her bottom lip, flying closer towards the undead aura. It was familiar now, she could feel it, pulsing and churning with remains of great spiritual power.

"The woman made from clay," Sesshomaru noted.

To the mortals around her Kikyo was supernatural, revered, worthy of worship, but Kagome knew that she was tired, bitter, sorrowful. What Kikyo needed was light, hope, Inuyasha, not the praise which she accepted with grace. More and more Kikyo clung to life, devoured lost souls, all for the sake of hope in living on, when her time in this world had long since ended.

Kagome had Kikyo's soul.

It occurred to Kagome that death could be cheated, banished away. When age and decay depart a body, it took death away from it. The Kikyo of this day had shifted, changed. The clay doll that supported her, half alive, half dead, was a false form incapable of manifesting her emotions. A cold interior, replacing the loving priestess who died fifty years ago.

Kikyo was long lost. Kagome was put in her place. But Kagome was not Kikyo.

The Kikyo of this day was different, distorted, yet she still wished to regain her past self. The empty clay hallow that had once held a heated, pumping heart still desired good, banished darkness. It was bitterness that had led her astray, and love that pulled her back together.

Kagome wanted to help her.

Rumor was a thing that should not be trusted. The sacred jewel was like the monkey's paw, granting no true wishes. Kagome's flesh was lusted after, with no true proof of its immortality granting power. But when good will dominated Kagome's mind, she was willing to try many things.

Maybe her blood really gave life; then she would restore the life and love cheated of fifty years ago.

* * *

**Author Note: I always seem to simpathize with villains and anti-heroes. Inuyasha is a shonen anime/manga, but the Kagome persepctive makes it seem more like shojo; also I just see Kagome as more of a main character than Inuyasha. Anyways, in this story I'm not going to hate on any character (except maybe Magatsuhi :C)**

**Words: 310**

**Two: two types of clay, residual and sedimentary**


	86. Eighty Six (0)

**Zero**

_...tah-dah!..._

Long, floating shinidamachu soul collectors drifted around them, gliding towards the source of spiritual power. Kagome could see the white and red dot in the distance grow larger, until the distinctive features of Kikyo were clearly visible. Kagome landed slowly in front of the undead priestess, Sesshomaru silent behind her. Two pairs of dark brown eyes met, one shining with life and one clouded with murky dullness. Kagome wanted to delve into those lackluster eyes, and bring life back to the tragic priestess, whose tale burdened her heart with sorrow.

Kikyo tilted her head at Kagome in greeting, in awe, glowing softly with pale, ethereal light.

"Are you not alive yet, Kikyo?" Kagome asked carefully, "you should drink some of my blood. I hope you and Inuyasha can find happiness again." She extended a pale hand somewhat hesitantly, nervous and unsure of what to expect from the woman who had once wanted her life.

With astonishing humility Kikyo bowed her head, respect and gratitude visible among the blurry browns of her eyes.

"Will you give me your blessing, Kagome? So that this soul can merge with me once more?" Kikyo's slender hand reached out to Kagome's outstretched one, and with forgiveness in her heart Kagome concentrated on pouring love and light into her fingers. The fine tips of their manicured hands connected for but an instant, a moment of intersecting souls, before both vanished from thin air.

Leaving no trace but scent, Kagome could faintly hear Sessomaru growl dangerously.

* * *

**Author Note: Kikyo Kagome vanishing act o.0 Probably for some girl-to-girl time ;P**

**Words: 250**

**Zero: disappeared**


	87. Eighty Seven (7)

**Seven**

_...what happened to you..._

"You are a puzzling woman, Kagome."

Kikyo let go of her hand and lead Kagome through misty meadows. It was beautiful, but endless, dull with blurred similarity.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked curiously, unsure but unafraid.

"A borderline realm between the living and the dead," Kikyo answered somewhat bitterly, "I opened this realm by combining my spiritual and specter powers."

Kagome instantly felt a flood of sadness, and the soul inside Kikyo sang a quiet lament, but it seemed that Kikyo had found use in her insettling situation.

"Do you still want to die, Kikyo?"

"I have heard rumors of your flesh. I have also heard of a strange priestess with the demon lord Sesshomaru."

Rumor was such a hated thing, bringing so much unwarranted trouble and inspection. Kagome fought a deep, rosy blush as Kikyo perused her expression carefully.

"Do you not fear to couple with a demon, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked at her confusedly. Fear never occurred to her, outsiders never affected her way of thinking. Higurashi Kagome was a strong, independent woman, and Sesshomaru was even more so indifferent.

Kikyo read her expression, an impassioned, innocent, bright hearted young woman, and nodded slowly.

"You do understand, that after you gave him your body, your spiritual powers left you? You may be strong, but you have lost the abilities of a priestess."

It took Kagome a few seconds to understand the meaning of her words, causing her to stutter and blush indignantly.

"I never slept with Sesshomaru."

Kikyo turned towards her gravely.

"What happened to make your spiritual powers disappear?"

* * *

**Words: 260**

**Seven: seven wonders**


	88. Eighty Eight (2)

**Two**

_...Oh, I am fortune's fool..._

"Coupling with a demon will make me lose my spiritual powers?"

"You have never coupled with the dog daiyokai?"

"No," Kagome ground out somewhat frustratedly, "I never slept with Sesshomaru."

"Impossible."

Heat rose in her cheeks, blood pounding rapidly through her body. Deeply she breathed in the misty air, letting it calm her.

"Kikyo, I'm quite sure I never had sex."

The older priestess raised an eyebrow at her bluntness, before asking indifferently, "then how?"

"How what?"

"What happened to your spiritual powers? If I had mated Inuyasha in his half demon form, I would have lost my blessings of purity."

Kagome suddenly understood why Kikyo wanted to turn Inuyasha into a human. Fifty years ago, even today, Kikyo still loved Inuyasha, _all_ parts of him. Her priestess upbringing may have caused her to feel enmity towards his demon blood, but her love for him had her embrace all parts of him.

Kikyo loved the Inuyasha the half demon. She wanted to protect their future life. As a human they would have the same lifespan, acceptance by society. Maybe she would still have kept her spiritual powers.

"I love Sesshomaru as a daiyokai," Kagome spoke softly, strongly.

"He is a killing machine."

"No," she explained dreamily, "He is an apex predator. He is capable of love, capable of care, and we love each other."

"You gave your body to him?"

"No. I never had sex. And don't tell me it's impossible," Kagome sighed.

"But it cannot be. Your souls are intertwined. Not souls," Kikyo frowned, "but—"

"Neither Sesshomaru and I have souls. Our spirits are connected, and our love joins us. You are correct, Kikyo, in a way. My body, my heart belongs to him," Kagome stared back boldly towards the murky eyes that scrutinized her, "I have already made my choice."

Those murky brown eyes seemed to swirl in understanding, with tales of tragedy.

Fifty years ago Kikyo chose Inuyasha.

They fell into oblivion by each other's hands.

* * *

**Author Note: Happy Chinese New Year! Chapter 88 for extra luck!**

**Words: 330**

**Two: Romeo and Juliet**


	89. Eighty Nine (0)

**Zero**

_...let us set aside old enmity..._

Kagome wasn't sure why, but she ended up pouring her heart to the grim priestess, revealing months of pent up feelings, emotions that she herself had just learnt the meaning of. Dreamily she spoke of Sesshomaru, their meeting, their realization.

"You do understand," Kikyo murmured, "that you will be scorned by mankind?"

Kagome had long since given up on society. She had endured, felt the crushing discrimination and selfishness of these short sighted peoples. She had asked herself, was she saving the world, giving up her future, just to save these bigots? Sesshomaru was right, they were worthless.

But then she saw the people around her the people she met and loved. She didn't hate mankind. She didn't depend on it either.

"Even your companions may turn against you."

They were all fragile beings, hurt too much by the world around them, healed by Kagome's loving light. If they chose to hate her, there was nothing she could do.

"I choose Sesshomaru."

Kikyo nodded, eyes deep in though. The fog around them thickened, churning forebodingly, weighing them down with its heavy drench.

"Kikyo," Kagome declared, "be free! Live as you wish in the depths of your heart, and have a heart of flesh and blood!"

Raw magic flooded from her young body, enveloping the meadow in its warmth, sweeping away low clouds. The entire realm seemed to shine, glow with sunlight of a hidden sun, felt but not seen.

Lifeless eyes gained their light, bitterness banished along with darkness. Clay turned into flesh, ashes into bones, magic becoming the thrumming blood pumping through the newly reborn priestess.

With color on her solemn cheeks, she lifted one hand slowly to her chest. Slow tears fell with the feel of life beating within her.

"The soul is fleeting, Kikyo, and you have it back now. But the heart, your spirit, that is formed by you."

Kikyo stared at her, awed, grateful, curious. She gained her cool again, but her serious exterior had life, the love of a compassionate priestess.

"Bless you," she whispered, soft but enough to fly into the heavens.

With a gentle touch of fingertips, Kagome felt herself spiraling into oblivion towards the realm of the living.

* * *

**Author Note: Kikyo is alive again. Yay! Next stop, Inuyasha?**

**Words: 370**

**Zero: none**


	90. Ninety (4)

**Four**

_...what hath night to do with sleep?..._

Warmth. Strength. Kagome opened her eyes sleepily greet sunlight, burrowing into the silk and fur around her, hugging the tight arm guarding her. Clean, fresh scent flooded her lungs, bathing her in security.

"Am I back to you now?"

A light rumble and a reassuring stroke were her answer, sending bliss down her spine. Comfortably she purred into his armor-less shoulder, moaning as she stretched aching limbs.

"Have I slept for very long?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, shimmery silver hair floating in light breeze. Delightfully she reached for it, burying herself in silky softness, letting the soothing scent and aura overpower her.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Consider it a small detour. We can continue."

Yawning she pressed closer to him, closing exhausted eyes and kissing him softly. Peacefully she let blissful rest bath her tired body.

"Later," she added quietly.

* * *

**Words: 140**

**Four: four sleepers**


	91. Ninety One (1)

**One**

_...potent poison..._

The red dot that was the robe of the fire rat grew larger, until Kagome could faintly see matching dog ears. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her as they got closer.

Inuyasha jerked his head up, suspiciously sniffing the air. Coming to a halt, the worried shard hunting group watched as he wiggled his fuzzy triangular ears and frowning noticeably.

Miroku was gripping his staff tightly, fatigue and concern creasing his brow. Sango bit her lip anxiously, carrying a wide eyed Shippo. Even Kirara seemed weary, twin tails drooping on the ground.

Kagome immediately felt guilt surge through her. Her friends had all aged, anxious over her disappearance, her safety.

"Kagome! You're safe!"

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru you bastard!"

"We were so worried, Kagome!"

Her friends took their stances in front of Sesshomaru, mustering their best battle expressions despite their worry for her safety. Deciding to put up an act, she whimpered against the tightening cage around her waist.

"Inuyasha," she cried out, "give Sesshomaru-sama the Tessaiga."

Kagome chewed her lip anxiously, waiting for his decision. This was the deciding moment. What would happen if he gave up the sword? What if he didn't? Kagome wasn't so sure.

"If you want the sword, bastard," Inuyasha sneered, "fight. Kagome has nothing to do with this."

Catching on to her act, Sesshomaru infused his claws with poison, dramatically flexed them, and dug them into her shoulder. Kagome was prepared for pain, but instead she shuddered deeply, moaning as fire lanced thrillingly through her blood. She groaned as the tide of his aura left energy overflowing her cells, relishing the feel of power.

_"He's not a dog anymore. This isn't poison_._"_

Her frantic friends mistook her pleasurable moans for pain, drawing their weapons but afraid to fight and harm her. Inuyasha turned ballistic.

"Here's the rusty blade," he spat out, thrusting Tessaiga into the earth, "now give back Kagome, and cure her from your poison."

Unspent tears of love and gratitude swam in her eyes.

* * *

**Words: 340**

**One: Sesshomaru #1 poison master! PWNS Mukotsu!**


	92. Ninety Two (8)

**Eight**

_...can't hurt me..._

Slowly Sesshomaru stepped forwards, reaching for the sheath of Tessaiga with his left arm.

Baring his fangs Inuyasha snarled but did not attack, fists so tightly clenched that four neat red pricks appeared on each hand. When he saw the once empty red trimmed sleeve uncover an arm, a powerful, live arm, he backed away growling.

"Notice something, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru mocked with satisfaction apparent in his cold voice.

As he extended his arm, the air around them suddenly became very silent, very thick. Inuyasha and company held their breaths hoping for his failure. Kagome crossed her fingers inwardly, hoping to uncover more secrets from the past.

Even Sesshomaru seemed somewhat hesitant. He connected his gaze with Kagome, who nodded slowly to urge him on. The uncertainty in his eyes lasted for but an instant, fading away as his hands descended on the sword handle.

Kagome blinked at the last moment.

"No," Inuyasha whispered, his horrified, coarse voice breaking silence like a saw through wood, "no way in hell that's possible."

* * *

**Words: 170**

**Eight: immunization month**


	93. Ninety Three (9)

**Nine**

_...bitter endings..._

The moment Sesshomaru held up the rusty fang, a malicious glint entered his eye. Kagome prayed that he would not lose his senses.

"It seems you are correct, Kagome," he noted aloud.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha roared, "You can't use it, can you?"

Frowning Sesshomaru slashed with the sword, channeling his demonic energy in wicked green bursts. Inuyasha jumped in to interfere, flung back by stinging power.

"You can't use it," Inuyasha laughed from the ground, "let go of Kagome, bastard, you have the useless sword."

Kagome twiddled her fingers nervously. How was she supposed to say goodbye?

"Kagome belongs to this Sesshomaru," he stated for her clearly.

Her friends froze and stared at them, her resting comfortably in Sesshomaru's arms, while Inuyasha sputtered indignantly.

"Useless sword," Sesshomaru smirked, flinging the dented blade back to Inuyasha.

"A new arm, one of superior blood," he clawed a charging Inuyasha by the throat, "a new aura, free of taint."

Kagome tugged his arm discreetly to beg his mercy, worrying as Inuyasha swore in his grip. White stinging light flared from the unrelenting grip, burning and cleansing demon aura. They watched in astonishment as white hair turned black, dog ears disappeared, gold eyes dulled. A hanyou turned human in front of their very eyes.

"Purification," Sesshomaru tossed away Inuyasha, who slowly regained his features, "that was for past failures."

"What do you want with Kagome?"

"Ah yes, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smiled subtly as his retreating arm curled possessively around her dainty waist, "Kagome belongs to me."

"She'll never comply," Inuyasha spat venomously.

As if to invalidate Inuyasha's declaration, Kagome wrapped her arms around the neck of her beloved "captor," kissing Sesshomaru sweetly.

"I'm sorry," her ethereal face turned towards her once companions unregrettingly, smiling softly, "I'm with Sesshomaru now."

Unbelieving faces stared back at her.

* * *

**Words: 310**

**Nine: sounds the same as "pain/distress" in Japanese**


	94. Ninety Four (3)

**Three**

_...explosion..._

Inuyasha was the first to scowl, the stricken look on his face thawing into something bitter and foul. Miroku suddenly became sickeningly pale, ghastly bloodlessness underneath his skin and darkening violet eyes hinting horror. Sango stood frozen in disbelief, astonishment, suspicion, her callous right hand clenching and unclenching the handles of her boomerang until each knuckle turned white.

"Why, Kagome," Shippo whined, hiding beneath a transformed and alert Kirara, "why him? Why Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had expected their disapproval, even betrayal, but reality griped her as she chilled from the inside out. These were her friends, her companions, partners in life in death.

It was almost as if _she_ had betrayed them, succumbed to seduction. Sesshomaru had harmed them with ill intent, his antagonism with them second only to Naraku.

"Sesshomaru is my husband, Shippo."

All hell broke loose at her declaration.

* * *

**Author Note: Imagine Kagome declaring herself married to Sesshomaru. _Someone_ is going to explode. Short chapter today...my only excuse is that I got extremely distracted and decided to post what I had typed up instead of not posting at all. Review!**

**Words: 140**

**Three: three degrees of burns**


	95. Ninety Five (9)

**Nine**

_...fatigue..._

"What? Fucking answer me, Kagome! What'd he do to you?"

Inuyasha's hazardous mad dash was stopped by the well aimed placing of a staff, jingling lightly in the straining, white knuckled grip of its purple clad owner.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku placated, his voice firm and his forehead creased. "What do you have to say, Lady Kagome?" He frowned expectantly, looking so much older than his age.

"Did he force you?" Sango bit out, impatient and worried.

Kagome surveyed the scene before her, her assembly of friends, allies who had all saved her life many times.

Inuyasha growled behind Miroku's staff, gold eyes tinged dangerously with red. She realized how different these gold eyes were from those of the one she loved, how rough and crude they were in comparison. Sesshomaru had beautiful, refined eyes, mysterious, electrifying pools of ancient reflection. When red they were crimson flames, searing and burning her into senselessness.

Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome saw how plain and simple he was. But in all his simplicity he cared for her, and his concern over her safety touched the depths of her heart.

Miroku perused her expression carefully, dark violet eyes mulling over her predicament. Kagome wondered what that dirty mind of his was thinking of, yet then she thought of his wisdom, his sorrowful tales concealed beneath a lecherous persona. She had dug out his tales, peeled away layers of loneliness and fabrication, saved him with her love and warmth. For such a young man he was aged, mentally burdened with anxiety. They were similar, she thought.

Shippo's bobbling orange hair caught her attention, drawing her sight to his worried green eyes. Even this little boy had suffered so much, endured so many. Young as he was, he protected her with a valiant heart.

Her gaze turned to Sango, who was staring at Sesshomaru discreetly, suspiciously. Even now her stance was wary, prepared. Sango had been a bitter young woman, but Kagome washed away her sorrow with a flood of light, the love that Kagome spread to all those around her. Sango revealed her loyal nature, became akin to a sister, a trustworthy companion willing to die in Kagome's place.

Kagome looked from one past companion to another, each lingering glance dissolving her in anxiety. Something called gratitude, mixed with some unknown warm, bitter feeling blossomed in her chest, dripped from her sparkling eyes.

She loved them, and they deserved a truthful explanation.

* * *

**Words: 410**

**Nine: "****For Esmé – with Love and Squalor**" from _Nine Stories_ by Salinger


	96. Ninety Six (1)

**One**

_...listen to me..._

"I love Sesshomaru," Kagome explained earnestly, her voice soft but firm and strong. Her friends reeled back as if struck by a boom of thunder. With a sinking heart Kagome watched the expressions slowly morph on their faces, ranging from shock to hurt. She expected disgust, but only registered surprise.

She paused, waiting for reply, outbursts of rage, but continued when even Inuyasha chose to stay silent.

"It's a long story," she looked each friend in the eye, each of them, even Kirara, turning their gazes uncomfortably.

"It all began when we tracked Naraku. That was the day I disappeared. Something happened when I was alone with Naraku; I ran away because I wanted to be alone."

Kagome swallowed dryly, hoping that her friends would not have misconceptions.

"I met an old man, who with his dying breath requested for me to purify his hair on Mt. Hakurai."

She watched Miroku and Sangos' eyes widen in surprise, then respect.

"When I finally ran to the mountain, guess what?" Kagome chuckled, unknowing of why, bitter yet sweet all the same, "Sesshomaru was there. I ran towards him like crazy."

Inuyasha growled barely audibly, but Kagome continued telling her story with a steady, unhasty pace.

"That, my friends, I realized, was because," her eyes gazed far, far away, remembering their flight above the clouds, "I loved Sesshomaru all along."

"Yes, Inuyasha," she turned to the grave hanyou, "even when I first saw him, when he tried to kill us, I _loved_ him. Meeting him filled me with insatiable, unexplainable longing."

"He was wounded, wounds I desperately tried but could not heal. Monks and Naraku attacked us, but" her lips quirked with the memories, "Sesshomaru fended off all of them."

"Magatsuhi, an evil spirit, come from the jewel. He devoured Sesshomaru. Killed me," she laughed somewhat forcedly.

"And then I came back. Sesshomaru defeated Magatsuhi and brought me to life. He faked his wounds to lure me, because our love is mutual. That, my friends," she swept her arm dramatically, "is the story of the past…four days. Any questions?" she challenged.

* * *

**Words: 350**

**One: monologue**


	97. Ninety Seven (1)

**One**

_...I'm special..._

The silence between them draped heavily like a thick veil, made even more unnerving by the occasion shuffle of a wild animal, the howl from a gust of wind. Quietly Kagome let go of her ki restraints, letting her powers flow free.

The air was a muddled blend of anger, sadness, disappointment, surprise, anxiety. Confused soul songs that once could make her nauseous she endured, searching the sounds to read emotions. They were upset, she could tell, but her decision was something they needed to accept.

Somewhere her senses detected a demonic aura coming closer, stealthily approaching her like a predator stalking prey. Perhaps a demonstration could clarify things.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango whirled her boomerang through the silence, slashing through the air and into the distance. A bark was heard, then the source uncovered, a humanoid demon with slanted, lustful eyes.

With a maddened leap it barged towards Kagome, pointy, stained fangs extended to tear flesh, decimated with a quick flick of a light whip from an unpleased demon lord

"May this can explain everything better," Kagome turned to her friends, extending her arm to her savior, "Cut please, Sesshomaru."

A bored look replaced his calculating glance in a split second, and he idly complied, drawing the tip of one fine claw lightly down on her porcelain arm. Skin ruptured, flesh split, crimson droplets beaded into a thin line of gory magnificence.

"Watch."

No sooner had the command left her lips, vicious roars were heard, bloodthirsty, maddened cries carried by the wind just before the arrival of their equally bloodthirsty sources.

"Do you get it now?" Kagome asked her friends calmly as Sesshomaru swiftly slit each offending creature, "They aren't after the shards. They want to eat me."

* * *

**Words: 290**

**One: special**


	98. Ninety Eight (3)

**Three**

_...layer the surprises..._

"I never felt fear in his presence," Kagome whispered into the silence, "Foe or not, his power was unmistakable and exhilarating. Terrifying."

"I've changed, Inuyasha," she remarked to the angry hanyou, "it appears that demons desire my flesh even more than the sacred jewel."

To their shock Sesshomaru held her arm and licked her blood away slowly, his smoldering, unreadable gold eyes those of a predator savoring its prey. The sheer intimacy of their act was unbelievable, devastating, hopeless confusion etched into the shying eyes of her friends.

"D-did he force you?" Sango's inquiry shook beneath attempts of a firm exterior.

"No." Kagome felt calm, stood proudly next to her soul mate. Her warm gaze was undaunted as she replied without hesitation.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo is alive again."

"W-what?" Inuyasha's voice was thick and shaky, filled with excitement, apprehension and twinges of guilt.

"You should get back with Kikyo."

"What about you, Kagome?"

She laughed, sunshine amidst the gloomy clouds gathered around them. Looking up to Sesshomaru with twinkles in her eye, she grinned.

"I've grown to like Kikyo, Inuyasha," she turned to look the hesitant hanyou squarely in the eye, "Besides, one of the reasons I came back for is to say goodbye."

* * *

**Words: 210**

**Three: luck "comes in threes"**


	99. Ninety Nine (7)

**Seven**

_...to pass or to fail..._

"What? Kagome, don't leave us!" Shippo broke out of his previous trance with a heartbroken wail.

"I originally came with three purposes. One is to have Sesshomaru test Tessaiga," Kagome gently wrested her arm from his grip and kissed him chastely.

"Congratulations, love" she murmured, "no longer a daiyokai."

She could sense the confusion, the curiosity that rolled off her friends in waves, ill concealed from impatience. She continued when they chose to stay quiet, save for occasional mutterings and curses from an impatient Inuyasha.

"Second, it was to test you, Inuyasha," he flinched under her firm gaze, "Kagome or the sword. Congratulation, you passed." Her voice was sincere, and wavered ever so slightly under the emotional turmoil she waged within herself.

"Really, I love you all so much." Something akin to a sob hitched in her throat, pent up grief that threatened to barricade her defenses, crumbling walls of control.

"But I need to say goodbye. I love Sesshomaru more than myself, more than the world. And we have our own discoveries to make."

She saw wonder in their eyes, awe of some feeling that they could not fathom. In their eyes she saw her own reflection, a solemn, goddess like figure. Had she changed so much? Be it within pools of gold, violet, green, or brown, she saw the same reflection, a shining young woman obviously in love, glowing with her emotions. She saw an equally beautiful once-demon lord, and she realized how the young woman and the lord matched each other so perfectly, how they complimented each other in every way.

Gone were insecurities, reservations, final hesitations. Her fluttering heart calmed.

"Farewell. But this isn't the end."

They had accepted it. They saw Kagome and Sesshomaru as she had seen herself and him within their eyes.

"W-we will be going now," Miroku shakily cleared his throat.

Slowly Kagome nodded, a sad but content smile playing on her lips, watching as her past companions disappeared into the distance, until their auras faded away.

"I think I passed the test," she whispered as a salty droplet slid down her face.

"I believe so," Sesshomaru replied, kissing the trail of moisture.

"One more threshold, one more test. I have to inform my family of my choice."

* * *

**Author Note: Inuyasha, I'm so proud! He made it through the entire encounter without going beserk, and that's how I think Inuyasha could be. Capable of going crazy but still having rationale.**

**Words: 380**

**Seven: Seven Tests for Just Cause**


	100. One Hundred (4)

**Four**

_...a rectangle is not a square..._

Kagome hummed to herself lightly as she twirled Sesshomaru's hair, watching the well appear closer and closer. Her family was a multitude of enigmatic personas, eccentric people who act far from expected of their age. She wondered how they would accept her decision, her marriage, her world. Each member of her family would have different viewpoints, but she wasn't sure what to do if they disagreed.

Side one: An angry old man would proceed to bury Sesshomaru in useless strips of paper, while attempting to seal Kagome in her room.

Side two: An unhealthily cheerful mother would give her fertility medicine and wishes for a grandson.

Side three: An overexcited elementary boy would provoke Sesshomaru to such an extent that Kagome would need to lock him in a warehouse.

Side four: Kagome Higurashi wouldn't give a damn.

Kagome knew she was losing it. The clean, unpolluted air and the soothing hand in hers pulled her back together.

Onwards.

* * *

**Words: 160**

**Four: four sides of a rectangle**


	101. One Zero One (6)

**Six**

_...ready or not, here I go..._

"We're here," she whispered breathlessly, horror lacing the edges of her voice as she stared down into the eerie, churning blue light.

Gently Sesshomaru set her down on the grass, grass she'd once fallen asleep on in wonder and melancholy, dewy blades that cooled her warm limbs. Kagome watched as he traced the rim of the Bone Eater's well, his smooth, ageless hands stroking the ancient wood.

It was ironic, she thought. Each long century had no effect on him, flurrying around him rapidly, insignificantly. But the well's wood toiled through every year, every day, enduring and weathering, piling the ages until it cracked and split with worn.

She softly turned his face to meet her, her touch gentle and unhurried. An angel's face. A peaceful, unchangeable expression, one so pale and beautiful even amidst oceans blood. Even more so.

This was the face of a survivor, one suited to adapt, to exceed, to rein. What would he be like in her time? Surely he would rise above all, superior and dignified.

"Are you prepared?" Sesshomaru asked her.

It was a good question. Was she prepared to face her family members? Yes. Was she prepared to face their responses? No.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru," her panicked tone making it sound like a suicide pact, her cold hand finding support in his comforting one.

"Into the well."

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Six: six Preparatory Practices**


	102. One Zero Two (2)

**Two**

_...nothing stands still..._

A resounding crack backed by shrill, fading cries and gruesome splattering echoed in the clearing. Abruptly Kagome spun around, Sesshomaru's light whip retreating from battered remains of an unfortunate beast.

"A shard," he suggested, cleanly digging out two shiny purple gems from the mess.

"W-what's that?" Her voice was feeble, throaty with surprise, sounding foreign even to her own ears.

"I guess Kikyo was right, something changed, and I don't have priestess powers anymore—" Kagome trailed off rapidly, her mouth still open with shock.

Whereas pale hands once held dark shards that sparkled to lure, the same shards were a pale, harmless white, translucent to the point of taking on his porcelain tone. Innocently they blended in with his fingers, as if they were never the troublesome seeds of sin.

Consciously she snapped her jaw shut and bit her lip, confusion riddling her thoughts.

How? Why? When?

Kagome had more than an inkling of suspicion that somehow everything linked to their first true meeting, their rebirth in battle.

"You purified the shards, Sesshomaru."

His fist closed around the two pretty shards, now as harmless and useless as glass, crushing them into fine, common dust.

"Your shards, Kagome," he extended a hand to her.

Shakily she pulled off the little glass jar, pouring the pink contents onto her palm.

Pink stayed pink.

In his hands color drained out from the shimmery jewel, disappeared. Plain clear shards soon were blown away, to gather as dusty soil.

"What the hell," Kagome breathed in horrified disbelief, "what the _hell_ is happening to us? Is there anything that is constant anymore?"

* * *

**Author Note: Chapter 100 came and went so quickly! I wanted to make it special, but I was too busy and decided just to update. Since "One Hundred and [insert value]" is WAY too long for a number title, I'll be changing the format of chapter titles...that's for anyone who reads them, anyways. This story won't end for quite a while...I have yet to decide what to do with Sesshomaru and Kagome (I'll keep messing with them then). Read and review!**

**Words: 270**

**Two: Heraclitus vs. Parmenides**


	103. One Zero Three (0)

**Zero**

_...less than a whole..._

"I didn't sense the shards," she whispered.

Something about the entire situation frightened her, the unknown. Whereas her routine had been simple, it became complicated again, like the first time she'd fallen down the well. How much had changed in these months? Or had things changed at all?

"I don't understand," she laughed quietly, "you have spiritual powers. I do not. I have weird powers that are not demonic, either."

Suddenly her face lit up, and the refreshing optimism that never left her reappeared once more.

"Sesshomaru," she squealed, launching herself into his arms, "you destroyed the jewel shards! It can't ever be whole anymore!"

Her laughter rang brightly in the clearing, washing away the worries that plagued her moments ago. She grinned when he smiled at her slowly, and her life felt complete.

"Now," she held his firm, calming hand, "onwards into the well."

Their hands touched the worn rim lightly, and she could feel it resonating to her touch, to their touch. Closing her eyes she willed for the portal to expand, so Sesshomaru could pass as well. It seemed to make no complaint, succumbing beautifully to her power, accepting his presence.

Breathing deeply, Kagome jumped into the starry pathway that would lead homewards.

* * *

**Words: 210**

**Zero: less than one**


	104. One Zero Four (7)

**Seven**

_...surprise, surprise..._

Kagome landed on the hard packed dirt with a soft thud, followed by her soundless partner. Quietly she trod on the wooden boards, leading Sesshomaru up the creaking staircase.

"Are you okay? The pollution here doesn't seem to affect you."

It awed her that he could control himself so finely, exploiting all possible means to his advantage, until possible weaknesses became measured strengths. It fit his nature.

"This Sesshomaru can tolerate such," he answered.

She could sense the surprise in his indifference as he tried adapting to the new environment, a future world with smog laden air. Admiration coursed through her as he adapted so flawlessly, so gracefully.

Patiently he waited for her to lead him through her world, out of the dusty shack and into the roaring unknown.

"Mama?" Kagome called out as she peeked out of the well house door. "Grandpa? Souta?"

Hearing no reply she led him across the courtyard, into her room. The silence in the house only magnified their solitary companionship, all alone together, causing her to blush prettily, uncontrollably, at the treacherous thought. Goodness, they were engaged—spiritually husband and wife! Besides, even Inuyasha had been in her room before.

But now she sat awkwardly, nervously next to him on her bed, smoldered by his dark gold gaze.

Somewhere in the house a clock ticked, obnoxiously striking through the silent atmosphere. Shyly she peeked up from her eyelashes to meet his unwavering gaze, and she tangled her fingers with his.

"Since my family isn't home, how about I show you around?"

* * *

**Author Note: I always loved the future scenes in Inuyasha...probably because of the situational irony (lots of it!) and I just enjoy her friends' reactions. For this, I'll most likely set up an encounter. Sesshomaru can travel to the future, too! Yay! Because he can destroy the sacred jewel? Stay for the next chapter!**

**Words: 260**

**Seven: _Seven Surprises for New CEOs_**


	105. One Zero Five (9)

**Nine**

_...the empty vessel makes the loudest sound..._

The sunny sky paled in comparison to that of the yet to be polluted feudal era, as did the quiet around them. In the background Kagome could hear groaning engines, screeching wheels, whereas five hundred years ago, only the occasional animal interrupted the quiet of this land that once was forest.

"Here, we can jump out the window." Rising from her bed she slid open the glass panel, the thump seeming loud in the quiet household. Closely followed by Sesshomaru she leapt down from the sill with nimble footsteps. Her landing was clamorous, but the boots that tread behind her were soundless.

"I was thinking, Sesshomaru, if you can shift into a humanoid form, can you possibly seem more human?" She traced his markings, then his elfin ears, earning a contented growl.

"Nothing is impossible now, is it?" Kagome asked with mirth, remembering the time when he failed to transform into a dog. "I never knew I could fly."

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

Obediently she complied, giddy with anticipation. She heard a silent swish, then a burst of power that rang over and over in her ears. She more heard than felt his aura.

"You may open them now."

Kagome marveled at the sight before her.

"Sesshomaru," she found herself breathless once more, "you look…"

"Human?" He frowned slightly at the thought.

"As godly as ever," she finished, grinning.

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Nine: nine components of film sound (pitch, timbre, harmonics, loudness, rhythm, attack, sustain, decay, speed)**


	106. One Zero Six (9)

**Nine**

_...spiritual uniformity..._

Nothing changed; physically, perhaps yes, but the way his aura and power made itself known was definitely unmistakable.

His markings faded away, leaving uncreased plains of flawless ivory. Gold eyes glowed with supernatural light, subdued yet instilling fear and respect all the same. Silver hair shimmered in a way that was dazzling, natural and unbleached without a doubt. Pointed ears rounded—she laughed at the thought—_delicately_. Clawed hands were tapered to slender crescents, maintaining his absolute elegance.

Hm. An exotic figure.

"I'm not surprised. Even human you're enough to freeze someone with a look."

"Humanoid," he corrected.

"You're right," she agreed, thoughtfully, "You're not human. Not demon either."

"And you?" Sesshomaru raised a calculating eyebrow. "Not mortal, not immortal; born as one, but grew to another."

"Yeah, I can die; but I'll come back again. We're so mysterious, aren't we?" She waggled her eyebrows and leaned up to press her lips on his.

He responded with an inaudible "hn" as he returned her kiss, momentarily losing themselves in searing union. It was unmistakable; this was _Sesshomaru_, as sure and true as in a less humanoid form, or in his primal body. More than the physical body, it was his spirit that intertwined with hers.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," she gasped for air, "we need different outfits to go out."

With a disapproving "hm" he sealed her lips once more, his solid presence banishing coherent thought.

"Sesshomaru, please—wow, how did you do this?"

With awe her hand slid up her sides, slid down his chest.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. How did you know what a dress shirt looks like? And how did you make these?" Kagome twiddled the straps on her gown.

"Demonic aura and regeneration," he explained. If it were in his character to shrug, he would have. "Though not demonic anymore. The same use exists."

"How about the model of these clothes?"

"The picture hanging in the hall," he answered nonchalantly.

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed dramatically, "Now, Sesshomaru, we venture on the streets!"

* * *

**Author Note: Human Sesshomaru...wow. Ever notice how Sesshomaru ALWAYS wears the SAME thing, no matter how torn/ripped/shattered? Apparently he regenerates his armor and clothing with his yoki. In a previous chapter his clothes grow over Kagome (chapter forty seven, I believe), so it makes sense that he could create clothing here using his aura (how cool is that?!)**

**Words: 340**

**Nine: _Nine Faces of the Soul_**


	107. One Zero Seven (5)

**Five**

_...sweet and soothing..._

"And that's an airplane," Kagome pointed to the roaring blue dot far above. "I bet we could fly higher than that," she grinned childishly.

Dreamily she sighed, strolling hand in hand with Sesshomaru down a relatively peaceful park pathway. A date.

"There are roads everywhere," he stated thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh. Government funding and organization. Do you notice how everyone is staring at us right now?"

Plain, middle aged women catered to their scrawny children while casting glances their way. The occasional couple and wandering young people watched them with envy.

"You're so beautiful, Sesshomaru. Enough to make any woman fall head over heels."

Insecurity flittered teasingly around her heart, beneath her contented, lovestruck smile.

"_You_ are the most beautiful," he murmured genuinely into her ear, kissing her chastely on the cheek.

Insecurity flew away with a final giggle, far, far away amidst jealous gasps and coarse sighs.

"Thank you," she kissed him back, "and thank you for the dress."

Not far away a bell rang, an ice cream truck filling the air with soothing lullabies.

"Can you eat? I wonder if I can still eat, since I don't need nourishment anymore. Here, let's get some ice cream! It's really good." Fishing in her little coin case for change, Kagome maneuvered them to the sweet source of music.

"Oh dear," her voice cracked, "my friends are here."

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Five: five ingredient ice cream**


	108. One Zero Eight (6)

**Six**

_...life as a bumbling schoolgirl..._

Cautious footsteps maneuvered on pavement, each stride calculated to minimize sound, avoid attention. Her companion walked with grace behind her, as if he were floating; but for her, each landing of her foot provoked a sensitive wince, horror should they be discovered by three short skirted schoolgirls.

Kagome grimaced as three familiar faces drew closer, yet her legs kept on moving, steadily closing in the distance as music grew louder.

_"Please, don't let them—"_

"Kagome! Why are you here?!"

Her eyes squeezed shut and she cringed, all valiant efforts of evasion obliterated, leaving her to a fate most…well, she ought to be prepared by now.  
"Hi guys," she greeted weakly, preparing for the onslaught of interrogation.

"Aren't you supposed to be home with echolalia?" Ayumi inquired worriedly.

While Kagome muttered quietly, Yuka, ever the bold one, peered over Kagome's shoulder, her sharp gaze traveling to Kagome's _intertwined arm_ and promptly gasped with such drama and infliction that Kagome feared for her blood pressure.

"Wow Kagome, who's that—"

"Excuse us, we need to barrow Kagome for a moment," Eri snapped seriously, grabbing Kagome's free arm and giving Sesshomaru a brisk nod, before melting from the sight of his godlike beauty and getting whisked away by an overexcited Yuka.

"So, what's the story?!" Yuka whispered loudly.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If she were not part of the scene, she empathized, it would be very heartwarming, a cheerful distraction to a secret life of death and duel. Middle school teenagers, just barely touching on relationships and responsibility.

In the Feudal era she was the Shikon Miko, the guardian of the sacred jewel.

But in this world, she simply was Kagome Higurashi. Why not emmerse herself in this world? However, a part of the other world—the one who _was_ herworld—had come.

"Sesshomaru," she called out, "can you wait for me in my room? Explore a bit; I'll be back!"

His aura stroked her farewell and he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, so his name is Sesshomaru?"

"He's so hot, Kagome! Did he buy you the gown, too? You're so lucky!"

"A date? I thought you weren't interested!"

Surrounded by the cheer of her zealous future friends, Kagome let herself laugh as a girl.

* * *

**Author Note: Yay! Confrontation :D Kagome really is mature in a lot of ways, so it's good for her to have some "girl time" and act normal for a little bit. Poor Sesshomaru...I had his (first?) date cut off short...haha. Review!**

**Words: 390**

**Six: six sides to standard dice**


	109. One Zero Nine (6)

**Six**

_...I am very serious..._

"So, Kagome," the three girls surrounded teetering Kagome, formidable and intimidating with their hands on their hips, "You've got some explaining to do, girl."

Dragged off to the nearest WacDonalds, Kagome found herself pushed into a stall next to Ayumi while Eri and Yuka leaned towards her eagerly.

"Fries?" Ayumi asked, pushing towards her a steaming, oily pile that strangely didn't seem as appetizing as it once did.

"No thank you," Kagome shook her head nervously.

"A milkshake?"

Kagome politely refused the artificial blend of foam and sugar.

"You're not dieting to please your boyfriend, are you Kagome?" Eri reproached, "He can't make you do that."

"Oh, no," Kagome explained calmly, "I'm just not hungry. And he isn't my boyfriend."

"What?! Why Kagome? He's so hot!"

"You were on a date with him! Did you reject him because of your health?"

"Who is he? What about the other jealous two-timing boyfriend?"

Sucking in a deep breathe through her teeth, Kagome twiddled her fingers until the anxious girls settled down.

"The guy you saw with me—his name is Sesshomaru."

She paused as her friends "ooohhed" and "ahhhed."

"Do you not like him, Kagome? Is that why you won't be his girlfriend?"

"I love Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured firmly, her face heating with the declaration. Her gaze turned distant and dreamy, clearing envisioning the beautiful man, causing her friends to sigh in elation.

"I'm so glad you finally like someone," Ayumi said gently.

"What about the violent guy?"

"Inuyasha was never my boyfriend. We were very good friends. I love him like a brother. He's Sesshomaru's half-brother with a long-running feud. I'm not sure if our friendship will be the same again, but at least he didn't throw a tantrum when he found me with Sesshomaru."

"You sound really dedicated," Eri sighed wistfully.

"Why not be in a relationship?" Yuka piped in.

"We are," Kagome whispered and giggled.

"But he's not your boyfriend," Eri frowned, and her eyes widened with disbelief, "You guys aren't—"

"Friends with benefits?!"

"Shhh! Yuka! People will hear us! But Kagome, is that really true?!"

Before she could reply and protest her innocence, Yuka once again interrogated, "Did you kiss him?"

"Yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Did you let him touch your chest?"

"Yuka!"

"Yes," Kagome lowered her head, and found herself blushing profoundly. It hadn't been inappropriate; he had healed her wounds with his touch; but now embarrassment found its way to her face as her answers became misleading with the loaded questions, "but—"

"Wow, Kagome," three faces gaped at her in disbelief, "You must really love him."

"Has he touched you naked?"

"Yuka," Eri hissed, "Don't ask such a thing. Kagome—"

"Yes," Kagome murmured, curling up and hiding her scarlet face in her knees. Once again, he had touched her for healing and resurrection—but how could they believe that?

When her face cooled down Kagome looked up and saw her friends, silent with wide eyes.

"Is the Sesshomaru guy selfish? He only wants your body? This is really serious!"

A smile touched her lips.

"He's my fiancée."

* * *

**Author Note: I haven't posted in a couple days, reading random Hiei(love this shorty!)XKagome fanfiction. Finally, here's when Kagome spills the beans. I was laughing when I wrote this, imagining their reactions. I hope this amuses you too!**

**Words: 545**

**Six: prefix sex-**


	110. One Ten (3)

**Three**

_...make magic reality..._

"What?!" Three pairs of eyes widened comically. The combination of their cracked voices made Kagome wince with sensitivity.

"You're only fifteen!"

"Did your parents agree to this?"

"How old is he?"

"I'll turn sixteen in a few months," Kagome stated seriously, "and by Japanese law I can marry at sixteen with parental consent."

"That means he's at least eighteen," responded Ayumi, who'd always aspired to be a lawyer, "that's so romantic."

"What did your mom say?"

"How old is he? He's older than you!"

Eagerly the girls huddled closer, fries and milkshakes forgotten.

"We…just planned to tell my mom today, but my family wasn't home," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"What? What if they say no? But he's your fiancée!"

"Sesshomaru is extremely powerful," Kagome smiled softly at the inside joke, "he can accomplish anything, through influence and wealth." Power from being the strongest demon of all time, she added mentally, wealth from ruling the lands and fabricating matter with ki.

"Wow Kagome, he sounds…dangerous," Yuka searched for the proper word, "You're playing with fire."

"But he loves you, right? That's why you're getting married! Fate is finally smiling at you, after all hurting you with all your illnesses," Eri added excitedly.

"We're soul mates," Kagome agreed, "Sesshomaru is my knight in shining armor. He saved my life more than once and makes life meaningful."

They quieted and sighed at the procured image.

"He sounds really mature."

"Yes," Kagome nodded eagerly, "He's mature, elegant, confident, sophisticated. Cold on the outside, but like a diamond on the inside. When we first met he was hurting Inuyasha. The way he looked at me frightened me more than anything else. And then he appeared more and more often, and I started not fearing anymore."

"I bet he loved you even then, and followed you," Eri giggled.

"You're right," Kagome breathed, caught in the moment, "I finally realized that I've always loved him, not Inuyasha. And he couldn't resist following me because he'd fallen in love with me too."

"That's so sweet, like a fairytale," Ayumi expressed dreamily.

"Yes, my friends, I live in a Feudal Fairytale."

* * *

**Author Note: A couple notes here. First of all, yes, Japanese females can get married at 16 (and males at 18) with parental consent. Secondly, _Inuyasha_ is also titled _A Feudal Fairytale_, and I want to make a distinction that, in the title, Feudal Fairytale means tales of battles in the Feudal Era (that's what it literally says in Japanese), while Kagome's last statement in this chapter simply means that her life is like and old fashioned fairytale. Pun _was_ intended, if you get what I mean...Lastly, notice how Kagome avoided answering Sesshomaru's age. She'll do that later.**

**Words: 350**

**Three: recurring number in fairy tales**


	111. One Eleven (8)

**Eight**

_...spared of salvation, bound to life..._

"Wow." Silence ensued, as the news of Kagome's engagement registered in their systems. With her head on her hands Kagome surveyed their faces, and took time to observe the WacDonalds that had been their meeting place over the years.

She had known Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka for a long time; far longer than Inuyasha and her friends of the past, far longer than Sesshomaru. They were childhood friends, companions in those long lost years; and now, Kagome had left them behind.

Whereas they grew at a normal pace, blundering and giggling as developing girls, time adopted Kagome, forced her to mature. Now she could look back at them, watch immaturity that she had skimmed across, embrace the young woman who was Kagome.

And her youth would be eternal. As the years would pass, decades fly by, Kagome would watch them grow into women, wither with age, until at long last they returned to the earth as fertile ash.

And still, Kagome would remain eternally young.

She stared at the youthful faces before her, observing every inch of skin, gaze piercing into the flesh and tendon that changed their expressions, moved their jaws. How, she wondered, could each fine crease sag and fold until, at the end of their time, a girl would become a worn old woman.

And Kagome would never have to experience that.

Instead she would have to watch them die, one by one, and live on with the knowledge that her loved ones existed no longer, that their souls had long since passed on.

Her thoughts swirled around the three girl in front of her, then to Hojo, the teachers who had been kind to her, the friendly lady behind the WacDonalds counter, each and every stranger that walked down the street—they would be _dead_ before Kagome would ever get a single crease, age a single day. All her friends of the past were already dead, the moment she stepped out of the old dried well, dead one way or another in these long five hundred years. There was a price to pay, she supposed, for playing recklessly between times, and falling in love with a godlike creature.

Her mother, dear, supportive, youthful mother, would be no more; her tiny, enthusiastic little brother would become a pile of lifeless soil; and grandfather, wrinkled, childish grandfather, would become as dry as the ancient limbs in which he treasured…

And Kagome Higurashi would never age a single day.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for reading! Read and review!**

**Words: 410**

**Eight: eight spoked Dharmacakra**


	112. One Twelve (8)

**Eight**

_...an immortal's eyes..._

Kagome wasn't sure when exactly she started to space out, but when Eri moved waved in front of her eyes for apparently the eighth time, Kagome finally noticed that Yuka's lips were jabbering fiercely.

"Huh?"

"You never told us! Actually how old is this Sesshomaru guy? What does he do that makes him so powerful and wealthy?"

"Yeah, Kagome, how old is he?"

Kagome was stumped. Obviously revealing Sesshomaru's true age would be extremely…imprudent. Yet what could she say? That man—no, not demon either, but something more—had an ancient air around him, a level of wisdom and maturity. He had the appearance of a daiyokai, of a god, an ageless face that could not be bound to human years. She could say he was as young as nineteen. Or as old as thirty.

"Uh…twenty one."

"He's six years older than you?" Eri exclaimed more than questioned.

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?" Yuka frowned.

"I think it's rather romantic," Ayumi supported.

Kagome shrugged. "He acts very maturely, but his appearance is young."

"He's too young to have finished university! How does he make a living?"

"He…he's very advanced," Kagome faltered, having forgotten about school, "he was the heir to a wealthy, powerful…tycoon…but he chose to seek his own path."

"Wow," her friends turned dreamy again, "what path did he choose?"

"He now owns the Western Lands, and is one of the most influential lords. He chooses to remain in the background, though."

"Kagome," Ayumi squealed, "I'm so happy for you! You're going to become a rich lady!"

"And have a hot husband and really cute children!"

"Oh no," Yuka gasped, "Did we ruin your date? We're so sorry, Kagome! You have to go back right away!"

"I'm fine—"

"Shoo, hurry, go back to your prince now! Should we escort you?"

"No, really, I'm—"

"Don't make him wait!"

* * *

**Author Note: Review! Just click that little box and type a few words...please?**

**Words: 330**

**Eight: eight ages of man (psychology and theory of personality)**


	113. One Thirteen (0)

**Zero**

_...no such luck..._

"Well, that wasn't quite so bad," Kagome mumbled to herself as she stumbled out from the WacDonalds, "I'm glad that they didn't insist on following me home."

"Do you guys want to come over tomorrow and play videogames?" a familiar boy's voice darted into her ears like an arrow

"Crap," Kagome cursed under her breath and pressed herself against the wall, "Souta's here."

"Children! Watch out for demons! Remember the story I told you yesterday?" a withered voice croaked.

"Yes, we know! You should go home now!"

_"Crap, not Grandpa, too."_

Watching her beloved brother and grandfather roam in the neighborhood, Kagome carefully sped home.

_"Please, don't let anyone have confronted him…"_

"Sesshomaru!" she called outside the house in anticipation, then relief as he peered out from her window.

"I missed you! Are you okay? Have I been gone for long?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he slid open the glass panel and landed in front of her with one smooth leap. He was still in his more human form, she noticed with confusion.

"Kagome," he began, "there is something—"

"Ah, there you are, dear," came a voice that made her blood freeze cold, "I was wondering where you were, and perhaps if you could explain about this fine gentleman…by the way, oden for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good, mama," Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll come in right away."

* * *

**Author Note: Woo! I finished writing this chapter in record time! Thanks to xauroragoddessx for reviewing. Review, guys!**

**Words: 240**

**Zero: none**


	114. One Fourteen (1)

**One**

_...one special hurdle..._

Under the unarming calmness of her mother, Kagome found herself and Sesshomaru guided inside for afternoon tea.

"So," Kagome nervously fiddled her untouched cup, "uh, where's grandpa and Souta?"

"They're strolling outside for the moment. Now dear, why don't you introduce this _fine young man_?" Mama Higurashi smiled at them in an unguarded fashion.

Kagome bristled immediately and felt guilt bubbling within her, but the stoic lord beside her could stay as still as stone, only moving to nod slightly in acknowledgement.

"So, um, this is lord—"

"Sesshomaru," he interjected smoothly, his gaze not faltered by Mama's guilt-inducing warm stare.

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-san. So how do you…know…Kagome?"

If she was skeptical of his name, a great and terrible demon's name, she didn't show it.

"Kagome is—"

"Ah, that," Kagome hastily cut him off, "you see, Mama, I met Sesshomaru a couple months ago, and we're in a relationship."

She wasn't really lying, merely omitting the facts, but the recognition of such didn't spare her conscience.

_"It's impossible to tell that Sesshomaru is a demon right now. I should keep him out of this."_

"We...um, we had a date today, and I got dragged off by my buddies, so I told Sesshomaru to come back before me."

"Oh yes, of course," Mama smiled, "I saw him in your room and we talked a little before you came back."

"Crap," Kagome muttered under her breath, and she could have sworn that a corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upwards.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh, er, crazy, I said crazy, eh? My life is really hectic right now, and Sesshomaru is extremely supportive."

Mama Higurashi sipped her tea calmly. "Biscuit, dear? Sesshomaru-san?"

When both refused, her smile tuned down a little. "Inuyasha isn't starving you, is he dear? You aren't just eating instant noodles all the while?"

"No, of course not," Kagome hurried to change the topic, "I'm—"

"Do you know Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-san?" Mama turned her perusing attention to Sesshomaru.

_"Please, not that question…"_

"A man called Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Author Note: Mama Higurashi awesomeness :D Thanks for the reviews!**

**Words: 360**

**One: special**


	115. One Fifteen (7)

**Seven**

_...open-minded wisdom..._

"Um, Sesshomaru," Kagome urgently tugged on his arm, "Mama—"

_"What should I say? Should I reveal the truth?"_

"Kagome has told me of her friendship with a boy by the name of Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finished smoothly.

"Ah. Is that so? May I ask how you came to know Kagome? You must know that she is frequently absent from school."

"Acquaintance," he responded cryptically, unblinking.

"Ah, that, Mama, we were mutual friends. We met a couple months ago, I told you, remember?"

She hoped that Mama would assume that they met before her journeys to the past, the old life she'd long since forsaken…no, outgrown. It had been a nice dream, an unrealistic future.

"So how old are you, Sesshomaru-san?"

Kagome sputtered into her tea at her mother's audacity.

"More than five—"

"He's been in successful business for more than five years, Mama," Kagome interjected, hoping that she would take the hint to be more discreet.

"Ah. What sort of business do you do, Sesshomaru-san?"

"The Western—"

"Sesshomaru owns most of the land in western Japan," Kagome butt in once more, crossing her fingers in hope that he wouldn't be irked by her boldness. It was part of her character that he'd accepted, after all.

"What do you plan to do with my daughter?" Mama Higurashi turned on the full force of her gaze towards the two of them, strange and solemn recognition gleaming in her gentle brown eyes.

"I may not have the spiritual powers of my daughter," her voice didn't waver, "but I can sense the regal air surrounding you."

Kagome's hand beneath the table tightened around his.

"Now please, explain everything to this simple woman, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Author Note: Uh-oh, Mama Higurashi o.0 She's always good at sensing feelings and reading people. Leave a comment!**

**Words: 290**

**Seven: seven sages**


	116. One Sixteen (8)

**Eight**

_...O divine lineage in mortal guise..._

Kagome froze in horror.

"Mama, he isn't—"

"He was once heir to the Western Lands. A title in which this Sesshomaru has long since forsaken," Sesshomaru interrupted her. His gold gaze was sharp but not cold, stern but not distant. Defeated, Kagome dropped her head into her arms.

"Kagome dear, could you explain more clearly, now? I trust you to speak truthfully," Mama inquired, her patience unmoved but surprise evident.

Kagome stayed silent, every silent, pondering her choices, the gains and losses. Losses she no longer feared for, but pained to hurt her mother.

"Once upon a time there lived a little bird," she sat up and began slowly, loosening her death grip on Sesshomaru's marble fingers.

"She was, in truth, a great and powerful hou-ou with her wings clipped away, sealed inside a simple cage, protected from the world around her but never free. For years she slept, quietly living in the cage that had become sanctuary, until the true world, her past glory, the taste of freedom, all faded from her memory."

"She," Mama questioned as Kagome took a deep breath, "why—"

"Let me finish," Kagome instructed, her tone taking a pleading pitch. It was hard, difficult beyond what she had imagined, to explain this way. Pink tongue darting to smooth her dry lips, she breathed deeply and continued.

"The hou-ou faded away with the passage of time, dying and turning to ash. Yet because of her long imprisonment, she had forgotten her true identity; and instead of being reborn as the majestic lord of all birds, she became a simple sparrow. Even then, the cage never gave away."

"And then?" Mama's voice was hoarse.

"And then," Kagome found her own voice throaty, "and then, one fated day, when she darted around the cage that had become her world, a great serpent slid between the bars. She was frightened, frightened beyond imagination, because she was not longer a powerful hou-ou, and she had forgotten the days when all serpents fled from her shadow."

"The serpent, too, had forgotten his past," Sesshomaru interceded, "once the serpent had been a great tenryu, the lord of the heavens. But blood transformed him; as he flew within oceans of crimson, he, too, forgot the days in which he ruled with majesty."

"The tenryu died, and was reborn as a serpent, because he had forgotten. Destiny brought the once dragon and the once phoenix together, as they had, once upon a time, been perfect counterparts that maintained the balance of their world," Kagome continued, "The serpent intended to swallow the sparrow."

"But he didn't," Mama responded wide-eyed.

"No, he didn't," Kagome agreed, "Instead, they died once more, together as one, and were reborn within flames."

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating the past few days! I was out of town performing for a concert. In this chapter, hou-ou is the Japanese fenghuang/phoenix, and tenryu is the Celestial Dragon. The eastern dragon and the fenghuang are perfect counterparts in eastern mythology, and they are royal and wedding insignias. Kagome is alluding herself to the hou-ou and Sesshomaru to the tenryu. Any questions? Review or PM!**

**Words: 460**

**Eight: eight great dragon kings, the Hachidai Ryuo**


	117. One Seventeen (6)

**Six**

_...right under their noses..._

"Once upon a time there lived a little girl," Kagome said fondly, tinged with nostalgia, "The world around her was bland; not perfect but neither unpleasant. It was a world without hunger despite poverty, an era of medicine despite disease. Yet, somehow, she longed for the action that never occurred."

"Until her fifteenth birthday," Mama murmured.

"On her fifteenth birthday, an old well brought her back through the ages, into a magic infused world which she accepted without hesitation, embraced as second nature. She freed a dog half-demon, one tangled in a web of betrayal and reincarnation. It was an ancient soul and a familiar face which brought them together. They traveled and met a monk, a demon slayer with a twin-tailed cat, and a young fox demon, roaming in hunt of a cursed jewel."

"But even before that," Sesshomaru's deep voice poured icily, "the girl and the dog half-demon met a full blooded demon."

"They met a great and terrifying daiyokai, half-brother to the hanyou, a dark heir who had combed the lands in search of their father's fang. By luck and love he was defeated with the loss of an arm, but he was to haunt the dreams of the little girl forever."

Her mother's eyes flickered to Sesshomaru's sides at Kagome's statement, and seeing finely clad arms, furrowed her brow in contemplation.

"One day, the little girl ran away from her friends. Because, you see, the hanyou had a dead lover, thought to be the girl's past life. But a witch resurrected the dead woman, and thus reunited her with the hanyou. Seeing this forced uncalled-for uneasiness in the girl's heart."

"It isn't safe to be alone," Mama murmured.

"It wasn't for the little girl, either. She ran far, far away, until she reached a mountain that touched the gods in heaven with its pure spirituality. And guess who she saw there?"

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter was getting long, so I split it. Stay a little for updates.**

**Words: 330**

**Six: six degrees of separation**


	118. One Eighteen (1)

**One**

_...secured entity..._

"She saw the dark lord," Kagome's voice was breathy with excitement, recollection. "She saw the one who filled her thoughts. And then she realized she loved him, with the gathered love of many a millennium."

"And he?" Mama's eyes flickered to Sesshomaru.

"He loved her all along," Sesshomaru spoke, and Kagome wondered if he was speaking to her. "He loved her with more love than he possibly could have gathered in five hundred years."

They shared a warm gaze, an affectionate touch of fingertips, and they were not unobserved.

"But then they died in horrible battle, just as they realized their love for each other," Kagome's dreamy soft voice didn't match her grotesque description. "The evil within the cursed jewel manifested into a powerful monster. It tore apart his heart, a diamond heart that wasn't so dark after all, and swallowed him alive within mountains of venomous flesh. He died for her."

"And Kagome—the little girl?"

"The little girl fought until the life within her was drained away, until tentacles shredded her into a thousand tiny pieces. She too, died."

"But they came back," Mama suggested.

"Of course," Kagome laughed, "This is a happy story, though open ended nonetheless."

"The demon lord burst from the grave and banished the evil," Sesshomaru spoke, not moving his eyes from Kagome, clenching her fleeting fingertips in gentle caresses. "Then he resurrected the little girl, piece by piece."

"They pledged eternal devotion to each other," Kagome hoped Mama would take the hint, "and arranged for union."

"Did they?"

"They sealed their spirits together," Kagome focused intently on Mama, "The little girl's name was—"

"Kagome," the name fell from her mother's lips, an unquestioning statement. "Have you chosen, Kagome?" Her face was solemn, ashen, worried with unfading warmth.

"Yes," Kagome nodded firmly, and her mother's eyes her reflection glowed with happiness.

"You will forsake the future for the past?" Mama asked rhetorically with sorrowful acceptance.

"No."

Surprised, her mother stared at her with something akin to hope, relighting the cheerful flame in her weary, aged eyes that had extinguished with motherly acceptance.

"The demon lord is now no longer a demon; and nor is the little girl a little or human."

"You've told me two stories this afternoon," Mama pondered aloud, "Are they the same story?"

Kagome shook her head.

"One is the story of Kagome Higurashi. The other is the story of her spirit, the source of her power, the beginning of yet to come."

"Well, the hou-oh and the tenryu are perfect compliments," Mama declared wistfully. "If it is so, you have my unworthy blessing."

Kagome burst into a shower of bittersweet tears.

* * *

**Author Note: This is more a continuation of the previous chapter I split, so make sure to read that, too. By the way, I changed the genre to Romance/Mystery instead of Romance/Adventure, since there's more mystery on their origins than adventure. Do you think this fits the story better?**

**Words: 450**

**One: independent entity**


	119. One Nineteen (8)

**Eight**

_...nurtured from you sacred soil..._

Smiling wistfully Mama wrapped her arms her daughter, a little girl no more, a young woman that now belonged to another. Sparkling tears dripped down onto her blouse and silky, fine raven hair tickled her throat, but she didn't mind. It was a parting embrace, a bid of farewell to the girl as she advanced just over the cusp of womanhood.

How could she have not noticed? For years she poured love and attention into this daughter, summoned the love of a long gone father. She had never considered it possible for another to love her, more than her vast mother's love, but then here he was, the godly counterpart to her daughter, the only one who could match her every whim, compliment her immense power.

Kagome wept, spilled the emotions that were still oh-so human, shedding those last threads of her humanity. It was as if her bright heart had shattered into a million shimmering shards, to reveal the immortal core that would hurt no more.

But oh, it hurt so…

"Shhh, it's alright Kagome," Mama whispered to the goddess who had once been her daughter, "You'll always be my little girl."

Kagome felt the shatters of her mortal heart crushed into powder. Mama's comforting, weary words gently blew them away.

"I'm not human anymore, Mama," Kagome mumbled into her fragile shoulders. For how long had those loving shoulders carried the burden of living, supported the broken household? It should be her in Kagome's arms, to protect the older woman from fatigue, not for Kagome to selfishly seek consolidation. Wasn't that the duty of a daughter?

"Sorry, Mama," she whispered hoarsely, remorsefully, "I'm not a good daughter."

"No, Kagome," Mama loosened her arms and lifted Kagome's slender body, "I will always love you. You are a perfect daughter."

Kagome saw how thin those arms were, how frail they were when they provided her with the vital support that she had took for granted. They trembled while supporting her weight, those unsteady hands already starting to color with age. The motherly eyes that watched her were careful, flooded with affection, eyes that hid their hurt when she hurt.

No, Kagome told herself, she would weep no more.

Her mortal heart? She would keep it. It had never been normal, after all.

* * *

**Author Note: Mama Higurashi always makes me want to cry. She's so strong, so loving, so understanding...I think to my own mother, and suddenly I realize how much I love her. Despite occasional unpleasantness, isn't love for our mothers such a magical, innate trait? The gratitude, the cherishment, the comfort...**

**Words: 390**

**Eight: Ogdoad, eight premordial creator dieties in Egyption mythology**


	120. One Twenty (5)

**Five**

_...fire cannot be denied, yet must be reigned..._

"Are the two of you leaving now?" Mama asked gently.

"No," Kagome replied softly, "We'll be out for a little bit, and come back later when Grandpa and Souta are back. Goodbye, Mama."

Standing up she straightened her gown and stepped outside, Sesshomaru nodding to her mother and wordlessly following.

The atmosphere outside was lively, piercingly bright and sunny, warming the chilled blood within her blood and caressing her salt stained skin. Tears dried, disappeared, faded as daylight enveloped them, its brilliant shine making floating dust seem like fairy fusion.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, my lord?"

"My lady," he responded, endearment rolling from his voice in rich vibrations.

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine and up again, caressing her as he would. His smooth hand was warm in her own; soft yet firm and powerful, powerful enough to crush the bones of her hand with the slightest exertion. Power was simple for him; control was his superior greatness.

The young woman named Kagome Higurashi always had power. She'd just gotten her taste of it, a savory salvation from the burdens of what she realized was weakness. Without control she had nothing, nothing but brittle rawness of the untamed.

"How hard was it for you?" she asked abruptly, and explained at his inquiring glance, "How hard was it for you to control yourself? Our first meeting alone?"

Her eyes strayed back to his hand, his slender but sturdy forearms, his striped wrists, claws that could crush stone. How easy it would be, for him to contract his fingers lightly, and her hand would be a mess of bloody pulp.

"To not jump you? When you, while so innocent and vulnerable, attempted to aid the great and terrible dark Lord Sesshomaru? While I desired nothing more than to throw down your supple body and corrupt you?" Sesshomaru leaned into her face, prettily crimson with embarrassment and outrage, kissing her chastely. "Tell me, my kind little priestess, how difficult is that?"

"Y-you—I wasn't asking that," she gave in and leaned into the kiss, feeling his smirk against her lips. Fire poured through her veins, his smallest touches kindling passion bred from their love, burying her in warmth that was contentedness. It was then that Kagome realized she wasn't breathing and her lungs didn't burn for air. The only places that burned were the trails in which his roaming hands left.

"Yes, Kagome, to resist you, this is always the hardest," he murmured as she melted into his arms, a pile of soft plush.

She realized he wasn't breathing either.

* * *

**Author Note: More clues! Any speculations to what might happen?**

**Words: 440**

**Five: only prime Untouchable Number**


	121. One Twenty One (5)

**Five**

_...watching through a window..._

"I can't believe you said that," Kagome gasped as she finally breathed, feeling the air gushing past her vocal chords. "And here I thought you were the solemn dark lord."

"Have you?" He murmured. "Do you notice something?"

"Lots of things," she glared at him, "Sesshomaru-sama is a pervert and a stalker."

He reprimanded her with a sharp nip to the lip, reminding her of his close proximity.

"Other things…conditions," he paused thoughtfully, breathing hotly across her cheek.

"Lots of things. One, you can purify shards while I can't. Two, I don't need to eat. Three, we don't need to breathe. Four, we're making out in an extremely awkward and public location."

The neighborhood blurred in front of her eyes as it disappeared from them, with hair whipping wind speed, replaced by a quiet patch of trees near the park they'd been to earlier.

"Much better," she murmured as his silver hair enveloped her body, her senses. Comfortably she delved into in the shoulder that was the foundation of her existence. "I do like it when you don't have your armor. I miss the fluff and the silk though."

"Hn."

Quietly they watched a scarlet afternoon sun sink from the sky.

* * *

**Words: 210**

**Five: atomic number of boron, used in glass**


	122. One Twenty Two (9)

**Nine**

_...money makes the world go 'round..._

"The stars are up there somewhere," Kagome pondered as she gazed at the night sky, "but here, we can't see them because of pollution." They had strolled through the streets until sundown, Kagome excitedly guiding him to this shop and that, exploring with unrelenting enthusiasm.

"Too bad I didn't bring more money. We could get something more to eat," she sighed as they immersed themselves in a night market.

"Money?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, money is wealth. Used to buy things."

"Of course," he replied coolly, as if somewhat offended that she doubted his intelligence, "currency has been illegitimate for decades between the feudal states."

"See, here's a thousand yen bank note. Unfortunately that's all I have left of what I brought." Kagome dug through her purse and waved to him the printed paper bill.

"Paper?" he noted.

"Yeah. Money these days aren't coins."

"It is very simple if you want more of that, is it not?"

When she stared at him in confusion, he gingerly took the crumpled bill into his hand and outstretched his closed fist.

"Now," he commanded as his hand glowed lightly, "notice."

An exact copy lay innocently in his palm next to the original.

"You can't do that!" Kagome whispered excitedly as she scrutinized the bill, "Forgery of money is illegal!"

Sesshomaru merely stood very still and tilted his head to the side at her.

"Too bad," she hurried to murmur as she blushed, feeling his intense gaze upon her and the hints of amusement within citrine depths.

"Then how about this?" In the blink of an eye a heavy gold chain dangled in front of her.

"Where'd you get that?" Kagome exclaimed, "Is it real gold?"

"Tell this Sesshomaru, does gold still hold value in your world?"

He smirk was unperceivable as his eyes glittered in triumph, when she nodded dazedly at the vast amount of precious metal before her.

"You realize, Kagome, that with enough demon aura, one can regenerate clothing and armor. Once that power magnifies to an unimaginably great extent," he flexed his fingers experimentally, making the air crackle with energy, "one can create all kinds of matter. This," he rattled the thick gold links, "was merely some practice."

An hour later with Kagome walked out of the dealer's office with her purse stuffed with wads of bank notes.

Sesshomaru should never be underestimated.

* * *

**Author: This was kind of just a filler chapter, with more insight on Sesshomaru's new powers. Think about it; if he can regenerate his kimono and his armor, that means he can create matter. That means, with enough power, he can create anything he wants. At least that's how I'm stretching it.**

**Words: 400**

**Nine: nine types of Japanese coinage**


	123. One Twenty Three (1)

**One**

_...atop a kingdom..._

"You said nourishment is no longer necessary," he mused as she devoured three sticks of takoyaki.

"But it tastes good! And I feel like Doraemon the robotic cat—the food is converting instantaneously into fuel. See for yourself," she took his hand and pressed it to her chest, "I'm heating up and burning the food. Just because I'm not mortal doesn't mean I can't eat."

She could feel the heat through his hand, to her palm. She'd felt it as soon as she started eating, the sizzling, flowing fire that spread from her stomach to the rest of her being. It was a good feeling.

"You try," she urged, handing him the deep fried monstrosities. Dutifully he bit and swallowed.

"Wow," she watched him, surprised, "you actually ate. I never thought you could eat food."

"Ask my lady wishes," he whispered into her ear, his stoic expression giving no indication of his teasing. She knew her face was heating up, and it wasn't from a satisfying snack. Standing up and smoothing out her dress she took his arm.

"Let's eat at an actual place, Sesshomaru. I've always wanted to eat at that fancy restaurant."

Midnight Tokyo twinkled with a million lights, manmade stars that replaced the natural ones swathed with smog. Sighing, Kagome swirled her glass and gazed outside the glass panel, down to the city from their high elevation.

"How's the food, Sesshomaru?"

His portion was untouched, nor was his glass of lemonade.

"I feel silly," she laughed to the silent lord, "here I am, sitting in one of Tokyo's finest restaurants, but I'm underage so I'm drinking lemonade."

Her laugher fizzled out, and she dropped her elbows on the smooth table surface. Granite? She wasn't sure and didn't care.

"I don't think I'm quite so hungry anymore."

They sat very still, staring at each other in the dimly lit nighttime darkness, deaf to the melancholy background music.

* * *

**Words: 335**

**One: Tokyo is the #1 largest megacity in the world**


	124. One Twenty Four (5)

**Five**

_...__Look thy last on all things lovely_; _Every hour_. _Let no night_; _Seal thy sense in deathly slumber_...

"I still need sleep," Kagome closed her eyes against Sesshomaru's thinly clothed shoulder. "It's way past my bedtime right now. I'm fed and happy." She shivered as the cold night air sank into her bare arms, raising goosebumps. She shivered again, as smooth hands stroking her arms in his embrace, leaving more delicate prickles in their wake, banishing the cold with passionate heat.

She saw light behind her eyelids, felt soft silk drape silently around her shoulders and envelop her in warmth. Despite the swallowing, blinding, utter darkness, she could have sworn it was a pure white, bordered with crimson blossoms, the emblem of his honor.

_"Sesshomaru?"_

_Who else could it be? Dressing in pristine printed silk, pale and ethereal, Lord Sesshomaru stood near the mountain's peak._

_Unknown anger bubbled inside her, rants piled upon her tongue. Wait—was that blood dripping down his kimono? Sore muscles disregarded, she let her legs fly._

_The throb of her heart that had once been excitement turned into fear, mocking her instability._

_What was she doing?_

Kagome was doing very well, much better than before. Those days, that day, less than a week past, they all seemed so long ago…

"Don't you dare die," she murmured commandingly as his caresses melted her.

"Fortunately," he chucked quietly, and Kagome wished she could see his beautiful expression when he produced such a rich sound, "This Sesshomaru cannot die. It is an impossibility."

"Good," her lips curved into a dreamy smile. His head bent to capture those soft appendages, and amidst her elation she felt envy, that he could see her smile in the darkness while she could not. Her fiery poured into their kiss, and suddenly she didn't feel tired anymore.

"What ails you, feisty one?"

That chuckle again, Kagome pouted, knowing fully that he could see her.

Fatigue settled into her bones again and she contentedly rested her drowsy head.

"There was a time when I thought you could never smile," she murmured wistfully. "I thought you were a marble statue, a cold and solid god without love. That I could never reach you."

He kissed her to refute her whispered horrors.

"But your laughter is so rich, your arms are so warm. And your kisses…" she kissed him softly. "Your kisses bring me to heaven. I love you, Sesshomaru." No words could express her joy, to hear the powerful heart beating by her ear, to feel the warm breath ghosting across her neck. And his kisses, his caresses, his love, his presence…

Tears fell from closed eyes as he tenderly whispered those three words.

"Sesshomaru?"

His silence was his patient wait.

"Watch me when I sleep."

"As always."

Always_._ The little word lulled her to sweet rest.

_Always._

* * *

**Author Note: Ah, a flashback, from...woa, chapter nine! *Checks current chapter number*...124?! This story keeps going on and on! I've got all you readers' support to thank! I've had two very solid ideas swim around in my head for the longest time, so I reckon I need to start speeding up soon. But with chapters like this and the previous...eh, it might take a while, so what. Any questions/suggestions on the plot you want to mention? I'll be sure to consider it.**

**Words: 460**

**Five: five stages of sleep**


	125. One Twenty Five (9)

**Nine**

_...__first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes_...

When Kagome peeked from sleep sealed eyes, chocolate orbs met amused gold.

"Awake?" he asked as their lips met.

With a blissful sigh she stretched beyond his arms and snuggled out of the firm cage around her waist. Smooth fabric slipped off her shoulders, exposing her to cool air. Blinking, she reluctantly tore her eyes from his and surveyed her surroundings.

It was another clear day, with azure skies and gentle clouds that concealed signs of pollution. Around them flittered a verdant canopy that dazzled when bright sunlight filtered through its leaves.

They had spent the night in an ancient tree.

"Can you carry me down?" she murmured, not yet free from the clutches of dreamland, "I'm not ready to experience more near-death thrillers yet."

He chuckled quietly. With great urgency and effort her eyes shot open, to catch of glimpse of his beautiful features, preserve a heartwarming image within her memory forever.

"You are so spirited, so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her slowly, seductively.

Kagome stopped breathing altogether as his crescent moon touched her forehead softly, his unyielding arms bringing her closer.

They sat until time seemed to all but freeze, forever embracing, emerald shadows dancing on their bodies.

* * *

**Author Note: 'Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Sorry. That was random. This is just a fluff chapter for the morning after :P**

**Words: 200**

**Nine: human pregnancy lasts nine months (what about hanyou?)**


	126. One Twenty Six (4)

**Four**

_...a cup of tea would restore my normality..._

_Ding dong._

Kagome hastily smoothed out her dress as she waited for the door to open. They should have just snuck into her bedroom from the window.

She could hear loud stomping down the staircase; that wasn't good. Mama always treaded lightly, and grandpa walked slowly. That meant the one running to open the door was…

"How can I—Kagome? Wha—who's that?!"

Her little brother seemed so much taller and older than before. Had it been that long since she last visited?

"Hiya Souta," she fumbled with the hems of her dress sheepishly, "Can I—"

"Mama! Jiji! Kagome spent the night with some guy! We need to ship her off for a pregnancy test!"

"Souta!" Kagome nearly shouted, as red-faced as she was. Two sets of footsteps were coming closer, one quiet and calm and the other heavy and hurried. She gulped.

"Kagome!" grandpa appeared furiously, "You're a shrine maiden! You can't give your virginity at fifteen! I expected the traditional—"

"Father," Mama appeared and coolly cut him off. "Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," she nodded warmly at each of them. "Please do come in."

"Dear daughter! How do you know this immoral man? He defiled our family priestess! Have you been aware—"

Mama laid her hand on the stuttering old man's shoulder, glared at him amiably, and smiled, leaving no room for protest. He swallowed nervously.

"Now, why don't we all have some mid-morning tea?" she suggested as a mollifying measure.

Taking a long, deep breath—not that she needed oxygen, but she needed air to prepare for the coming speech—Kagome stepped past the threshold a second time since her unexpected return.

* * *

**Words: 280**

**Four: four cups of tea a day**


	127. One Twenty Seven (4)

**Four**

_...those I would call "family"..._

"So, Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," Mama asked as they sat down, "Where were you last night?"

"Well spoken," Grandpa declared indignantly. "Wait—you knew Kagome was with this lascivious young man?!" He coughed hazardously and glared at Sesshomaru between violent fits.

"I came home yesterday afternoon," Kagome carefully explained, "We—"

"Kagome's mother has given her blessings for union with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru drawled out, firmly planting each and every syllable.

Grandpa exploded.

"Kami, no! As a priestess, it is the utmost dishonor to taint yourself before marriage! You were raised as—"

"Stop it jiji! Listen to Kagome!" Souta shouted. He gave Kagome a sympathetic yet confused look.

"Grandpa, I haven't had sex yet," Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering why everyone jumped to this conclusion. A very similar conversation with Kikyo re-occurred in her mind, causing her to smile. "I'm still a virgin. Untouched, okay? Cool it, Grandpa."

The old man cooled significantly. Still glaring at Sesshomaru, he accused, "But this philanderer said—"

"Hold it jiji! Sesshomaru isn't a philanderer! He's got only me! We're going to—"

"By union, this Sesshomaru means marriage. We are betrothed."

"Yeah, what he said." Kagome huffed triumphantly.

"You can't, Kagome! Even if your relation is pure," Grandpa strained the "if" and hissed, "You can't tell him about your travels through the well—"

"Grandpa!" Souta smacked the old man and whispered noisily, "You can't say that out loud! He doesn't know about Kagome's journey in the Feudal Era!"

"Why, you young twerp! You just said it out loud too!"

"Actually," Kagome held back her laughter and grinned, "Sesshomaru _is _from the Feudal Era. Undo the transformation, will you dear?"

Grandpa flinched as a heavy aura flooded through the sitting room. Souta dropped his jaw in awe of the blinding glow. And Mama? She showed no sign of surprise, but Kagome could tell she was also disoriented. A pin drop could be heard in the silence that ensued when they saw Sesshomaru's ethereal humanoid form, draped in fine silken garments with his swords and armor.

"Kagome will not marry a demon! The more human-like a demon, the more powerful and cunning. What have you done to seduce my granddaughter?" Grandpa narrowed his eyes and spat out his disapproval, holding out thin sutras as if they could protect this precious family from this supreme predator.

Kagome couldn't help clutching her stomach in laughter.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome has the greatest sense of humor. Almost. I shouldn't be using the "?!" but hey, it adds enough emphasis and we're all happy. So review.**

**Words: 410**

**Four: Kagome's family members**


	128. One Twenty Eight (1)

**One**

_...pinnacles of power..._

"What's so funny?" Grandpa directed his pitiful glare towards a laughing mass of Kagome.

"It's just…what's wrong with me marrying a demon?" She grinned, not quite done feigning innocence yet. The question she asked struck directly into Grandpa's realm of interest.

"First of all, the natures of a priestess and a demon are bound to destroy each other," he sipped his tea thoughtfully and closed his eyes with an air of sagacity. "Especially the darkest daiyokai and a priestess like you, of who our ancestors' blessed blood flows through."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" Kagome asked a tad too sweetly.

"Of course not," the old man huffed indignantly. "He will destroy your priestess powers! Suppose you become a…married woman, your powers may remain. But with _him_," he shot Sesshomaru a scathing glance, "his demonic taint will make your purity void."

"So?"

"So? _So?_" Grandpa huffed with disbelief, "You'll be weak! He'll dispose of you! You'll be vulnerable! Besides, you will die before he ages!"

"But Sesshomaru _won't _dispose of me."

"Humph," Grandpa clutched his tea, "then your priestess powers will destroy any child of his."

"But didn't you say I won't have priestess powers anymore?"

"That's not the point!" Grandpa roared, "You can't be together! At the very best, you will have a half-demon child. A rejected _hanyou_," he hissed triumphantly.

"This is all if a priestess mates with a demon, right?"

"That's the whole point! You and your Sesshomaru!" Grandpa slapped the table.

"So," Kagome swept her arm dramatically, "if I am _not _a priestess, and _not_ a human, and Sesshomaru is _not_ a demon, then none of this applies, correct?"

"W-what?" Grandpa croaked dryly. "That's not—"

"Ah, however, my dear," Kagome grinned, "Sesshomaru is _not _a demon. Of course, nor is he human. Thanks to him, neither am I."

Grandpa paled significantly, dropping his tea with a loud clang. If not a demon, and not a human, demonstrating such power…

"Kami," he gasped with fear thick in his voice.

* * *

**Author Note: Eastern demons are literally anything not human/god (That's why the line between demon and god is so thin. Some demons even claim to be gods. That's also why hanyou are so despised. A hanyou is not _both _human and demon; it is _neither_. Obviously, not all instances are viewed this way.) Kagome is toying with her Grandpa.**

**Words: 350**

**One: god**


	129. One Twenty Nine (1)

**One**

_...reign of the dead..._

"Not a demon…" Grandpa's skin took on a ghastly complexion, coupled with wide, comically frightened eyes. Withered, wrinkled hands that had once held many a ritualistic utensils shook uncontrollably. Kagome instantly felt sorry.

"Jiji," she tried to reassure, "He—"

"What have I done?" he groaned lifelessly, "What has befallen the Higurashi household? A dutiful, spiritual life has become naught…"

"Are you really a god, Sesshomaru-sama?" Souta stared with spooked eyes.

Her husband-to-be made no reply.

"If you really are one of the gods, then you can unseal the sacred sword. Forgive me," Grandpa added, respectful from his fear.

"What? We have a sacred sword?" Kagome was confused. If they had it, then Grandpa would have stocked them with stories.

"In ancient time, the people found this sword within the well." Grandpa stood up and beckoned them to follow through the courtyard into his dingy storage. With curiosity Kagome peeked through the piles, wondering which one of those phony artifacts could be the supposed sacred sword. But if his story were true, the sword was from the well, then perhaps…

"Behold, the sacred sword!" Grandpa held up a long, jeweled scepter with trembling hands. "This is the cloud-amassing sword, the Murakumo no Tsurugi, that was taken from the tail of the Yamata no Orochi when the storm god Susanoo slew its eight heads. It is an honor of our family to guard it."

Kagome felt a strong and unexplainable attraction to the scepter-like sword. As if possessed, she let an unknown darkness pull her closer, shuffling her feet and reaching out her arms, until the stormy blue orb at its crown seemed close enough to touch—was she hallucinating, or did it seem to glow with a malevolent air?

"Control yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded quietly, settling a hand firmly on her shoulder and pulling her back.

"Can you pull the sword from its sealed sheath? If you are a god, it will recognize your powers, as it had submitted to the storm god," Grandpa challenged.

Sesshomaru gave no reply to his assumptions.

"That is a sword which this Sesshomaru had wanted two hundred years ago," he said quietly with gleaming gold eyes. "Now he has no need for the cursed blade."

"Cursed?" Grandpa gripped the worn sheath, bringing Kagome's attention to a small circle seal, with three kanji characters that she could barely make out.

_"Cloud…amassing…fang? Not sword?"_

"That is not the Murakumo no Tsurugi, mortal."

"What?"

"That is the Murakumo no Kiba."

"A-a fang?"

"It is known as Sounga, the sword with the spirit of a hell dragon sealed within."

* * *

**Author Note: I try to add as little Japanese as possible. I do think proper nouns are appropriate, however, so Kagome can call Grandpa "Jiji" as an affecionate form of grandfather, "Oji-san." Which she does in the anime. The ****Murakumo no Tsurugi, better known as the Kusanagi, is a sword from a Japanese legend where the storm god Susanoo, in the form of a man, slew an eight-headed serpent, the Yamata no Orochi. From the fourth tail Susanoo found the cloud-amassing sword. In the third Inuyasha movie, which I consider as canon, Sounga is the cloud-amassing fang once wielded by the Inu no Taisho (hence Sesshomaru wants it). Tenseiga can conquer the heavens, Tessaiga can conquer the realm of man, and Sounga can conquer hell. Grandpa mistook the kanji for "fang" as the kanji for "sword," thus mistaking Sounga as the Kusanagi. **

**Thank you for all the favorites and followings! I really appreciate it, even if I don't message you.**

**Words: 440**

**One: ruler of the underworld (often considered Susanoo)**


	130. One Thirty (1)

**One**

_...end of the world..._

"Only two hundred years?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You still can't remember before five hundred years?" she whispered in worry.

"That cannot be!" Grandpa screeched in dismay. "This is a fake? Not a national treasure?!"

"Your distress is improperly placed, Higurashi. Sounga is ten times more valuable that rusted storm god's sword," Sesshomaru stepped forward, his voice displaying boredom and coldness.

Everyone except Kagome reflexively took a step back.

"Y-you dare insult the gods?!" Grandpa shivered and clutched the sword to his chest.

"Release the sword, mortal, lest you desire to be controlled. Sounga is a sword which can open the realms and conquer hell. Provided, if in the right hands, of course." With no expression, not even a glint in the shadow of his eyes to show his relish, he swept forward and grasped the orbed handle in his claws.

"Unworthy servant of my sire, the spirit of the sheath, Saya," he called with ice in his voice, "come forth from your worn seal."

"Spare me, Lord Sesshomaru," a wispy voice drifted from the circle seal, "Saya is here, and he cannot hold back the evil sword any longer." A stout little bearded man floated from the sword and flew behind Kagome. "Please, my lady, restrain—"

He froze as the sword glowed ominously and shuddered in Sesshomaru's outstretched arm. For a moment the light grew too blinding, and Kagome blinked for but a moment. When she opened her eyes again she was alone with the dead.

The playground that had been a hub of children was a twisted mass of steel. Their shining city was nothing but ruins. The looming school building was burnt to the ground. And the people, the adults and the children…nothing but charred bones.

In horror Kagome lifted her head to the sky, and she saw that the sky was colored with blood, the blood of those who were once acquaintances, once peers. In the place of the sun, was a looming sword, and the evil spirit of an ancient dragon…

* * *

**Author Note: Late update today, spent a lot of time transposing sheet music :/**

**Words: 340**

**One: doomsday**


	131. One Thirty One (7)

**Seven**

_...What can be avoided? Whose end is purposed by the mighty gods?..._

In horror Kagome stood rooted to where she stood, watching as the earth shook and spewed about her. From bottomless chasms that split the land, dark, soiled blood flowed thickly until all she could see, could smell, was destruction, and the creaking groan of death as red liquid smote her world. Her eyes were veiled by a crimson haze, unable to turn away, awaiting her doom as the red tide drew nearer.

Where was Sesshomaru? Where was her family? What had happened?

It was that sword, that evil blade summoned from hell. The warnings were too late.

A loud roar made her motionless heart jump, made her breathe shallowly when she didn't have to. Foul, toxic air infused with rust and salt filled her lungs. The evil dragon that had dictated the destruction, with nothing but bitter spite and spicy malice, grew into a bony monstrosity, demanding her life, her strength, her will to humanity.

Fang sharpened into blades, claws into brands, seeking her soft flesh and vital blood, clean essence that ran through her veins with purity.

Standing stiffly, she could only await what was to come.

Her vision blurred, crimson fading from her eyes. The gaping jaw and outstretched coils left her sight. Maybe her body was preparing for shutdown…

Her conscious mind dialed back to a similar occasion, when she had been left alone, with no choice but death—and she had died a bloody, painless death.

_She felt tired, tired onto doom as she felt her limbs fail her, shivering, collapsing. Before her eyes the world seemed to dim, lost from her vision. She saw past the physical world, utilizing her power for what she knew was the last time…_

Cowards die a thousand deaths, the valiant taste death but once. Was she not yet valiant enough? Had her triumphs comprised of luck rather than courage? If she were to die once more…would she stay dead? Would Sesshomaru be there to revive her?

The die was cast.

_"If you have tears, Kagome, prepare to shed them now."_

* * *

**Author Note: Some of you might be wondering, "_WHAAAT IS GOING ON HERE,"_ but I promise to explain this once I get to the right chapter. If you've watched the third movie, then you might have an idea. Any guesses? By the way, the flashback is from chapter 30 when Magatsuhi kills Kagome. The theme is with quotes from _Julius Caesar_. Can you pick them out?**

**Words: 340**

**Seven: July, seventh month of the year, changed from _Quintilus_ by Augustus to honor Julius Caesar**


	132. One Thirty Two (2)

**Two**

_...think of it as a nightmare..._

In what felt like eternity Kagome stood very still, her eyes patiently shut, waiting for eminent end. When the extended split-second passed, she realized that there was no pain, not even numbness, no hint of what her end had been. Cautiously, she opened one eye.

Sesshomaru watched her expressionlessly, his stoniness hinting discontent. He had sensed her distress and was not pleased.

_"Oh, Sesshomaru!"_

Had he brought her back to life again? Her final thoughts had been of him…

"Sesshomaru!" she choked, finding her voice alive again. Uncaring of her surroundings, an audience, awkward witnesses, she leapt from a kneeling position and flung her fright-chilled arms around him, stifling her sobs of relief against the solidness that was her security.

"Sesshomaru," she lifted a teary face and peppered kisses across his brow, sweet, confirming kisses in which he returned. "I saw something horrible. Did I die again? Did you save me?" Kagome murmured and buried herself in his silver strands.

"What you saw was an illusion created by Sounga." Sesshomaru dropped the evil sword and circled her with both arms.

"An illusion? The end of the world that I saw?"

"Sounga has the power to make it reality, if it possesses a lesser being. It is the sword that can conquer hell."

"How come you can control it? You aren't a demon anymore. And how come it can overcome me?"

"That would be, Kagome," his lips quirked against hers, "more of what is yet to be discovered."

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you readers! You always make my day :) Leave a review? **

**Words: 250**

**Two: inferior and superior mirages (eg. heat haze and fata morgana)**


	133. One Thirty Three (5)

**Two**

_...a loophole in time..._

"Ahem," an embarrassed faux cough reminded Kagome of her family's presence, and their witnessing of her intimate interlude.

"Yes?" Kagome turned around, not yet willing to leave Sesshomaru's arms.

"Can you..err, explain what you saw?" Grandpa shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"The earth split and blood poured out, devouring everything. A black dragon covered the sky and attacked me. Oh, who are you?" she curiously tilted her head at the floating little bearded man.

"I am Saya, the sheath of Sounga, my lady," he sputtered. He was obviously terrified of Sesshomaru and thus equally apprehensive of Kagome.

"So this is where you, Myoga, and Totosai hid the heirloom Sounga, while leaving this Sesshomaru with a sword that cannot cut," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, gold simmering with calculation. He had long since lost his interest for any heirloom, but it had hurt his pride that his father's servants had defied him.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru…it was Totosai's idea…that if he gave you Sounga you will kill him for hiding Tessaiga. Spare me, your honor," Saya stammered.

"You have been sealing the sword all along?"

"Seven hundred years, my lord," the old man boasted.

"Two hundred, fool. By napping in the well you skipped five hundred years."

Saya trembled violently, and if possible, his saucer shaped eyes widened to encompass his entire face. "Much can change in two hundred years, my lord."

"Yes, much can change," a hint of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips as his arms tightened around Kagome's waist, enough to send Saya into a dead faint. "The sword's spirit must be destroyed," he declared.

"How?"

"We must go," he kissed her rosy lips softly.

"Already?" Mama interjected. "Will you ever come back? Will you have your wedding there?"

"Of course I'll come back," Kagome blushed. "I'll even live long enough to survive until this day. Sesshomaru and I have the world to save. We'll be back."

* * *

**Author Note: Sesshomaru saving the world? Feh, he'd do that only for Kagome. This is a lack-of-inspiration chapter. While you're waiting for the next update, why not read my new story? It's a completed SessKag oneshot called _Of Brothers and Sisters_, from Inuyasha's POV.**

**Words: 330**

**Five: five hundred years transportation**


	134. One Thirty Four (0)

**Zero**

_...free of any company..._

Soft throaty moans filled the forest air. Dusk extended the shadows, coiled bodies and tangled limbs, shying away any unfortunate creature that may intrude upon them. For miles around, throughout the woodlands, even the most primal of creatures could feel the pulse of a primordial power.

The worm struggled beneath the soil. Light footed deer scampered away. Birds of prey and ferocious beasts took off as swiftly as their mighty paws and wings could carry them, away from the threat so greater than themselves. The yokai shuddered. The ningen cowered, for even they had enough instinct as to heel.

"Please, Sesshomaru," a lyrical voice begged and panted, "Please!"

"No," the lord ground out deeply.

A feminine scream echoed through the silent forest.

"I-I need to—" she gasped and stopped abruptly, as if interrupted suddenly.

A light aroma flitted through the trees, mingling with the haziness of final light, bringing with it the scent of a priestess, the air of a goddess.

"God damn it!" Kagome screamed, "These aura restraints hurt like hell!"

"Shh, Kagome. Control yourself," Sesshomaru restrained her flailing limbs with his larger ones, infusing some of his own aura in her wrists and ankles to suppress the painful flow of power.

"Why. Is. This. Happening. Now," Kagome ground out through her teeth, ignoring the pain in her gums as she bit down hard. "Make it stop! This is worse than what they depict for child birth!"

Her cries slowly died down as she fell into oblivious with flesh burning pain and blood boiling kisses seared into her senses.

* * *

**Words: 260**

**Zero: alone**


	135. One Thirty Five (9)

**Nine**

_...streams of power flooded by the sea..._

Exhaustedly Kagome cracked open an eye and peeked at her surroundings, the forest in which they had spent the night. Sesshomaru watched her intently, and vaguely she wondered if he ever looked elsewhere when she slept. She groaned.

Her legs were sore, her hips weighted. Her arms couldn't move and her wrists wouldn't budge, a tiny wiggle was enough to make her wince. Her thighs strained in protest as they leaned heavily against Sesshomaru's knees, and her chest seemed tight enough to suffocate her if she were still a breathing creature. Her neck felt cramped despite being cradled in Sesshomaru's arms and her head was a dead load.

The day before had been pleasant enough. Upon returning to the past they traveled without haste as usual, while Kagome enjoyed each refreshing moment, observing every minute creature and peculiar fauna.

_"Look!"_ she had called out to Sesshomaru, pointing to a high cliff, _"A patch of tiger lilies!"_

She remembered how Sesshomaru had clutched her around the waist, scaling the heights and plucking a flower, inserting it in her raven locks, murmuring sweet somethings. It all started wonderfully, until she was reminded of her flight and insisted on training her new powers. That was when everything went downhill, a decision she now sorely regretted with the life drained from her body.

"Just kill me and revive me," Kagome groaned to Sesshomaru, summoning the last of her energy reserves and clumsily moving her tongue.

"Do not utter such foolishness," he reproached disapprovingly, "The pain will fade once the overflowing power within your body has settled."

He spread his haori and set her down gently on the packed dirt forest floor with her back flat against solid earth.

"Here," his hands maneuvered her smaller ones until they rested above her stomach, "here is the center of your energy, a churning brew like raging seas. Your reserves are vast, yet you cannot control it." His aura appeared, drawing out and guiding her power.

"You must direct the heat which pools here," he tapped her stomach softly, "throughout the rest of your body. To do so you much circulate your power through all of your sealed vaults. Concentrate." Finding her clothes a barrier clawed hands tore silk apart, appreciatively stroking smooth skin. With the lightest touches from the pads of his fingertips she felt him lead a swirling mass of heat within her body, guiding it slowly north, through the valley of her chest and to her delicate, nervous throat. She moaned.

"Shh, concentrate," he coaxed. Her control snapped, and the swirling heat in which he had so carefully pulled to her throat sank stubbornly back into her abdomen.

"Ahh," she cried with burning agony.

Devious fingers tread south, and then north again, only to shatter her control, consume her with fire, and continue sweet torture anew. With unshed tears swimming in her eyes, she had no choice but to relent, and hope that she would emerge with new strength.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome is...ill...bloated with power, so to speak. Nothing else :P**

**Words: 500**

**Nine: nine chakras**


	136. One Thirty Six (2)

**Two**

_...twisted twine of light and darkness..._

"It still hurts," Kagome screamed through gritted teeth. Fat, stinging droplets of sweat slid down her brow. Salty streams trickled from her eyes, pattering into little puddles on the earth by her side.

"No," Sesshomaru breathed, "no. Kagome, hold on." He bent down and kissed her deeply, but her agony was past the point in which even his touch could comfort her.

"Ugh," she cried, muffled by his lips or else her cries would have rung through the forest. "It's been seven days," she whispered brokenly as a greater wave of pain racked through her body.

Past her tightly closed eyes, she heard the forest suddenly quiet, and the steady breathing next to her halted.

"No," Sesshomaru whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," Kagome murmured lifelessly.

"Then there is no other way."

"What?" Kagome felt too tired to ask.

"Your power, your pure power," he traced circles on her belly, where her power churned and boiled, "you draw evil to yourself, pulling shadows to the hint of light. It must be Sounga that has attempted to possess you." Kagome heard his growl as he finished.

"So?" Her voice was raspy.

"You must fully control your powers, and the evil will be warded off like shadows banished by noon sun. But Sounga is preventing that," he pressed a kiss to her navel. "Thus, the evil sword must be destroyed."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"This Sesshomaru will enter the underworld to destroy the roots of the sword's spirit."

_"What?"_ her tired mind asked, before snapping awake. _"No, don't go, Sesshomaru! Do not pass the gates of hell!"_

"I will return, Kagome." Sesshomaru pressed one final kiss to her lips.

_"Don't go," _she wanted to beg, but her dry throat constricted.

Kagome heard a rustle of silk, a groan from the earth, a screech of the wind, and a roar of raw power, before the forest was silence once more.

_"Please, come back safely," _she prayed with the last of her coherent thoughts, feeling the touch of his fur as she fell into oblivion.

_"Come back to me, Sesshomaru."_

* * *

**Author Note: So Kagome is very ill. You might be wondering why Sesshomaru left her alone, unprotected! Actually, she is protected. Read on to find out!**

**Words: 350**

**Two: light and darkness**


	137. One Thirty Seven (3)

**Three**

_...luckily I am made of silver..._

Slow footsteps trekked through dry branches, unclipped paws scratched in coarse soil. Amber eyes, raw and feral, glowed in midnight darkness, its powerful nose lifted in the air to scent its delicate prey.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled weakly.

The pain in her body ebbed away, until unscarring white-hot blades receded, leaving no hints of her previous torture save for a dull ache. The pain that persisted even in sleep, an agonizing, restless slumber, died down until she could finally feel consciousness.

"Sesshomaru," she called out with her throat aflame.

Slowly she felt the heated lake in her belly disperse, spreading to her arms and legs, warming her limbs, bringing life back into her body.

_"Has he destroyed Sounga already?"_

Weakly she lifted herself to hug her knees, shifting his haori and wrapping the dirt-stained silk around herself, wishing dearly for his presence, his arms.

_"If the power stored inside me is no longer dammed by the evil spirit, shouldn't Sesshomaru be back? Hasn't he triumphed?"_

A low grow resonated through the lightless night forest. Chocolate eyes dazedly snapped up and scanned her surroundings wildly, shuddered when they connected with gleaming yellow orbs.

"D-don't come closer," she whispered to the stalking beast, a giant wolf with pink tinged fangs and eyes filled to the brim with lust, lust for her blood. She struggled to stand, but her abdominals failed her and she fell back into a laying position. The wolf pounced.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried, shielding her eyes. Five seconds later she opened them, and in awe watched the stirring pile of bleeding, burning grey fur. With awe she gazed at the glowing gold barrier around her, erected with the aura and power of her beloved. For a moment warmth surged from her heart, and love gushed through her veins, as if she was in his presence once more.

"Fuck you, bitch," a malicious voice snarled.

Kagome's heart cooled again and her eyes sought out the source of that chilling voice.

"Y-you're a—"

"The moon will soon be gone. Because of you I may not survive the waning crescent," the wounded wolf spat out, slowing morphing into the shape of a man.

"You're a werewolf!"

* * *

**Author Note: I had to perform in a concert last night, so I couldn't update. Anyways, I mention the moon phase in this chapter. If any reader can correctly guess what moon phase it was when Sesshomaru left, I'll update twice tomorrow! Hint: in chapter 81, Kagome talks about the moon phase. Count the nights from there. Review!**

**Words: 370**

**Three: three ways to "cure werewolfism" in medieval times (medicine, surgery, or exorcism. Methods vary.)**


	138. One Thirty Eight (1)

**One**

_...kudos to the one who wins her love..._

"What?" he barked.

"Werewolves aren't real! You're a hybrid, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, bitch?"

"You're a hanyou—"

"That's enough!" the humanoid creature roared. Kagome took the time to observe him, her nimble gaze darting from spot to spot, perusing every little feature. He was handsome, he was roguish, and he reminded her of Koga. She wondered if this werewolf was his kin.

"I should kill you," the werewolf growled menacingly, "Because of you I cannot gather enough blood to support my life force when the moon wanes. I will starve when the moon disappears. And how dare you insult me, because of my blood…" he trailed off and glared at her with hungry, hateful eyes.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Kagome snapped, "So what if you are a hanyou? My best friend is a half demon! My guardian is a daiyokai! I've met people who had to endure ten times what you're suffering! You're just being bratty and blaming me for your own weakness! _You_ are the one who tried to attack _me_, and _failed_, Because you're a weakling! Don't you _dare_ speak to me about insults! You're the one who called me bitch!"

He seemed to be taken back, and stared at her with surprise, a hint of admiration in his malevolent yellow eyes. He scowled and struggled to stand, before falling flat on his back just like Kagome.

"So you're a demon whore," he sneered.

Kagome couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"And you're a fucking dirty blooded half breed," she retorted.

"Shut up," he protested, with surprise to how the foul language spewed from her lips, groaning as he struggled to rise. "It's not funny."

"Listen, buddy. I've been called bitch, whore, and slut more times than I can count, and by the people to whom I'm supposed be a savior. If you think about it, it actually is kind of funny," Kagome mused.

"I'll gut you."

"Save it, wolf. You aren't in the position to make threats. At least I have a barrier. You can't even move."

"You just wait. By the next full moon I'll shatter your petty barrier and rip you to bits."

"Not a chance," Kagome snorted. "This barrier was created by my lover to protect me."

"Weak humans," he muttered.

"You are nothing compared to him," she murmured softly. "He is ten thousand times stronger than you, more beautiful than you. He could dissipate barrier like these without so much as a glance, and create them without lifting an elegant finger. His grace, his power, our love…" her voice trailed off and her steely gaze turned warm and distant, leaving the wolf awed and envious, wondering which human man could have so enchanted this beautiful and feisty young woman.

* * *

**Author Note: Read the last part, and ironically, of course, the one who enchants Kagome _isn'__t _human. The werewolf guy is an OC. Yup. I'll try not to make it disastrous. By the way, the offer from the author note last chapter still stands. Tell me which moon phase Sesshomaru left, and I'll update again today.**

**Words: 480**

**One: the winner**


	139. One Thirty Nine (3)

**Three**

_...drawn by lust, chained by blood..._

They sat for what seemed like an eon, panting quietly and regaining their strength—well, the werewolf hybrid panted, and Kagome breathed quickly out of reflex. She fidgeted within Sesshomaru's barrier, trying to guess what her companion's intentions were.

"Hey," she began, with an attempt at conversation.

He was up in a flash and lunged in front of her with a predator's demeanor and deadly accuracy, leaving of rain of blood and guts from a demon who had dared sneak up on her. He snarled and crumbled on the ground once more.

"I have you barrier, you know," Kagome intoned with amusement. "You didn't need to save me."

"Feh," he growled through gulps of air, "don't flatter yourself. I just don't want weaklings to take my prey."

Kagome smiled softly to herself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as his first impression was. A hybrid…a rejection from society, less than a demon but more than a human, forced to hide beneath the moon…

Kagome thought back to her meeting with Inuyasha. Hadn't he also tried to attack her, and insulted her? But then he had thrown his life away more than once to protect her. And then there was Koga, who blatantly declared her his woman and would have probably raped her if Shippo hadn't intervened. But now Koga had changed his way, and really did prove his love for her, even going as far as starving himself when he refused to eat human flesh.

"Woman," the werewolf called out to her curiously.

"So it's not bitch anymore?" she joked, but her smile faltered when he gazed at her with an unreadable look in his eyes, one that would have been smoldering if she had never been with Sesshomaru. Looking at him now was akin to seeing a candle flame after gazing at the sun. Kagome frowned.

"Why are you so attractive?" he mused as he crept closer to the barrier.

_"Oh please," _Kagome huffed, _"Not another Koga."_

"Why does your blood call out to demons?"

_"So you noticed," _she thought snidely.

"I've decided," he grinned, "be my woman!"

_"Hell no."_ Kagome sighed to herself. "I already have an intended, mister. Besides, you don't even know my name."

"Names?" he mused. "I suppose you can tell me now. Then we can mate and get back to my troop."

Kagome perked up.

"Troop? There are more hybrids?"

* * *

**Author Note: Read and review! **

**Words: 410**

**Three: three types of blood cells (erythrocytes, leukocytes, and thrombocytes)**


	140. One Forty (2)

**Two**

_...what's in a name?..._

"So, what's your name?"

"I don't have one," he shrugged. "Since you're going to be my woman, give me a name."

"I'll give you a name. How about," she said very solemnly, stifling laughter, "Buyo."

"Buyo, hm?" the werewolf frowned, "Buyo it is them. From this moment on, I take on the name Buyo, given by my mate."

"Trust me, Buyo," Kagome giggled and felt a little sorry for calling him "gnat," "You don't want me for a mate. You'll be assassinated before we leave this forest."

"Nonsense," he snorted. "Why would I be assassinated?"

"I'm serious."

Buyo inspected her closely, his sharp yellow orbs hardly similar to her cat's flat, lazy eyes.

"Believe me," she whispered. "You shouldn't be around me."

As if testifying her warning Buyo yelped in pain and collapsed onto Sesshomaru's barrier, flying backwards and crumbling to the ground with the sickening snap of bone and tendon. His right arm flowed freshly with bright red liquid, while the gashes from untamed claws marred across his broad chest.

"Damn," he cursed gruffly, biting back his pain. With two rough blows dealt by sinewy tan arms, the assaulting creature, likely a lowly forest demon, became an unidentifiable mess. Buyo didn't look much better.

"Buyo!" Kagome called out, yanking to her feet and stumbling out of Sesshomaru's barrier, which recognized her aura and easily relented, "Buyo! Hold in there!"

"You really are something, aren't you?" Buyo groaned as her gentle hands pieced together the broken parts of his leg. "I wasn't wrong. You are a treasure."

"You don't even know my name yet," Kagome laughed softly, ripping part of her haori to bandage his wounds.

"Grant me the honor, mysterious maiden."

"Kagome. Just Kagome."

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Buyo literally means "gnat." I'm going to Japan on Friday 4/5/13 for a week, so I'm super excited! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update during that time.**

**Words: 300**

**Two: surname and given name**


	141. One Forty One (7)

**Seven**

_...the stars witness our creation..._

Kagome furrowed her brow in contemplation. Now that she had left Sesshomaru's barrier, it became more apparent that Buyo had demon blood flowing through his veins, still potent despite the mortal blood that diluted it, bubbling on the earth unto which it spilled. Her heart clenched at the memory of a time before, when a river of blood, a thousand times more potent, soaked into the holy soil of Mt. Hakurei and overpowered the spiritual power of the gods with her lover's aura. She remembered the gashes that slashed across a flawless, ivory chest, pouring crimson, clean, swift, deep gashes formed by a stroke of his own powerful claws.

Staring down at the tanned and scarred chest before her, and the messy, uneven cuts across his torso, Kagome clenched her fist and vowed quietly to save him.

"Shouldn't your demon healing powers kick in by now?"

"I have full demon powers, but they wane with the moon. The new moon is in three days," Buyo winced as Kagome tightened his bandages.

_"Waning crescent?" _Kagome dropped his leg in astonishment.

"Ow!" Buyo yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry," Kagome comforted, re-joining his leg, but her hands shook from anxiety.

It was a waning crescent already! She remembered clearly that night in which Sesshomaru left, how she had seen the moon shining down upon him through her blurred vision, and clearly she had seen half of the moon peeking at her in a cloudless night sky. Sesshomaru left for the underworld during first quarter, which meant that he had been gone for around twenty days…

_"Unless several moon cycles have passed! Then he could have gone for many months!"_

Why wasn't he back yet? Kagome bit her lip and tried to calm her trembling hands. Was he still in the underworld? Then why was she awake?

* * *

**Author Note: Here's the answer to the challenge a couple chapters ago! Sesshomaru left during the first quarter, approximately ten days after the new moon in chapter 81. Thank you to thewolf74 for reviewing so often!**

**Words: 310**

**Seven: moon, sun, and five starry planets in ancient astrology**


	142. One Forty Two (9)

**Nine**

_...the stars witness our creation..._

"Where's your troop?"

"Over the hill and up the cliff. Why'd you ask?" Buyo squinted as Kagome snapped a branch and secured the make-shift split to his broken leg.

Kagome stayed quiet, pondering over her choices. She could heal him easily, with her powers now unsealed. Secretly she tightened her grip on the sturdy branch, and felt shreds of wood crumbled in her hands like dry clay. She dared not release her aura on Buyo, else she too, crushed him. The only choice she had was to let him go, find aid among his companions.

"Let's go."

"Are you kidding?" Buyo gaped as his contorted in pain. "Your loverboy's barrier sure packed a punch."

"Don't worry," Kagome soothed, "you'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you," he said unctuously, but then the oiliness in his tone lighted and he glared at her with gravity. "If things as true as you say, there will be demons out for your life. And I won't be able to protect us."

"I'll be fine too," she reassured.

He yelped in surprise when she scooped him into her slender arms and flung him onto her thin back, Kagome grinned as she felt him go rigid with shock.

"Over the hill and up the cliff it is," she hummed, remembering another time, and a larger body that she had carried, dripping with blood and spilling fine silk, chased by humans and demon alike with ill intent.

* * *

**Words: 250**

**Nine: K9 protection**


	143. One Forty Three (7)

**Seven**

_...deep, deep beneath barriers of the eye and arm..._

Careful of not running too quickly, Kagome dashed in the direction in which Buyo pointed, her raven tresses floating on the wind and her thoughts far, far behind her within another realm of darkness and the dead. The muscular bulk on her back felt like nothing at all, compared to when she had Sesshomaru's overpowering, lithe body pressing down on her so long ago. Her immobile, immortal heart jerked at the thought of her lover, and the dangers that may have surrounded him.

Her hands tightened around Buyo's bare waist, unaware of the hybrid's heating body and reddening visage. Oh, how heavy the weight in her chest was! A thousand times heavier than the weight of her passenger, enough to sink her heat in a sea of despair, crush the hope that formed a pit in her stomach.

She needed to find Sesshomaru! It had been far too long…

"Just go behind the boulders and under the roots. That's our secret base," Buyo mumbled into her ear.

Gently stepping over massive, overgrown roots, Kagome gazed up in admiration at a giant of a tree that must had been thousands of years old, its canopy covering the sky with elephant ear leaves and its rough, barked trunk enough to wall her entire line of vision.

"Where's the entrance?" she asked.

"Seventh root right from the arrow mark," Buyo groaned as she jumped from root to root around the circumference of the tree. Kagome marveled at the miraculous growth, running around the tree as if circling a tower, seemingly endless in its width. With surprise she saw the roots twitch as if responsive to her footsteps, and the bark seemed to become ever so slightly thicker.

She halted lightly, balancing on bridge-beam bedwood, slender fingers tracing over a diamond shaped nook in the solid trunk, carefully counting seven roots, sprawled out like petrified tentacles.

"How come I don't see it?" she asked as she peered from atop the seventh root.

"Here," Buyo grimaced and lifted his arm, pressing a calloused hand to a strangely smooth spot.

As if, and most likely, by magic, the coils of the roots split apart and a staircase appeared, leaving deep down underground.

"Welcome to our den," Buyo grinned toothily.

* * *

**Author Note: Sayonara, I'm going to Japan tomorrow, the homeland of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! I'm so excited. Check back after a week for updates :)**

**Words: 380**

**Seven: seven layers of bark (Phellem, phellogen, phelloderm, cortex, phloem, vascular cambium, xylem.)**


	144. One Forty Four (7)

**Seven**

_...let the light split into all that we can see..._

Owlishly Kagome peered into the darkness, unraveling her tightly coiled senses carefully, cautiously loosening her aura restraints enough to feel around the hidden grove. She could vaguely sense a multitude of mixed power levels, but she dared not go too far, for fear of losing control over her powers.

"Where are they?" she asked, feeling signals only a few steps underground, "Do they know I'm with you?"

Slowly she stepped down each root stair, watching the light fade into utter black, giving her a sense of vulnerability. Involuntarily she shivered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Buyo laughed, "out of darkness and into the light—onwards. This is the entrance tunnel."

Glaring at him, Kagome tread through the lightless length, alert and circumspect. A swish, a growl, an icy step, and she halted abruptly. She stopped her reflexive breathing, standing as still as one of the dead, uncertain of whether she had ventured among friend or foe.

"Who's that?" she snapped to Buyo.

"Just the patrollers," he replied, unfazed.

"No, that's not it," she whispered, "they are dead bodies."

"What?" Buyo asked with panic for the first time in his voice, "What did you just say?"

"I said they're dead."

"No," he whispered, "no," he cried with the beginning of hysterics.

"Calm down," Kagome coaxed.

Picking up speed she dashed through the darkness, skipping over cold, lifeless bodies until a speck of light appeared in her vision.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm back from Japan! It was the best week of my life. I had a host family, and they were amazing people. Our organization packed each day with tours and shopping. The technology, the food, the people...I just wanted to stay there longer. People there love One Piece. Inuyasha is pretty popular too. But One Piece is everywhere. I didn't see any Naruto or Bleach, but probably because I stayed in the Shiga prefecture and Kyoto. I really wanted to go to Tokyo though.**

**Words: 240**

**Seven: seven color's in Newton's suggested visible light spectrum (colors of the rainbow)**


	145. One Forty Five (1)

**One**

_...he whom they follow..._

Dazzling brightness blinded her for a split second, a moment long enough for four muscular arms to pin her down. Opening her eyes she peered into the two beastly, humanoid faces and bared fangs. Her nose wrinkled and she squinted against the harsh light.

"She has the old boss!"

"Old boss?" Buyo screeched indignantly from his sprawled position on hard packed dirt, having fallen when Kagome fell, "What are your intentions? Who is the leader? Why are my faithful patrollers dead?"

A loud smack rang through the air and Kagome strongly suspected that they knocked out her wounded companion, though she could not move her head enough to see for herself. Instead she inspected her captors, one grim and one triumphant.

"She's got a pretty face and an acceptable body."

"The new boss said not to touch her."

Hm. Perhaps a mutiny was in order. But how come they recognized her? Her arms squirmed and she shuffled her legs, but the weight on them held firmly.

"She's just a human!"

"Do not question your orders."

"Her breathing is…" one demon frowned, and Kagome hurried to breathe like a normal human, "She smells…"

Kagome winced as her squirming arm cut sharply against the triumphant-faced demon's claws. A small red line oozed from a thin slit, dribbling down porcelain flesh achingly slowly, tauntingly, alluringly. Uh-oh.

"…delicious. Her blood…" the demon's triumphant face twisted into one of insatiable lust and wild thirst, his fangs extending to knife length, glistening in harsh artificial light and jerking violently towards her throat.

"I need you," he groaned to her with crimson, white-less eyes, "You will satisfy my hunger."

Kagome closed her eyes and curled her hands into fists, preparing to gather her power and burn the demon on top of her. She could feel his weight, suffocating to her part-mortal body, but luckily she did not need to breathe.

"Foolish bastard," she heard a different voice mutter. The load on top of her instantly lifted, and she opened her eyes to a bloody sight, a careless murder, with the grim-faced demon's claws ripping through her assaulter. It disgusted her that they turned on each other so easily.

"What are you?" the grim-faced demon gripped her jaw with claws still warm with blood, whispering to himself. His solemn expressing broke into a sneer.

"It is time to depart."

* * *

**Words: 400**

**One: leader**


	146. One Forty Six (1)

**One**

_...she who leads..._

Weakly Kagome opened her eyes, dazedly staring at the grey surface of a coarse wall in front of her. Lifting her arms, heavy chains rattled, scratching her wrists and waking a sleeping body besides her.

"This is one of the shack cells," Buyo groaned as he struggled to turn in his chains. His bandages were soiled, his citrine eyes swollen, and his injuries worse.

"Why are we here?" Kagome groaned as she shifted her sore arms and gripped rusty bars.

"Who knows?" Buyo snorted as he collapsed. "When I get my hands on the head conspirator, I'll rip him to shreds."

"What makes you think you can do that?" a resonant female voice rang through their cell.

"I'm the strongest," Buyo leapt up against the bars and snarled with beastly fervor, his gaze dangerously sharp and his demeanor inhuman. "Is it you?" his voice was threateningly low, "was it you who betrayed me?"

"Bring them out," the woman commanded.

"So it was you," Buyo spat.

An organized formation of demons opened the shack door and gripped them firmly, pushing them ahead. Kagome took her time to inspect the leading figure, the woman whom Buyo accused. She had a slim figure, and a fair face, with ruby lips and crimson eyes. She reminded Kagome of Kagura, but sharper and fiercer, with a more arrogant and cunning air.

They walked into a clearing with a circle of boulders and one crudely cut throne. Leaping forward, she unabashedly fell upon the throne, gesturing to an assembly of demons seated on boulders.

"That seat is mine, Abii," Buyo snarled, struggling to support his own weight.

"It is mine now," she smiled.

"Why?" he cried, crumbling to his knees, "Why have you all betrayed me? My loyal legions, my faithful captains, the assembly who support me as I support you? Have I ever done anything worthy of such treachery?"

A hundred pairs of demonic eyes stared back at him, silent and solemn.

"Why?" he whispered.

"One reason," the female named Abii answered, "You have claimed for your own a woman valued for her flesh and blood, a human whose life essence is even more precious that of my own clan."

"No," Buyo's eyes widened.

"Yes," she whispered. "I am Abii," she flung out her arms and a scepter appeared in her hands. "I am half-sister to princess Abi and daughter to Tekkei, proud royals within the clan of fire birds, who journey between the realms of life and death."

"Servants to the god of death," the wolf hybrid sneered.

Leaping to her feet Abii swung her palm, connecting with Buyo's jaw, forcing him backwards into the dust.

"You are but an abandoned bastard child from the eastern wolf tribe! Long have I served beneath you, frowning at your foolishness but willing to obey. But this," she pointed a red-tipped finger at Kagome, "this is going too far."

"What?"

"She is the Shikon Miko!"

* * *

**Author Note: Uh-oh, people are after Kagome's blood again. Abi is from episode 146 to 154, and Tekkei is her mother. Abii is a made-up character (one of the hybrids, remember?) Do you see any connection to Sesshomaru? Hint: the underworld. Stay for the next chapter!**

**Words: 490**

**One: leader**


	147. One Forty Seven (3)

**Three**

_...follow and reach the other side..._

A hundred and two gasps filled the air, snaking through ominous winds and into Kagome's startled ears. With the eyes of a petrified doe she stared at the assembly before her—hungry, lusty demonic eyes that scrutinized her every movement, envisioning the red liquid flowing beneath her pale skin, locating every tendon and vital vein.

"That's why your scent…" Buyo eyed her doubtfully, frighteningly, the pupils of his yellow eyes dilating and contracting, his nostrils flaring with the intake of her scent, coupled with the recognition of her identity. His incisors lengthened reflexively and he growled, clenching his chains.

"Do you understand now?" Abii sighed, setting down her scepter, "How could you have been so ignorant? By taking this human woman, you have endangered us all."

The wolf hybrid snorted. "Will you kill me now? Kill the one who protected you?" Buyo turned to the crowd. "Have you all forgotten? How I grasped the hand of each and every one of you, and pulled you from times of desperation, and welcomed you with hot-blooded fraternity?"

A hundred pairs of eyes blinked back.

"And you, Abii. Have you forgotten, that I saved you from your bloodthirsty kin, and loved you as much as a demon could love? The decades we shared and those healing nights? Yet you shall betray me? Lead my soul kin against me?"

Long lashed eyelids covered crimson eyes, as Abii covered her face with her hands.

"We haven't forgotten," her voice quavered, and the seated demons murmured in agreement, "We only intend to restrain you, until we can rid ourselves of this human. Lead the wench away," she waved her hand, "and tomorrow we shall feast on tender immortality."

Numbly Kagome let herself be dragged away, unfeeling of the rough paws heavy on her shoulders, blind to the the hurt and apologetic look in Buyo's eyes, not hearing of the cheers and jeers among Abii's demon assembly. Statements from previously swam in her mind and echoed like thunder.

_"I am Abii," she flung out her arms and a scepter appeared in her hands. "I am half-sister to princess Abi and daughter to Tekkei, proud royals within the clan of fire birds, who journey between the realms of life and death."_

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome still has hope! By the way, if you're a total Sesshomaru fangirl (or fanboy) like me, chance upon my tumblr! I only made it a day ago, but I'm planning to take LOTS of screenshots of Sesshomaru and posting them. The internet lacks good pictures of Sesshomaru! Just go to adamiteashes . tumblr**

**Words: 380**

**Three: Ygddrasil, the Norse world tree connecting heaven, world, and the underworld.**


	148. One Forty Eight (8)

**Eight**

_...out of the frying pan, on to the cutting board..._

Kagome screamed into her haori in excitement, muffling herself with the soft, torn silk. She glanced down at it sadly but excitedly, with nostalgia and hope glittering in her doey eyes.

Abii was a fire bird! So there existed those who could bring Kagome to the underworld! And then, wherever Sesshomaru was, even if it took eternity, Kagome would find him…

She buried her face into her knees, clothed by the length of Sesshomaru's garment. Deftly and idly slender finger roved across the smooth surface, relishing what coolness it provided, savoring the comfort within her tiny barren cell.

They were going to cook her and eat her! That is, if they chose to cook her at all, the possibility of human sashimi available at hand.

Kagome shuddered at the unpleasant thought.

If she couldn't escape, she could always let them kill her, and then resurrect herself. Kagome wasn't quite sure, however, that the same resurrection would occur if her remains existed in the stomachs of hunger demons, or whether the rumor of her flesh granting immortality was true, or if she could be killed at all, as the partially immortal being she was.

Maybe there existed her someone who was willing to help her…

Kagome seriously doubted that. But she needed the assistance of Abii and her clan.

* * *

**Words: 220**

**Eight: eight methods of frying**


	149. One Forty Nine (0)

**Zero**

_...one cannot live forever, that is no secret..._

Stepping at a moderate pace, not wanting to seem too frightened or excited, Kagome carefully followed the guards who surprisingly gently stirred her from sleep. Peering at the sky, surprised to see a high noon sun, Kagome could only presume that the trail underground didn't remain underground, and that the troop's secret base led elsewhere where the sky was free—and she could escape possibly without dead ends, she suddenly realized. But she would not leave without obtaining Abii's aid, and thus she resolved to move onwards and face what they had provided for her.

Kagome was lathered and bathed, in what she supposed was marinating material. Despite her tenseness the warm water soothed her, the steam clouded her worries. Soft flower petals tickled her pinkening skin and occasional spice hulks grated her muscles.

She bit back her protest when they took her haori away and gave her a fresh robe. She told herself that she would return to retrieve the worn silk garment, her last belonging gifted by Sesshomaru until who knows when. It had their combined scents, his comforting aura, enough to stir the memories of many a nights.

When they let her to the stone ring from the day before, she scrutinized the faces of each sitting demon, wondering how many of them were not driven mad by lust. She marched up to Abii, who stood in front of her throne on Buyo's arm. Kagome supposed they made up. When Buyo tried to connect his gaze with her, Kagome swiftly redirected her eyes and ignored him.

The nerve of that wolf! Reconciling with his lover and abandoning Kagome, betraying her and not even visiting during her night of imprisonment, Kagome could feel her blood boiling. But then she cooled, and tried to keep an impassive face, intent on obtaining the guidance she desired.

"We have gathered here," Abii waved her scepter, "with the capture of the Shikon Miko. We have all heard the voices on the wind, and we know it is true, that one who consumes the flesh of this Shikon Miko will gain immortality and power beyond a mere demon's reach." She paused, and waited until the demons finished cheering. She turned and looking down at Kagome with imposing inquisition.

"Are you the Shikon Miko?"

"Yes."

"She confesses!" the assembly roared in delight and desire.

"Tell us the secret of immortality. Perhaps we may spare you." Abii declared when Buyo whispered something to her. The crowd quieted.

Kagome gazed at them with a mix of amusement and defiance.

"Well, priestess? Speak else we all practice our blade upon you, and devour you raw."

"I know no such secrets," Kagome replied.

"I ask once more."

"Kill the priestess!" the crown jeered.

"Once again, I don't know," Kagome shook her head.

"You speak the truth?" Buyo interjected with a pleading undertone.

"Yes," Kagome stated firmly.

"Very well then," Abii declared, her crimson eyes hard, "Take her to the center court! We cook and feast!"

* * *

**Words: 500**

**Zero: physical immortality remains not a reality in humans**


	150. One Fifty (3)

**Three**

_...and icy hell is the final consequence of consent to sin, the hottest reserved for those with neutrality..._

Orange, savory broth bubbled around her like fiendish boils, splattering and groaning against her skin at uncomfortable temperatures. At least they didn't strip her.

"You have one last chance," Buyo declared, "Tell us the secret of immortality, and you will be retrieved. Otherwise you shall remain and cook until even your bones are soft."

Kagome inspected Buyo. He looked well, she noticed, as her eyes scanned his figure. He was clothed in finery, furs, clad in armor. All signs of injury seemed to fade when they had been malignant a day before. Her eyes spotted a strip of fabric around his wrist, and she burned with rage, sizzling up the broth around her and igniting higher heats. Quickly she controlled her anger lest her audience realized the sheer non-extent of her powers.

She had torn her precious haori to heal his wounds! Used the fabric blessed with one lover's night! Her compassion, her soft heart, had prompted her hands to firmly rip her lover's memoir, and use it for healing a stranger. Seeing the crimson cherry blossom crest on the wrist of a cowardly hand that made no move to save her as she had him, her gentle eyes hardened to chilling extents, as fearsome as the contradicting fire and ice of hell.

Hell. Hell was her destination. She mustn't lose her goal and control.

Buyo mouthed something to her, and gazed at her with gentle, desperate eyes. Kagome swiftly turned her head and stubbornly ignored him.

"Cover the cauldron! Cook her!" demons chanted.

"Spill the blood," one demon called, and others followed.

"Very well," Abii declared apprehensively, her voice too restrained to be that of delight. Kagome wondered why.

"Honors go to my lord, who has brought this priceless treasure." As Abii spoke, Kagome mused over the title, and how he had regained power. Then she remembered Buyo had been nameless before she named him, and a pang wrecked through her heart at the thought of betrayal.

"Behold the Shikon Miko," Buyo spoke, wielding a blade, his Adam's apple bobbling and his voice tense. "Behold the sacred god-blessed blood that shall feed us for eternity."

The next half second passed too quickly for Kagome to fully comprehend.

A blade slashed. A figure dashed. A blade missed. A quick kiss.

All amidst bloodthirsty calls and angry, vicious, deafening demands;

Suddenly Kagome was free.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading :) To summarize this chapter, Kagome was in a boiling pot, the demons are chanting for her blood to be spilled, Buyo comes up, and WOOSH, Kagome's saved. By who? If you're thinking who I'm thinking, you might be disappointed...stay for the next chapter!**

**Words: 400**

**Three: the third third circle of hell (circle nine) is the last circle, reserved for treachery. Here sealed is Satan, with three faces, frozen in ice.**


	151. One Fifty One (7)

**Seven**

_...my two best friend, one who protects me, the other who carries me..._

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in surprise, forgetting to huff and pretend to catch her breath as a normal human would. "Why have you saved me?"

"I recognized the crest," her savior huffed to catch his breath. "I recognized the emblem of the Heir of the West. My brother and father died serving him fifty years ago, whilst I survived."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome's savior turned around to look at her. For the first time she saw his face, and noted their position. She lay sprawled in his furred arms, her limbs awkwardly bent, and she need to hold her head back uncomfortably to view him. She fell back startled at the sight that greeted her eyes, but upon close inspection she calmed down.

He was very ugly. No; that was a prejudiced misconception. She saw that his face was extended, almost deformed, but his eyes were gentle. A fury mane covered half of his tan face, and startled blue eyes cast downwards in shame. He hurried to cover his snout and eyes with calloused, stubbly hands.

"Don't look at me," he neighed. A horse hybrid, thought Kagome. "I'm very ugly. Nothing to compare with your Lord Sesshomaru."

"Did you save me because of him?"

He nodded slowly, and peeked from between grimy fingers, sensing that she had not fled from him in terror of his ugliness.

"Most of us knew the Heir of the West. Many of us served. Many recognized the garment you wore. But those cowards," he whispered, "none would stand out to save you."

"What is your name, that I shall remember in gratitude?" Kagome asked kindly.

"I am but a lowly creature," he covered his face again and neighed. "I only wished to save you. Please forgive my hideous appearance."

"Savior," Kagome gently lifted her hands and pushed away his thick fingers. "You are my savior. Your heart and spirit is more beautiful than any of the demons in that den."

His sparkling blue eyes stared shyly at her, and Kagome saw a pure heart, and a wisp of a soul lullaby.

* * *

**Words: 350**

**Seven: Seven species in the Equidae family other than horses**


	152. One Fifty Two (6)

**Six**

_...she who holds the balance..._

It had been so long since she had heard a soul song! Since she had sensed a jewel shard! But her ears were unsealing, proof that whatever evil which that bound her was gone.

"Please tell me your name," she asked softly, her warm breath against the horse hybrid's face. He smelled like the earth, and the one who labored honestly upon it.

"Jinaji, my lady," he whispered. With a startled gasp he let go of his bulky arms and stumbled back, as if suddenly aware of their proximity.

Kagome only smiled at him. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Forgive me," he said, "I cannot protect you for long. You must transfer to my…partner. We must journey to the meeting place."

Jinaji awkwardly leaned forward to carry her. She obliged, used to traveling this way with Inuyasha. But when soft hands touched sinewy flesh and slender legs tucked around solid bulk, the demon beneath her shuddered and shivered.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquired innocently.

"May I ask…of your relation with the Heir of the West?"

So that was what concerned him? That held him back? He needed to know that she had no other intentions.

"Lord Sesshomaru is…my lover, my fiancé, my soul mate, my guardian…my equal."

Jinaji's round eyes widened at the way she coined it, and the bizarre concept of equality seldom used by females of the time, not to mention when speaking of a daiyokai as great and unmatched as Lord Sesshomaru. His respect for the outlandish female upon his back intensified, and glowed through the aqua of his eyes.

"Is that so," he murmured. Stopping at a foliage concealed pond, he declared their arrival. "Your next stop should be here, my lady."

"My name is Kagome. You can call me Kagome."

"Lady Kagome," he smiled bashfully, and she grinned back. Suddenly the smile disappeared, replaced by reproachfulness and caution. "He is here," Jinaji murmured.

Kagome whipped around, intent on seeing who had wiped away that hard-earned smile.

"Buyo?"

* * *

**Author Note: So Buyo hasn't abandoned Kagome. Remember the third to last line in chapter 150? Also, does the name Jinaji remind you of anyone?**

**Words: 340**

**Six: Libra, scales, held by Virgo (sixth astrological sign)**


	153. One Fifty Three (8)

**Eight**

_...a heart cannot hold anger..._

"Buyo?" she whispered in surprise.

"I guess you hate me now," his sad yellow eyes transfixed themselves on her and he smiled wryly.

"Oh Buyo," Kagome sobbed, flinging herself into his arms. "I've forgiven you already."

"K-Kagome," he mumbled, softening to her embrace. His presence reminded her of Koga, one who cherished her and protected despite unrequited love, and stabilized her world when her core disappeared. Gently she touched his tanned face, and she saw blue eyes beneath the yellow.

"You must be Koga's kin," she mumbled inaudibly. He didn't answer her but his face moved closer.

"Kagome," he murmured, and his firm lips dipped to meet hers. She turned her head and his lips fell upon her pale, silky cheek.

"So you were the one who kissed me," she noted dryly.

"Kagome, I…" he attempted to kiss her again.

"Don't touch her!" a rough voiced yelled. Jinaji clumsily shoved Buyo away and held Kagome protectively. "Are you unhurt?" he regarded her gently, urging her behind his broad back.

"What the fuck, you weakling?" Buyo snarled at the horse, like the angry wolf he was, terrorizing the herbivore.

"Don't dare defile her," Jinaji spat. "Don't you know she belongs to Lord Sesshomaru? You aren't worthy of her," he said with uncommon venom in his shy voice.

"My family has never pledged allegiance to him," Buyo retorted, baring his fangs.

"The great Heir of the West," Jinaji hissed.

"I don't give a fuck about the old dog!" Buyo shouted.

"But Kagome—"

"I save her not because the old dog claimed her! I love her!"

Suddenly the temperature around them dropped to freezing points. Buyo's yellow orbs dilated and contracted.

"What did you say?" Kagome whispered.

"Fuck," Buyo whispered. "We're surrounded."

* * *

**Words: 300**

**Eight: Noble Eightfold Path**


	154. One Fifty Four (1)

**One**

_...deaf, blind, dumb..._

"Half-wolf of the Eastern Tribe," a sharp, familiar voice declared, "Forgiveness has its limits. You are now convicted to death by the assembly."

"Don't fuck with me," Buyo snarled into the woods around them.

"Dirty wolf," Abii screeched, appearing floating above the foliage with endless troops behind her.

"You just had to take my legions," Buyo sneered. "You ungrateful whore. You're nothing without me."

"Y-you," the beautiful fire bird's voice shook with danger, "You bastard!" With a great shriek she leapt from the air, and called to the troops behind her. "Take the priestess alive! Kill the traitors with no mercy!"

Cries and chants invaded the air, as the great hybrid troops too had invaded the forest, bringing with them unearthly battle. Panicking Jinaji hid Kagome among the tree tops, while he himself charged valiantly into battle, his lanky frame joining the agile figure in the distance.

"Why can't you see?" Jinaji neighed, "The Shikon Miko belongs to the Heir of the West! You are all indebted to great Lord Sesshomaru! She is his lady mate!"

A few demons paused with the hints of loyalty, but Abii spurred them on, "For immortality, even Sesshomaru can be defied! Even he will not match this power!"

While Jinaji fought the masses, Abii slowly advanced towards Buyo, who sweated and panted as he swung his limbs.

"Your fight is with me, late leader!" Abii challenged, motioning away her supporters.

"You're not worthy, traitor" Buyo huffed.

With enraged cries each became a torrent of wind, clashing and bashing each other with no restraint, sending flames and debris throughout the clearing that had been created. A fog rose when the flames fell and sizzled out in the pond, until a heavy white haze covered Kagome's line of sight.

"I win!" she heard Abii scream. A sickening snap rang through the clearing, while Jinagi's groans, too, could be heard. "Did you ever think you had a chance?"

"How?" Buyo panted. Kagome was relieved that he was still alive, but he sounded worse for wear.

"Why did you abandon me?" Abii asked instead. "Why do you still forsake me for Sesshomaru's whore? You know that she is but a defiled mistress."

"I love her," Buyo ground out stubbornly. Kagome heard a thud and his low groan.

"_We _were lovers!" Abii cried in anguish. "Fine. If you think you're stronger, you're right! I have a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" Two distinctively male and familiar voices yelled out in pain.

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes shot forward. In the thick, blurry fog she could see a light, one last seen so long ago. A gem from the trinket she had once protected…and it was still her duty…

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, and the haze disappeared, banished by sacred light, and a hundred and two pairs of eyes stared at her in awe, and petrified by power.

Her ears were open. Her eyes had recovered their sight. And now, her voice had cleared.

Somehow, she ominously feared the full excavation of her powers.

* * *

**Author Note: To clarify, at some point Kagome couldn't see the jewel shards anymore, and she couldn't hear soul songs. She just recovered her special hearing a couple chapters ago with Jinaji, and now she can both see the jewel and her voice can unleash power. Sesshomaru still isn't back yet...review for more!**

**Words: 520**

**One: humans have a lower larynx, enabling our voices to be like they are**


	155. One Fifty Five (1)

**One**

_...a voice that shakes the earth..._

"Do not touch them," Kagome demanded, floating forth from her hiding place within the trees. Her raven tresses drifted in her aura around her with gentle, beckoning gestures, while she glided effortlessly towards the dumbstruck demons.

"I am the High Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls," she declared with glowing white eyes, her once sweet voice guttural and ethereal, amplified by the power enveloping her. "I come from another world, to bring the troublesome jewel, guard it from impurity, and ultimately destroy it. Do not mistake me for a mere human," she sneered, and the masses shivered in unison at the shift in her amiable and meek personality.

"Do not mistake my mercy for weakness," she continued, mesmerizing them with her voice, locking them in place with that godly light. "You cannot defeat me. I will not succumb to your insignificant power. Tell me, who is the strongest demon alive?"

Whispers of "Sesshomaru" filled the air, of fearful but honest voices, some with admiration, others with envy, and yet most with fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not a mere demon," Kagome smirked, barely twitching firm rosy lips. "All you other demons wish to consume me for immortality," she paused, emphasizing the word. "All you demons fear death, and understand your fragility. But hear," her eyes slowly cleared, "Sesshomaru is not a demon. I am not a human. We are immortals," she ground out every word, slowly landing on the battlefield.

As she ceased to speak, the spell of her voice ebbed away, silent gasps could be heard among the crowd.

"Descendent of the firebirds," Kagome glided in front of Abii, who stood halted in a battle pose, her lips agape and her muscles frozen, "Take me to the underworld. I am in need your assistance in this task."

The angry flame in crimson eyes died down when they met the dark storms churning beneath calm surfaces of chocolate orbs. Abii gulped and collapsed as Kagome's voice finally freed her.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome can stun people with her voice. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Words: 330**

**One: one membrane in each ear (eardrum)**


	156. One Fifty Six (5)

**Five**

_...my lord, my lady, my friend, my dear..._

"Do you understand me?" Kagome whispered threateningly. Her eyes lidded themselves lazily in a disinterested and dangerous way, subconsciously acting like Sesshomaru before they had become lovers. Yet when he half-closed his eyes they became frightening slits of molten gold, while now her own eyes were dark, soul-sucking craters.

"Do you dare defy me?" Kagome stepped closer to the immobile demoness until their noses almost touched, her warm breath ghosting past trembling flesh and sending shivers through the poor creature that she had chosen to intimidate.

"Take me to hell," Kagome slowly enunciated every word of her odd demand, curling her fingers one by one around the searing neck of the taller firebird.

"Give me a reason," the demoness slowly gained control of her voice. "Why do you wish to reach that dreadful place?" Abii asked with a hoarse and shaky quietness, the movement of her voice box vibrating through Kagome's firm hand.

Hope spurred in Kagome's heart, and it beat rapidly as would a piece of mortal flesh, stirring her blood. Color flushed her cheeks. So Abii knew of the underworld! And then Kagome would have a guide, and see Sesshomaru once more…her eyes glazed and her hands dropped weakly.

"P-priestess?" Abii stepped back wryly, eyeing the immortal woman's sudden transformation.

"Please, forgive my rudeness," Kagome's head jerked up and she stepped back a little, giving an awkward bow. Abii shuffled uncomfortably but gave no complaint. Kagome sighed.

"I have been parted from Sesshomaru for very long," she began. "Stop what you're thinking," she snapped when she saw crimson iris churn, "He didn't abandon me. I wasn't a concubine, a courtesan, a whore, a belonging. We were engaged."

Kagome sighed again.

"He must still be in the underworld."

* * *

**Words: 300**

**Five: five categories of keigo, Japanese honorifics**


	157. One Fifty Seven (2)

**Two**

_...three hundred against the gate..._

"Do you understand now?" Kagome reached out her hand, and the demoness flinched. "Just give me your word, that you will help me."

Abii stubbornly stared at her.

"Why don't you understand? We are both women." Kagome's outstretched hand brushed away tendrils of hazel hair and gentle touched an open wound that Buyo had sliced apart. The cut sealed obediently at her touch. Kagome locked her powerful gaze firmly with Abii's crimson eyes, refusing to let her break contact, forcing her influence and emotions. Let her see the love, the devotion! The pain, the longing! Slowly, the stubborn embers in Abii's reluctant orbs faded away.

"I will help you," the firebird murmured, with a touch of heartbreak.

"Very well." Kagome closed her eyes briefly, and willed her aura to subside. The power surging inside her threatened to burst her inner dams, but as her fists tightened and she remembered Sesshomaru's guiding touch, her aura receded safely. The glow around her faded.

Groaning, the frozen demons regained control over their sore muscles and crumpled to the forest floor. None dared touch the goddess's chosen allies, and none dared create commotion. Quietly they sat and moaned soundless as they caressed their injuries.

Thus the great hybrid legions were defeated by one lone woman, who was to embark on a terrifying and magnificent journey beyond the world's end.

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Two: during the Roman Republic, the original military unit _legio_ was divided into two _legions_**


	158. One Fifty Eight (4)

**Four**

_...the heart is an oracle organ..._

Kagome turned around, and surveyed the faces of those she had defeated. Her heart clenched in disappointment. Anger, envy, fear, lust—they marred the faces of those she conquered. The solemn look in their hungry eyes wasn't submission, but disrespect. Their mouths were quieted by their fear, but their minds cursed her with the wrath of rebellion.

Power was not the way to win hearts, earn supporters. She had too little time to manage any way else. An ominous feeling grew in her heart, sprouting from a dark seed that had planted the moment she lost her powers weeks, months, or even years ago. A sickly feeling stirred in her gut whenever her powers unsealed a little of themselves. Her connection with Sesshomaru thinned, and trembled.

Her eyes widened. How long had she been gone? How long had Sesshomaru left her? She needed to get back home, her last way of checking date and time!

"First, I need you to accompany me somewhere," Kagome turned and murmured to Abii. She nodded stiffly.

Suddenly a roar rang through the clearing. Kagome whirled around and saw an enraged demon dive towards an injured Buyo.

"He killed my brother!"

"Stop that," Kagome yelled, her voice paralyzing the offending creature.

"It is true, that those two have shed the blood of our legions." Abii whispered. "How will you pay for that, priestess? I may agree to aid you, but my soldiers will never agree."

"That's the least of our worries right now," Kagome whispered back with her eyes distant.

"What?"

"Can't you sense it? Something dangerous and evil is coming closer."

* * *

**Author Note: Roman legions had roughly 4000 to 5000 men, and here the hybrid armies only have 100. I chose to use the term legion in the past few chapters, however, because I thought it fit the situation. Also note, in the early pre-Rupublic Roman Kingdom, "legion" referred to the entire army. Review!**

**Words: 270**

**Four: four chambers in the human heart**


	159. One Fifty Nine (5)

**Five**

_...Senses percieve in nature through the veil of the "soul"..._

Her nose picked up something strange, something that smelled cold—as if that could be a way to describe scent. Something dreary and thick was in the air, clinging to her skin like death and unmistakably cold to her olfactory senses. Kagome frowned. That didn't make sense at all.

"Don't you feel it?" she asked to the sensitive demoness. If the temperature and humidity had dropped significantly, a creature of fire would surely have sensed it.

"What am I missing?" Abii frowned prettily, her eyes narrowing to crimson slits. Kagome's eyes lingered a little on those lines of glowing red and her eyes snapped open.

"Is there anyone behind me?" Kagome suddenly gripped Abii's shoulders and shook her. "Do you see anyone aiming towards me with a blade?"

"Stop it, priestess! I do not know what you see!" Her crimson eyes remained narrowed as she regarded Kagome with skepticism.

"Don't move," Kagome intoned. Brown eyes peered carefully at the reflections in crimson, and saw a hooded figure behind her own reflection, wielding a hideous blade, as if standing in blood, in Abii's red irises. Kagome rubbed her eyes and Abii blinked, but the image was no hallucination.

"Close your eyes, and then open them fully now," she directed. Abii obeyed curiously and Kagome jumped back with a wail. In Abii's fully open eyes, the hooded figure magnified in size and smiled at Kagome with a half-seen, devilish evil smile. He—it—wrapped a skeletal hand around Kagome's throat, and another hand, a hand of flesh and studded with jeweled rings, slowly ran a twisted, barbed blade through her body.

The blade became a hand, and barbs, claws, and the image of blood that darkened Abii's irises turned to a bubbling mass of a recognizable poison—Sesshomaru's Dokkaso. After slicing Kagome's body in two the bloody blade dropped harmlessly as a magenta striped claw, severed below the wrist. The skeletal hand snapped off her head and flung away the severed skull. Now alone in Abii's eyes, the hooded figure seemed to smile at Kagome and reach out for her.

"No!" Kagome screamed, "It's after me! Stop! Close your eyes, hurry!"

Kagome pulled up the nearest resting demon, and instructed Abii to open her eyes, while Kagome flinched at the smiling reaper.

"What do you see in her eyes?" Kagome demanded hysterically.

"N-nothing special, my lady. Our reflections—'tis all."

"No, no," Kagome mumbled to herself and waved off the demon, pulling up another. Yet for each soldier she asked, the answer remained the same—none saw the gory threat as Kagome did.

"Will you tell me what the bloody problem is with my eyes?" Abii snapped. Kagome flinched at the word choice and led Abii to the pond, conveniently located at the battle site.

"I don't see anything," Abii frowned, staring down at the reflective surface. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stared at her own reflection.

"That's odd," Kagome mused, "I swear I could see a hooded, deathly figure reflected in your eyes."

* * *

**Author Note: Oops, this chapter surpassed the ususal drabble length...ah, I got carried away. I hope you do too! Review! By the way, to clarify, Kagome sees reflections in Abii's eyes (including herself), where a hooded figure basically tortures Kagome using a hand severed from Sesshomaru. Ominousssss.**

**Words: 520**

**Five: five traditional senses**


	160. One Sixty (2)

**Two**

_...soon, madness has worn you down..._

"Are you okay?" Abii asked with genuine concern.

Shaken, Kagome numbly stared at her own reflection in the pond. She froze. There it was again! A face of macabre replaced her own in the glassy water surface, smiling at her with wide, thin-lipped jaws. A thousand drums pounded into her ears, warning her to turn her eyes away, but she remained helplessly transfixed.

The hooded figure slid off its hood.

Kagome let loose a strangled wail, unconsciously leaning closer to the water, oblivious to the rising, luring, darkening water; too stunned and devastated by the horrendous image.

Silver bangs, amber eyes, crescent moon, magenta stripes, fine chiseled lips. She looked into the water, and a face molded after Sesshomaru stared at her. An angel's face, a lover's smile—ancient, hallow eyes bore back.

It was a face stolen from Sesshomaru. Kagome unwittingly fell into an unreasonable rage. As the face of her lover morphed into the original taunting, monstrous creature, Kagome whipped out her arm to strike the image.

With frenzy she unleashed her fury, pouring days of frustration and weeks of longing into deadly, destructive strikes. Each hit blasted land and water across the forest, but the holographic image remained unfazed, rising above the pond and fanning her flames.

"High Priestess! Listen to me!"

A familiar voice pulled at Kagome's buried sanity. Her enraged beast shrieked and tore at the arms that sought to restrain her. Only when her human nails ripped flesh did Kagome finally come to her senses, and pull back her control.

"Abii! I'm so sorry," Kagome gasped as she inspected the bloody demoness, whose arms stubbornly locked around Kagome's waist. Shocked, Kagome turned around, and saw the piles of earth in which she had flung about, and the scored earth left from waves of her tantrum.

"I-I've never lost control like that before…almost as if I was hallucinating…"

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, and Kagome knew it was not hallucination.

* * *

**Words: 340**

**Two: bipolar disorder**


	161. One Sixty One (1)

**One**

_...first figurate..._

"Hurry, everyone," Kagome yelled, "Get near me! I will cast a barrier!"

Her voice instilled fear in them, but they were too wounded to move.

"I've got to try this," she muttered to herself.

With a wave of her hand a massive barrier sprung about them around the clearing, a new and easily accessed power. Excited, she flexed her fingers and closed her eyes to concentrate. Wherever her aura sensed dwindling auras, she replenished their power with her own. Healed from the inside, physical wounds ceased to exist.

Gently setting down Abii, Kagome sped towards her loyal companions.

"Buyo, Jinaji," she called. Buyo being the closer, already healing with his demonic aura replenished, Kagome carefully connected his broken bones and rapidly accelerated his healing. His tanned cheeks attained an unnatural flush, and before he could say more, or add to his previous declarations of love, Kagome flitted away to attend to Jinaji.

Content that none were gravely injured, Kagome stood up. Something shot up her spine with foreboding. The same coldness attacked her nose. Her fingers unconsciously twitched and she stood frozen, shivering as her hair on a breeze tickled her skin.

"It's coming for me," Kagome whispered ominously, "I figured it was about time. It stirs my blood."

Stormy clouds darkened the sky, howling winds tore viciously around her barrier. Unearthly groans echoed through their magic shield.

The earth beneath them split apart, spewing black flames and bodies of the undead, shapeless wraiths reaching for them with arms of dripping tar.

They panicked.

The barrier remained unshaken.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you, reviewers!**

**Words: 260**

**One: first figurate number**


	162. One Sixty Two (7)

**Seven**

_...Heaven for climate, Hell for company..._

"What is this," Buyo breathed, his amber eyes wide with astonishment staring at the oozing abysses.

"Call it the backdoor to hell," Abii grimaced. "This appears only when a being from another realm is targeted. Now there are two possible explanations," she turned towards Kagome with an odd glint in her eyes.

"What possibilities?" Kagome inquired.

"One, either a demonic spirit or a strong user of black magic splits the unofficial portal into hell in order to defeat a powerful foe. Strong enough to enter the realm of gods," Abii glanced at Kagome. "And there is a second possibility. A creature in the mortal realm is enough to threaten the gods, and the lord of death himself must directly dispose of it."

Kagome shuddered. She was the obvious target. What had she done wrong? Or what had Sesshomaru done? She and Sesshomaru were an entity, one and the same, thus Kagome would willingly endure whatever hardships in regard to him. What could be worse than death? She was already prepared to delve into the darkness of the underworld.

"What are you hiding, High Priestess?" Abii asked Kagome solemnly while a hundred and two pairs of eyes stared at her unblinkingly. "Or are you a priestess at all? What strife do you have with the gods? I doubt that this," Abii waved towards the bloody sea beneath them, "that this could possibly be the work of a mortal. Have you doomed us in your war of immortals?" she asked accusatorily.

"I-I," Kagome struggled to explain, "I-I don't know myself," she finished lamely.

"Look," Jinaji mumbled, stiffly raising his lanky frame. "A figure appears from beneath the earth."

* * *

**Words: 280**

**Seven: Naraka, hell in Jainism, has seven grounds**


	163. One Sixty Three (4)

**Four**

_...shadows of the moon..._

"I've seen him—it, the figure—before," Kagome gasped.

A pitch black silhouette rose from the spewing depths of hell, spreading darkness where it floated, avoiding light and hiding its face.

"Mistress of Sesshomaru," it called out, stunning the shielded crowd with a voice like steel on steel.

Something wasn't right. Kagome clutched her ears, and felt shiny red liquid on her fingers.

"Plug your ears, everyone," she cried in alarm. "Remember my voice, when I fought? He—it—is trying to possess you!"

The sound of steel on steel screeched through their ears, infused with the power of the underworld and possession. Uncovering her ears, wincing against the grating, ethereal sounds, Kagome breathed deeply and found herself resistant to the racket.

Extending her aura, she threw up a sound-proof barrier.

"You do know who he—it-is?" Kagome asked Abii.

"His lordship is…" Abii shuddered when she lifted her crimson eyes.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Once," Abii hid her face behind Kagome, "Once," she mumbled in shame.

"What did he do to you," Kagome demanded.

"Once," Abii sobbed.

"Tell me," Kagome coaxed.

Unexpectedly, Buyo walked up and wrapped a muscular arm around the shivering firebird. Abii accepted the comfort without qualms.

"The firebirds are a tribe who traversed the realms. We once lived on the moon."

* * *

**Words: 220**

**Four: four moons of Jupiter**


	164. One Sixty Four (4)

**Four**

_...testy temper..._

"Tell me," Kagome patted her trembling shoulders reassuringly. "I am here. I will protect you. I will shield you with my body. I will summon all my power to keep you away from harm."

"H-he is a god," Abii shivered and mumbled, as if uttering a great and terrible secret. "He is one of the ancient ones."

"Who?"

"The storm god, and current lord of the underworld—"

Kagome froze. She thought back to her grandfather's stories. _"Please, don't let it be…" _There was the one who Sesshomaru dismissed in her grandfather's shrine, and then pulled out the evil sword…

"—his lordship Susanoo, brother to the sun goddess and moon god," Abii whispered.

"What about your clan originating from the moon?" Kagome finally spoke after a pregnant pause.

"We were banished."

"Banished?"

"Banished from the moon for an ancestor's crimes. We were once a proud clan of dieties. The moon god Tsukuyomi forced the firebirds down to earth as mere demons, and gave us to his brother Lord Susanoo as servants of the underworld. That is why we can travel between this world and the next."

"What I don't understand," Kagome murmured, "Is what he wants from me. What has he done to Sesshomaru?"

"I will stand with you," Abii declared firmly. "Let the others retreat. But for the name of that feeling 'love,' and the warmth in which the cruel storm god will never understand, I am with you."

"But—" Kagome protested, not wishing to bring about more suffering. It was her problem, and for her to fix.

"No. I am a demon. My soul cannot be captured and tortured. At death, I am but a handful of dust. But you," Abii turned to Kagome, "you, as an immortal, risk an eternity of suffering and unrighteous 'punishment.'"

* * *

**Author Note: Remember the chapter where Grandpa asks Sesshomaru to pull out a "sacred sword" and prove himself a god? That's where Susanoo, the storm god, comes in. Yup. I'm delving into mythology.**

**Words: 300**

**Four: Susanoo found the Kusanagi no Tsurugisword in the fourth tail of the eight-headed serpent**


	165. One Sixty Five

**Nine**

_...bitter slavery of the weak..._

"Susanoo cracked down on our clan, stripped us of our old godly powers. My mother Tekkei copulated with a mortal, producing me, a hybrid. Our clan lost its threat and we were reduced to lowly beings, but from then on Susanoo ignored us, and we were set free."

"But I brought him back, didn't I?" Kagome said sadly.

"Through no fault of yours," Abii assured.

"Still—"

"Shikon Miko—"

"I will not serve as a priestess of those cruel gods," Kagome shook her head, "Call me Kagome."

"Kagome, listen to me," Abii whispered, "The god tribe is a vicious assembly. They overtake the spirits of the ancient and name themselves as rulers. Their power is what distinguishes them. They are no less faulty than you or me, and many times more volatile."

"But they are gods!" Kagome exclaimed, confused by the term. Were her grandfather's stories all propaganda? His life's dedications all false?

"In this world, there are men, demons, and gods. What you know as 'gods' are immortal creatures of a clan we firebirds call 'gods.' In reality there exist other immortals, the primordial spirits. Yet the gods deem them as a category of 'demons,' and the human followers of the god clan are granted powers to destroy the weaker of them."

"So called 'purification,'" Kagome agreed. "I was born with the god-granted powers."

"The spirits are older than the god tribe. The firebirds know because the sun and moon spirits once whispered to our ancestors the stories of subjugation. We were condemned by the gods for knowing their secret."

"Foolish mankind," Kagome murmured sorrowfully, recalling the despair she had once felt, having to save a world that didn't appreciate then. How small she had been back then, a priestess! How focused and insignificant her task! What was a jewel, a soul of a priestess and a half-demon, compared to the cold treachery of the god tribe, and eons of slavery?

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked Abii.

"You are immortal; I felt that as soon as you unleashed your powers. How foolish I had been, to desire your flesh and blood. I believe that neither you nor Lord Sesshomaru are mortals, nor new members of the god tribe. Perhaps you may bring a change to the order of the universe."

"A change?" Kagome quirked her lips. "To the universe?"

"I know," Abii said wryly, and smiled bitterly. "I will never live to see the new world. But the gods can be challenged."

* * *

**Author Note: The god tribe subjugating the ancient spirits is a theory inspired by one of my all-time favorite action/fantasy/sci-fi mangas, _Kurohime_ (Black Princess). I know, I'm totally bashing the gods right now, but it's just one side of it.**

**Words: 420**

**Nine: homophone to "distress" in Japanese**


	166. One Sixty Six (7)

**Seven**

_...who know when I'll be gone?..._

"Hear me, demons! Depart! This is the lord of the underworld who challenges me, and it is up to me alone to face him." Splitting her barrier, she prepared to transport everyone else back to their underground base.

"I will remain by your side," Abii announced firmly, with the slightest of trembles remaining in her courageous voice.

"So will I," said Buyo, loosening his arms from his old lover.

"And I," declared Jinaji.

"Abii, please be my guide in the underworld," they exchanged nods. "But Buyo, Jinaji, please go back. I can't stand to do you more harm than I already have."

"But Kagome—"

"Please, Buyo, don't argue with me on this. Remember when we first met? How after trying to eat me you were injured? I mended your bones and carried you back to your underground hideout. You spoke of your troop with such pride and fraternity."

"They are nothing to me compared with you!"

"Please, Buyo. They rebelled out of lust for me—a moment's err. Even you once lusted for my blood. This is your home, your family. About your lost father—if I come back alive, then I will talk to Koga."

The eastern wolf hybrid grimaced, and tightened his jaw. Kagome turned to Jinaji.

"Thank you," she said gently. "You are such a kind and brave creature. When no one stood up for me—" she continued as Buyo winced "—you risked your own life to save me, what you thought was just. Thank you."

"What now?" Buyo whispered.

"Step into my second barrier, and you will be home."

Feeling a hundred and one auras leave her first barrier, closing her eyes, she summoned her reserves and willed them to a different place.

Finally they left.

"Are you afraid?" Abii asked her.

"No," Kagome said truthfully. "I'm twitching with anticipation."

"Then shall we?"

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Words: 310**

**Seven: number of gateways travelled by Ishtar on her journey to the underworld (Mesopotamia)**


	167. One Sixty Seven

**Three**

_...the young ones rule the sky..._

"Susanoo," Kagome declared darkly, floating towards the overflowing chasm with Abii close behind.

"Sesshomaru's woman," he replied with the same voice of steel scratching steel.

"Do not pretend that I am insignificant. If I were, you would not be here personally."

"Future women, what a breed. Insolent tongues and daring minds. Then how about," his voice suddenly changed mockingly to a deeper, richer note, "Higurashi Kagome."

He was taunting her, using the voice of her beloved. She was not fooled. She would not fall into hallucination. Her not yet fully immortal body shivered traitorously in hope and longing.

"Do not use the voice of Sesshomaru to deceive me. I sense ill intent clearly in your aura; these that you cannot conceal."

"Is that so," the toothy, wide jaw, that reminded her of a mermaid, sneered, "Are you so powerful now? A mere non-mortal?"

He was playing with her! She would not stand such games. Each moment away from Sesshomaru was a moment lost. It was almost certain that the gods had gotten their hands on him.

"If I were not strong, I would not be a threat enough for you to be here personally."

Susanoo ignored Kagome, and shot a cold glare directly behind her.

"Traitor. The bastard child of the low bird breeds," He spat at Abii.

Even though he was a far distance away, Abii shivered, and Kagome comforted her with a gentle pat.

"You, dirty mixed breed, think this woman, this _non-immortal_ can save you? Protect you from the wrath of the gods?" Susanno sneered again and raised his hand—thankfully, his skeletal hand, and not Sesshomaru's hand—and clenched his long, bony fingers one by one. Against her will, Kagome's barrier groaned, and slowly pulled towards the sneering lord of storms.

"Know my power! I will crush you, like I crushed your lover dog."

"No," Kagome defied, "You will not win."

But she could feel her barrier cracking.

"Get in, hurry," Abii whispered, knowing fully well that Susanoo could hear them. "Get into hell and hurry to find what you search for."

* * *

**Author Note: I will say, this is not Susanoo's true form. For now, imagine a mermaid jaw (an actual mermaid, not Disney ones). Also, I repeatedly call Kagome "immortal" or "not yet immortal" or "non-mortal," etc. etc. More accurately, she isn't mortal like a human, but she isn't immortal yet like the gods. She can refer to herself as immortal (seen when intimidating the hybrid demons), but that isn't exact. The views on this can vary. Please review! Thank you.**

**Words: 350**

**Three: three siblings born from Izanagi washing his face (Amaterasu, the sun goddess; Tsukuyomi, the moon god; and Susanoo, the storm god)**


	168. One Sixty Eight

**Nine**

_...so remember, it's better to burn out than fade away..._

"If you have any honor," Kagome said impassively, "If you can prove your name as a _god_—confront me, and use no deception."

"I am a god," the hooded figure sneered. "It is divine judgment that you be eradicated."

Without warning he tightened his bony hand, crushing Kagome's barrier with excruciating pressure. Only by rapidly collecting herself did her shield remain intact.

"Give me a reason," Kagome gasped.

"Because of you Sesshomaru intruded my realm, and caused chaos. Now you shall suffer for your sins."

Fulfilling his name, the storm god whipped up a typhoon, a swirling black mass of godly vengeance. The clouded sky darkened to impenetrable shades, blocking the sun and hurling the land into cold darkness. The roar of his storm, too, was a weapon, that pierced her sensitive ears with crushing commotion. Here some giant boulders collided, smashing each other into sand. There some ancient trees uprooted, sickeningly snapping into splinters.

Every time his storm bashed into her barrier, Kagome felt a crippling blow to her entire body. Yet somehow she stayed upright, and her barrier remained, until each colliding boulder and stabbing wood limb felt like nothing but a gentle bump against her wall of power, shifting away harmlessly. It was as if Kagome kept getting stronger.

Abii did her part, cringing when the typhoon first started, trembling with anxiety and excitement when the sun was covered. With the guiding light of a firebird, her warm hues shone upon Kagome and dispelled the eeriness of Susanoo's darkness.

"Do you see?" Susanoo goaded, when the battle seemed to never end, "You, woman, are the cause of destruction. You bring disaster to the ravaged land. Accept your divine punishment, hard-hearted witch."

Kagome's compassionate heart wavered.

"Don't listen to him," Abii warned from behind Kagome. "You must enter the underworld and find Lord Sesshomaru before Susanoo attempts to kill you in the realm of mortals, where you are more vulnerable."

Directing her gaze towards the dimensional rift beneath the earth, Kagome nodded in contemplation. How she wished no others would be harmed! But how much destruction had their short rounds already caused on earth? Lifting her eyes to the pitch black sky, she felt bitterness.

Would the great, compassionate sun goddess Amaterasu let her despised brother wreak havoc on her beloved people? Would she remain indifferent to Susanoo's insolence and injustice?

The heavens did not answer, and the sun never shed a single gold ray of hope.

It was so, then.

Kagome gathered her powers and plummeted towards the gate to hell.

* * *

**Author Note: Imagine seeing a storm, a hundred feet or so in the air. Kagome is basically floating in a barrier (Naraku style) and pitting her aura against Susanoo's storm, while below them is a canyon of sorts with all kinds of uglies seeping out.**

**Words: 430**

**Nine: In Chinese mythology there were ten suns, and the hero Houyi shot down nine of them**


	169. One Sixty Nine (6)

**Six**

_...dead and buried..._

"Why am I not surprised," Kagome muttered, waving her hands in the darkness. "I can't even see the outline of my fingers. Isn't there a deeper underworld that should be darker?"

"Since this is the so-called 'back-door' of hell, the dimensional rift Susanoo sliced could possibly lead anywhere. He is the lord of the underworld, so he must have created the portal directly from the heart of his realm."

"Have you ever been this deep before?"

"No, Kagome," Abii shivered somewhere behind her. "Here, my light cannot shine. The darkness is too heavy to lift with mortal light."

"Then we are in the right place," Kagome said confidently. "If Susanoo ever got his hands on Sesshomaru, it must be here." She clenched her fists and felt an irrational pang of fear.

She was trapped in darkness. Uncontrollable, utter darkness.

The pang of fear crashed against her emotional defenses and poured through her body like a wave, setting off her immobile heart into frantic beating. The feeling of anxiety and breathlessness made her feel mortal and human again, fraught with weakness and vulnerability, and the human fear of unknown.

Suddenly she couldn't move another step forwards, crippled by darkness. She couldn't see her own barrier, and started doubting its existence. Then there was a falling sensation.

A wavering hand boldly clasped Kagome's mouth and nose, blocking off her air. She struggled for breath.

"Please, Kagome," Abii's voice cried, "Stop breathing. You aren't mortal. You are the only one here who can resist the darkness. Please, please, stay aware. You aren't mortal. You aren't human."

As if jerked to consciousness, Kagome halted her panicked, shallow breathing. She let her eyes fall closed, and instead spread her other senses. There was nothing but emptiness, yet she was soothed, filling herself with her own light.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! You're what keeps me going!**

**Words: 310**

**Six: six feet under**


	170. One Seventy (1)

**One**

_...in darkness we worship the great goddess who lights up the heavens..._

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled. How strong the firebird hybrid was, how capable of showing a different personality! At first she had rebelled against Buyo, and mercilessly imprisoned Kagome for slaughter.

But Kagome, being Kagome, realized the potential good locked inside of her.

Why did she want to eat Kagome? For immortality. Why did she desire immortality? Her clan was cursed, humiliated, demeaned. Was it really just for lust, or for long-lost pride?

Why did she rebel against Buyo? For Kagome. Kagome was a threat, a lethal prize, her blood enough to wreak havoc among demons. Did Abii really capture Buyo out of spite? Or for protection of her hardy hybrids, to maintain their hard-earned peace? Suffering the pain of losing a lover to another, and betrayal.

Her clan abandoned her. Her loved one betrayed her. The gods spat down and stepped on her. Yet still, her love connected with Kagome, and she risked horrific punishment to guide what she thought was truth, and aid what she thought was justice, love.

She had endured so much, supposedly weaker. Kagome remembered when her fierce crimson eyes delved deep into her calculatingly. Abii refused to crumble and submit.

With her weaker mortal senses, she withstood the darkness and guided her supposed savior.

Kagome felt shame. Then gratitude. And then respect.

"I shouldn't have freaked out," Kagome half-laughed.

"It's fine," answered Abii reassuringly. "Darkness is a part of Susanoo's ploy, and he draws power from fear and chaos. He has no light enough to match his sister Amaterasu's golden rays so he counters with utter darkness."

"Amaterasu is the supreme goddess, and Susanoo is her brother, correct?" Kagome asked, recalling her grandfather's well-versed stories.

"Yes. They have been shunning each other for centuries, hence the chaos of the era."

"Don't they care anything about the people?" Kagome sputtered.

Abii laughed bitterly. "They don't even give a damn about lesser immortals, not to mention demons and humans. Remember when the third sibling, the moon god Tsukuyomi, killed the goddess of food just because she provided him with a magnificent feast _in a disgusting manner_." Abii snapped her fingers. "Just like that. Like the goddess was nothing. Like the livelihood of mortals was nothing."

Kagome recalled such a story from her grandfather. Back then she had laughed at the ridiculousness. Now she gritted her teeth.

"Do the gods really care? If only we had _real_, caring gods, not a so-called _god-tribe_. Woe be the mortals, to be subjugated by these cruel-hearted and fickle gods. If they really cared, a god like Susanoo could destroy the cursed Jewel of Four Souls with a wave of his hand. But no, he leaves the mortals to fight amongst themselves, while he crushes souls of the dead at his fancy."

Kagome flared with righteous anger. It was as if the haze of deception had been cleared, and the lingering loyalty wiped clean.

The darkness around them wavered and lost to Kagome's light.

* * *

**Author Notes: Mythology-heavy on this one. Notice how I differentiate between "god" and "god-tribe." These gods don't care for their people; but once again, so far this is one-sided. Review!**

**Words: 510**

**One: Amaterasu, supreme goddess of the sun (and universe)**


	171. One Seventy One (3)

**Three**

_...only Hope was left within her unbreakable house..._

"Why then, the Shikon Miko? Why then, all this nonsense? Why then, all this wasted heartbreak?" In her fury Kagome shoved away Susanoo's dark carpet, and enveloped herself in a veil of light; a candle in a cave—but the dim light was enough. She had won a small battle against the gods.

"Amazing," breathed Abii, "You overcame Susanoo's power. The darkness that swallows light—it has no stomach to contain yours. I believe you can triumph," she said with hope, "I believe you are the one."

They relished in temporary peace, and banished fear of eternal night.

"Is that so," a cold voice sneered, like steel on steel that clashed through their comforting silence, shrouded in the darkness beyond her barrier's light, "You think a non-immortal whore can overthrow the gods."

"The gods only meddle when there is a serious threat," Abii replied, "If one of the great gods personally appeared to defeat her and _failed_," she smirked in insolence, "Your tribe will fall. Justice and love will prevail."

"Just wait," the voice of Susanoo spat, "You are in my realm. Here your soul will burn forever."

The voice faded, and Kagome turned to Abii. The firebird was paled, and shivering, and still stood valiantly.

"I spoke directly against the lord of hell," she shivered, "I finally stood against my greatest nightmare," she stuttered with an onset of hysterics. "I-I will overcome those pent up horrors. I—" she broke down into sobs.

"It's okay now," Kagome took the taller demoness into her arms and soothed. "Don't stifle your cries. Don't hide from your fears. I am here. I am here now. I came late to this world, but I am here."

"He is—he will—he—" Abii tried to speak amidst her panic-stricken cries.

"Shhh, you're fine. I will protect you. I will not lose."

Kagome patted her shoulder gently, and pondered to herself the truth of her reassurances.

* * *

**Author Note: Susanoo thinks he's the lord of the underworld, but there's someone else. A woman. Who do you think she might be? It will come in a future installment. Review!**

**Words: 330**

**Three: three gifts in the creation of Pandora (Athena clothed her, Aphrodite gave her beauty, and Hermes gave her speech)**


	172. One Seventy Two (6)

**Six**

_...let loose the first brigade..._

They floated in darkness wherever Kagome fancied, following whatever intuition. The truth was, Kagome felt nothing. No pull on her aura, no familiar guiding spirit, no comforting soul-mate bond. She literally walked blind. She told herself not to fear, but the aching apprehension throbbed that Sesshomaru was _gone_; else she would have felt a tug towards his direction.

Maybe it was from walking what felt like forever, or perhaps the constant fight against the draw of darkness; Kagome felt a dull thud against her temples, and her ears buzzed for a split second.

"Abii? Abii, how long have we been down here? Abii?"

No reply.

Tentatively she called again and reached out her arms to feel around her barrier.

No one.

"Abii? Are you okay?" Kagome whirled around, and in the dim light of her barrier she saw that her passenger and guide was lacking.

A heavy feeling gathered in her stomach. At first she thought it was fear and panic, and tried to force it down. But then the heaviness intensified, and she realized it was actual weight upon her. The darkness had thickened, and the aura inside her swirled to fight.

"Abii? Where are you?"

For a moment Kagome blacked out. Then she forced herself back into consciousness.

A brilliant light blinded her, and the sound of birds, of life, filled the suddenly warm air, while the scent of flowers drifted on the wind. There was an aura, familiar…but off…

Lifting the arm that shielded her eyes, circumspect Kagome peered around herself. It was a lovely meadow, a drastic transformation from the realm the death, filled with peace, and comforting tranquility. And the light, and banishment of darkness, she relished it, soaked herself in it, reluctantly let herself relax. Then she stiffened.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?"

* * *

**Author Note: Is that Sesshomaru? Or is it too good to be true?**

**Words: 300**

**Six: a strategic game. Six types of chess pieces.**


	173. One Seventy Three (7)

**Seven**

_...stumbling stars..._

Who else could it be? Standing in the distance gazing at her warmly, an elegant pale figure stood amidst the shining fields, his silver hair floating on the warm breeze.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried in elation, in bliss, with tears in her eyes, "Sesshomaru!"

His gentle lips lifted into the lightest of acknowledgements as he lifted a clawed hand for her to reach.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried in relief, in security, with blood racing through her body, "Sesshomaru!"

With inhuman speed she flung herself at him, wrapping her slender arms in a death grip around his torso. How hard, how strong, how full, how solid around her arms. For a moment she doubted his actual existence, and for another she was reassured that he was real. But there was always some tingling intuition, a chill on her back.

Sesshomaru's hand comfortingly stroked her shoulders, softening her, and steel arms enveloped her delicate frame in an imprisoning embrace. He growled soothingly against her plush young body, sending vibrations through her flesh and inciting unknown fire through her blood.

"I love you," his hot breath ghosted from her hair, tickling her ear.

"I love you too," Kagome murmured, clenching her fists.

Something inside her twitched. Something went off in her head.

Abruptly Kagome tilted her head back, and looked at him directly in the eyes, forcing herself to meet his gaze, making him prove his validity. She broke down.

Molten gold eyes smoldered into hers, as intoxicating as honeyed wine, as captivating as flowing resin, melting her from her core, drawing her body to press even closer against his.

"What are you afraid of?" Sesshomaru murmured, and chuckled softly, sending more vibrations down her spine.

"I-I'm not afraid," she half-lied.

Half lies because she was afraid. Half truth because she thought she wasn't.

Even as he chuckled again and tenderly trailed his hands along her body, and the heat rose to toss her into a swirling sea of passion, her relief remain a half-lie, half-lived.

Idly she returned his kisses.

* * *

**Author Note: Something is not right here...but what?**

**Words: 340**

**Seven: seven fields of aphelion**


	174. One Seventy Four (4)

**Four**

_...the flame burns, than dwindles..._

"You trust me," his sinfully smooth voice rolled across her cheek, followed with a blood-heated caress. Gold eyes glowed, with the rare, precious emotion that could only be called "love."

What was love? It couldn't possibility be sweeter than this—more alluring, more euphoric, more irresistible.

By why was she resisting? What was there for her to resist? Why was she holding back?

"I-I trust you," Kagome stammered. His gentle, conquering hands brushed lovingly around her collar bone, where he placed an endearing kiss. His touches lit her on fire, his sweet murmurs melted her heart, and his intentions…

"Give yourself to me," he whispered.

His enticing words sent scorching torrents through her blood; but there was the contradiction, that at the same time an icy, empty feeling settled in her passion-softened bones, clearing the feverous sheen in her glassy eyes. The same rich honey-toned voice, the same stupor-inducing intoxication—but she was hesitant to obey.

"Let me make love to you, my priestess," Sesshomaru tempted again, just before his firm, commanding lips sealed her own. Something alien and frightening burned in his eyes; frightening yet seductive and sultry as well, with a torturous heat that she never wanted to be apart from.

She blushed innocently.

"Kagome," he breathed against her neck, his skilled, long fingers prying away the binds to her silk haori—_his _haori, the one he had clothed her with.

Lust, trust, passion, and love dragged her along, while responsibility, self-respect, and that tingling intuition screamed at her to halt the journey of her arms towards removing Sesshomaru's outerwear. She froze, suddenly aware of the very male body pressed dominantly above her, stripping away her coverings.

He was her husband. It was okay. She wasn't dirtying her body to debauchery. She wasn't flinging her virginity without dedications.

It was okay…

"Please, Sesshomaru, wait!"

"Why do you hesitate?" Sesshomaru murmured against her breast, slowing his pace but allowing his hands to roam.

"I'm not—not here—I—"

"Shhh," he crawled up her plush body, quieting her with a kiss. "You are my honorable wife. My brave, strong, loving soul-mate, my one and only equal. See that we shall always be one." He lifted himself and let her see his eyes, gold furnaces that fueled their desires with inextinguishable fire.

But Kagome knew quite well of fire.

And certainly no fires burned forever.

"Let go of me."

* * *

**Author Note: I certainly had fun writing this. The scene set-up, and then the rejection...as a SessKag supporter, I won't let this go unexplained. Thank you everyone for your support!**

**Words: 410**

**Four: fire tetrahedron (oxygen, heat, fuel, chain reaction)**


	175. One Seventy Five (8)

**Eight**

_...limits to sensations..._

"Let go of me," she demanded softly, but firmly.

Sesshomaru would have respected her wishes. She half expected the man on top of her to stop.

When he didn't, her hopes shattered and she held back tears of disappointment, but at the same time she was relieved that Sesshomaru would not act this way.

The soft grass beneath her tickled her sides as he pressed against her heavily and proceeded in stripping her. Lethal razor points on one insistent clawed hand gently danced across wherever new bareness was revealed, while the other stroked her slowly with his firm palm, leaving a path of fire wherever it trailed.

"Stop it," Kagome demanded, attempting to struggle against his herculean hold.

She winced when she thrashed dangerously close to his sharp claws, but surprisingly he tapered them and handled her gently. Restraining her wrists with one hand, this other hand continued to unwrap her from the barriers of fabric that hid what he desired.

"I said stop!" Kagome growled when his long fingers nimbly undid the clasps of her bra and discarded the modest material.

His gentle touches were filled with longing, with undeniable love and tenderness.

Was he actually still Sesshomaru? Was this his inherent nature? Or was this a fake? Kagome began to doubt the latter, her eyes glazing with passion and her treacherous body succumbing to a spell of lust.

"T-that's enough," she cried as his hands trailed further south. Gathering all her power, using the training Sesshomaru had given her, she shoved him off of her and frantically dressed from her scattered clothing. Barely had she finished the simple tie of her obi in lightning speed did an inhuman blur slam her petite body against the meadow ground, sending a dangerous masculine snarl echoing through the clearing.

In a blink of an eye his claws had shredded her silk garment into ribbons that floated away in the warm breeze. Pinning down her arms with his hands he gazed at her body with desire in his smoldering gold eyes.

Despite her embarrassment and indignity she lost herself in those eyes, the eyes of her beloved.

How could this not be Sesshomaru? Then was he under an enchantment?

All thoughts fled her mind when his lips crashed down in a brutal kiss, different from ever before, needy, hungry, lusty, and more heady than ever. His tongue conquered her unsuspecting cavern, ruthlessly forcing her tongue into submission, while his wandering touches grew more salacious, more fervent.

Already drunken from his kiss, Kagome in alarm struggled desperately to no avail. She bit down sharply on his tongue, drawing no blood but a disproving growl. He nipped her lip until it bled and her jaw numbed from his toxins, rendering her incapable of fighting against his invading tongue.

His hands roamed her body while somehow also slipping off his own kimono.

No! Kagome's doe-like eyes widened in fright. Tears dripped down like a string of pearls.

"Do not fear," Sesshomaru soothed, sensing her discomfort and withdrawing his tongue, licking away the salty trails.

Kagome took the opportunity to scream.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome won't be raped. This won't be a rape-y scene, not in this sweet couple. I don't approve. Something is obviously really, really, wrong with Sesshomaru. Luckily Kagome's voice is out, and guess what happens when she screams? What happened that last time? Thank you everyone for reading, and please review! ;)**

**Words: 520**

**Eight: eight cervical nerves**


	176. One Seventy Six (8)

**Eight**

_...'we can only pray,' said the goddess..._

An ethereal scream tore from her throat, ripping through the meadow like a sonic wave, shocking the Sesshomaru look-alike back from her prone body. The fragrant flowers blurred and the sunny skies darkened.

Panting from the use of her air reserves, Kagome fell back on her elbows and gasped wearily, the brilliant white glow gone from her eyes. Her power was spent and she was unsure of drawing more. "_Please!_" Kagome prayed. Let her assaulter be knocked out!

But then again, who had she to pray to? The gods were her opponents.

"Kagome," her Sesshomaru's velvet-smooth voice nearly purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You cannot deny this Sesshomaru." A large hand clasped around her chest, and Kagome struggled to crawl away. He let her.

"You aren't Sesshomaru," she hissed, clutching her chest.

His heated gold eyes trailed along her naked body, violating with sight what he had not yet done with flesh. The so-called love in his eyes churned and he smirked in an unbefitting manner. Kagome shivered at her own blindness, at the lust feigned to look like love, at the fire so craftily lit as to forge the genuine light of sun and stars. This was not her Sesshomaru.

"My dear, accommodate me," he mocked, and he was on top of her in an instant, a single thought's time.

Kagome bit, clawed, screamed, and thrashed, but he was like stone, unmovable. Her past self's familiar weakness and incapability jeered at her.

"Do not deny your lord husband," the look-alike said coldly, his smoldering gold eyes flaring with excitement, her denial, her ire, his pleasure.

"Don't fuck with me," Kagome bit through her teeth, her muscles rendered completely useless against his strength. "Get the fuck off."

"Such vulgarity," he chided, his Sesshomaru voice a mock to Kagome's ears, "You ought to be taught, a fit human whore." Cruelly his hard clawed hands twisted her bare breasts, and he lapped at the blood pricked from his claw-tips. Innocent to his groping, undeniable tears once more splattered from Kagome's eyes. This time, thankfully, his lips never reached her face, to feign love and cherishment.

She shuddered, and whimpered when the realization came that he was completely undressed.

"Stop," she cried. "Sesshomaru! Susanoo!"

Harshly her assaulter struck her face at the second name.

"You're Susanoo, aren't you?" Kagome spat, a twinge of triumph finally in her tone.

"So you sensed it, non-immortal," the Sesshomaru look-alike sneered. His face morphed, his body shifted, weighted. Instead of the hooded pale creature that had greeted her on earth, this time a fierce bearded man smirked at her with eyes as dark as his realm.

"Your real form, the storm god," Kagome hissed.

"One of many," he replied.

Her eyes widened as his lust was evident before her whereas she was helpless to defend.

Kagome prayed.

* * *

**Author Note: Ew. Susanoo. The promised mysterious lady and Sesshomaru will come...don't lose hope!**

**Words: 490**

**Eight: eight prayers for the dead among Tibetan monks**


	177. One Seventy Seven (2)

**Two**

_...this is true connection..._

Kagome prayed.

She calmed.

The storm god's insistent, burning lust prodded at her, but she stayed very still, very quiet. Stillness and quietness he mistook as surrender and submission.

"We'll see why the dog enjoys you so much, bitch," Susanoo smirked and sneered into her ear, a sinuous tongue dashing out to flick the curve.

With her panic gone, pure rage remained, stormy in her eyes but expressionless on her face. Susanoo ignored her eyes.

Seeing his thin lips curved into a smug smirk, his hateful lightless eyes churning with lust for her flesh, his rough hands indulging in the smoothness of her skin, Kagome felt sparks lighting in her midsection. Recalling Sesshomaru's lessons she relaxed, in attempts to gather some of the swirling aura.

Susanoo frowned at Kagome's lack of response. He wanted a dramatic rape scene; a blood-boiling fuck. Mounting himself above her, he gave one final smirk, and emphasized a rough grope, shoving a knee between her milky thighs.

She panicked. She thrashed, flailed, screamed incoherently.

That was what he wanted.

To further ignite the scene the storm god wrapped his merciless fingers around her slender throat, viciously kissing her, his supposed ruggedly handsome face twisted in sadistic pleasure. He crushed her body against the grass with sheer weight, enjoying her helplessness and innocence—innocence he would willingly take care of.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, and sobbed, her beloved's name becoming a mantra to maintaining her sanity.

Slowly she regained control of herself, Sesshomaru's name being her therapy, almost as if he himself wrapped her in his soft silks, enveloping her in his warmth. Kagome could almost smell him, the soothing base scent that signified love and safety. As if in his arms, her hysterics subsided.

Susanoo took his time in groping her, inflating her fear, giving her time to think. She observed the storm god's roguish grin, his defined jaw taut in a smirk, his chiseled features cruel and pitiless. Her blood-boiled with the desire to fight, and win.

_"Strike him," _Kagome thought she heard.

_"Do not be afraid."_

She could almost swear she heard Sesshomaru's rich baritone in that moment, cherishing her, protecting her. Her vision blurred, and for a moment she was oblivious to the assaulter above her.

_"Go on. Strike him. Beat him. You will win."_

The same soft warmth that calmed her before intensified to fire in her veins, pumping her with power, and guiding her aura like no other could.

Tears came to her eyes, and for the first time that day, tears of happiness. She smiled.

Susanoo scowled.

Kagome smiled again and smashed his jaw, her strength-imbued fingers prying away his, leaping up and flinging his bulky body effortlessly across the field.

The supporting voice was gone. The enveloping power remained.

And she could almost swear she felt Sesshomaru's smooth silk wrapping seductively around her exposed and bashful body.

* * *

**Author Note: He's not here, but she can feel him. Their love is so deep :')**

**Words: 490**

**Two: two psychological concepts possibly mistaken with telepathy (delusions of thought and psychological symbiosis)**


	178. One Seventy Eight (2)

**Two**

_...the realm of reality lays in the spirit..._

Her smile was genuine, not sadistic. Her heart bloomed with happiness, free of the underworld's taint. Her love was pure, not carnal.

She imagined Sesshomaru's caresses, driven by cherishment in place of lust. She recalled his soft kisses, possessive but without distrust or selfishness. She saw him standing in front of her, close enough to almost touch, close enough to scent, close enough to carry her protectively into a state of euphoria.

The look-alike could not compare. The sweetness of it was sickening, the over-expressed love a fleeting illusion. That was lusty attraction, shallow infatuation, exactly what their love was not.

Sesshomaru had beautiful eyes. They were impossible to read beyond the authority they held, and the raw emotions they instilled. They did not burn with flames, or flicker with fickle emotions.

Yet still, the smallest shift in his captivating gold could mean so much—and for her, always, purest love.

Kagome stood mesmerized.

The image of Sesshomaru seemed to solidify before her very eyes, shining upon her with ethereal light, blessing her. Her knees shook with anticipation and her whole body ached, but in a good way, and she bathed in the warmth, soaking in his presence.

"Kagome," he said with a wealth of unspoken emotion, and she knew instantly that he was the one who guided her under Susanoo's assault.

He extended a clawed hand, his left hand that she had witnessed the re-growth of, brushing away stray curls raven curls framing her face, tracing her jaw and stroking her bottom lip. Her body jumping yearningly at the contact, denied his presence too long; far, far too long.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured dreamily.

For what felt like blissful eternity they stood still and gazed at each other, their passion refined to one pin-point of touch.

Unaware of Susanoo's horrified expression, unaware of her lone reflection in Susanoo's eyes, unaware of the sacred brilliance that swamped the field until the storm god disappeared, and the whole illusionary meadow disappeared; yet still, still unaware, Kagome smiled in contentment, her eyes glazed over with euphoria.

Slowed Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers in an enchanting kiss, neither of them remembering the mortal tendency to breathe and paused, simply standing, their lips touching softly, tenderly, unhurried.

"Come find me soon, my love," he finally whispered.

Kagome's eyes closed in joy, feeling a hot droplet slide from one eye.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Author Note: That wasn't the real Sesshomaru either...at least not in physical form :/ But we're getting close. Review!**

**Words: 410**

**Two: physical vs. spiritual**


	179. One Seventy Nine (0)

**Zero**

_...she who invites..._

Kagome stood very stilly, eyelids tightly shut, savoring the last of his presence.

"Kagome? Is that you?" a hushed voice called in worry.

Kagome desperately clung to Sesshomaru's voice and shut out her hearing.

"Thank goodness, it's you, Kagome," Abii's relieved voice filtered through her ears.

"Abii?" Kagome finally opened opened her eyes. Wide crimson eyes stared back at her, filled with hope and relief.

"Where were you?" she asked, eyeing Kagome's body.

"Where were you?" Kagome mirrored, instinctively covering her chest, only to find herself dressed in silky material. Upon closer inspection it resembled Sesshomaru's printed outer haori.

"You suddenly disappeared, even though your barrier remained. And then you suddenly appeared back again," Abii supplied, while a wondered Kagome stroke the smooth silk garment.

She had thought it to be an illusion, a mere feeling of warmth; instead, it was real. Sesshomaru was there! Hope secured itself within her heart. Sesshomaru was alive! She throbbed with excitement. Sesshomaru still had powers! Kagome pondering the meaning of his cryptic last words.

"He was there," Kagome said suddenly. "he was there, protecting me from Susanoo's illusions."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome replied, lifting a hand in wonder to her lips, lips that produced such a lyrical name. Her lover's name. Her world's name.

A silent gasp escaped Abii's ruby lips.

"It was an image of him, formed by his aura. He saved me from Susanoo. He told me to find him."

"Any clues?" Abii suggested. "Tell me about it."

"Susanoo casted the illusion of a flowery field, and disguised himself as Sesshomaru."

"Likely," Abii said thoughtfully. "Have you heard of the Bijuu?"

Kagome thought it sounded familiar.

"The Bijuu are mythical multi-tailed beasts, elemental masters of illusions and storms. They are directly under Susanoo's rule. The strongest Bijuu, the nine-tailed fox, fought with the Yamato no Orochi for a hundred years before Susanoo finally decided to slay the serpent. Thus the Bijuu became in his debt."

Kagome winced hearing "Yamato no Orochi," the eight-headed serpent whose cursed sword, and the fang Sounga, brought her and Sesshomaru into a mess among mortal and immortal realms.

"So he can make illusions. But what about love? Can the heartless god create a near flawless illusion of love? He even almost convinced me," Kagome said.

"That's not possible," Abii frowned. "Susanoo knows nothing about love. He cannot feign true love; especially the unique bound that you share with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then what?"

They floated aimlessly in the silent darkness, seeking an answer.

"I've got it," Abii suddenly declared, with surprise.

"Who?"

"Lady Izanami."

* * *

**Author Note: I've written about the Yamato no Orochi before. Susanoo is pretty much famous for killing it, and finding a magical sword. Guess who Izanami is? That'll come soon enough. Review!**

**Words: 440**

**Zero: cyclic goddess of creation and death (Izanami)**


	180. One Eighty (4)

**Four**

_...be wary of those uncalled for gifts..._

"She who invites," the words fell from Kagome's lips.

"The mother goddess," Abii grimaced, "The once loving and beautiful wife, who rotted in the underworld and swore vengeance on all mankind."

"What would she possible want with me?"

"Susanoo may be lord of the underworld, but he is young. Lady Izanami was created by one of the primordial spirits, and once wife of Susanoo's father Izanagi. She is the true queen of the underworld."

"But how does that work? How would she willingly relinquish control to Susanoo?"

"Susanoo's court, where the firebirds once served, is in the heart of the underworld. Lady Izanami, however, was sealed by Izanagi long before Susanoo's birth, and she resides somewhere deep beneath the bottomless realm of the dead."

"Is that so," Kagome murmured, running her hands along Sesshomaru's haori and floating aimlessly. "What does that have anything to do with the field of illusions?"

"She is the only one who can help Susanoo here."

"Why me?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"Regardless of how she is now, the stories say Izanami was once a figure of love and beauty. Perhaps she still retains some of her powers, and the remaining impressions of her love for her husband are captured in illusions. Hence she can feign an almost genuine look of love."

"Why does she help Susanoo? He isn't even her son. He overtook her position in the underworld."

"Well, Lady Izanami is she who invites," Abii replied cryptically.

"And you have been invited, Shikon Miko," a lyrical voice echoed from the darkness deep below them.

* * *

**Words: 270**

**Four: Greed (fourth circle in Dante's _Inferno_)**


	181. One Eighty One (6)

**Six**

_...a fragile chord, sustaining life..._

Something dragged at them—or rather, it was the feeling of falling, sinking, as if wings were sore from flying, or arms were sore from swimming. It was a natural, plummeting occurrence, almost frightening in its heaviness, its weight too great to be held up by Kagome's meager magic.

So they fell.

The air gushed from their lungs as they plunged even deeper into darkness; but for no matter, since all was nothingness around them. They fell, and it was merely that _feeling_, with no setting or landmark to testify to it. Eventually they adjusted to the feeling, and the adrenaline no longer rushed, and they merely accepted the fact that somehow Kagome could no longer keep them afloat.

It was a slightly dizzying feeling.

There was no wind, no breeze to whip up their garments. No sound of whirling air buzzed by their ears. It was almost as if they fell through a void, that matter was lacking in addition to light. Their muffled senses shut themselves up, and they let themselves plummet.

So they fell.

"Mffhhhokayyy?" Kagome asked Abii, forgetting temporarily that they were falling. Only when she tried to speak did she remember that her lungs lacked air.

Her companion's lack of response worried her.

Stumbling in the darkness, the light from her barrier already extinguished by the heaviness pulling at them, Kagome flailed her arms to feel the fire bird.

"Mmahbiii?" Kagome's speech slurred worriedly. The body in her arms was limp, rapidly cooling, and Kagome couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then she felt it, the pounding of a mortal heart at frantic speeds.

Abii needed air.

The falling refused to stop.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome and Abii are invited to deep below...**

**Words: 280**

**Six: the beginning of the trachea (windpipe) is level with the sixth cervical vertebra**


	182. One Eighty Two (4)

**Four**

_...waver, spread, penetrate..._

Kagome attempted to take a deep breath, which failure was inevitable. Undeterred, she spread her arms and gathered her senses. If her powers could not even let her float, then she would be useless against the gods, and a burden to Sesshomaru…

Kagome had long since decided she was not and would not be a burden.

"Ihhzahhnarrgi" she tried to say, angrily resisting her twisting tongue. Her feeble voice was lost the in void. She needed magic.

_"Think_,_"_ she thought to herself. _"Concentrate or she will die. You will die. Sesshomaru—" _she shuddered to think, _"Sesshomaru might also die."_

Urged on by her convincing threats, Kagome stood still as a stone, probing into her aura reserves in desperate necessity.

_"You can find it!" _She encouraged herself. _"Just release the inner vaults you learned."_

The memories came back, of passionate nights, heated kisses, fervent touches in less-than-modest places. Her concentration wavered and her treacherous, salacious mind lost interest in any recollection of learning.

_"Please! Concentrate! Sesshomaru!"_

She squeezed her eyes shut and chanted his name to calm herself.

_"Sesshomaru!"_

She imagined his guiding hands, leaving heated trails in places to unleash her aura, telling her where to push, where to withdraw, where to set free her powers.

_"Sesshomaru!"_

She imagined his presence, protecting her amidst all danger, ruthlessly slaughtering distraction.

"Sesshomaru," his name came out as a low whine from her throat. "Sesshomaru," she said, and it came out clear.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried aloud, and the ethereal voice within her carried far and wide, transfusing without losing intensity, despite the void and darkness. An invisible, gentle stroke of his aura came to wrap around her in the darkness, guiding her powers as if a part of him was there.

As before, it disappeared in a moment's time.

Her powers once more hyped, Kagome let out a mighty roar, her eyes blazing white and her voice shedding light.

"Izanami!"

Godlike power infused in her voice, distorting the empty dimension, echoing throughout the realm. When she tapered her powers to wait for a reply, she heard none. In her anger she let loose another roar.

"She Who Invites! End your games!"

Once again silence greeted her, but she let her voice shred all peaceful quietness, manifesting as solid sonic that slashed deep into hell. The flaring brightness that radiated from her small body blindingly cut away the darkness.

"So be it," the lyrical voice replied far beneath them, "Come then, Shikon Miko."

A sudden portal, a pit of darkness that gnawed at Kagome's light, overcame her and sucked her in.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome isn't quite strong enough yet. But she's getting better. Review? Please?**

**Words: 430**

**Four: four characteristics of sound waves**


	183. One Eighty Three (8)

**Eight**

_...lest she suffocates..._

The weight of the darkness crippled her, crushed her, as if a merciless hand pushed down on her back with the intention of snapping her. Covering Abii's body with her own, Kagome clenched her teeth and bore the weight.

Was this the power of a goddess? The mother goddess, She Who Invites? Kagome was beyond compare…

Her dim light wavered before the darkness around her smothered it.

Then there was a different type of darkness.

It was lighter, more forgiving, easier on her back, though heavy enough to restrain her movements. And then she realized she could see. The darkness withdrew enough for her to make out shapes with her eyes, blurry at first, and then sharper, more distinct. An intricate castle formed before her, shrouded by dark haze, semi-opaque and mirage-like. Compared to Naraku's stolen castles it loomed, gigantic, imperial, majestic, a piece of gloomy beauty amidst unrelenting dread, and dreary oppression.

Kagome tried walking towards it, but it never seemed to get closer.

"Ah, you were invited, Shikon Miko, and you brought another…guest…"

Kagome jumped with a start at the lyrical voice a hair's breadth behind her. Reminded of Abii, she checked her cold body and found no pulse. Kagome's blood froze as cold as the firebird.

"Please, Lady Izanami, save her!" Kagome called out to the darkness, uncaring of friend or foe. Saving lives was her mission.

"Well, well, who do we have here? You were able to travel through the void." A pretty lady materialized from beyond the haze, her features shrouded but her elegant, cold eyes scanning Kagome, her gaze icy enough to sent chills where she looked.

"Save her," Kagome held Abii, "please."

"Only immortals can travel through the void. Your friend has suffocated."

"Save her!"

The lady who appeared to be Izanami stepped forwards and watched her cryptically. Kagome expected a rotted visage, a decayed corpse, but the owner of the lyrical voice had a face as pale and smooth as finest porcelain. Faintly Kagome's nose picked up a cold kind of feeling, that had her hackles rising.

"Well," Izanami pursed her lips and stepped back after her inspections, "If you are one of _Them_, than you have creation power."

"What do you mean?" Kagome cried out to the unfeeling lady. "Who are they? What are you talking about?"

"This is the void," Izanami waved around them. "But I have built a magnificent palace, and created the haze. Go ahead, Shikon Miko. Create some air for your suffocating friend, lest she dies."

"That's impossible!"

"No, it is not. Else the god tribe would not pursue you."

* * *

**Author Note: Ah hah! Do we have a clue now to why the gods are trying to destroy SessKag? And Sesshomaru, where is he? Who is Izanami? The biggest question of all, _what _are Sesshomaru and Kagome? Review, read on!**

**Words: 440**

**Eight: atomic number of oxygen**


	184. One Eighty Four (0)

**Zero**

_...and then my past was wiped away..._

"How?"

Izanami gave a ladylike shrug.

"Like this, I suppose," she idly waved her hand, creating more haze.

"So I just…make air? That's impossible."

Izanami made a ladylike snorting noise, her expression humorless.

"I assure you, it most definitely is possible."

"Then I can't do it!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Really now," the goddess mused, leaning towards the girl. Her eyes churned calculatingly as goosebumps prickled Kagome's flesh. "Really now? Do recall, Shikon Miko, your dog lover…"

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome panted, the goddess' artificial face a mere hair's breadth away.

"Has your lover never used creation power?"

"Creation power?"

"Has he not…" Izanami snapped her elegantly manicured fingers, procuring a length of fabric. "And you say you know nothing of creation power?"

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"Hmm," the goddess pondered aloud, her tone cold and uninterested. Flittering behind Kagome, gliding about, she feigned surprise. "What about this then? Does this seem familiar, perhaps?"

Folding her hands together, she opened them again, revealing a heavy chain of what seemed to be solid gold.

Kagome gasped.

"Ah, so it is familiar? The same power to destroy, to create, and meddle with the gods."

She laughed dryly when Kagome stayed silent.

"What a romantic night," Izanami mocked, "The starless sky, the wealth, the love…did you enjoy his touch? _Pure _little priestess," she laughed, "and you have not forgotten since."

"What?" Kagome snapped, losing her fear in place of anger.

"I jest," Izanami's voice resumed its flat tone, her fake laughter died away like an insignificant ripple on her mask. "You do remember though. That is the power of creation."

"He said it was regeneration!"

"No, no," the goddess shook her head, "You and him are the same breed. One of _Them_."

* * *

**Author Note: Wow, the sudden revelation! Sesshomaru and Kagome the same breed? Who's _Them_?**

**Words: 300**

**Zero: clear**


	185. One Eighty Five (5)

**Five**

_...shatter the chains, unleash the storm..._

"_Them_?"

"Go ahead," Izanami prompted, ignoring Kagome's questioning gaze.

"How?"

"Just think, and summon your aura."

"That's helpful," Kagome grumbled dryly, waving her hands lamely above Abii's head.

"Hmm? So you are useless after all? The gods are wasting their efforts," the goddess dismissed.

Indignation ignited within the modern teen. She opened her mouth to protest.

"You are powerless. Your dog lover is no better," Izanami cut her off.

Kagome's jaw snapped shut. Her young, soft, feminine features tensed, turned stony, while her gentle brown eyes stormed with subdued anger.

"Do not speak ill of Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke, slowly, dangerously.

"Why not?" Izanami turned around, as if oblivious to the brewing storm of aura. "Are you not powerless?"

In her anger Kagome's fingertips crackled with power, brilliant sparks that she trailed through the air, forming a light cloud of vital air. Covering Abii's head with her creation, she hoped for revival.

"How interesting," the lyrical voice pondered behind her, next to her ear, but yielding from her light, shielded in darkness, "How spirited. How mortal emotions drive you. You are the last of _Them_…vulnerable with these emotions, the drive for your spirit, your power."

"Gods have emotions too," Kagome retorted. "They're even worse."

"Especially my stepson," Izanami agreed, and once more appeared in front of her, "Perhaps they make us stronger too. Us, the god-tribe, against _Them_."

"Tell me about it," Kagome murmured, clutching Abii's icy hands.

"Hmm, where to start? No one knows where they came from. Even the gods fear _Them_."

"No one seems to fear me," Kagome noted wryly.

"Ahh, however," Izanami faded into the haze, "a storm is soon to come, after so many thousands of years. And then from their chains they will break free…_Them_."

Kagome stayed silent as Izanami left, holding Abii's hands.

* * *

**Author Note: Any guesses as to who they are? _Them_? (Who can challenge the gods?)**

**Words: 310**

**Five: five categories of destructive storms on Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale**


	186. One Eighty Six (1)

**One**

_...why should I lie?..._

Kagome waited, working her magic.

Faintly she could see Abii's ruby lips, blue with death.

It wasn't working.

"Why aren't you waking up?" Kagome lamented to the lifeless body. "Don't leave me."

Still Abii stayed motionless.

She had died.

"It's all my fault," Kagome mourned, sweeping stray hairs from her cold face. "Where will your soul go to now? You said you would fade to ash, but here you are. Will Susanoo torture you?"

Trying to heat those cold hands, Kagome gripped them tightly.

"You aren't gone forever. I can still bring you back, right? Even the goddess said so, I am one of _Them_."

Gathering Abii's muscular warrior body in her arms, Kagome rocked her gently, summoning her aura to warm them.

"Of course. You'll come back. I'll save you."

Kagome sat cross-legged, hummed a comforting lullaby.

"Think of it as a nap," she said to the body, "Thinking of it as a nightmare. Whatever you are enduring, I will save you from. Hang in there."

Kagome squeezed out her novice powers, lighting the void with sizzling energy. What seemed to be life force flowed through Abii's body.

"Please, now," Kagome murmured, "Please, Abii, wake up now."

The icy body warmed temporarily.

"Yes," Kagome coaxed, summoning more life force.

She fell back exhausted and drained.

The body remained still.

* * *

**Words: 230**

**One: Soliloquy**


	187. One Eighty Seven (4)

**Four**

_...lowered metabolism allows the brain to survive hypoxia..._

Kagome stirred, uncomfortable. Groggily she shivered, and tried to cover her arms.

Then she remembered that her arms were full.

Filled with an icy body.

Almost as if it was draining the heat and life force from her, Abii's remains chilled Kagome to the bone, leaving her feeble and tired.

_Remains_. Kagome shivered at the thought.

It meant Abii was dead. Gone. Unsalvageable.

_Remains._

Who could help her now? Kagome was alone in the underworld, unallied, uncertain.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, and his name shed light on the remains of her courage.

"My guide is gone," Kagome whispered to the darkness. "How will I find you now?"

Weakly she turned down to Abii.

"I remember when I first saw you. I was in your prison cell," she laughed a little, at the memories. "You reminded me of Kagura, but even touchier, and stronger."

She never lingered on first impressions, but strove to make friends.

"I remember when I had that inkling of how you wanted to spare me, but you ordered them to kill me anyways."

Kagome thought back to the time. What had held Abii back? Why did Abii offer Kagome freedom, in exchange for a recipe? She could have simply killed the priestess, without qualms. Her teeth chattered as she fought back the cold.

"Then I remember when I next saw you. You challenged Buyo to a duel, and you won in the end. I opened up my voice that time."

Kagome's hands traveled up to her throat, feeling the larynx rumble. What was in there, that fueled sonic power? But now, even her neck felt frozen.

"Then we became friends of sorts, allied by love. You guided me courageously, braving the gods."

She smiled, her gaze blurring.

"And you were such a delightful storyteller."

Hearing the same stories echo in her ears once more, Kagome closed her eyes.

It was so cold, and so dark, so inviting...

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for so many lovely reviews, so many reads. You guys are wonderful :) Happy reading! This chapter is kind of sad, but things will turn better.**

**Words: 320**

**Four: four managements for hypothermia (rewarming, intravenous fluids, rewarming collapse, dysrhythmias)**


	188. One Eighty Eight (6)

**Six**

_...night dreamers find day in vanity..._

She was in a familiar place, a happy realm.

A sacred light illuminated the warm earth she walked upon barefooted, while a lazy, light mist drifted softly about her feet. Tender white blossoms brushed along her bare feet, leaving lingering cool caresses.

White Spirit Mountain.

Mt. Hakurai.

Her feet walked on their own will, following a familiar trail, up a path she climbed so long ago. Amidst the mist she saw streaks of scarlet, color upon the white, at the sacred mountain's peak.

Leisurely she strolled through the blossoms.

Unlike before, she had no urgency, no unwarranted fears, no irrational anger.

Unlike before, she felt no strain, no mortal fatigue, no pride of accomplishment.

A gentle and unmistakable aura embraced her. She basked in the warmth and comfort, of this dreamlike space. Entranced, she walked forwards.

Finally the crimson peak was in view.

In her dreams, her god in silver and white stood there, waiting for her.

In her nightmares, her god stained bloody crimson fell there, needing her.

This must have been a dream.

The peak of the mountain flourished with scarlet blossoms, the color of blood, passion, pain, love.

There stood the source of it.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried, launching herself forwards. "Sesshomaru!"

Her god in silver and white answered her, wrapping his steel arms tightly around her. Kagome wept in his presence, her tears dropping and blooming blood-colored blossoms. She inhaled deeply, snuggling into his warm solidness, holding his presence like a vise…

This must have been a dream.

He stroked her hair gently.

* * *

**Author Note: After careful consideration, I've posted this story , _Golden Spiral_, on Dokuga! You can find me under the same name, AdamiteAshes. Updates will be regular.**

**Words: 260**

**Six: six hours spent not dreaming per eight hours of sleep (two hours dreaming)**


	189. One Eighty Nine (8)

**Eight**

_...moon reflected in the water..._

"I'm asleep, am I not?" Kagome whispered to him, her eyes twinkling with half-spent tears.

He nodded slowly, but kissed the shimmering corners of her eyes, gently, brushing away fallen wet pearls.

"So this is just a dream?" Kagome mumbled sadly, burrowing deeper into his silks.

Tenderly he released her, holding her at arm's length. She stood dreamily as his eyes perused her with caressing warmth.

"If only I could see you," a murmur left Sesshomaru's lips.

"If only I could stay in this dream forever, with you," Kagome sighed in bliss, dipping her lips to graze lightly across his. It was like the deepest sweet slumber, painful to wake from. It was ambrosia, impossible not to crave. It was a drug, a mad addiction, torturous to let go.

She lost foresight, only wishing to remain in that dream forever.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, his silver hair glittering with a halo about him, stray moonbeam locks twirling with seductive summoning. Kagome gazed entranced, wistful.

He leaned forwards until the tip of her dainty nose touched his.

"You must wake," he whispered the dreadful secret against her lips.

"Why?" she moaned, denying the answer, knowing it herself.

"I come to remind you."

Silence stretched between them, while Kagome savored each moment, fearing her awakening, and the destruction of this peaceful mirage.

"Please," her murmur faded into the silence, "Please, m-make me…your wife."

"You are," he told her.

"In truth," she said, breathlessly, near soundlessly. "In physical truth."

In a whirl of silk he was gone, leaving her weak and crumbled. She sank onto crimson blossoms.

"Come find me," his last whispers resounded in her ears. "Come find me soon."

"How?" Kagome cries to her misty surroundings. "Where are you?"

Echoed cries and darkness answered her.

* * *

**Author Note: The dream is broken...**

**Words: 300**

**Eight: eight illusions in Mahayana Buddhism (magic, dreams, bubbles, rainbows, lightning, the moon reflected in water, mirages, and a city of celestial musicians)**


	190. One Ninety (8)

**Eight**

_...hardy growth, sprout from seed..._

_"Come back now_," a voice sung in her head. _"Wake up_," it threaded through her ears.

Cold, hard hands shook her, with no light to sooth her awakening. Tendrils of iciness swept against the exposed parts of her body, beneath Sesshomaru's loose haori, drawing out her aura tauntingly.

Shivering, Kagome regained consciousness.

Sleepily she rubbed her eyes, surprisingly still moist.

"Ah, you came back," she greeted Izanami's porcelain mask-like face groggily.

"What have you done?" the goddess snapped.

"Wha—whoa," Kagome stretched, gazing around herself in surprise. Crimson flowers grew within the void, floating around her like fish in water, playfully brushing against her skin.

"What have you done?" Izanami repeated.

"That—er," Kagome gently plucked a levitating blossom and cupped it in her palms, the blood colored blooms stunningly contrasting with skin that glowed ivory in the darkness. "I saw these in my dreams," she clasped the soft petals, rubbing it idly between her thumb and forefinger.

"They grew from your tears," her quiet, regal spectator said.

"Eh?"

"As you slept, you wept nonstop. From each droplet, a flower grew."

"You were here all along?" Kagome's eyes widened. Levitating upright, she confronted the goddess.

"Of course," Izanami replied.

"Are you my ally? Or are you on the side of the gods? Or _Them_?"

* * *

**Words: 220**

**Eight: eight petals in brown-eyed susan**


	191. One Ninety One (7)

**Seven**

_...from Time eternal..._

Izanami seemed to ponder the question.

"Of course I will help you," she finally answered, pursing her lips in a lady-like manner.

Immediately Kagome whipped around from beside Abii's body, lifting her head and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Consider it," the goddess paused, "consider it…choosing the lesser of two evils."

Somewhat offended by the comparison, Kagome creased her brow.

"What you do have against me? What do the gods have against me? Why does _everyone _seem to have something against me?"

"Not everyone," Izanami corrected. "Just the gods. And not all the gods."

"But why? What have I ever done, worthy of contempt?"

"Nothing?"

"Is it Sesshomaru then?"

"Not him either. But he was a more immediate threat; therefore he was neutralized before you."

Kagome let loose a mournful wail, clutching her bosom, feeling her heart ache and her chest tighten.

"Neutralize? What have they done to him? Why do we deserve this?" Kagome cried and tugged at the goddess's black silk sleeve.

"You have not done anything yet," Izanami said, weighting the last word.

"It's not as if I'll ever threaten the gods! Even Sesshomaru wouldn't!"

"I would not be so sure," the goddess said ominously. "Your lover realized his own capability before you. The two of you can threaten the powers of the entire pantheon."

"How is that possible?" Kagome demanded angrily, spikes of her aura churning the floating flowers around them into a crimson storm. "What right do they have to harm us? We haven't done anything."

"Once again," the goddess sighed, "It is not what you have done. It is what you _can _and_ will _do."

"You're saying that Sesshomaru and I can wipe out the entire god-tribe?" Kagome spat in disbelief. "For that Sesshomaru was—whatever it means—neutralized?"

"Unfortunately, that is, rather simply, what I am saying."

"Then why are you helping me? Instead of your blood kin?"

"Father Time asked me to. "

"Who?"

"The father of us. The father of _Them_. The father of Sesshomaru. Your father, too."

* * *

**Author Note: MUOHAHAHA I just stirred things up :3 Anyways, this is intended to tie up loose ends, though the story is far from coming to a close. Review!**

**Words: 350**

**Seven: seven days of creation**


	192. One Ninety Two (5)

**Five**

_...nothing can come from nothing..._

"Sesshomaru's father is the Dog General. My father is a Higurashi who died in a car accident. And I thought you, of all gods, are primordial?"

"The Inu no Taisho is Sesshomaru's mortal father. The same goes for you. And I? Of course there are those much older than I. Not even my past husband Izanagi was the first being to exist," Izanami answered patiently, gritting her teeth at the mentioning of her husband.

"But I thought you and Lord Izanagi—"

"We met, married, coupled, and founded the entire pantheon. I am the mother of the god tribe."

"But then why would you not support your children, but me, and _Them_ instead?" Kagome still wasn't sure who she referred to as _Them_, but since the goddess didn't seem inclined to answer inquires on that particular group of people—or spirits, perhaps—Kagome didn't ask further.

"Long before the gods you know of this day, there was a period of time known as the Seven Divine Generations, seven pairs of ancient deities. I, along with Izanagi, was the last generation."

"The previous generations? Were they your ancestors?"

"The relations between the gods of the Seven Generations were more akin to siblings. We were all created by an even older deity, a primordial spirit named Kunitokotashi."

"Ku-ni-to-ko-ta-shi," Kagome split each syllable on her tongue. "Then he was the creator?"

"The early spirits and deities had no gender. I was the first female, Izanagi the first male. And the tale dives deeper. Kunitokotashi was born from the reeds, when the earth was chaotic. He was not the creator."

"There are more?" Kagome gasped incredulously. How much had her grandfather not know?

"There were five deities before Kunitokotashi, each one eons older than the last. Of the five ancients, there was a creator—Amenominakanushi."

"A-men-o-mi-na-ka-nu-shi," Kagome slowly said the formal name, "Then he is…"

"Father Time. The First One. The Creator," Izanami answered. "Amenominakanushi first appeared out of nothingness in the high plains of heaven. He created all the spirits of the land, and gathered the dark masses that would form earth. All the power of the universe, he held in his hands. Then he disappeared, to reside in the Big Dipper, and guide his creations for all eternity."

"He just…disappeared?"

"So did the rest of the five ancients. Then all of the Seven Divine Generations went into hiding, as well, except for me, and Izanagi. Thus I gave birth to the god tribe, and the spirits of the land were vanquished."

"Do all of the gods know this?"

"You must understand," Izanami sighed, "The Creator, the five ancients, the Seven Divine Generations, and the god tribes are incomprehensibly spread far apart. Father Time, Amenominakanushi, created the fabric of time itself, in a land before time. Then the ancients lived eons apart, often appearing and creating sporadically. No one in the Seven Divine Generations, not even Izanagi, has even heard, not to mention met, Father Time."

"Then how could Father Time have asked—"

"Only I know."

* * *

**Author Note: More often than not, creation myths are super confusing. This is actual Japanese mythology (except for the Father Time part I kinda fabricated). If you have any questions, please, please, please, ask me, either in a review, or PM. Chances are either it's a loose end I need to tie, or I plan on using it to relate with future events. Review!**

**Words: 520**

**Five: five ancient Japanese deities before the Seven Divine Generations.**


	193. One Ninety Three (4)

**Four**

_...let the world go to hell, but I shall always have my tea..._

"This feels like a bit too much information to digest," Kagome sighed.

"You will understand," Izanami shrugged off. "You are more intelligent than most humans."

"So go on then."

"What do you wish to hear?"

"Why do you know about this Father Time?"

"He created me."

"Wait—I thought another god, what's-his-name created the Seven Divine Generations."

"Well then, I was special," Izanami shrugged.

Special. Kagome dislike the concept of special. "The Chosen One," "The Savior," "Fated One"—Kagome hated those titles. It took away personality, weighing one's worth based on the predestined. That wasn't _special_. It was dull.

Kagome had once been a "special" one. The inherent notions of Shikon Miko and "born with the power" were wrong.

The shard hunt should have been a story about a girl named Kagome, who happened to be the Shikon Miko.

Instead, it was a story about the Shikon Miko, who also happened to be a girl named Kagome.

Her personality lost its significance, overpowered by her title.

For that, Kagome nearly lost herself in the perplexing despair of self-deprivation.

Somehow she managed to pull herself together, and the girl name Kagome overpowered the Shikon Miko.

She was Kagome, no other.

"Perhaps," Izanami said, "You are an incarnate of the primordial spirits. From my speculations, you were created from the body of Father Time, and you were actually placed in a mortal body with the great power within you. Your destiny—you can revive the ancients."

"I must follow my destiny, then? I am the chosen one?" Kagome retorted coldly.

Not catching the disdain in the girl's voice, Izanami replied, "Of course. You were most likely born for that purpose anyways."

"Listen," Kagome held her head high. "I am Kagome. Ka-go-me. No other," her voice trailed off in a whisper.

"How can you agree to help me?"

"Tell me what I must do."

* * *

**Author Note: Sometimes when reading fantasy stories, it feels like reading about the "Chosen One," who happens to be Character X. But then the story focuses on the "Chosen One," and the only reason Character X is significant is because he/she is the "Chosen One." Kagome wants to be herself. She wants herself to be more important than her title; the reason Kagome is significant is because she is KAGOME, and not because she is a "Chosen One." Sorry if that was confusing. Also, if you don't get the god stuff, Kagome doesn't either, so don't worry. It'll come. Don't be afraid to ask me!**

**Words: 320**

**Four: enneagram type four is The Individualist**


	194. One Ninety Four (3)

**Three**

_...a wave of Time hangs motionless on this particular shore..._

"Humans are so contradictory," Izanami voiced in disbelief.

She was right. But weren't the gods, too, contradictory? Wasn't entire system of the universe contradictory? Wasn't the mix of good and evil the root of all consciousness?

Kagome snorted.

"Why will you help me?" the goddess asked.

"I thought you were the one helping _me_?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Even though I say so," Izanami sighed heavily, "You and your lover most likely will be the ones to save us all."

"You make it sound so serious."

"I am."

What could be worse than death? Which ones did they have to oppose? Kagome was merely a human turned priestess then non-mortal, somehow born with a petty jewel and attraction to dry wells. Even Sesshomaru, dear, timeless, powerful Lord Sesshomaru resided on a tier below the gods, stronger than mortals, but insignificant otherwise.

Kagome held no misconceptions. She knew that Sesshomaru was strong, yet before his transformation even he could not destroy the sacred jewel. If Abii was right, and Susanoo could disperse the souls of Midoriko and Magatsuhi with a mere wave of his iron fist, then Sesshomaru held no chance of fighting, and Kagome herself was no better.

"What can I do?" Kagome sighed, unwittingly making it sound like a request for tasks and acceptance of pleads, rather than an exasperated sigh of powerless despair; however, she meant the latter instead of the former. Izanami took it herself to interpret it as the former.

"First of all," the goddess, "You must meet Father Time."

"Excuse me," Kagome clutched Abii's dead body, "Can you first revive her?"

"I cannot, and will not, until you meet the Creator."

"But you're stuck in hell."

"Where else would we go?"

"Eh?" Kagome cast a confused look, "But isn't he in the Big Dipper? In the heavens?"

"That's what all the new gods believe. But _his _'Big Dipper' constellation is here," Izanami smiled cryptically, bitterly.

Kagome froze.

* * *

**Author Note: If you use Dokuga, you can also check out _Golden Spiral _and _Of Brothers and Sisters _there, too! Review!**

**Words: 330**

**Three: three stars in the handle of the Big Dipper**


	195. One Ninety Five (4)

**Four**

_...A-type white hue..._

Kagome wobbled. The darkness around them rumbled, distorted within the void. Her nose picked up a cold sort of scent, an established sign of danger, raising her hackles, sending chills like cold water dripping her spine.

"Pardon?" she whispered, her voice unwittingly shaky. "Who's where?"

"Behold, Father Time," Izanami declared, her voice almost maniacal with rich delight. "Behold the original one."

Kagome's fingers curled instinctively. As the rumbling increased, and Izanami glowed, drawing an intricate seal atop the darkness beneath them, Kagome felt something stirring inside herself, fighting to break free. Akin to the time her soul flew away, but only stronger, and—if it was possible—even deeper within her being. Tidal waves of ancient, inherited power crashed in her veins, thrashing to release her power; but Kagome bit her lip, remembered her strife against fate as the "Chosen One," and struggled back.

"Why do you fight?" Izanami asked sadly. The glow around them dimmed, and the seal started to fade. "I thought your presence would be enough to summon him. But now, it seems, I need your power? Lend a hand, will you?"

Kagome, bloated with her aura and struggling to withhold it, stayed still in efforts of concentration, unable to reply. Dammed in her slender body, the colliding, frenzied power cracked down on her control. For a moment she was delirious, uncomfortable but no longer hurting as she reigned over the impulse within her.

Then she felt it.

A cold hand gently connected with her forehead, a flash of light and a draw of power overtaxing Kagome's control. Explosive aura burst from every cell, blinding them for what felt like eternity.

"Here it is," Izanami gasped, "Finally it is unsealed."

Six unremarkable plain stones floated in the darkness, ranging from marble to golf ball size.

"It that supposed to be the Big Dipper?" Kagome frowned in quasi-disappointment.

"Yes," the goddess replied, clasped her hands before the floating pebbles in reverence.

"Isn't it…missing something?"

"This star space, supposed to be here," Izanami pointed carefully, "The base of the length, the connection point between the bowl and the handle. The dimmest of them all, Megrez, the Star of Celestial Balance; but without it, the Big Dipper is lethally broken."

"But they're…pebbles."

* * *

**Words: 380**

**Four: Megrez is the fourth star in the Big Dipper**


	196. One Ninety Six (1)

**One**

_...original one..._

"The original stars," Izanami corrected, her elegant head bowed in reverence, her long glossy tresses floating on some unknown force. "The presence of great Father Time."

"But they're still pebbles. The Creator was…a group of rocks? They're not…even biotic," Kagome finished glumly. Why the goddess revered those six stones was puzzling, while Kagome personally was disappointed and feeling desperation. Perhaps Izanami, after eons of imprisonment, had gone mad?

"Silly child," Izanami smiled, covering her lower face with a black sleeve. "These are but the Creator's remains. The spiritual body of Father Time has long since left."

Kagome's silence demanded an explanation.

"More story time, I suppose then. Pardon me, I already feel the side effects of hope and levity, with these unsealed," the queen of hell chuckled awkwardly behind the fold of her kimono. "Ah, where was I?"

"The spiritual body?" Kagome suggested.

"Ah, yes. Eons ago, long before the age of gods and men, Father Time created the world, gathering the dark mass of matter that became earth, filling the void. He was a great spirit, his power flowing through the land, bringing first life into the earth. His immediate creations, the first animate creatures, are _Them_.

"They too are spirits, _Them_. They are the original ones, and they have passed through the ages within nature. All of the first deities, and the Seven Divine Generations, were spirits. I am a spirit. My past husband Izanagi is a spirit. The first great spirit, Father Time, having shared life essence with his creations on earth and on the high plateau of Heaven, sought rest and restoration within the Big Dipper.

"At some point, most of the primordial deities too had gone into seclusion, while Father Time never seemed to awake. I gave birth to the god-tribe. I was the first female, and likewise the first to birth and nurture children. Thus the gods were not the ancient spirits, but a whole new race of creatures. They had none of the Creator's life essence within them. Instead, they were formed from my fertile blood, and Izanagi's potent seed.

"My children, Izanagi's line, the new superpower—they saw opportunity in the age, to divide the universe among themselves. Like ferocious beasts they hunted down the spirits, _Them_, tearing them apart into miniscule pieces, creating humans to contain each piece of spirit. That is why every human has a body, soul, and spirit. The body is a physical manifestation; the soul fuels the body and consciousness; the spirit remains hidden, from the ancients, capable of powering the mind, deifying the body, and casting off the soul." Izanami paused. "Are you confused?"

"Actually," Kagome replied, "it kind of makes sense now, why I survived when Sesshomaru freed my soul, why Kikyo and I are not the same."

"Shall I continue?"

"Please go on."

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter, along with a couple more future chapters, will pretty much be purely story telling. I hope I don't bore you :/ And once again, if you have any questions, please just ask!**

**Words: 480**

**One: Creator**


	197. One Ninety Seven (9)

**Nine**

_...burning blood of retribution..._

"When I gave birth to my last child, however, he was a child of flame, incarnate of volcanoes, known as the fire-maker. I died a fiery, agonizing death during labor, seared from the inside out."

"I know that story," Kagome interrupted.

"Do you, now?" Izanami asked grimly, dangerously quietly. Kagome fell silent.

"I'm sorry. Please go on."

"I suppose you know the tale passed down to the priests: Izanagi went to the underworld in order to find me; I was already a rotten corpse, gone insane; he left me, sealing me in hell, while I, the evil, vengeful witch, cursed human kind and promised to kill a thousand every day. Didn't you hear a story like that?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"I suppose that tale has truth in some terms, though it omits much. When I suffered through childbirth, I endured until my burning child was born, finally falling into a painless darkness that caught me. At that time hell had no order, no lord, no bearers, no system. I woke up in utter darkness with my body already decayed—Izanagi, the fool, in his grief, had buried my physical flesh.

"For what felt akin to an eon, I wandering in the darkness, alone and afraid, slowly going mad. When my husband at long last appeared to rescue me, he fled in disgust and terror at my undead body, all traces of my beauty wiped away. His arrival was a spark of hope; his faithless departure ruthlessly crushed my light. I chased after him in fury, plotting revenge; but alas, he escaped by works of divination. For days I wallowed in despair and anger.

"Horrified by my appearance, in my vanity I wept, crying to myself, to the other deities, to Kunitokotashi who created the Seven Divine Generations, and then finally pouring my anguish to Father Time himself, whom I had hardly heard of, not to mention have ever met. It was strange, why I called out to a long-lost Creator.

"The fires of rage that fueled my will to survive as an undead one extinguished suddenly. I felt tired, tired beyond comparison, falling and falling until the sensation of falling was no more. I thought I must have died, losing all consciousness, before I woke up here, in the bottomless void. In deep despair I sought a way to end my existence, to no avail. Then I found light.

"Here, in the untouchable parts of hell, where even young Lord Susanoo cannot reach, no physical matter can bond itself, and no light can penetrate the heavy darkness. All of my body eventually deteriorated, even my bones, until only my barest spirit remained. That is the form you see now. As I woke in the void, a benevolent yet solemn voice called out to me. It told me to regain hope, and wait for the Day of New Light."

* * *

**Words: 480**

**Nine: Izanagi killed Izanami's last son, Kagu-tsuchi, cutting off his head and cutting the body into eight pieces (nine pieces in total)**


	198. One Ninety Eight (2)

**Two**

_...one part above over the other..._

"I glanced down my body, and I realized that only my spiritual form remained, regaining my insignificant beauty. From deep within an orb of light appeared, shining as brightly as a star, rising from by spirit and lighting up the void. It was then that I heard the voice of the Creator.

"'I am weak now,' he said, 'My life essence has been shattered and scattered.' At that time I had only known that the god-tribe overpowered the spirits. Only later on did I realize that by tearing the spirits and inserting them in humans, my descendents corrupted the life essence of Father Time, scattering the power of the Creator throughout the universe. Seven orbs of light in the formation of the Big Dipper appeared before me, the source of the Creator's voice. He was hiding here.

"'I created you,' he told me. 'I placed the Northern Star Polaris inside you at birth, connecting your spirit directly to me.' When I asked him why, he told me that he had chosen me. I was his daughter. I would have a peaceful, contented life I deserved—but at a cost, he said. With the gods draining the spirits, Father Time would eventually fade away, leaving the stars as mere stones. Even then, the stones, too, would lose their spiritual power.

"You see, Kagome, Father Time is the source of all power. He divided his life essence into the spirits of the universe. Beyond being life essence, he wielded the power to create—and not just any matter, but life and spirit—hence his name as the life giver, the Creator. Weakened beyond belief, he divided himself into two incarnates before losing all consciousness. My job, the cost I needed to pay to earn a peaceful, contented life, was to find his incarnates and instruct them on unifying the spirits of the world, reawakening Father Time.

"But how was I to find the incarnates? Father Time released the last of his spiritual body and power into two parts, sending his physical manifestations randomly into the fabric of time and space, into mortal bodies of a male and a female. I despaired at the eons I would have to sift through.

"'They will come to you,' he told me. That was the last of what he said."

"Is that the end, then?" Kagome asked.

"No," Izanami replied, "It is only the beginning, the starting footstep to a journey beyond world's end. Finding Sesshomaru is the least of your worries."

* * *

**Author Note: There still might be another chapter of story time. Sorry if it bores you. Review! Fanfiction wouldn't let me post yesterday, but I'm glad it's up now!**

**Words: 420**

**Two: male and female**


	199. One Ninety Nine (9)

**Nine**

_...lesser scales of the celestial dragon..._

"It seems like so much, so heavy a task," Kagome said slowly.

She saw the six shimmering stones, the lost star's space, floating scarlet flowers, Abii's lifeless, frightened crimson eyes, and the all-consuming timeless void.

"Before I only wanted to find Sesshomaru, marry him, and unravel our pasts together in peace. Even before that, I was a mere Shikon Miko, mortal keeper of a trinket, fumbling my way between two worlds, living a hectic yet simplistic life. Look back even further still—I was like all others, a child by society's standards, wearing those silly short skirts, worrying over insignificant skirmishes between schoolgirls and irrelevant information in textbooks.

"I'm only fifteen, god dammit! I'm only a junior high student! I'm not even in high school! Aren't important, deep, mature choices supposed to be made by older people? Shouldn't the fate of the universe, as you claim, be placed on something firmer that the shoulders of a teenager? What am I? Why me?" Kagome's voice trailed off again in exasperation.

"You are the female incarnate of Father Time, the lesser part of his spiritual inheritance but a crucial part nonetheless. You are not Kagome, who happens to also be the incarnate. You are the incarnate, who happens to also be a girl named Kagome.

"Your concept of "self" does not matter anymore. What matters is your duty, what you must do for the ancient ones. Unify the spirits of the land before the rest of the Big Dipper disappears; else all will be too late," Izanami cautioned.

That was precisely what enraged Kagome. "Self" was what composed her. "Self" was what strengthened her. "Self" was what supplied her love and light. "Self" was what Sesshomaru loved her for.

She refused to give up.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome has self confidence! No weak sappy Kagome here!**

**Words: 300**

**Nine: imbalance between yin and yang; the eastern dragon has 117 (9x13) scales, of which 81 (9x9) are yang and 36 (9x4) are yin (Hence women are also inferior to men. Sexist.)**


	200. Two Hundred (5)

**Five**

_...see an aggregate as an aggregate..._

"I will remain Kagome," she said firmly, "I will do what I must. But I am Kagome, and this identity will not change. Kagome will be Kagome, and whatever other necessary title as well, when needed. You cannot make me lose my sense of self."

"Identity is so mortal, so fickle," Izanami scoffed. "Humans give themselves a name, and they think that with it they can become an independent entity. 'Self' does not exist! There is only a purpose; and once fulfilled, there is no more need for any identity. Humans live to breed. You must discard that human delusion."

"What do you know about being human?" Kagome asked. "What is the purpose of your long and empty life then? Do you not have a 'self,' an identity, to keep yourself sane and secure?"

"I am the mother of the gods," Izanami replied. "I am older even than the upper levels of hell. I am more of an entity than any mortal can ever be."

"You know nothing about being human."

"Humans are so imperfect," the goddess sighed. "So weak-willed, so brittle, so worthless. My descendents only created them to contain the ancient spirits."

"There's more than that," Kagome said. "We have the spirits within us, to give us strength. If humans were perfect creatures, there would be no need for light, for compassion, for love. Love empowers our spirits, and brings us contentment and purpose to living."

"Love does not exist," Izanami retorted flatly. "Love is produced to find a mate with desirable traits. Love is a reaction created to breed and benefit. After a few years, at most some decades, that feeling of 'love' will fade, and humans will wonder why they mated in the first place. If love is what composes your 'self,' then your identity is nothing."

"You've never felt love, have you?" Kagome asked sadly.

"What is there to feel? An illusion," Izanami replied bitterly.

"Then you don't understand Sesshomaru and me."

* * *

**Words: 330**

**Fives: five Skandhas in Buddhism which create the false illusion of "self"**


	201. Two Zero One (6)

**Six**

_...a plane apart..._

"The reason you love Sesshomaru is because it was predestined," Izanami said.

Kagome bit her lip, clenched her fists, feeling waves of dizziness surging through her blood.

"Father pulled together the two of you because the you two are incarnates of Father Time, two parts of a whole that must unite. You met him, you survived him, you remembered him, you love him—only because it was predestined. Your 'self' has nothing to do with the 'love' you feel. Don't you understand? You have no free will. All is already woven in the fabric of fate."

Darks spots appeared in Kagome's vision, only to disappear, and appear again. Was it the darkness of the void consuming her, or her eyes losing sight? Or maybe it was all a horrid dream, of which she would wake and never experience again. Or maybe she would die, only to be reborn, and suffer many times more.

_"I have...no free will," _she lamented numbly. _"Does this mean that my love for Sesshomaru isn't real? If it was already chosen for me, is our love less worthy? We were brought together because of our past life? Is it all of a sudden not true love anymore? Just from this realization?"_

_"No," _Kagome replied to herself, _"I told myself this long ago. The metaphysical concepts do not matter to me; curiosity is the downfall to mankind. I love Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru loves me. That is the reality. I must narrow my world."_

But gods and _Them_ alike were forcing her to encompass the boundless.

_"That's their world. But _my_ world contains only us."_

* * *

**Words: 270**

**Six: six planes in the Buddhist desire realm**


	202. Two Zero Two (3)

**Three**

_...let loose the dogs of war..._

"If you…sensed me, as an incarnate, can you sense Sesshomaru as well?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Izanami nodded, a Kagome's heart leapt.

"I-I'll help you, but help me find him."

"He is in this realm, in the center of the underworld where Susanoo resides," Izanami said with eyes closed, as if picturing his aura. "You first must go through the levels of hell."

"Is he…okay? You said they neutralized him," Kagome bit her lip.

"He is intact, if that is what you wish to know," the goddess replied. "But as for alive—you will have to figure yourself.

The breath of relief caught itself in Kagome's throat, sending her into a fit of raspy coughs. Her loved one was in danger. He needed her now, as much as she had needed him. The heavy burdens now truly rested on her shoulders, her shoulders alone.

What could she possibly do for him, when he was the strong one?

"Figure for myself?" Kagome whispered. "Is he undead?"

Izanami shook her head cryptically, either refuting Kagome's conjecture or sighing to herself.

"What about Abii? Can you save her?"

"The firebird is dead. She has no spirit, and her soul is already passed on."

"Bring her back," Kagome pleaded.

"The most I can do," the goddess replied, "is keeping her here, preserving her body. Once you come back, if you succeed, you will have powers beyond measure."

"I'll go now," Kagome shed one last glance at her guide's lifeless body.

"I am sealed here; you, Kagome, can leave with your powers. You have met Father Time. Part of the incarnate spirit within you has awakened. Find the gate to the center; beware Susanoo. He will unleash his hellhounds upon you, to track you and destroy you."

* * *

**Words: 300**

**Three: Cerberus, three-headed dog of the underworld**


	203. Two Zero Three (7)

**Seven**

_...clear yourself from the world..._

"How?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"You have the spirit of the Creator, though the lesser part of the spirit. Even with that, you can accomplish more than any god. If only you could control your powers."

"Exactly! That's exactly what I can't do!"

"Try now."

"But I can't! Sesshomaru tried to teach me, but even with him, I can't!"

Izanami laughed. "Sesshomaru is no god. He is an incarnate himself, like you, but with a greater part of the spirit. How could he possibly teach you successfully?"

Shrugging off the hidden offense in her laughter, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Just imagine him," Izanami sobered, "Just imagine going besides him."

Kagome tried very hard.

Her hackles rose. Her skin sensitized, aware of each cold tendril of smoke sweeping against her arms, each brush of tender scarlet petals upon her legs. The coldness emitted from Izanami and Abii seemed to seep into her, sinking into her bones and tickling her nerves. The softest wisp and rustle that disappeared in the void rang resoundingly in her ears. She tensed, and her senses grew stronger.

"Concentrate," Izanami warned.

"I can't," Kagome groaned.

"It will come with time as you meditate."

Silently, brow creased, eyes closed, Kagome floated.

* * *

**Author Note: Mild case of writer's block. It's been over SIXTY chapters since Sesshomaru and Kagome parted! The reunion is soon, I promise! Thanks for staying with me, and review!**

**Words: 210**

**Seven: seven stages of meditation in the Bodhyangas**


	204. Two Zero Four (0)

**Zero**

_...this is no dream..._

The rustling faded away, leaving Kagome in a peaceful, dreamlike state. Still semi-conscious, her fatigued mind attempted one last time to resist the neurotic pull.

_"Let go_,_" _his voice told her. _"Let me love you."_

She sighed in contentment, feeling blissful warmth surrounding her, solid arms enclosing her, his soothing scent bathing her in her god who loved her.

_"I can hear you_," she thought in awe. _"I can feel you with me_._"_

A blurry figure focused before her eyes, backed by brilliant light. Kagome smiled dazedly, then cried out in euphoria, seeing the same shimmering silver hair, the tender gold eyes, the divine markings upon his ethereal features.

"Oh," she gasped as he leaned in and kissed her. Flinging her arms around his lithe frame, holding and clinging for all she was worth, she melded her body with his, melted against his touch, returned the contact with fervor.

Neither felt the urge to breathe, but continued to taste the other.

Finally Sesshomaru pulled his head away, fixed her with his molten gaze.

"It's been too long," Kagome moaned in displeasure, then sighed in contentment as his lips brushed across hers.

"Soon," he whispered.

He stood up and seemed as if to depart.

Kagome's heart plummeted in disappointed and denial, the organ seemingly freezing and shattering in the cavity of her chest. Trembling she curled miserably in a self-pitying ball, touched the places he'd kissed and caressed with shaking hands. He was leaving. It wasn't real.

She closed her eyes, and for once, despaired, her hope tauntingly given to her and yet cruelly ripped away by his quiet departure. If only the darkness would swallow her.

In the clutches of darkness, a rich, loving voice banished her despair, and once again spread light into her world.

"Do not despair," he said. "Open your eyes. I will stay with you. I have not left you."

Tentatively she opened her eyes, flinching at the brilliant light, but then feeling the warmth upon her, expelling all her fear, disappointment, anxiety, self-pity. He kissed her again, this time chastely and softly.

"It is different now," he said, caressing her face tenderly, "Place your hand in mine. Follow me. When you wake up, you will be beside me."

Suddenly his image lightened. Then he was far from her, his face still turned towards her, a clawed hand gently outstretched. Then he was further, a blurred figure in the surreal brightness.

Kagome stood petrified.

Summoning strength from where she knew not, she ran, and leapt with faith.

She could feel his smooth hand on hers, and remember the small, angelic upturn of his lips, before gratefully falling into a darkness that comforted her, whispering a thousand promises of love.

* * *

**Words: 460**

**Zero: no**


	205. Two Zero Five (0)

**Zero**

_...insatiable, bottomless eternity..._

Waking was dreadful, dreary, drenched with seeping, bone-chilling iciness.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled quietly in shaken slumber. "Please, don't let go of me."

The happiness and contentment in holding his hand faded into cold foreboding, as the young, lost incarnate slowly regained her consciousness.

_"What happened?_" Kagome asked herself. _"Why, what, how is it that I feel…"_

Some emptiness within her hallowed her, her heart clenching brokenly around the lost pieces. The memories flashed back, the frightful, perplexing ones, and the short yet precious and everlastingly sweet ones. Numbly she pressed icy fingers to her lips, flushing at the remembrance of her first kiss.

The small, warm flame of the cherished memory blew out as nostalgia, heavy, thick, and painfully realistic, reminded her of her lost love, her long gone Sesshomaru.

Perhaps it was her extended presence within all-consuming utter lightlessness. Perhaps it was the bond between Kagome and Sesshomaru, ties that made their strength overpowering, yet also was their undoing, pulling one down when the other fell. Perhaps it was just her love, searing her, burning her, finally burning her out.

The emptiness in her turned to pain, pain turned to numbness, and then that was all emptiness once more.

Hallow, Kagome closed her eyes and let her senses leave her, the iciness subdue her, the darkness swallow her. She let go.

_"But I wish to see him once more, even if just one last little glance," _her mind whispered boldly. _"How can I accept that I'll never see him again?"_

Something hot fell on her fingers, poised on her lips. Something wet and warming slid down her pale, icy cheeks, bringing life back to her. Her thawed fingers rubbed together in awe at the liquid, hot, miraculous tears. Her revived lips turned in the smallest smile.

Sesshomaru had brought life back to her before, too, with his priceless tears. Then his love had renewed her. His beautiful visage reappeared before her eyes in the lightless void, his strong chiseled features, his calming golden gaze, and his softened expression, only for her, his worshipper, the lovely young girl enchanted by that god of silver and god.

_"It isn't enough_,_" _the voice in her head whispered, _"Never will it be enough."_

She desperately wanted him, needed him, just as much at he desired and required her. Hope and love filled the hollows in her heart.

Finally, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, the depression shaken away.

Lifeless stone eyes greeted her.

* * *

**Author Note: I apologize for not updating for a week(? lost track of time). I had to handle graduation, parties, and sentimental exchanges with fellow alumni. I can't believe it, old friends all going on different paths, towards different lives! I was kind of depressed for a while. When writing this chapter I tried to incorporate the emptiness I felt, and convey the emotional rollercoaster that I rode on. What happens next? Well, you'll have to read on, just as how life eventually reveals itself...review, please?**

**Words: 420**

**Zero: indefinite infinity**


	206. Two Zero Six (2)

**Two**

_...Did I escape, I wonder? My mind winds to you, old barnacled umbilicus, keeping itself in a state of miraculous repair..._

"N-no," she gasped, her halfway lifted head petrified in horror, her vision frozen towards two lifeless, barren eye-shaped panels. Where was the wondrous golden light? Where were the gazes, the cold, hard, calculating ones and the smoldering, tender, loving ones? Where were the thousand words, conveyed through each smallest champagne flicker?

Kagome shook herself, shivering, leaning in to verify—or she hoped, desperately, futilely, to refute—her greatest terror.

"It can't be," she let out a terrified whisper. Shaky glowing hands gently inspected what turned out to be a life sized stone statue, barely skimming across the smooth stone surface.

She franticly searched for reassurance, evidence that she'd misjudged, that this wasn't what she feared. Pent up panics burst free.

"S-Sesshomaru," she cried. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru."

As so many times before, his name became her mantra, her thread that kept her dangling just above a bottomless chasm of madness.

"This must be some trick," she sobbed to herself, lying blatantly, lost from reason. "You can't be dead, you're the great Lord Sesshomaru. You can't be dead! You can't!" Kagome crumpled against the unforgiving cold stone, beating at it with her porcelain pale fists until they bled. Hot crimson blood and hot crystal tears trickled down the dull, colorless hard surface, leaving moist maroon trails in their wake.

_"He said you would be beside him," _her conscious mind grappled through her hysteria. _"This is Sesshomaru, who called out to you. He has always helped you; now it is he who needs your help."_

Shaking her head, futilely denying reason, Kagome broke down into quiet weeping, crushing her body against the statue, uncaring that she pressed against the solidness enough to bruise and chafe.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered once more, her sobs dying away. "If this is really you, please, give me a sign."

* * *

**Author Note: What happened to Sesshomaru? This chapter is blurry on the details; we'll see soon enough. That is, review!**

**Words: 310**

**Two: Medusa, the main Gorgan who turned men to stone, had two sisters**


	207. Two Zero Seven (2)

**Two**

_...your own thoughts will always reconcile with time..._

Kagome was a straightforward girl, unafraid of expressing herself with emotions as readable as an open book. She was bold, fearless, righteous, pure, her gentle heart solid and strong. Never did she have second thoughts on her sense of justice or her generous kindness. Her pride and self-preservation stood tall, unwavering, never deterred.

Then there was the contradiction.

Little voices whispered in her head, awakened by her power. Strength and frailty warred within her, pushing her constantly in the center of complex crossroads. Moments of weakness stripped away pride, perplexed her self-preservation, leaving her fragile both in body and spirit. Observations of the world and insecurities tested her courage and crumpled her confidence, leaving her to ask, was she really fearless? A pit of horrors, instilled by insecurities, lurked in the darkness within her head, rooted with the whispering voices.

What if it was all truly hopeless? What was it that she fought for? What if her love was all for naught?

Kagome was a girl who charged ahead, unwavering in the pursuit of her righteousness.

But what if her goal wavered? Then her entire route would fall aside, and her basis of character, her purpose of living, would lose its identity.

Thus, Kagome pushed all her questions to the back of her mind, strangling and sinking each doubt as it emerged, submerging all the complexities of her character within that safe, bottomless dark abysses. The open book of Kagome's Emotions remained in simple font, save for those rare moments of contradiction when its pages became a mess of illegibility, different handwritings to suit different personalities.

For the fifteen years of her rather peaceful life, the contradiction caused few troubles in the depths of her mind, for the abysses of whispering voices remained ancient and dormant.

It soon all changed.

Her love for Sesshomaru was the sharpest spear, the strongest spade. It drew out her primordial power, punctured the barrier to her incarnate past little by little, until slowly, a new Kagome awakened.

The contradiction, the antithesis to her old self, she could submerge no longer.

* * *

**Author Note: Just a little something to explain Kagome's mood swings. The girl's trying her best, in tough times. Review? Yes, review!**

**Words: 350**

**Two: thesis and antithesis**


	208. Two Zero Eight (1)

**One**

_...the guide of the arm and leg..._

As her fragile, trembling hands aimlessly caressed the statue, Kagome closed her eyes and felt the dark abysses within her split apart, releasing the contradiction and more from the rest of her spirit.

Hot tears fell upon sensitized flesh, chafed red hands felt different textures, an emitted warmth. That was fine printed silk, stiffened as stone. That was the petrified coarse binding to Bakusaiga's hilt. Those were the thick glossy folds to his obi, coarser as rock. Those were his moonbeam locks, but a thousand times heavier.

Delicate elfin ears, still thin despite the stone; ten sharp clawed points, tapered by dull solidness; razor canine fangs, barely peaking from chiseled lips, still sharp enough to draw blood from her fingertips; each inch of smooth skin turned poreless, polished, each and every inch of him…

In the darkness, the statue glowed softly, the coarse material as if having a life of its own.

Sesshomaru was in there. Sesshomaru was alive.

Kagome drew back in awe, opening chocolate eyes wide as the structure glowed and crackled.

It wasn't possible. How could light shine beyond the thick dull barrier, the denseness on which her hands had pounded raw? But it was there. She felt the light, summoning the deepest of her, drawing the primordial spirit from places she knew not of.

"You answered me," Kagome spoke in wonder, "I will not doubt anymore. You are there. You called out to me. But how, how can _I _help you?"

Kagome gazed at the glowing statue, the explosive sword half-drawn, lithe legs poised in natural battle stance, fangs extended in instinctive defense, ears alert for an immediate danger. Something immensely threatening, someone incredibly powerful, a god-like foe to both Sesshomaru and Kagome, had struck decisively and lethally without warning.

That foe could neutralize Sesshomaru.

Kagome shivered, but felt the warmth wash over her once more.

Sesshomaru would guide her through.

* * *

**Author Note: I was just randomly thinking, "Wow, over 200 chapters already!" Besides the major plot and the god-arch to finish, I also have to tie up loose ends for Inuyasha and Co., the Higurashi family, the hybrid clan (Koga's illegitimate hybrid son Buyo?), Naraku, Magatsuhi, and even Rin and Jaken! (Where have they gone?) So much to do! Look forward to more updates :)**

**Words: 320**

**One: teacher to disciple**


	209. Two Zero Nine (2)

**Two**

_...the darkness is only temporary..._

If only miracles could remain consistent; even better, if only everything could change at will, and in her favor.

Having regained some measure of composure, Kagome stood momentarily at loss on the next course of action.

She had found Sesshomaru.

She had not expected him to be petrified.

In a lapse of thinking with muscles fed up and worn out, mind and body exhausted, her senses rebelliously increased their power tenfold.

Numbly she felt the slide of drying salt liquid down her face, tickling her chin, tediously inching between her breasts, towards her belly, until her silk haori absorbed each droplet and her dazed eyes filled to the brim with more.

Dumbly she registered the achingly slow dripping sound that filtered into her ears, from the hot red jewels of her body's life fluid, lazy streams teasing down her palm, gathering on each fingertip like luscious crimson pearls before falling and falling and finally splattering into what must have been a bloody mess. Not that she could sense any bottom or end to hell. Not that she cared.

_"It's hot_,_" _her mind languished, _"They're hot when they fall but they only leave me colder. It's so, so cold…"_

_"Humph," _a part of her grumped, _"You idiot Kagome. That doesn't make sense at all. Your heart doesn't even beat, your lungs don't breathe! Your blood shouldn't be hot at all!"_

_"Where are the miracles?" _another voice piped, _"Why aren't the tears working? Why isn't the blood working? They're supposed to bring him back to life in some lovey dovey miracle!"_

Her weary brain sluggishly attempted to suppress the restless voices stirring up a hurricane sized migraine.

"You," Kagome muttered, her tongue feeling much too thick and clumsy, "Idiot. Kagome. Idiot. S-stop and shut-shuptuh-shutahp-shutupalready."

_"Please let me faint now," _Kagome groaned to herself.

The voices inside her quieted abruptly, like a satisfactorily snipped audio line. Falling forwards her fatigued mind shut down, leaving her body dangling from ten bloody fingers wrapped around a slender stone neck, as both the mind and body withdrew from consciousness to recover.

* * *

**Author Note: What would you do when you find your true love a statue in the middle of nowhere with people trying to kill you and no reliable way to support yourself with no allies to help you whatsoever? Kagome can't help but faint. Maybe Sesshomaru will help her.**

**Words: 360**

**Two: fainting, medically known as syncope, is the loss of consciousness and postural tone**


	210. Two Ten (0)

**Zero**

_...so what if it isn't true?..._

_"Sesshomaru," _her mind called out. _"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…"_

The busy little chant buzzed through her head like a pushy creature, amusing enough to shortly banish her gloom in a state of trance.

A chuckle. A rich, mellow, short bubbling bark. A voice that was golden, its split second worth a lifetime's labor.

How could anyone possess that voice? That rich, amused sound reserved for her, and only her?

How could it be anyone else but him?

Something jumped inside her.

How could it be anyone else but _him_?

Sorrow pervaded mind, made simple and dim by her weariness. She was hallucinating, too hopeful for her own good, doomed to be dashed.

As if to prove her wrong and cruelly raise her hopes to dash once more, another golden chuckle echoed through her ears.

Her mind stubbornly refused to accept it, but failed to prevail. She found her head pounding with excitement, her body shivering, quavering. It was so hot. She felt so hot. Blood stormed through her body in a joyous frenzy.

How _could _it be anyone else but him?

It was his voice. It was his aura. Power beyond comparison, enough to conquer the gods but instead wrapping gently around her body.

Two arms circled around her waist. Solidness that was _him _back her.

Even if it was a dream, for now, all was smooth in Kagome's world.

* * *

**Author Note: Due to it being the summer season, I'll only be sporadically available :( Even though FanFiction keeps me sane, I'm forced to go on short vacations where I don't have internet A.K.A. wilderness survival. Hopefully I won't get eaten by wolves. Or demons.**

**Words: 230**

**Zero: despite also slanting, oblique type writing isn't true _italics_**


	211. Two Eleven (3)

**Three**

_...I weave the threads..._

"When will I reunite with the real you?" Kagome sighed against his chest. "Will I ever?"

"Fear not, despair not," Sesshomaru pulled her closer. "This spirit cannot be crushed. You will prevail no matter how long it takes."

"What can I do? How should I act? I am but the lesser half of the whole," she cried.

"The world," Sesshomaru lightly whirled around her body to meet her gaze, "the world of existence as we know, is a balance of contradictions, negation."

"Yes," she breathed softly.

"You are the one woman I fell in love with," he kissed her tenderly. "You are the woman who feared nothing, who challenged the chaos of the age. You are the woman who negated all reason in the world."

He embraced her gently and warmly, as euphoric as the steamy healing waters of a hot spring after melancholic walks in cold rain late at night.

"You have always been so strong, so contradictory. Such wisdom and power within such a delicate body, it awed me. You may have inherited less of another's spirit. You may have been threatened by the shadow of an overbearing title, a great duty and obligation that jeopardized your sense of self and identity. You may be considered as the 'lesser half' of Amenominakanushi's incarnation.

"But you are Kagome, no other. You will show the world that the lesser _can _conquer the greater, and that the inferior in itself is the superior. All the contradictions in the world of existence, even across the dimensions of time and space, you will manifest them.

"Good is bad, bad is good; pure is impure, impure is pure; to live is to die, to die is to live. Less is more, more is less. A spark of light can ward off a myriad of darkness. So what if you are untrained, young, human, female? So what if gods and spirits consider you as lesser to me? That I am the greater half of the Creator's whole?"

"But," Kagome wanted to protest. "Even you—"

"The gods impeded me. But that is only because _you_ are the one to bring ultimate victory."

"Why? Please, please, give me a reason…"

"Because," he touched his lips to hers, "you, Kagome, are the one who conquered me. My heart, my spirit, my all belongs to you," he breathed, "just as your all belongs to me."

"What have I done?" Kagome smiled in bliss, "What have I done to deserve you?"

"You melted the barrier frozen through eons, unbound the heart chained for many a millennium, spread life in a persona barren and empty since eternity."

"Me?"

"You. Kagome. No other. Open your eyes and restore existence."

* * *

**Author Notes: Sesshomaru is a romantic at heart :)**

**Words: 450**

**Three: three fates**


	212. Two Twelve (2)

**Two**

_...water, water, now we've got her..._

For once Kagome woke with a warm feeling, with a giddy and fluffy feeling. Her limbs were airy light despite the heavy darkness, and once fatigued brown eyes sparkled with life and joyous delight.

Was it supposed to be cold?

She radiated warmth and happiness.

Turning her eyes to Sesshomaru's statue, she noticed how the blood had disappeared, faded from the stone and her petite hands.

A crackling sound radiated from the figure of her loved one.

Her heart jumped. Was he breaking free?

He heart fell a little when she noticed the layer of ice from the statue's feet. A fascinating frozen sheet attempted to cover Sesshomaru's body like an infective rash, but crackled and fell away whenever it reached up to cover further.

Swiping a finger across one boot, the obsidian colored solid melted and sizzled, leaving a bruise-like dark stain across her fingertip.

Black water. Tainted life-giving liquid to use as an infective weapon.

Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru was fighting it off, even as a statue! True, her own eyes as witness, he was there.

The water puzzled her; what could it do? Then she felt it, the tingling numbness and the rush of cold. The dark spot on the fingertip widened to encompass an entire segment, and then the whole slender digit, with the numbness spreading correspondingly.

_"Yikes! I was only half-serious when speaking about infection!"_

Waving her hand wildly the numbness slowly disappeared and its mark faded with the onslaught of her powers.

Just as Kagome let a sigh of relief her ears pricked up in panic.

She heard crackling. She heard the sea. She heard the tides freeze and creep like massive, earth clawing glaciers. She spun around.

Black water.

* * *

**Author Note: I started a new story, _Cult of the Lady Lord_! It's an idea that swam in my head for a long time, a story standing at the viewpoint of Sesshomaru (opposed to _Golden Spiral_, where it's Kagome POV). Since the chapters will be much, much longer than in this story, updates will be slower and limited to a couple days each; also the rating will be higher for darker content. Still, I hope you check out _Cult of the Lady Lord_!**

**Words: 280**

**Two: two hydrogen atoms in each molecule of water**


	213. Two Thirteen (7)

**Seven**

_...they guard the doors..._

Cold air reached her before their liquid counterparts did. Black waves surrounded her. Like purifying poison her body purified the darkness away from the water, despite losing her priestess powers.

For a while she thought she'd be fine.

Then before her eyes the water formed fearsome shapes, the ice molded into obsidian statues.

Dogs. Jet black, vicious fanged hounds. Enchanted hellhounds.

Her eyes widened when they circled her soundlessly.

_These _were what Izanami warned her of?

They were crystalline puppets, sharp toothed and sleek creatures that could melt and shape themselves at will—_Susanoo's _will. Kagome could shatter them, but they would only gather themselves together a form again, until, worn out, they poisoned her.

Would her fate be a statue like Sesshomaru? Or would she be frozen in unmelting ice for eternity?

Without a single bark of warning, hellhounds like black shadows save for their glittering icy bodies dove towards her in perfect formation, sinking into the shadows, reappearing masterfully to bite her.

With courageous outbursts of her aura they melted, some purified.

The remains of those with lingering touches of darkness molded into larger, more fearsome phantom dogs, ominously eyeing her with lifeless, orbless eyes.

* * *

**Words: 200**

**Seven: seven gates of hell**


	214. Two Fourteen (5)

**Five**

_...the light puts us on equal field..._

"Yikes," she muttered with good humor, dodging a leaping dog as it charged towards her with claws and fangs extended. Her light aura made quick work of every ice creature, raising a fog of purified vapors, her own blurred sanctuary free from darkness.

The sound of water crept about her beyond her span of vision.

"Susanoo," she called into the darkness cheerfully. "Would you kindly reveal yourself, you underhanded bastard?"

More ice minions were the storm god's reply.

"I wouldn't expect as much," she shrugged off, sidestepping a bone-shattering jaw snapped shut. "I think…I would like a sword."

In post-reunion euphoria she closed her eyes, using other senses with inhuman capability to avoid the cold, tainted presences. She let loose a laugh, filled to the brim with joy and excitement.

"Am I too fast for you?" Kagome taunted as she leapt above a line of vicious attackers, eyes playfully shut. "And now…my sword, with the creation power that you gods have stolen from _Them_."

A thin, basic steel sword responded to her amateur summoning abilities. Delighted by the physical response, her very own creation, she sliced and swung with fervor. Finally she understood the thrill in her veins, the lightness in the bones, when crushing and teasing her opponents as Sesshomaru had not long ago. Shattered ice hounds shimmered from her purifying light in a thousand pieces, enveloping her beneath a brilliant kaleidoscope of magnificent diamond shades.

"See the light!" she roared into the depths of hell. "See the light, Susanoo, and fall to your doom!"

A thousand paths of light pierced into the darkness of the underworld as if reflected by mirrors.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome over-powered :P Once again, I've started a new SessKag chapter-story called _Cult of the Lady Lord _(rated M) with a different sort of darker mood. Check it out? *shameless promotion***

**Words: 280**

**Five: a kaleidoscope typically has five 60 degree angles (and two 90 degree ones), which are the angle measures for overlapping equilateral triangles**


	215. Two Fifteen (2)

**Two**

_...what is it then, when they are equal?..._

"Whore," the god's voice cursed.

"A duel then," Kagome challenged.

It wasn't her own strength that empowered her, nor the knowledge of Susanoo's weakness. It was the silent statue behind her, releasing wisps of an aura which only she could feel, that she found as her source of strength. From invisible crevices in solid enchanted stone, beyond the barriers of his prison, warding off the darkness as its light tendrils wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

"You can't win," she murmured to Susanoo. "We have what you do not."

Her fiery spirit, what little she revealed beneath a calm exterior, was perturbing. She appeared a completely new figure, an ultimate form molded from a mass of personalities. Gone was the naïve teenager, the insecure girl, the innocent priestess, the bold traveler, the mature warrior, the angry goddess, a hundred faces to fit new lives.

Instead they melded as one. Opposites joined with negation, thesis against antithesis, perfect contradiction in perfect balance. Gone were the extremes of black and white, darkness and light, in their place a blurred wonderland of shadows, tints and shades.

Once, she stumbled through a well, tossed to and fro by the raging waves of time, lacking and longing her own place. Then Sesshomaru anchored her down, taught her purpose to their lives, and filled them with love.

Love. Eternal salvation.

"You can't win, not with us," her whisper sent shivers through the darkness.

* * *

**Words: 240**

**Two: tints (more white) and shades (more black)**


	216. Two Sixteen (4)

**Four**

_...why do they stem from God?..._

"You cannot defeat a god," the hidden, malicious voice retorted.

"From what I know," she smiled, "I am one of the primordial spirits, ancestor to your kind."

"The spirits are gone," Susanoo spat. "You cannot win."

"Really?" Kagome sliced into the darkness, "Haven't I already won once before?"

Her simple steel met unearthly material, her straightforward, pure aura pierced through god power. She forced him into the light, tearing his cloak of darkness.

"What does it mean to be a 'god'?" she asked, returning him strike for strike, blow for blow. Despite never learning strategic sword art, her amateur jabs and slashes countered his intricate strategies and lightning god-speed. The simple overcame the complex.

"I am a god with power, power beyond compare," Susanoo declared, unleashing his stormy aura and pushing her back, throwing her against Sesshomaru's statue, "Power to enslave even the primordial spirits."

"You actually answered me," Kagome mused, her eyes seeing stars from the force of his blow. Coughing heavily, ignoring the heavy metallic taste on her tongue and the blood trickling from the corners of her mouth, she gripped her sword in both hands and blocked his blows. Her aura flared to challenge his, her legs trembled as she forced herself onto her feet. With a wild, mighty swing of her sword her aura burst and forced him back. She wiped the blood from her mouth and grinned. "It won't be that easy for you to win," she rasped.

"Is that so?" Susanoo muttered darkly, his blade catching the ends of her hair, cleaning slicing a finger's width of wavy raven locks.

"You aren't worthy to be a god," Kagome replied, wincing as his blade scraped her shoulder. "A god controls a part of worldly affairs. He tends to the needs of his people. And yet you, you cruel, lustful excuse for god," she sneered and drew a thin cut on his handsome cheek, "You, in your domain of souls and storms, you disregard the destructions of the Shikon Jewel and wreck havoc on humans and demons in amusement."

"So what?" his voice wafted, his fingers grazing her face teasingly, leaving bare redness that would have bled if she dodged slower. "You are the weaker. The mortals cannot stand against me."

"Then I will, in their place."

"You can stand forever," Susanoo smiled thinly. "Your heart, in love, can link forever with your dog. My sword will skewer you together."

All too fast, too soon. Kagome became aware of Sesshomaru's stone chest behind her, the way her feet dangled against his body, her heart and his pinned together by an obsidian blade; Susanoo's blade, dyed red with her blood.

Too soon. She smiled, a bloody smile.

Not yet.

* * *

**Author Note: Kagome _does _defeat Susanoo once, in that dream-world place. Remember?**

**Words: 460**

**Four: divine four—apparitions, visions, prophecies, miracles**


	217. Two Seventeen (3)

**Three**

_...true love conquers all?..._

Suddenly everything seemed to be so quiet, so still. Even the roars of stormy darkness seemed to retreat.

Kagome lifted her head achingly slowly in wonder, the soreness in the neck and the blazing pain ripping though her body unaware within her mind.

"It's you," she whispered, crystalline tears pooling and trickling from the corners of her gentle eyes, drop by sparkling drop. Her shaking lungs let out a raspy burst of laughter, sending shivers down her numbing body.

"Do not cry," Sesshomaru murmured, his head above hers, speaking the same phrase as when they first met alone. He must have been an illusion, a product of her hallucination upon the journey to death. And yet…

His fingers gently wiped away her tears, the aura of him, the physical _real _him and only _him_ brushing against her cheek and sending sparks through her existence. His arms held her back tightly against his front, fitting them together as if a perfect whole.

"S-Sesshomaru," she whimpered with joy, her fallen hope pulled up from the cliffs of despair. Her every pore soaked in his presence, the intensity of his undiluted aura. Bliss immersed her cold and blood-lost body.

"You bleed," her god of silver and gold disapproved, pulling out the blade that joined their hearts, obliterating it as if it were a part of his powers, as Kagome had once obliterated Kikyo's sealing arrow on Inuyasha.

"Perhaps blood is magical after all," Kagome smiled weakly with chafed, bloody lips, "It brought you back to me."

His fingers lingered over her wounds, sealing them with touch, his familiar aura healing her from the inside.

"More than blood," he answered, putting his head on hers, tendrils of moonbeam locks tickling her face, printed in happiness.

"Our love," she whispered.

"Our love," he agreed.

* * *

**Author Note: A true-love-conquers-all? Please, that's a bit too cliché. There's more to them, more to that than just purely love.**

**Words: 300**

**Three: love triangle of Romeo, Juliet, and Paris**


	218. Two Eighteen (8)

**Eight**

_...perfect energy..._

After their long separation, each day of thrill compressed from a year's adventure, each hour as long as months, Kagome could only douse herself in his presence.

"It has been too long," Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome nodded blissfully in agreement, her head against his chest.

"I've dreamed of this," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his light yet also heavy scent of power. "Your appearance in my dreams and your name kept me sane."

"Mutual," he replied, his eyes warm, "For us, always mutual."

He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes in the gentleness of the moment. Suddenly she felt his aura turn away, and in a moment of confusion she opened love-struck eyes. Clearing the dumbfounding glaze of desire she realized that Sesshomaru had raised an arm and caught a sword between his fingers.

"Susanoo," he observed coldly, cremating the midnight blade as he had once done with Tokijin.

"Save your carnal display," Susanoo sneered. "Licentious pair banished from heaven."

"That's for you to say," Kagome snorted, "Amaterasu banished you from heaven."

"I will slice the last primordial spirits."

"Really now?" Kagome bantered, "We can't be having that now, can we?" At her affirmative nod Sesshomaru's aura entered her body, joining their auras as one.

"Hear this!" she cried, "Now, there's no way in _hell _that you can win!"

* * *

**Words: 230**

**Eight: eight "unmoving" stars in Medieval times, symbolizing the perfect balance of incoming planetary energy**


	219. Two Nineteen (9)

**Nine**

_...the aura is growing..._

"Seal him," Sesshomaru told her. "You can seal him now by drawing upon the power of the ancient spirits. Seal the storm god, the god of the underworld."

"I don't know how—" she protested but Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips.

"The lesser conquers the greater. The weak defeats the strong. To overturn the chaos in this world, fight negation with negation. _You _will achieve the greatest."

His aura inside her pushed, churned, strained, drawing her strength to its limits. But it felt good in a way, earthly yet ethereal at the same time, pain and strain turned to pleasure in a wash of warmth. Something from her heart and her core throbbed, pulsing with the wash of warm power, his joined aura.

Something indescribably wonderful, airy and solid, light and heavy, built within her, sending her soaring towards the highest peaks. It sent her up into what certainly must be heaven. Her ascent was slow, leisured and unhurried, floating and floating unrelentingly closer to an unimaginable bliss.

Then suddenly pleasure exploded in her every pore, brilliant light blinded her eyes, and she was lost to reason. But she could remember the tingles of bliss, the soft caresses of his aura.

Light. Light filled her to the brim.

* * *

**Author Note: Sealing, eh? Doesn't sound too unpleasant.**

**Words: 210**

**Nine: nine types of hormones produced by the pituitary gland, including growth hormone**


	220. Two Twenty (9)

**Nine**

_...highest completion: mind, spirit, and body..._

Indescribable light filtered through her eyes. Kagome opened them owlishly, turning in a pair of steel-like arms.

"Is it over now?" she asked, her voice husky, knowing he was there.

"Yes," he said.

"I sealed Susanoo in his own underworld?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. His eyes were warm despite the overall cool and distance lack of expression.

"Loosen up," she giggled, reaching up her arms and patting his firm cheeks softly, sweeping away falling silver tendrils.

"How can I?" he asked, his voice near exasperated. He bent down until the tips of their noses almost touched, his expression betraying no emotion but his eyes glowing with worry and relief. "You have been unconscious for so long. I forced you to your limits in an act that might have hurt you."

"It's not your fault," she soothed, closing the distance between them with her lips.

"You almost died. No aura at all," he said, pained.

"But I'm alive now," she suggested, smiling tenderly.

"Yes," he agreed gratefully. "This Sesshomaru cannot fathom losing you. I would end my own wretched lonely existence."

"Don't say that," she pressed a finger to his lips. "Please, not because of me…"

"Would you live, if this Sesshomaru died to never come back?" he asked, his gaze pointed.

"No," Kagome confessed.

"Then how could I?"

"We won't part ever again," Kagome declared softly. The strength within her seemed to sap away at his contact. Desire bubbled within her, melting her as she molded against him.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru cried quietly, in surprise and delight.

"Please," she murmured, "Make me fully your wife."

"I will not dishonor you."

"Then let's hurry and have a ceremony. Please. Sesshomaru, I can't bear to ever leave you again."

They sped off to the Bone Eater's Well, terrain passing their god-speed within the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Author Note: Getting married! The only problem is, is Kagome old enough?**

**Words: 320**

**Nine: highest single digit number symbolizing completeness**


	221. Two Twenty One (9)

**Nine**

_...tell me what has happened..._

"Wait," Kagome said, startled, as they slid down the Bone Eater's Well rim.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru murmured behind her ear, pulling her snug against him, her transfixed eyes shielded from the bright lights that transcended time.

"I—I might not be old enough to marry," she blushed. "I'm only fifteen. The marriage laws require at least sixteen and they need your identification too and background checks and we'll need spells and—"

"Calm," he quelled. "Will you worry on such trivial matters? You are a primordial spirit. The original god. Trust me?"

"Of course," she smiled and relaxed, feeling silly for those schoolgirl concerns.

Tender, warm gazes crossed. Soft kisses exchanged. Comforting touches and lingering fingertips left tingling trails, chaste yet loving, slow yet passionate. Their spirits seemed to intertwine as they passed through the weaves of time as one, one spiritual whole.

"Mama, I'm home," she called out as they stepped soundlessly onto worn temple floorboards. "Grandpa? Souta? Are you home?" Kagome called into the silence. Her own voice echoed to her, bringing to her the hints of lament and melancholy.

Linking her arm with Sesshomaru, she stepped carefully into the courtyard.

"Mama?" Kagome frowned when her nose detected incense. A different kind of incense. Burnt fragrance for the spirits, and not for the gods. It was darker, heavier, unlike the cheap sticks sold by her Grandpa to tourists. The invisible wisp of scent weighted down the air around her with a sense of loss and foreboding.

Then she remembered. The same smell filled the air the day that man never returned. It filled her nose when a pot of ashes came back instead of his smiling face and secure embrace. The same smoke drew up her tears when young Kagome realized that beloved man would never return.

Those were the incense sticks lit when her father died. They were blessings to the dead.

_"Who?" _Kagome's head seemed to swirl. _"Who is it? Grandpa, Mama…Souta?"_

In a nauseous spell she stumbled past the hard-packed dirt, her voice hoarse as she cried out.

"Mama! Grandpa! Souta! Someone!" she held back tears of anxiety as Sesshomaru supported her silently.

"Kagome?"

* * *

**Words: 360**

**Nine: nine types of anxiety disorders**


	222. Two Twenty Two (7)

**Seven**

_...in the midst of the throne and of the four beasts, stood a Lamb as it had been slain..._

"What's wrong?" she choked out, taking in the solemn, bowing figures of her mother, brother, and grandfather.

"Kagome? Kagome, Kagome is alive!"

"A specter," her grandfather croaked, holding out his seals. "Her soul is bound by unrest, escaped from the underworld. Spirit be—" The old man stopped his chant and staggered. Tears fell down his age-worn face. "Kagome, Kagome come back! Spirit be gone, return us the stolen life!" he sobbed.

"We all were so worried for you," her mother spoke, calmness given away by its shakiness. Motherly eyes churned with sadness and relief.

"It's Sis! She's not a spirit, Jiji! She's Kagome! Kagome is alive!"

Her grandfather reached out a shaky, withered hand towards her. When he felt a solid presence, a warm shoulder, the existence of his beloved granddaughter, the aged shrine keeper burst into tears.

"She is here," he sobbed.

"It's ok now," Kagome soothed. "I'm here. I'm safe."

"But the omens—terrible signs," her grandfather whispered. Even her mother and brother nodded in worry, that even they had thought—believed—in whatever ill omens. They must have been strong signs. Gods' intervention? Kagome thought in worry, followed in relief for the well being of her loved ones.

"What signs?" she asked.

"Many," Grandpa replied, shivering as if speaking of some terrible secret. Souta murmured in agreement.

"Thunder struck the god tree. Soot stained rains flooded the well house. Cats as black as midnight brawled as if crazed. The window of your room shattered by screaming wind and glowing as if blood-stained. Ink in pictures of you blurred, splattering like shadows of dripping murder. Ice the color of obsidian encrusted the outside walls of your room and the well house. Each month, there were more."

"Have I been away for so long? Did you not believe in me?"

"The worst of all," her mother intervened, "the worst was not long ago, one dark and moonless night. The star that shone on the day of your birth, marking your lifeline, fell from the skies."

"A star…fell?"

"It shuddered in the darkness before plummeting like a banished angel, extinguishing from its descent, leaving a crimson trail in the sky."

"How did you know—"

"That's not all. The remains fell from the heavens onto the god tree, engulfing it in an unnaturally dark flame. We had to call the firefighters, but even then, the Goshinboku half-died. The leaves and blooms are gone."

"But we're glad you're back now, Sis," Souta grinned. "But why were you away for so long?"

"How long?"

"It's July 22nd. You left early November. It's been almost nine long months."

* * *

**Author Note: Nobody died. Based on the events in the Inuyasha timeline, the entire original story takes place over just a year. The series starts early July. When Rasetsu (the old guy who requests Mt. Hakurai, remember?) appears, it's early November. In _Golden Spiral_, it's currently July 22, meaning that Kagome as been either unconscious or in the underworld for almost nine months. By the way, July 22 is a play on today's date. Thanks for the reviews, guys, and keep it up!**

**Words: 450**

**Seven: seven seals of the apocalyptic text in the Bible's Book of Revelation **


	223. Two Twenty Three (7)

**Seven**

_...then we took the throne ourselves..._

"Wow," she was breathless. "That's a really long time. I can understand why you were worried. But that doesn't mean I died!"

"The omens were strong," her grandfather shook his head. "Too strong to be coincidence. It seemed as if gods were condemning you."

"Well, er," she started sheepishly, "The gods already want to destroy us."

Her listener promptly lost consciousness. Limited concern filtered through her mother's eyes.

"And were does this problem origin?" Mama asked, observing her intently.

"I'm ah…not quite sure. I'm supposed to have an extremely threatening spirit, along with Sesshomaru."

"We didn't mean to doubt you," Mama sighed. "The signs were just too strong. Even I feared for the worst. Especially when your star fell—it was all gloom, and darkness, devoid of hope. It meant death, surely. We all felt it in our bones. At that point even I could not maintain any optimism."

"But look! I'm alive and healthier than ever!"

"The signs were wrong then? What was the cold feeling that sank our hope?"

"I suppose I did die, in a way. I went to the underworld for a while. I even sealed the storm god Susanoo there."

Her grandfather, edging away from the darkness of a shock-induced faint spell, fell back once more in horror.

"You—you _demon_," he hissed at Sesshomaru. "What have you led my beloved granddaughter to? Angering the gods! The gods! Gods! _Gods_!" Grandpa's fear and anger reduced to babble.

Kagome shrugged, feeling Sesshomaru's calm aura. "So?"

* * *

**Words: 260**

**Seven: seven synonyms for God**


	224. Two Twenty Four (3)

**Three**

_...and all shall recognize their union..._

"We're getting married," Kagome said. It wasn't a request for permission, or an outrageous declaration. The short statement delivered a clear and powerful message. Kagome and Sesshomaru were not to be stopped, and her family would respect her decision. Legally her human elders had control but in truth her decision was set in definitely.

"You," Grandpa croaked in defeat. "How will you succeed in this madness? He is a demon! Who would register a demon?"

That did not hinder her. They could not be stopped. They were god-grade creatures gifted with manipulation. How could mortal rules bind them?

Marriage for them was a ritualistic completion of honors, a nostalgic return to mortal customs. Their dedications extended far beyond a legal record and fickle words. Theirs was a soul bound, their spirits joined as one before their bodies, inseparable for all eternity.

She could so easily give herself to him. He would more than willingly take her. Dedication and fidelity were beyond their worries. Money and family were past their concerns.

Yet still they wished to wed.

After eons of the original spirit split, after months of denying their growing love, they could afford to wait a little longer. A little more than that and their passion would consume them.

Yet they desired the ritual. He wished to bestow upon her the most beloved honors.

He was the Creator. She was the Creator.

All of existence would watch them.

* * *

**Author Note: Why should they marry? 'Cause it's cool.**

**Words: 240**

**Three: names for marriage (marriage, wedlock, matrimony) **


	225. Two Twenty Five (6)

**Six**

_...sometimes I hate to be free..._

"First I'll go to school," she said. "I'll tell them. Then I'll quit school."

"Eh—wait! Kagome!" her grandfather pulled her back. "They don't know you're alive! They think that you've gone missing for nine months, as good as dead! When you were gone for so long, we had no choice but to inform the police. How will we explain that you've suddenly come back?"

"I'll talk to them!"

"But that's not all! You missed graduation from junior high school in March. You're four months too late! Poor grades, missing final exams, not enrolling, going missing—no high school has accepted you! You can't fit into this world anymore!"

Shock struck Kagome like a thunderbolt. Realization slapped her harshly in the face.

She had trapped herself between two worlds, stepping into the past as she greedily attempted to still stay in the future, desiring to experience the love and joy of both worlds. Selfishly she refused to release those relations. Kagome grew attached to both worlds, and refused to give up either, fearful of her own emotional response, unwilling to lose.

She had let two different masses pull her, landed each foot on one of two ships headed towards different, faraway destinations.

Finally, both ships, both the worlds of past and the future, stretched her to a point in which she could hold out no longer. She was falling, into the dark depths banished from both worlds, fading in the abysses.

That was reality.

Her presence in the future was fading fast, so were the marks of memory she left amongst her loved ones, and the society that accepted her. It was a future she could not live on.

Yet also the past fell away from her fingers, its lands and faces becoming hostile, cold, and strangers to her. Her duties too fell away to dull purposelessness.

"W-Why am I here?" Kagome whispered, feeling sick with sadness. She turned and gazed at Sesshomaru, at the present world that she had chosen. Tears blurred her vision and the hot droplets connected as they streamed down her pale visage.

The pangs of pain were not regret. But they were deep wounds, expected and predicted yet unavoidable losses from her fall between two worlds.

Faces flashes before her eyes. Acquaintances, neighbors, family, friends. Smiling, laughing, stern, benevolent. Memories that hurt with every thought.

If she had already known and accepted the end result, why did it still hurt so much?

* * *

**Author Note: It's true! The Japanese school system starts in April and ends in March, with summer vacation during the school year! When I visited Japanese junior high schools in April, I got to attend their opening ceremony. Cool. Anyways, in this chapter, Kagome realizes how she can't possibly fit into the future anymore. Review!**

**Words: 420**

**Six: six week summer vacation in Japanese school system**


End file.
